LIFE : Naruto as a Uke
by SylvanEnchanter
Summary: Naruto seorang uke yang hyperaktif merasa dirinya kurang bersikap dan bertingkah laku seperti 'Uke' berusaha keras mencari seme yang cocok menurut dirinya. Terlalu keras hingga ia tak sadar sebenarnya ada 3 seme di sekelilingnya menginginkan dirinya. SasuNaru / ShikaNaru / KakaNaru. WARN : Yaoi/BL fic (EXTRA CHAPTER updated !) Don't like. Don't read. Simple. Riview sangat dinanti.
1. chapter 1

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Life : Uke version) : Sylvan**

 **xXx**

"Uke ? seme ? siapa yang peduli ? aku suka bermain bola seperti anak laki-laki yang lain. Aku juga sangat aktif dalam kegiatan outdoor. Apa semua uke itu harus terlihat girly dan imut untuk menarik para seme ? apa itu yang membuat aku sampai sekarang tidak punya pacar seme ? Karena aku anak yang aktif ? apakah begitu ?"

Uzumaki Naruto. Siswa kelas 3 SMA di Konoha Highschool, merasa frustasi karena belakangan ini banyak dari teman-teman uke nya yang sudah mendapatkan pasangan seme mereka. Sebut saja Kiba yang akhirnya bisa mendapatkan Shino. Dan juga Gaara yang sudah mendapatkan Neji. Dan, dan, dan... hampir semua nama uke yang menjadi temannya telah mendapatkan seme mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan dia, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang uke tulen sendirian dalam keadaan jomblo alias tidak memiliki pasangan.

Memangnya apa yang salah dari dirinya ? Entahlah. Yang jelas sekarang ia jomblo dan sangat sangat sangat menginginkan seorang seme untuk dijadikan sebagai pacar dan tambatan hatinya. Ia ingin seperti Kiba yang selalu bisa bersandar di pundak Shino ketika ia lelah, atau seperti Gaara yang selalu bisa pulang bareng dengan Neji. Aaaaaargh semua pemandangan itu membuat Naruto merasa semakin sengsara.

Yang lebih parah lagi, mencari pacar seme itu tidak semudah mencari pacar wanita. Bagaimana tidak, untuk anak laki-laki, (apalagi Naruto yang selengekan) picking up and hitting on girls, itu tentu sangat mudah dan wajar. Ya bukan ? Namun itu semua berubah terbalik ketika seorang anak laki-laki melakukannya ke anak laki-laki lain. Jika tidak tepat, nyawa taruhannya (oke agak lebay, but it's true). Resiko yang ditanggung sangat besar jika salah sasaran. Salah bukannya mendapat pacar malah mendapat lebam dan benjolan.

Sigh.

Naruto masih begitu penasaran, bagaimana bisa teman-teman sesama ukenya dengan mudah mendapatkan seme. Karena menuru Naruto (berdasarkan teori diatas) mencari seme saja rasanya sudah sulit, bagai mencari sebuah jarum di tumpukan jerami. Apalagi mendapatkan satu untuk menjadi pacarnya. Apa iya Naruto harus berkeliling sekolah dan menanyakan satu persatu anak laki-laki di sekolah itu kalau mereka itu seme.

"Oh God. I'm hopeless"

Kenyataan hidup sangatlah pahit. Tidak seperti drama korea yang ceritanya bisa dibuat. Yang pemerannya saling jatuh cinta hanya karena mereka bertubrukan atau saling pandang atau karena sebab kebetulan yang lain. Kenyataannya jatuh cinta itu sangatlah sulit. Dan mencari orang yang jatuh cinta kepada kita lebih sulit lagi. Maksudnya yang benar-benar cinta. Bukan hanya sekedar suka atau hanya nafsu.

"Hei mengapa aku jadi melamun soal cinta, bukankah sekarang adalah mata pelajaran..."

Buagh.

Kumpulan kertas tebal yang biasa disebut buku adalah untuk dibaca, namun dikelas ini di jam pelajaran ini dan oleh guru ini kebiasaan itu tidak berlaku. Buku adalah senjata mematikan milik sang Sensei yang biasa digunakan untuk menghantam para murid yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya. Sudah banyak sekali korban berjatuhan akibat buku laknat itu. Buku yang di maksud adalah novel kesayangan si pemilik yang biasanya ia simpan di saku kemejanya. Kecil. Namun cukup tebal dan sangat sakit ketika menghantam wajahmu. Tidak berlebihan, karena ketika buku itu meluncur, buku itu akan terbang dengan kecepatan 10m per detik, nyaris tanpa suara. Korban biasanya baru sadar ketika benda laknat tersebut telah menghantam kepalanya. Dan hari ini Naruto adalah korban pertama dari buku novel berwarna oranye itu.

"Aww, fuck... sakit sekali..." Umpat Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Jika kau seperti itu terus, aku tidak akan segan memberimu nilai F pada mata pelajaran ku".

Naruto melirik kepada senseinya. Melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia karena ternyata sang sensei tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, sama sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ? Dan yang lebih aneh, buku itu meluncur tepat sasaran tanpa meleset sedikit pun..!! Mungkin kapan-kapan Naruto harus bertanya pada senseinya ini. Sebenarnya dia guru atau penembak jitu ? Mungkin keduanya, ah sudahalah.

"Kiba-kun. Tolong ambilkan buku yang kulempar tadi".

Masih menatap pada bukunya, sang sensei menunjuk seorang anak muridnya yang bernama Kiba - duduk di sebelah Naruto - untuk memgambilkan buku keramatnya itu. Seakan ia memiliki mata ganda ia tahu bahwa buku itu jatuh tepat di depan meja Kiba. Benar-benar guru yang mengerikan.

"Baik, Kakashi-sensei".

Anak yang ditunjuk langsung meraih buku tersebut dan maju kedepan untuk memberikannya kembali kepada si pemilik. Wajah Kiba sejak tadi mengkerut menahan tawa yang seakan ingin meledak dari dalam perutnya. Namun ia tahan karena ia tak ingin menjadi korban buku terbang kedua setelah Naruto.

Hatake Kakashi (25) Guru olahraga di Konoha highschool. Ia hari ini mengajar sejarah di kelas Naruto karena guru sejarah Sarutobi Asuma berhalangan hadir. Karena ia mendadak diminta mengawasi kelas itu jadilah ia mengajar hanya dengan mengenakan kaos polo putih dan celana training hitam kesanyangannya. Membuat seluruh otot di tubuhnya tercetak dengan jelas dari balik kaos polo itu. Otot dada dan lengannya terutama, menyembul keluar seakan merasa sesak dan tak ada tempat lagi di dalam baju itu. Tak lupa peluit kecil menggantung manis di lehernya. Hari ini ia tidak memakai masker seperti biasanya. Karena hari ini ia mengadakan kegiatan berenang di kelas Naruto.

Sangat jarang Kakashi tidak mengenakan maskernya. Hanya di event-event dan acara tertentu saja. Tidak ada yang pernah tau alasan mengapa Kakashi selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan masker hampir setiap hari, dan kelihatannya juga tidak ada yang peduli. Namun entah mengapa Naruto dan kawan-kawan merasa beruntung dapat melihat wajah senseinya itu hari ini.

"Ck, dobe..."

Suara sakratis nan datar yang sangat khas dan sangat di hafal oleh seluruh antero kelas itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Sifatnya yang kelewat cool - atau bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah peduli - menjadikan dirinya sebagai incaran para siswi di sekolah itu. Tak sedikit yang mengirimkan coklat dan surat cinta kepada Sasuke. Tapi ya karena dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke (seme tulen). Semua ditolak.

"Sasuke-kun, jaga ucapanmu"

Kakashi melempar pandangan tajam kepada Sasuke. Ia seakan mengisyaratkan dengan matanya bahwa Sasuke yang akan menjadi korban buku selanjutnya jika ia tidak segera diam dan menjaga ucapannya.

"Hhhhhahhhhh... Aku benar-benar bosan, aku ingin segera kelas ini selesai dan menceburkan diri ke kolam renang. Oi Kiba, kau mendengarkanku tidak ?"

Anak yang dipanggil hanya menoleh kemudian berbisik.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi korban buku laknat itu setelah kau Naruto. Apa kau tidak bisa untuk menahan diri sedikit lebih lama lagi ?"

"Hmmm, baiklah". Naruto kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di dalam lipatan kedua tangannya, bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hmmm, Apa Kaka-sensei itu seme ya ? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama seorang wanita sama sekali. Aku sudah bersekolah disini sejak kelas 1 SMA dan sudah diajar olehnya sejak itu. Tapi aku belum pernah sekalipun melihatnya memggandeng seorang wanita. Apa mungkin dia adalah seme ? Hmmmm"

"Memang kenapa kalau dia seme, Naruto ?"

Tanya Kiba secara tiba-tiba yang langsung mengagetkan Naruto dari sesi berbicara kepada diri sendirinya.

"O-oi.. Kukira kau tidak mendengarkanku. Kau menguping ya...!!" Protes Naruto tak terima karena merasa ia "dimata-matai" oleh Kiba.

"Siapa yang menguping, Kau mengatakannya cukup keras, lihat sekelilingmu sekarang"

"H-hahh???"

Naruto segera mengangkat kepalanya, mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, dan ternyata benar apa kata Kiba. Tidak ada satupun murid yang tidak melihat dengan tatapan aneh kepada dirinya. Bahkan termasuk orang yang namanya ia sebut dalam gumamannya tadi. Kakashi memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan setengah aneh setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut muridnya itu.

Malu semalu-malunya, wajah Naruto bahkan lebih merah daripada tomat. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya kembali sambil terlihat ada uap dan asap membumbung keluar dari kedua telinganya

"Bodohnya aku...!!! Daaang...!!! Aku jadi bahan tertawaan di kelas. Dan lebih parahnya lagi. Kaka-sensei mendengarku. Oh god i wanna hang myself right now" umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Dobe bodoh".

Beberapa menit kemudian

"KRIIIIIING"

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring. Tanda jam pelajaran yang menyiksa itu berakhir bagi Naruto.

"Baiklah anak-anak, silahkan beristirahat. Dan jangan lupa setelah istirahat kita akan ada kelas berenang. Jadi mohon sebelum bel masuk berbunyi kalian sudah mengganti pakaian kalian, terima kasih".

Naruto masih membenamkan seluruh kepalanya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja sejak tadi. Masih merasa malu dengan kejadian memalukan yang tadi ia alami. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa gusar dan tak tenang. Mengingat wajah Kakashi yang melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aaaargh mengapa jadi merasa aneh begini.

"Oi, Naruto, sudahlah. Semuanya sudah pergi. Kau bisa membuka wajahmu sekarang. Tenang saja itu hanya sebentar. Paling-paling mereka akan melupakannya dalam waktu dua atau tiga hari. Begitu juga dengan sensei".

Naruto masih belum mau membuka wajahnya.

"Ck, keras kepala sekali, kau ikut aku sekarang, cepat. Yang lain tidak akan menunggu".

Tanpa aba-aba Kiba langsung menarik tangan Naruto. Membuatnya hampir terjatuh diatas wajahnya. Perutnya menabrak mejanya sendiri dan ia hanya bisa mengaduh pasrah. Mengikuti kemana temannya akan membawanya di jam istirahat itu.

Atap gedung sekolah. Tempat bagi banyak siswa untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka. Ada yang sendiri dan ada juga yang bergerombol. Ada yang sambil makan bersama ada juga yang hanya sekedar mengobrol bercanda satu sama lain.

Gerombolan Naruto selalu punya tempat tetap. Yaitu di dekat tandon air di pinggir atap gedung. Gerombolan itu terdiri dari Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Sai, Sakura, Choji dan Shikamaru. Semua di gerombolan itu adalah uke kecuali Sakura dan Shikamaru, Sakura adalah seorang fujoshi akut yang biasanya selalu berusaha memasangkan para seme dan uke. Selalu mendramatisir suasana dan sangat terbawa dengan manga BL yang selalu ia baca dimanapun dan kapanpun. Sementara Shikamaru adalah seorang seme yang entah mengapa dan awalnya bagaimana sampai ia bisa terjebak di gerombolan uke yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan ini. Mendengar mereka mengobrol saja sudah sangat merepotkan apalagi memikirkan tentang bagaimana awal ia bisa masuk ke grup ini. Itu tambah merepotkan. Kalau bukan karena Naruto sahabatnya sejak kecil pasti ia akan lebih memilih menjauh dan tidur sendirian di bagian atap sekolah yang paling sepi dan jauh dari keramaian sambil menatap langit.

"Hei, Naruto... sampai kapan kau mau memasang wajah mengkerut seperti itu ? Kalau kau seperti itu terus mana ada seme yang akan jatuh cinta kepada mu huh ?" Seorang berambut pink dari gerombolan itu membuka percakapan.

"Nom... iya nom... nom... memangnya kau kenapa Naruto-kun ?" Mulutnya yang masih penuh tidak mencegahnya untuk bertanya kepada Naruto karena penasaran, tidak biasanya Naruto memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Telan dulu makananmu Choji". Tegur Sakura.

"Dia tadi bergumam tentang Kakashi-sensei. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Kakashi-sensei itu seorang seme ? Pasalnya, Naruto tidak pernah melihat Kakashi-sensei menggandeng seorang wanita". Terang Kiba panjang lebar.

"A-apa ? Kaka-sensei ? Kyaaaaaaa Naruto suka dengan Kakashi-sensei...!!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa. Kalian cocok bersama kau tahu...!!!". Sakura kumat.

"Ck, merepotkan saja".

"Hee Shikamaru, apa kau tidak cemburu hmm ? Kau suka kepada Naruto-kun kan ?" Sakura mencolek pinggang Shika yang sedang berbaring.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, dasar fujoshi akut, merepotkan sekali".

"Hee Shika, kalau kau suka dengan Naruto, cepat kau bilang padanya... Nanti jika dia sudah diambil oleh orang lain seperti Kaka-sensei kau baru menyesal".

"HEI KALIAN STOP...!!! God... kalian berbicara seperti aku sedang tidak ada disini. Aku tidak menyukai Kaka-sensei seperti itu. Aku hanya bertanya apa dia seme atau bukan. It's not a big deal, ya ampun".

"Menurutku Naruto benar, itu bukan suatu permasalahan besar yang harus dibesar-besarkan". Gaara pun ikut menimpali.

"Sai, menurutmu bagaimana ?" Sakura melempar pertanyaan kepada orang yang sejak tadi belum mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia masih sibuk dengan sketchbook nya.

"Hmm ? Menurutku ? Menurutku, Naruto lebih cocok bersama dengan Sasuke-kun". Dengan senyum tulus yang terlihat sangat aneh.

"Wh-what..???!!!! No...!! Aku dengan si Teme itu ? Dia bukan tipeku. Oi minna...!! Stop it already. Aku tahu aku single tapi jangan pasangkan aku dengan setiap laki-laki yang mungkin seme atau seme yang lain. Let me set my own pace. Right...??!! Thank you". Naruto melanjutkan makannya.

"Jadi, Naruto-kun belum tertarik dengan siapapun ?". Tanya Sakura lagi mencari kepastian.

"Belum, belum sama sekali".

"Tapi Kaka-sensei ganteng loh".

"Sakura... stop".

"Baik... baik... you're no fun Naruto-kun. I ship you two so bad anyway... there's no way you can change that. Hahahaha".

Tawa lepas Sakura mengakhiri percakapan yang menyiksa batin Naruto itu. Namun tanpa mereka sadari salah satu dari mereka berbisik sendiri dalam diam tidur damainya.

"Syukurlah, aku masih ada kesempatan. Ck.. Naruto, kau benar-benar merepotkan".

 **TBC**

Hai, Syl is here...!!!

Ini adalah fic pertama Sylvan yang melibatkan duo maut Sasuke dan Naruto, ada Shikamaru dan Kakashi juga. Cerita ini agak kompleks, jadi mohon bersabar untuk updatennya ya :)

Sylvan lagi bosen, jadi yang Kakayama pause dulu ya :) gomen minna-san. akan di update pas mood udah balik ya

Hope you like it minna-san

Maaf jika ada typo.

Bolehlah ripiwnya untuk chap pertama ini :)

Makasih

Syl out.


	2. chapter 2

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Life : Uke version) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter II : Nara Shikamaru**

 **xXx**

"Hei, lihat Naruto sukanya main rumah-rumahan di kolam pasir".

Salah satu anak taman kanak-kanak berteriak memanggil temannya lain, sementara jarinya menunjuk kepada bocah blonde yang sedang bermain rumah-rumahan pasir dengan seorang anak perempuan yang berambut pink. Ia mengejek si blonde karena ia pikir anak laki-laki seharusnya bermain bola bersama anak laki-laki lainnya, bukannya bermain rumah pasir bersama anak perempuan.

"Haha iya, gimana sih, Naru-chan (nada mengejek). Sukanya kok main rumah-rumahan dari pasir gitu. Kayak anak perempuan hahahahaha". Anak kecil yang lain menyahuti si anak pertama yang menunjuk Naruto.

"Eh biarin. Emangnya kenapa kalau Naruto maunya main sama aku ? Dia ga mau main sama kalian soalnya kalian anak nakal..!!". Anak yang berambut pink tak mau tinggal diam melihat temannya di ganggu.

"Bukan, dia ga mau main sama kita soalnya kita beneran anak laki-laki. Kalau Naruto, gak tau deh, haha".

"Iya, anak laki-laki tuh harusnya mainan ini...!!!"

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari tiga anak laki-laki itu melemparkan bola tangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sedang berjongkok di samping Sakura hanya bisa diam memejamkan mata sambil refleks tangannya melindungi bagian kepalanya. Menutupi area kepala yang bisa ia jangkau dengan tangan kecilnya.

Buagh.

Naruto mendengar suara bola itu berhenti menghantam sesuatu namun ia tidak merasakan apapun. Matanya masih terpejam. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang tepat di depan tubuhnya. Seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto terkejut, disana telah berjongkok Shikamaru memegangi bagian hidungnya. Ia tampak menahan sakit. Dan Naruto juga melihat bola tadi tergeletak di depan Shikamaru. Apa, Shikamaru menolongnya ?

"Satu langkah lagi kalian maju kalian akan merasakan tinju superku". Masih dalam keadaan memegangi hidungnya yang sakit, Shikamaru mengarahkan jari telunjuk nya kepada pelempar bola. Mengancam nya kalau dia maju Shikamaru tidak akan sungkan untuk berkelahi dengan mereka semua

Shikamaru memiliki badan yang lebih tinggi dari mereka. Merekapun ciut karena tahu Shikamaru walaupun pendiam ia sangat jago dalam berkelahi. Mereka tak berani maju walaupun satu langkah mendekati Naruto yang masih ada di belakang tubuh Shikamaru.

"Kau ini mengganggu sekali, Shikamaru".

"Iya, kamu gak asik, ayo kita pergi".

"Ayo"

"..."

"Shika, kamu gak apa-apa kan ?"

"Heh, kalau cuma seperti ini aku tidak apa-apa. Walaupun merepotkan, kata ibuku aku harus melindungi orang yang aku sayangi".

Dengan polosnya Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tanpa mengetahui apa maksudnya kata sayang itu. Apa konsekuensinya jika kita menyayangi seseorang. Yang ia tahu saat itu hanya ia merasa harus melindungi Naruto, entah apa sebabnya dan alasan nya".

"Hehe, merepotkan". Gumam Shikamaru

Ia terkekeh sendiri mengingat kejadian yang sudah terjadi belasan tahun lalu itu. Entah mengapa kejadian itu terus menerus ia ingat, bahkan hingga sekarang. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dahulu, begitu polos. Namun sekarang ia sudah mengerti apa dan mengapa ia sampai mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Hei, Shika... ada apa ? Kau tertawa sendiri seperti itu ? Berhentilah, itu menyeramkan".

Teguran dari anak laki-laki pencinta anjing membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru, membawa pikirannya kembali ke masa yang sekarang.

"Kau kerasukan Shika ?"

"Tidak, kenapa sih ? Kalian merepotkan sekali".

"Kau yang kenapa Shikamaru. Dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri sambil terkekeh. Kami jadi khawatir, kau tahu". Sakura menambahkan

"Tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan".

Nara Shikamaru. Rusa pemalas namun sangat jenius. Tak pernah mau belajar namun selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di sekolah. Selalu menganggap semua hal didunia ini adalah hal yang merepotkan dirinya. Terutama sekolah. Kalau saja di sekolah itu tidak ada Naruto - sahabat nya sejak kecil atau bisa dibilang begitu - ia tidak akan mungkin menginjakkan kakinya disana. Itu benar-benar merepotkan. Naruto dan Shikamaru telah bersahabat bahkan sebelum mereka mulai bersekolah. Orang tua mereka saling mengenal dan sering bertemu. Jadilah Shikamaru dan Naruto juga sering sekali bertemu dan bermain bersama. Naruto dan Shikamaru juga selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Mulai dari TK, SD, SMP hingga sekarang mereka masih bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Bukan suatu kebetulan karena itu adalah permintaan Shika kepada orang tuanya. Ia tidak akan mau bersekolah jika tidak satu sekolah dengan Naruto. Bagi Shikamaru, Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya (mungkin, karena ia sendiri masih belum yakin). Hampir disemua kegiatan sehari-harinya Naruto lah yang menjadi alasannya untuk mengerjakannya. Kalau tidak, maka Shikamaru tentu tidak akan mengerjakannya. Terlalu merepotkan. Sementara bagi Naruto, Shikamaru seperti malaikat pelindung yang selalu menjaganya. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana Shikamaru selalu datang di saat yang tepat dan di tempat yang tepat. Shikamaru selalu bisa diandalkan walaupun dia akan menggerutu setelah itu. Shikamaru adalah anak yang baik. Dia hanya pemalas.

"Oi, Kiba... Nanti pulang bareng ya... Sakura ada les tambahan, jadi aku pulang sendirian".

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak tadi, Naruto ? Aku sudah terlanjur buat janji sama Shino untuk pulang bareng hari ini, maaf ya".

"Kalau kau Gaara ?"

"Sama dengan Kiba". Ucapnya singkat.

"Kalau kau Sai ?"

"Sama dengam Gaara dan Kiba".

"Kalau kau, Chouji ?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau Naru-kun, tapi bukankah rumah kita berbeda arah dan sangat jauh".

"Oh iya ya... aku lupa, jadi siapa ?" Suaranya di manja-manjakan dan diimut-imutkan hanya agar rusa di sebelah Sakura yang sedang tertidur bereaksi.

"Ck, mendokusai".

"Yes... Shikamaru memang baik hati, Kiss kiss... mwah". (Author kesurupan mimiperi. Harusnya Naru maskulin jadi malah ngelambai begitu)

"Hm... enaknya yang punya seme. Pulangnya bareng semenya semua. Kapan ya aku punya seme".

"Hei, mana ada seme yang akan tertarik kepadamu ? Lihatlah penampilan mu sekarang ini. Kau terlalu acak-acakan. Berdandanlah sedikit. Tunjukkan kepada para seme itu ketampananmu. Kau saja lusuh seperti ini. Mana ada seme yang mau mendekatimu ?" Ledek Sakura.

"Apakah harus selalu seperti itu ? Apakah karena aku anak laki-laki yang terlalu 'maskulin' jadi nya para seme tidak mau mendekatiku ? Apakah karena aku..."

"Shhhh... jangan mulai lagi, Naruto. Kau berisik jika sudah berbicara masalah itu". Gaara memotong nya dengan cepat. Takut jika kupingnya akan meledak mendengarkan ocehan Naruto ketika sudah menyangkut per-uke-an.

"Nee... Gaara-kun benar Naruto. Aku juga tidak suka mendengarkan ocehanmu yang itu". Chouji ikut menimpali.

"Terima kasih Chouji, kau sangat membantu(-_-)".

"Mungkin yang dimaksud Sakura-chan tadi begini, Naru-kun. Cobalah bersikap tidak terlalu selengekan. Bukan maksudnya Sakura-chan menyuruhmu untuk merubah dirimu 180 derajat dan memaksamu untuk tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri. Yang dikatakan Sakura-chan benar. Cobalah berdandan sedikit. Cobalah untuk berpenampilan rapi dan bersih serta wangi. Cobalah untuk bersikap ramah kepada semua orang. I mean, lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau terlalu selengekan, kau terlalu seenaknya sendiri kepada orang lain dan teman-teman di sekitarmu. Lihat seragammu. Aku yakin itu belum dicuci selama 2 minggu ini kan ? Bahkan mandi pun seminggu sekali itu sudah bagus, iya kan ?"

"Terima kasih Sai. Really (-_-) (-_-)". Naruto makin merasa terpojok kan dengan perkataan Sai".

"Bukan maksudnya memojokkan mu dengan perkataan ku barusan Naru-kun. Aku hanya mengajakmu berfikir. Sekarang fikirkanlah, dengan pikiran yang jernih. Coba redam dulu emosi dan ego mu. Fikirkanlah baik-baik. Bukankah aku dan Sakura-chan benar".

"Kau itu sebenarnya tampan Naruto, dan juga wajahmu itu sebenarnya menarik perhatian para seme, hanya saja itu semua tertutupi oleh kekumuhamu. Cobalah kau bersih sedikit". Kiba ikut menasehati.

"Iya, mereka benar. Kau dulu tidak seperti ini, Naruto". Kini Shikamaru pun ikut dalam perbincangan seru itu.

"Shi-shika..." Naruto speechless.

"Semua yang Sai sebutkan itu benar. Dulu kau punya semua sifat itu, namun sekarang kau berubah. Mungkin kau harus menarik benang merah kebelakang, mencari tahu apa sebab kau seperti ini, lalu mengatasinya. Kau pasti bisa". Shika berbicara panjang lebar masih dalam keadaan berbaring dan memejamkan matanya disebelah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Semua anak-anak remaja itu terdiam. Hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, terutama Naruto. Apa mereka benar ? Bahkan Shikamaru pun berkata demikian. Apa memang ia telah berubah ? Apa ? Mengapa ia berubah ? Naruto terus memikirkan hal tersebut. Mencoba melakukan yang Shikamaru katakan. Tarik benang merah ke masa lalu. Apakah ada yang membuat nya seperti ini ?

KRIIIIIIIIIING

Bunyi bel masuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka bertujuh. Dengan segera mereka menghambur menuju ruang ganti. Jam pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah kelas berenang oleh Kakashi-sensei.

"Yak, apa masih ada yang belum datang. Aku akan memulai kelas ini sekarang".

Kakashi sudah siap dengan pakaian renangnya. TOPLESS dengan hanya menggunakan celana renang yang hanya menutupi hingga paha atas Kakashi. Author ulangi... TOPLESS MINNA-SAN (NOSEBLEED). Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terkespos sempurna, Dari otot dada, lengan, betis dan paha semuanya terlihat dengan jelas tanpa penutup apapun. Belum ada yang pernah melihat Kakashi se"terbuka" ini. Pasalnya ini adalah kelas renang pertama setelah kolam renang di sekolah itu rampung di garap. Jadi sebelumnya tidak ada kelas berenang. Hanya ada kelas sepakbola dan basket saja.

"Naruto belum datang, Kakashi-sensei".

Salah seorang dari gerombolan anak kelas itu sadar bahwa si blonde bermata biru itu belum juga hadir.

"Ck, dobe. Selalu telat".

Pemuda rambut raven itu memang terkenal sangat disiplin dan sangat menghargai waktunya. Satu hal yang paling ia benci selain makanan manis adalah membuat orang lain menunggu. Maka dari itu ia juga sangat benci menunggu, apalagi jika yang terlambat adalah dobe rival abadinya.

Terdengar dari belakang seperti suara orang yang sedang berlari terburu-buru. Langkahnya semakjn terdengar mendekat dan mendekat. Beberapa detik kemudian munculah si yang ditunggu-tunggu. Sudah mengenakan celana renangnya ia memasuki tempat kelas renang itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Gomeeeen... gomeeen minna-san aku terlambat. Kaka-sensei, maafk..."

Kalimat Naruto terputus melihat pemandangan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Kakashi-sensei HALF NAKED (Atau mungkin bukan half lagi karena Kakashu hanya memakai celana renang). Matany membulat, mulutnya menganga dan pikirannya hanya terfokus ke tubuh gurunya itu. Naruto terus mengamatinya sambil berlari. Bagaimana bentuk dada bidang Kakashi yang sangat besar. Bagaimana bentuk lengan Kakashi. Bagaimana 6 tonjolan diperut Kakashi begitu kotak sempurna.

"Damn". Batin Naruto

Tanpa sadar kakinya terpeleset dan tubuhnya oleng ke depan.

Buagh.

Naruto jatuh dengan nistanya di hadapan senseinya dan teman-temannya. Dan yang lebih nista lagi hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, namun bukan karena ia terjatuh, tapi ia terlalu lama menatap tubuh sang sensei yang kelewat seksi.

"Aw, itai".

Kepala Naruto berada di bawah dan bokongnya mengudara di atas. Benar-bensr posisi yang grrr untuk para seme. Tak terkecuali...

Blush.. "Dobe, bodoh. Apa-apaan cara jatuhnya itu".

Blush.. "Ck... Merepotkan sekali cara jatuhnya".

Apakah Kaka-sensei juga terpancing ? Kita lihat.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu ? Tadi dikelas ia bertanya-tanya tentang ke-seme-an ku dan sekarang ia terjatuh karena melihat tubuhku ? Anak ini..." (sebenernya mau blushing cuman jaim dong. Kan guru).

"Naru-kun kau tidak apa-apa ? Ah, hidung mu berdarah, ayo kita ke UKS saja". Tukas Sakura sedikit memekik.

"Ah, tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura-chan aku baik-baik saja. Ini bukan apa-apa".

"Tapi hidungmu".

"Bukan karena jatuh".

"Damn aku keceplosan". Batin Naruto

"Huh ?? Apa maksudmu bukan karena jatuh ?"

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu detik bagi otak fujoshi akut milik Sakura untuk menganalisa situasi yang oh-sangat-gay itu. Sakura menoleh kepada gurunya yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kemudian kembali lagi ke Naruto.

"Oh, jadi bukan karena terjatuh huh ?" (Nada menggoda yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan).

"God don't do this to me right now".

"JADI KAU MIMISAN KARENA MELIHAT TUBUH KAKASHI-SENSEI ?"

Lebih terdengar seperti, "Oi minna-san... Naruto mimisan karena melihat tubuh Kakashi-sensei" di telinga Naruto.

"Sakura, tega sekali kau".

Malu semalu-malunya (lagi) Naruto hanya bisa menunduk. Ia merasa sangat nista hari ini. 2 kali senseinya itu mengetahui kalau ia mempunyai pikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang senseinya. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan Naruto. Karena memang senseinya terlewat ganteng dan seksi dan maskulin dan charming dan dan dan dan... (author : nosebleeded to death).

"Sudah, sudah... Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan. Cepar kemari. Kita akan segera mulai". Kakashi pun akhirnya menyudahi penderitaan Naruto.

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa sejak Sakura mengatakan kalimatnya tadi seorang pemuda berambut nanas terus saja menggenggam tangannya erat-erat menahan emosi.

"That bitch... kalau saja ia bukan temanku, sudah ku gantung lehernya di atas pohon toge, eh salah pohon mangga".

"Ck, merepotkan".

Kelaspun dimulai. Kakashi mulai dengan mempraktekan gaya dada yang sangat mudah. Hampir semua muridnya bisa melakukannya. Hanya beberapa yang memang tidak bisa karena mereka tidak terbiasa untuk berenang. Bagi Naruto ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Apalagi ia sangat aktif berolahraga. Kolam seluas itu bukan apa-apa bagi Naruto

Cburrr...

Naruto mempraktekan gaya dada di depan Kakashi dan seluruh murid yang lain. Membuat kulit tan kecoklatannya mengkilat terkena cahaya dan air. Tubuh nya berotot namun belum jadi sempurna, wajar karena usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun. Membuat 2 atau tiga pasang mata tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari makhluk berambut kuning yang sedang berenang di kolam itu.

"Gulp".

Shikamaru tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia merasakan ada 'sesuatu' yang menegang dari bagian tubuhnya ketika melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Wh-what the hell...!!! Jangan disaat seperti ini". Batin Shika.

Namun semua ekspresi Shikamaru berubah saat negara api menyerang. Eh salah deng. Saat Naruto secara tiba-tiba tidak muncul ke permukaan air di tengah-tengah kolam.

Shikamaru sadar ada sesuatu yabg tak beres. Tanpa berkata sedikitpun ia lah yang paling pertama menyelam ke kolam untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Lalu setelah itu diikuti beberapa temannya dan juga Sakura dan Kakashi. Kolam itu lumayan dalam, kira-kira 3,5 meter. Shikamaru berusaha secepat mungkin menemukan Naruto di kedalaman kolam itu. Ia sangat khawatir kalau-kalau saja terjadi sesuatu yang serius dengan Naruto.

Dilihatnya dari atas, tubuh Naruto perlahan tenggelam ke dasar kolam. Ia mengambil nafas ke permukaan kemudian menyelam dengan kecepatan penuh, tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Naruto.

"Naru... Naruto...".

"Shika, Ini Naruto, mulai sekarang, kalian adalah sahabat. Karena kau lebih besar (badannya) jadi kau harus menjaga Naru apapun yang terjadi dan sampai kapanpun, kau mengerti ?"

"Bukankah itu terlalu merepotkan, bu ?"

"Tidak akan merepotkan karena ibu tahu kau akan menyayangi Naru". Sang ibu mengusap lembut kepala anaknya dan tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Memangnya apa itu rasa sayang bu ?" Dengan kepolosannya si anak menanyakan hal itu kepada ibunya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, Shikamaru".

"Baiklah, Aku akan menjaga Naru apapun yang terjadi dan sampai kapanpun".

"Bagus, itu baru namanya jagoan ibu".

Bwaaaahhhh

"Naru...Narutooo..!!! Sadarlah".

Shikamaru berhasil menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke permukaan. Ia berusaha meneriakkan namanya agar ia sadar tapi tidak ada respon dari orang yang dipanggil. Membuat hati Shikamaru makin khawatir.

Shikamaru di bantu Kiba menaikkan Naruto ke pinggir kolam. Sementara teman-teman Naruto dari grup uke nya menatap khawatir dan juga kasihan.

"Ayo, Kiba, Gaara bantu aku membawanya ke UKS, cepat". Teriak sakura.

"Baik". Seru Gaara dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Aku ikut bersama kalian". Shika berlari menyusul dari belakang.

"Baiklah, kalian pergilah dan temani Naruto ke UKS. Yang lain kita lanjutkan jelas kita. (hampir terlupakan dan tak dianggap, poor sensei)

Namun...

"Ck, pemuda Nara sialan itu, selalu lebih dulu. Lain kali Aku harus lebih cepat dari dia". Bisik pemuda bermata onxy dalam diamnya.

Sementara itu, di UKS

"Ngggghhhh, eh, Sakura-chan ? Kiba-kun ? Gaara-kun ? Shika juga ? Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Kau pingsan ketika kau berenang dan kau tenggelam". Jawab Gaara datar.

"Kita semua menghawatirkanmu tau, ku kira terjadi hal yang serius". Sakura menimpali

"Kau, sudah membuatku khawatir. Benar-benar sangat merepotkan, cih".

"Maaf ya membuat kalian khawatir. Aku sedikit ingat sebelum aku pingsan kepalaku pusing sekali ketika berenang tadi, mungkin karena efek terbentur tadi". Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau menjaga matamu Naru-kun". Jawab Sakura sinis.

"BAGAIMANA AKU MELAKUKANNYA ?? DIA BERDIRI DISANA DALAM KEADAAN HAMPIR TELANJANG SAKURA...!!! HAMPIR TELANJANG..!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DO..!!".

"Kalau dipikir-pikir dia benar juga sih, bahkan aku yang sudah memliki Shino pun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan ku darinya. Dia, sensei itu... ke-kelewat seksi sekali". Wajah Kiba memerah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalian, seperti tidak pernah melihat laki-laki bertubuh bagus saja, ck. Merepotkan".

"Sudahlah, jam pulang bahkan sudah lewat. Aku ada les yang harus aku datangi, aku akan pergi sekarang. Baik-baik ya Naru-kun. Kau akan diantar Shika bukan ?" (Colek Shika)

"Hhh... mau bagaimana lagi. Kau sudah bisa berjalan kan ? Ayo pulang".

"Kami juga pamit, Neji dan Shino sudah menunggu, jaa nee kami duluan, Ayo Gaara". Pamit Kiba keluar sambil menarik Gaara bersamanya.

"Shika..."

"Hm ?"

Huggggg

"Terima kasih"

"Bodoh, itu sudah tugasku. Ayo pulang".

"Ayooo".

 **TBC**

HAI, Sylvan is here with the new update.. yeaaay...

Gimana ? Shika ? Kakashi ? Atau Sasuke ? Hayoooo ??? Kalau dari cerita ini Shika kali ya ?? Eitsss... jangan terburu-buru memutuskan wkwkwkwk... semua itu hanya Sylvan dan Alloh yang tahu hahahahahaha...

How about we vote ??? Yes ?? Comment aja pair mana yang mau kalian bikin ending, ntar yang terbanyak yang menang wkwkwkwk...( iya kah ? Hmmmmm... hahaha )

Selalu Sylvan minta maaf jika ada typo dan sebagainya.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Syl out.


	3. chapter 3

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Life : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter III : Hatake Kakashi**

Warning : Di chap ini Author bener-bener kehabisan ide. Anda akan menemukan jalan cerita yang sangat absurd.

 **xXx**

"Narutoooooooooooooooo... sampai kapan mau tidur begitu...! bukankah ini hari pertamamu sekolah di Konoha Highschool ?! mana akan ada guru yang menyukaimu jika di hari pertama saja kau sudah terlambat..! jika tak ada satupun gurumu menyukaimu, bagaimana dengan nilai-nilai mu nanti...?!"

Pagi Naruto yang tenang dan damai di kacaukan oleh suara lengkingan 10 oktav yang keluar dari seorang wanita di lantai bawah. Suara itu bahkan terdengar hingga radius 500 meter. Membuat kedua telinga Naruto berdenyut tak karuan. Segera setelah bunyi itu selesai menggema terasa ada suara berdenging yang tidak hanya dirasakan olehnya, tapi juga penghuni rumah yang lain. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berteriak sampai seperti itu. Ia sudah mencoba segala cara untuk membangunkan anaknya agar tepat waktu di hari pertama sekolah. Namun yang terjadi, jangankan membuka matanya, bergerak dan merespon pun tidak. Untuk beberapa waktu Kushina mengira bahwa anaknya itu benar-benar sudah tak bernyawa.

"Hei, apa sampai seperti itu kau membangunkannya ?" Minato membuka percakapan tentang anak mereka berdua pagi itu.

"Ia, aku heran dengannya. Dulu ia tidak seperti ini. Semenjak kelulusan SMP kemarin ia jadi bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Aku jadi khawatir sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa anak kita. Sehingga menyebabkan ia berubag drastis seperti itu".

Insting seorang ibunya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi dengan anak tersayangnya itu. Tapi ia masih belum berani bertanya kepadanya. Takut jika ia tersinggung dan malah sama sekali tidak mau menjawab. Hahhhh anak muda jaman sekarang, mudah galau dan terpengaruh dengan pengaruh buruk dunia luar.

"Biarkan saja, dia masih remaja. Mungkin ini termasuk proses kedewasaaan Naruto. Suatu saat pasti ia akan berubah menuju kedewasaan. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah membimbing dan mengarahkan semampu kita, Kushina".

Setidaknya itulah Naruto menurut Minato sekarang. Tiadk perlu terlalau di khawatirkan. Mungkin itu hanya prosesnya menuju kedewasaan. Pati suatu saat akan menghilang bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang juga semakin berkembang ke arah kedewasaan.

"Ngggghhh... Aku merasa malas sekali hari ini. padahal ini hari pertama. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan terbiasa mengucapkan apa yang selalu diucapkan oleh Shika, hmmm"

Dengan gontai ia langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandinya. Mandi secepat yang ia bisa karena ia tahu hari ini adalah ahri yang lumayan penting baginya. namun hanya saja ia merasa terallu malas untuk bangun hari ini. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit dan dengan ajaib Naruto sudah berpakaian seragam SMA hitam-hitam lengkap dengan sepatu pantofelnya untuk upacara penerimaan siswabaru di hari pertama ini. Walaupun ya... masih compang camping sana sini, ia merasa yang penting ia sudah memakai baju dan menutupi tubuhnya. Tidak peduli rapi atau tidak.

Ia langsung saja berlari turun dari tangga sambil menyandarkan tasnya di bahunya. Tanpa permisi ia segera mengambil roti tawar di atas meja makan dan melahapnya hingga habis. Tipikal anak telat.

"Sampai kapan aku harus memberitahumu untuk bangun tepat pada waktunya, Naruto. Aku capek membangunkanmu setiap hari dengan berteriak".

Alih-alih menjawab dengan jawaban yang sesuai dengan harapan ibunya Naruto hanya menjawabnya singkat (Sedikit kurang ajar)

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Aku membawa uang untuk sarapan nanti, ini saja sudah cukup. Aku harus pergi".

Twitch

Kushina tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"And where do you think that money comes from...!"

"Yes, yes thank you, Shika is here so i gotta run, bye".

Slam

"Sudah kubilang kan ? itu percuma Kushina. Yang ada kau akan cepat bertambah tua jika kau seperti itu terus setiap hari".

"Ah, terserah dia saja. Aku capek".

 **Sementara itu...**

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jangan sampai telat, Naruto".

"Iya, gomen. Aku tadi malas sekali untuk bangun".

"Jangan minta maaf kepadaku, minta maf kepada ibumu".

"Baiklah, nanti sepulang sekolah akan ku lakukan".

Sampailah mereka pada sekolah yang dituju. Sudah banyak murid-murid yang datang memenuhi area halaman sekolah yang sangat luas. Disana sudah berdiri panggung yang akan akan digunakan para guru untuk menyambut siswa dan siswi baru. Sudah ada seorang pria berambut perak yang kelihatannya sedang memberikan sambutan hangan bagi seluruh murid yang telah hadir. Tunggu dulu ? Berarti sudah dimulai ? Oh god, telat di hari pertama.

Setidaknya itulah yang menjadi gumaman Shika. Sedangkan Naruto nampaknya tidak begitu peduli dia telat atau tidak. Yang penting baginya adalah ia sampai disana dalam keadaan utuh sehat wal afiat dan bisa mengikuti upacara penerimaan (walaupun telat).

"Baiklah, itu saja sambutan dari kami. Kurang lebihnya kami mohon maaf. Selamat menempuh pendidikan di sekolah ini".

Prok prok prok. Semua murid bertepuk tangan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya acara penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru di sekolah itu.

Shikamaru sweatdrop.

"I can't believe it. Aku telat hanya karena kau Naru".

"Ah, sudahlah Shika, tidak terlalu penting".

"Tidak terlalu penting, huh ? Sekarang katakan padaku dimana kelas kita ?"

"Emm... dimana ya ? Mungkin kelas 1 A, atau mungkin B... ahaha aku tidak tahu".

Dengan santainya Naruto tertawa begitu lepas padahal mereka berdua masih belum tahu dimana kelas mereka berdua sebenarnya.

"Naru, Stop".

"Baiklah, baik. Aku akan bertanya. Sebentar ya... hmmm ehh..??"

"Apa ?"

"Bukankah orang yang berambut perak itu yang tadi memberikan sambutan diatas panggung ? Ya kan ?"

Naruto menunjuk kepada seorang pria berambut silver melawan gravitasi dan memakai masker sedang berjalan di koridor. Ditangannya nampak buku oranye berukuran sedang. Ia nampak sedang serius membaca buku itu sehingga ia berjalan perlahan.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu". (Shikamaru)

"Yoosh, aku akan bertanya kepadanya saja".

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Jangan lama-lama. Itu merepotkan".

Naruto segera berlari mengejar guru itu. Tidak disangka ternyata jarak ia dan gurunya lumayan jauh, ia harus berlari sangat cepat agar sang guru tidak hilang dari pandangan matanya.

Terkejar, ia menarik kemeja putih yang dipakai oleh senseinya untuk menarik perhatiannya kebelakang. Kakashipun segera menoleh kebelakang karena ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik kemejanya.

"Hosh hosh hosh"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu ?"

"Hosh gomen Sensei, hosh Bi-bisa aku tahu hosh dimana kelasku ?".

Nafas Naruto masih terengah-engah. Kalimatnya terputus-putus ketika ia mencoba bertanya kepada sang sensei. Keringat sedikit mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia membungkuk mencengkram lutunya setelah memaksa berlari begitu cepat untuk mengejar san Sensei. Yang terlihat darinya sekarang hanya rambut blondenya dan punggungnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Oh, apa tadi kau tidak mendengarkan aku membacakan seluruh nama murid dan pembagian kelasnya ?"

"Hmm.. Ano... Sensei... Aku tadi telat. Aku datang ketika kau sudah selesai membacakan sambutan. (Mendongak) Maafkan aku".

"W-wajah itu..."

Kini wajah Naruto terlihat oleh Kakashi. Mata biru dan kulit tan kecoklatan serta tiga garis di di pipinya seperti kumis kucing, mengingatkan Kakashi pada seseorang yang dulu pernah singgah dihatinya semasa ia menjadi anak seumuran bocah yang ada didepannya. Walaupun perasaan Kakashi tidak pernah terbalas dan tidak pernah diketahui oleh orang itu, Namun Kakashi tetap menyimpan nya sebagai kenangan dan memori yang indah. Orang itu begitu baik kepadanya. Ia sudah merasa cukup walaupun perasaannya tak tersampaikan. Dan lagi, orang yang ia taksir waktu itu telah menikah dan memiliki anak laki-laki. Kakashi belum pernah melihat anak laki-laki itu. Yang Kakashi tahu, anak itu bernama Naruto.

Blank.

"A-ano.. Sensei... ?? Sensei tidak apa-apa ? Tatapan Anda kosong. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah saya ?"

Naruto merasa penasaran. Iya bertanya kepada senseinya namun sejak satu menit yang lalu ia hanya diam dan menatap kosong ke wajah Naruto. Penampilannya yang sudah aneh bertambah aneh lagi di mata Naruto karena hal yang terjadi barusan.

"O-oh.. tidak apa-apa. Sebentar, siapa namamu. Akan ku cari dalam daftar".

Berusaha se-cool mungkin. Itulah yang sedang dilakukan mati-matian oleh Kakashi. Terkutuklah wajah itu karena telah mengingatkan nya ke masa lalu nya itu sehingga ia sempat terdiam melamun melihat wajah itu. Ia berharap semoga saja bukan seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Uzumaki Naruto".

DEGG

Wuuush

Pause

Angin (entah dari mana) berhembus melewati kedua tubuh pria yang saling berhadapan itu. Memberikan efek yang makin dramatis diantara mereka berdua. Waktu disektiar mereka seakan terhenti. Seperti mereka memiliki dimensi mereka sendiri. Cahaya kontras dari luar koridor menyilaukan angle kamera yang men-shoot mereka berdua berhadapan dari bagian gelap koridor. Menjadikan mereka berdua hanya seperti siluet bayangan pria yang saling berhadapan tanpa terlihat detail mereka lebih jauh. (Paragaraf macam apa ini woi ? Sampah..!!!)

"Sensei ? Sensei kenapa ? Sensei sedang tidak enak badan ?"

"Hmm ?? Tidak.. tidak.. Aku baik-baik saja Naruto. Kau ada di kelas 1b". Singkat Kakashi.

"Apa Nara Shikamaru juga ada di kelas itu ?"

"Sebentar, aku lihat dulu, N... Nara... hmm Nara Shikamaru. Iyak, dia ada di kelas 1b juga bersamamu".

"Baiklah, terima kasih sensei".

Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan senseinya yang masih mematung di belakangnya. Masih speechless dan sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia alami. Anak itu, dan wajah itu. Apa ini ? Perasaan macam apa ini ? Apa dia menyukai anak berambut kuning itu ?. Kenapa ? Padahal baru pertama kali ini ia bertemu dengannya.

"Eh, pertama kali. Tidak. Aku rasa aku ingat aku pernah bertemu dengannya... ah Iya... dia benar-benar tidak ingat. Aku yang menolongnya waktu itu. Jadi benar itu kau, Naruto".

"Minato-san. Aku sempat kecewa ketika aku tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki tempat di hatimu. Namun sekarang, sepertinya hatiku telah tertawan sekali lagi oleh mata biru itu. Izinkanlah aku untuk memiliki putramu, Minato-san".

"Aku yakin, aku bisa membahagiakan nya".

Hatake Kakashi. Guru muda yang mengajar di Konoha Highschool. Seorang yang cerdas namun asal-asalan. Ia jarang sekali peduli dengan yang namanya masa depan. Baginya yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ia hidup di waktu sekarang. Sangat mudah baper terhadap masa lalunya. Kakashi adalah orang yang sedikit (no, mungkin banyak pake banget) memiliki sifat mesum. Terbukti dari kebiasaanya membaca majalah dewasa tanpa mengenal tempat, waktu dan keadaan. Kakashi seorang bisexual. Ia menyukai laki-laki dan wanita. Entah apa yang melatar belakangi orientasi seksualnya ini. Namun pria yang ia sukai seumur hidupnya hanya ada dua. Uzumaki Minato dan anaknya, Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi masih bingung dengan perasaan yang melanda hatinya. Apakah dia benar bisexual ? Atau ia adalah straight ? Atau bahkan ia adalah seorang gay ? Ia masih belum begitu yakin. Jika ia benar adalah straight, mengapa juga ia bisa menyukai laki-laki ? Jika ia benar seorang bisexual atau gay, mengapa juga ia hanya bisa menyukai 2 laki-laki itu ? Apa yang spesial dari mereka sehingga bisa membiat seorang Hatake Kakashi luluh dan jatuh cinta kepada mereka. Maksudnya, Kakashi pernah mencoba untuk memperhatikan, mengamati dan kemudian membayangkan ia mencintai laki-laki lain yang 'semodel' dengan mereka berdua. Hasilnya. Hanya membayangkan saja Kakashi serasa mau muntah. Apa ini ? Emosi macam apa ini ? Kakashi pun tak tahu dan tak yakin akan semua hal itu. Namun satu hal yang Kakashi yakin bahwa rasa cintanya kepada Naruto itu asli (bukan kw) dan semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Bagi Kakashi Naruto adalah pelengkap dirinya. Kakashi yang cenderung tertutup dan jarang bergaul merasa terlengkapi oleh Naruto yang sangat periang dan easy going. Bagi Naruto selama dua tahun belakangan ini Kakashi adalah sensei yang paling baik dan paling mengerti tentang keadaan dan suasana hatinya. Tak jarang ia di traktir oleh Kakashi. Atau ia pergi ke apartemen Kakashi sekedar untuk bermain PS semalam suntuk. Bagi Naruto Kakashi lebih seperti kakaknya.

Sigh

"Apa-apaan Naruto tadi".

Sigh

Sejak pulang dari sekolah pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari gambaran ketika pelajaran berenangnya tadi. Bukan karena Naruto tenggelam dan harus di bawa ke UKS. Tapi ketika ia mimisan dan terjatuh karena melihat tubuh Kakashi.

"Apa iya badanku se-seksi itu menurut Naruto ?"

Ia melirik kebawah. Melihat dan memandangi tubuhnya sendiri. Apa benar ia se-seksi itu ? Setahu dirinya ia hanya pergi ke gym seminggu tiga kali. Dan ia tidak mengikuti program pembentukan otot. Dia hanya fitnes seadanya untuk menjaga kebugaran tubuh nya sebagai guru olahraga.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah aku harusnya bisa mengambil kesempatan ini ?".

Pikiran kotor mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Ia membayangkan Naruto menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Ia mulai meraba sendiri bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang ia anggap seksi dan sensual. Ia terbaring diatas kasurnya dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mendapatkan gambar sempurna dari Naruto. Namun...

"Kraaak, jdddoorr".

"Kaka-senseiiiiiiiii ayo kita mai..."

Freeze

Gulp.

Seperti mengulang kejadian tadi pagi. Naruto melihat sesuatu yang tidak baik bagi matanya. Ya. Dia melihat Kaka-senseinya sedang meraba diri sendiri hanya menggunakan boxer. Terlentang 'menyerah' diatas kasurnya.

Sadar ada mata yang memandanginya Kakashi segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk 'melepaskan' hasratnya. Ia segera mengambil bantal kemudian menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mulai bereaksi. Ia langsung segera duduk dan menaruh bantal itu sebagai tumpuan tangannya.

"E-eh Naru-kun. Bisa kah kau mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum memasuki tempat tinggal orang lain ? Terima kasih banyak".

Wajah Kakashi yang tidak memakai masker terlihat bersemu merah karena malu. Muridnya sendiri melihatnya sedang melakukan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. God.. itu sangat sangat memalukan.

"Err, Kaka-sensei. Biasanya kan juga aku masuk tanpa mengetuk. Maaf telah mengganggumu. Aku pulang saja ya".

Entah senang atau sedih Kakashi mendengar itu dari mulut Naruto. Namun keinginannya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto lebih besar. Jadi...

"Tidak, tidak... kau tidak mengganggu. Kau mau bermain ps bersamaku hari ini ? Baiklah. Kemari, akan ku nyalakan dulu tv nya ya".

Dengan cepat Kakashi langsung bisa menguasai dirinya dan keadaan. Keluar dari suasana super canggung yang tercipta karena ulah Naruto yang (lagi) sangat selengekan. Tapi, sigh... sudahlah. Memang itulah Naruto.

"J-jika aku tidak mengganggu, ya hari ini aku ingin bermain dengan sensei saja".

"Oh ya. Bagaimana dengan PR mu ? Aku tidak akan membolehkan mu bermain disini jika hanya menjadi alasan kau tidak mengerjakan PR mu. Kau tahu itu kan ?"

"Ah, besok kan hari minggu, sensei. Aku bisa mengerjakannya besok. Lagipula ada Shikamaru".

"Sigh. Kau ini... ya sudah. Kau mau main apa hari ini. Ayo segera kita main".

Kesalahan Kakashi disini sangat fatal. Bukan. Bukan karena ia membolehkan Naruto bermain dirumahnya. Akan tetapi karena ia lupa memakai pakaiannya dan masih memakai celana boxer nya saja. Dengan santainya ia membungkuk, menyalakan tv dan ps hanya dengan menggunakan boxer nya saja. Ia tak sadar disana ada sepasang mata yang menelan ludahnya karena pemandangan yang sangat oh-damn itu.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, apa yang ku pikirkan. Tetap tidak boleh... tidak boleh".

Naruto berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri. Sekuat tenanga ia menahan hasrat untuk menyentuh sesuatu dari tubuh senseinya. Rasanya bahkan lebih berat dari mengangkat belanjaan baju Kushinya yang mencapai belasan kilo jika ia sudah mengajak Naruto ke mall. Begitu berat. Naruto merasa dia akan mati jika dalam keadaan seperti itu terus menerus.

"A-aku mau main Naruto Ninja Storm 4 saja sensei. Nama tokoh utamanya seperti namaku".

"Haha iya. Nama gurunya juga sama seperti namaku"

"Baiklah ayo main".

Sepanjang siang mereka habiskan dengan bermain ps di tempat itu. Sampai mereka tidak menyadari jika di luar turun hujan yang deras. Merasakan auta dingin dari hujan diluar perut Naruto jadi keroncongan. Meminta untuk diisi sesuatu (Kakashi : Diisi hmm ? Aku bisa mengisi Naru dengan sesuatu yang akan membuat dia puas *Smirk. Syl : Hentaiiiiiiiiiiiii...!!!!! Tak jyuuken entek kon...!!!!)

Krrrrrrrrkkk

"Hm ? Kau lapar Naruto ?"

"Hehe, Iya sensei aku tiba-tiba lapar"

"Aku punya ramen instant di dapur, kau mau ?"

Mendengar makanan kesukaannya di sebut. Mata Naruto langsung berbinar menatap sensei nya dengan tatapan senang sekaligus agak tidak percaya

"Beneran sensei ?"

"Iya, ayo kebelakang, kita masak air. Lalu kita makan bersama, setuju ?"

"Yooooooooooooshhhh"

Mereka pun membuatnya bersama. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke depan tv hanya untuk memakannya di depan tv. Apartemen Kakashi bisa dibilang apartemen yang mahal. Gajinya sebagai guru saja mampu untuk membeli apartemen berikut semua perabot disana yang harganya pun tak murah. Sebut saja curved LED tv 60 inch yang menggantung mewah di dinding kamarnya (emang ada tv kaya gt ? Entahlah. Imajinasi author memang berlebihan sekali). Banyak yang tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kakashi juga membuka bisnis pakaian bersama beberapa temannya. Toko pakaian itu sangat laris dan mengumpulkan keuntungan yang tak sedikit pula. Jadilah kehidupan Kakashi sekarang sudah mapan tanpa harus meminta kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Ketika makan merekapun terlibat dalam perbincangan dengan topik yang cukup seru.

"Kaka-sensei..."

"Hmm ?? Ada apa Naruto ?"

"Kau tahu kan, jika aku ini adalah seorang uke ?"

"Wh-what the hell is that question...!!!!!" *inner Kakashi.

"Hmm, lalu ?"

"Belakangan ini para teman-teman uke ku banyak yang sudah memiliki pacar. Kiba, Gaara, Sai, bahkan Chouji. Aku jadi kehilangan kepercayaan diri, sensei. Apa yang salah denganku. Mengapa sampai sekarang belum ada seme yang menyatakan suka kepadaku".

"Orang yang kau cari ada di depanmu, Naru. I'm right here. Right in front of you...!!" *Inner Kakashi

"Hmm, mungkin. Mungkin kau kurang menjaga penampilan mu, Naru-kun".

"No way...!!!! Kakashi-sensei juga...??!!!"

"Hmm...??? Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Tadi ketika istirahat pelajaran semuanya berkata begitu kepadaku".

"Berarti benar apa yang dikatakan mereka Naru-kun. Cobalah kau membenahi dirimu sedikit saja. Aku yakin banyak seme yang akan tertarik kepadamu".

"Err... B-ba.. bagaimana, dengan Kakashi-sensei. Apa Kaka-sensei ju-uga... se-seorang seme ?"

"Oh fuck i said it...!!! Fuck my mouth..!!! God i can't do this anymore..." *Inner Naruto

"Hmmm, Bagaimana ya...?? Aku menyukai perempuan, Naru-kun..."

"I KNEW IT...!!! I KNEW IT... GOD I FEEL SO EMBARASSED RIGHT NOW... WHAT SHOULD I DO ??!!!" *Inner Naruto.

"Tapi... Let's say i did had a crush with a boy before. Tapi itu sudah dulu sekali, ketika aku seumuranmu".

"Lalu sekarang ?"

"Entahlah, mungkin iya. Sepertinya aku menyukai seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu mirip dengan anak laki-laki yang dulu ku sukai. Dan ya dalam hubungan dengan siapapun (pria atau wanita) aku tidak suka di dominasi, jadi..."

Naruto menunggu-nunggu kalimat itu.

"Yah, mungkin aku seorang seme".

"Apa ini ? Mengapa aku begitu gembira mendengarnya ? Apa ini berarti aku suka kepada Kakashi-sensei. Lalu bagaimana dengan Shika ? Wait... ada apa dengan Shika ? Memang Shika menyukaiku ? Ah tapi dia begitu perhatian padaku dan aku selalu merasa aman jika didekat dia. Tapi Kaka-sensei juga... aku merasa hangat jika berada di dekat Kaka-sensei. Senyumnya, suara beratnya. God... Aku bingung aku binguuuuuuuuuung... mengapa masalah asmara bisa serumit ini. Apa ini juga dirasakan oleh orang straight ya ? Atau ini hanya aku ? Ah entahlah..."

"Naru... Naru-kun... Hei.. NARUTO".

"Eh, i-iya Kaka-sensei ada apa ?"

"Kau yang kenapa. Kenapa kau melamun ?"

"Eh, tidak. Siapa yang melamun. Aku hanya... Aku hanya begitu menikmati ramen ini. Ramen ini enak sekali".

"Such a bad excuse Naru, well. Whatever". *Inner Kakashi.

"Ah, terserah lah. Makanlah sampai kenyang".

Setelah kenyang makan ramen instan, mata Naruto mulai terasa berat. Hawa dingin akibat hujan yang makin deras pun makin menambah parah keadaan mengantuk Naruto.

"Hoaaam. Kaka-sensei aku mengantuk, bolehkan aku tidur disini sampai hujan reda ?"

"Tentu saja boleh"

"Arigatou"

"Kau boleh tidur di kasurku kalau kau mau, aku akan tidur di sofa sa..."

Puk

Naruto memang anak yang selengekan. Naruto memang anak yang asal-asalan. Tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisi. Itu lah Naruto. Itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Dengn santainya ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kakashi (masih topless). Kakashi bisa merasakan lembutnya kulit wajah Naruto yang sedang menempel di bahunya.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut ketika mengingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan anak itu. Waktu itu ia bahkan tidak sempat bertanya kepada si blonde itu namanya. Ia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum ia sempat bertanya.

Waktu itu ia menolong Naruto yang sedang berkelahi (lebih tepatnya dikeroyok) oleh 3 orang anak sebayanya. Bukannya tanpa perlawanan karena Kakashi melihat wajah ketiga anak itu juga babak belur karena ulah Naruto. Naruto memang anak yang sangat jago berkelahi. Ia seperti kebal terhadap rasa sakit. Mungkin itu sudah bakatnya sejak lahir

Kakashi menolongnya dan mengusir ketiga anak itu. Ketiga anak itu pun pergi ketakutan setelah melihat Kakashi. Kemudian ia memapah tubuh si blonde yang terkulai lemas. Ia tidak membawa kendaraannya Waktu itu jadi ia terpaksa untuk baik bus. Jarak antara tempat itu dengan apartemen Kakashi cukup jauh, sekitar 30 menit perjalanan menggunakan bus.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Naruto tertidur dengan lelap. Perutnya naik turun dengan nafas yang teratur. Ia begity kelelahan menghadapi 3 anak hanya sendirian. Ia tidur dengan menyandar kepada bahu besar Kakashi.

Di dorongnya sedikit kepala Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya memutari kepala Naruto. Jadilah Naruto tidur bersandar pada tubuh Kakashi dikelilingi dengan lengat hangat dari Kakashi. Naruto tidak menolak, bahkan menyamankan posisi tidurnya di dalam rangkulan Kakashi. Tanpa mengetahui, siapa yang sedang membawanya saat ini.

Sesampainya di apartemennya. Kakashu langsung menidurkannya di kasurnya. Melepas seragam putihnya yang sudah berlumuran darah kemudian memasukannya ke mesin cuci dan mencucinya.

Setelah itu dengan telaten dan cekatan Kakashi merawat luka-luka yang ada di wajah dan lengan Naruto. Entah berapa banyak kapas yang ia habiskan hanya untuk membersihkan darah dari tubuh si blonde, namunia melakukannya dengan cekatan dan sabar.

Jarum pendek di jam itu menunjukkan angka 12. Pertanda malam sudah mencapai puncaknya. Luka di wajah dan lengan Naruto terlihat sudah terbungkus dengan rapi. Tinggal menunggu untuk kulit-kulit tersebut menyembuhkan diri mereka sendiri. Baju yang tadi di cuci pun sudah Kakashi keringkan. Walaupun tak semua bekas darahnya hilang, setidaknya baju putih itu kini terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia memasukannya kedalam tas Naruto agar ia bisa membawanya pulang. Ia mengambil salah satu kaos dalaman kemejanya di lemari kemudian dengan perlahan ia pakaikan ke tubuh si blonde. Setelah selesai semuanya ia pergi untuk tidur di atas sofa ruang tamunya.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Kakashi ketika bangun di pagi harinya. Ia tidak menemukan Naruto di tempat tidurnya sama sekali. Agak khawatir, Kakashi mengecek seluruh tempat penyimpanan uangnya. Uangnya utuh. Kakashi bersyukur karena ternyata anak itu tidak terburu-buru pergi karena ia mencuri. Namun Kakashi juga tidak tahu alasan pasti mengapa anak itu begitu terburu-buru.

Hal yang sama Kakashi lakukan sekarang. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Naruto. Persis seprti yang ia lakukan waktu itu. Melindungi Naruto dari dinginnya hujan dengan kehangatan dirinya. Membiarkan Naruto tidur pulas dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai bantalnya.

"Tak kusangka, itu kau. Naru-chan. Kau begitu indah dengan kedua bola matamu itu. Namun kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa aku telah mengagumi keindahan bola matamu itu bahkan sejak kita pertama kali bertemu".

Naruto dan Kakashi menghabiskan malam mereka seperti itu hingga pagi.

Kriiing kriiiing

"Halo"

"Halo, Shika ini bibi Kushina".

"Iya, ada apa bibi Kushina ?"

"Ini sudah jam 11 malam dan Naruto belum pulang, apa Naruto menginap di tempatmu ?"

"Ck, si bodoh itu. Katanya hanya ingin sampai sore, malah jadi sampai malam seperti ini. Lagi, apa yang ia lakukan di tempat sensei mesum itu hingga larut malam begini, merepotkan sekali". *inner Shika

"Halo Shika ? Are you there ?"

"Iya, bibi Kushina.. ehm.. Na-Naruto menginap di tempatku. Jangan khawatir".

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, aku jadi tenang. Terima kasih ya Shika, maaf kalau Naru sering merepotkan mu".

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih bibi. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan (bohong)".

"Baiklah jaga Naru-kun baik-baik ya. Jaa"

Cklek. Tuut tuut

"Ck, si bodoh yang merepotkan".

 **TBC**

Sylvan mau jawab sebagian ripiw yang udah masuk ah... coba kita lihat...

Aka-chan : yes, the last line from first chapter is Shika's and yeaa we have the sam thoughts about how uke should be lol

K : jujur, Sylvan sampe sekarang ga tau apa arti harem... beneran deh ada yg mau kasi tau ? :D

Lulala : makasih bebs... kiss kiss (ala mimiperi)

Guess : iya kok bebs.. insya Allah mah kalo ada waktu apdet tiap hari *wink *wink

Askasufa : Mau tau pacar nya mereka siapa ? Wkwkwk pantengin terus ya :D. Jangan tiga2 dong... maruk dong si Naru :D

Noctvaan : Makasih loh udh ikutin fic nya Syl terus. Salah satu ripiwer pertama Sylvan nih... Arigatou senpai... kis kiss

Yunauci : Thanks bebs :D

Cicimotlee Swalala : ga bisa milih ya??? Sama :D jadi gimana dong ? Foursome aja ??? wkwkwkwk

Mawarputih : Shikanaru emg fluffy bgt... Tapi Kaka-sensei juga errrrrr bgt :D si Sasu juga blom keluar :D

Sena21 : Makasih bebs :D

Arata-san : hehe banyak punya temen fujo jadi bikin Syl ngerasa nyaman wkwkwk

Fatan Melati : Ya Robb... ahahaha :v jangan dong... kita bikin Naru nyobain semuanya dulu baru kita bikin endingnya sama satu charra (wkwkwk kaya masakan ada di coba2in)

The PNW : Kurang banyak ya senpai ??? Gomeeeeen *bow *bow. Pake charra segini aja Syl udah kehabisan ide... beneran deh... maafkan diri Sylvan yang kurang kreatif ini nee :(

Tectona Grandis : TeGa SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII, Duuuuuh ripiwer pertama Sylvan... jadi terharu deh di ripiw segitu panjangnya. Maapkeun diri hamba ini yng telah membangkitkan jiwa fujo mu senpai... Komen aja senpai... senpai mah bebas mau komen apa juga :D makasi udah mampir ya senpai. Kalo beneran senpai mau ngeluarin versi BL gua bakalan pantenginn tiap hari akun lo senpai... wakakakaka (ketawa gila).

NarUke : ditunggu ya bebs... chap depan Sasu bakal keluar...

Yups jadi itu aja dulu ya guys... makasih ripiwnya ya bikin Syl semangat nulis cerita yang spontan ini

Akhir kata sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out.


	4. chapter 4

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter IV : Uchiha Sasuke**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Dan lagi-lagi Author di chapter ini kehabisan ide. Author kurang mendalami karakter Sasuke. Anda akan menemukan jalan cerita yang (mungkin) lebih absurd dari kemarin.

 **xXx**

Di sebuah ruangan olahraga (basket)

"Oi... Naruto, cepat kesini... Kakashi-sensei memanggil untuk berkumpul".

Salah satu bocah dari pinggir lapangan basket berteriak memanggil nama si blonde. Sedangkan yang di panggil masih asik berlarian men-dreeble bola basketnya keliling lapangan.

"Ah, ada apa ? kau tak lihat aku sedang asik latihan ? tidak bisa menunggu ? aku baru men-dreeble selama 30 menit..". Protes si blonde.

"Sudahlah jangan membantah. Ini penting. Kata sense kita kedatangan anggota basket baru".

"Anggota baru, huh ? Baiklah, mari kita lihat seberapa bagus dia".

Naruto pun menghentikan aktifitas men-dreeble bolanya. Membantingnya ke lantai kemudian lari mengikuti bocah yang memanggilnya untuk segera menghadap Kakashi yang sudah menunggu di ruang ganti.

"Oke.. Kalian sudah berkumpul semua ? Baiklah. Hari ini aku akan mengumumkan bahwa ada anak baru yang akan mengisi klub basket di sekolah kita ini".

"Aku penasaran seperti apa sih anak baru yang akan mengisi klub basket ini ?"'

"Uchiha-kun. Silahkan masuk".

Cklek

Masuklah seorang pemuda berkulit putih berambut hitam. Matanya pun hitam kelam berwarna onyx. Rambut belakangnya naik keatas melawan gravitasi, sementara di rambut depannya memanjang di sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya. Sementara wajahnya nyaris datar tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan ketika ia mengucapkan salam perkenalan pada semua anak yang hadir saat itu. Ia hanya membungkuk kemudian mengatakan...

"Hai, Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya".

Singkat bukan ? Hanya 6 kata saudara-saudara ku sebangsa dan setanah air...!!! Hanya 6 kata.

"Apa-apaan anak baru itu. Gayanya sombong sekali".

Naruto mulai menunjukkan raut wajah tidak sukanya. Wajahnya mengkerut sedalam-sedalamnya karena ia paling benci orang yang berlagak jagoan seperti Sasuke. Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali ia meninju wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Yak, Dan Uchiha-kun akan bergabung dengan tim Naruto..."

"Wh-whaaattttttt...!!! Tunggu sebentar Kaka-sensei. Mengapa dengan timku ? Kenapa tidak dengan timnya Neji-senpai saja. Atau Kankuro-senpai, atau siapa terserah, aku tidak mau setim dengannya". Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya sambil membuang mukanya yang sudah merengut sejak tadi ke arah belakang.

"Apa-apaan anak itu membuat wajah yang seperti itu ? Tidak, Sasuke kau harus tahan. Tetap cool... tetap cool.."

*Inner Sasuke

"Ano Kakashi-sensei. Aku tidak keberatan jika dipasangakan di tim yang lain. Sepertinya anak yang itu kurang setuju. Lagipula yang kutahu. Bukankah anak itu selalu urutan paling akhir di kelas (AN : DOBE) mengapa dia bisa ada di klub olahraga sensei ?"

"Dia memang seperti itu di kelas, tapi ia sangat jago dalam masalah ketahanan fisik dan olahraga. Dan anak itu akan menuruti semua apa yang aku katakan, iya kan Naru ?"

Dengan menekankan kata-kata "menuruti semua apa yang kukatakan" Kakashi menajamkan matanya ke arah Naruto, seakan-akan terdengar seperti "Toilet-anak-laki-laki-sekolah" di telinga Naruto.

Senakal dan sebinal apapun Naruto dia pasti akan tunduk jika sudah diancam dengan toilet laki-laki sekolah. Ia mempunyai kenangan yang begitu buruk ketika hanya ia dan Kakashi saja berdua di toilet laki-laki sepulang jam sekolah.

"Hiiiiiiii... mengingat nya saja aku sudah merinding". *Inner Naruto

"Baiklah, baik... terserah sensei saja. Yang penting dia bermain bagus. Karena kalau tidak. Aku lebih baik menerima hukuman toilet itu daripada harus disini bersama anak itu".

"See, Sasuke ? Naruto pasti menuruti semua perintahku".

"..." (tidak terlalu peduli tapi bertanya-tanya. Jenis 'hukuman' apa yang diberikan Kakashi di toilet dengan Naruto).

"Yosh, Kita mulai latihannya anak-anak. Hari ini latih tanding seperti biasa. Kapten masing-masing tim yang mengatur formasi. Durasi kalian 45 menit satu babak dan kita akan bertanding dalam dua babak. Ada yang ditanyakan ?"

"TIDAK SENSEI". Jawab mereka serempak.

"Bagus, silahkan ikuti kapten kalian masing-masing untuk mengatur strategi permainan. Akan ku beri waktu 5 menit untuk para kapten mengatur timnya. Setelah itu kalian ambil posisi dan kita siap bertanding. Kalian mengerti ?".

"SIAP SENSEI".

"Oke, langsung saja, aku sebagai Playmaker nya. Kiba dan Gaara defense, sementara Sai dan Sasuke, ku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama sebagai forward. Menegerti ?".

"(Senyum tulus tapi gaje) Ku harap, kita bisa bekerjama, Sasuke-kun".

"Hnn"

"Orang ini hanya menanggapinya dengan hnn, apa senyumku salah ? Apa senyumku belum sesuai dengan apa yang ada di buku ?" *Inner Sai.

"Baik. Waktu berdiskusi habis, silahkan ambil posisi kalian masing-masing".

Tap tap tap. cklek...

"Hehe, si Bodoh sedang berlatih tanding. Dari pada aku merepotkan diri dengan tugas. Lebih baik aku duduk disini saja menonton si Bodoh". Kemudian anak laki-laki berambut nanas itu duduk di salah satu bangku penonton yang kosong. Bahkan hanya dia yang duduk disana. Ia merasa bahwa inilah satu-satunya hal yang tidak merepotkan nya sekarang ini.

"Siap... PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT..."

Peluit panjang tanda mulainya pertandingan latih tanding antara tim Naruto dengan tim kakak kelas mereka yaitu tim Neji. Tim Neji terdiri dari Neji sebagai Playmaker, Kankuro dan Sasori sebagai forward, Kisame dan Yohiko sebagai defense.

Pertndingan berlangsung sangat seru. Kedua tim saling terlibat dalam adu serang, taktik dan strategi. Keringat mulai mengucur deras dari tubuh para pemain yang ada di lapangan. Tidak terkecuali Naruto.

Lengan berotot Naruto (tidak terlalu besar) dan kulit tan kecoklatan nya terlihat mengkilap terkena cahaya lampu ruangan. Kepalanya begitu basah oleh keringat hingga surai kekuningan itu turun merunduk karena kebasahan. Dan lagi, leher Naruto yang mengkilat oleh keringat, sangat grrrrr... menggoda sekali untuk dijilati.

Terbayang sudah oleh pria berambut nanas yang sedang duduk di bangku penonton aroma jeruk yang biasa tercium dari tubuh si blonde bercampur dengan bau tubuh dan keringat nya. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil membayangkan bau dan aroma yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Hmmmm... pasti...". Namun beberapa detik kemudian...

"Wh-what... N-no...!!! What am i thinking...!!! Why the hell that suddenly happened...??!!! No no no... I must be crazy... Don't Shika... DON'T...!!!!". *Inner Shika. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Peek

"Oh god... DAMN IT... Why is he so damn sexy...!!! I want him so badly...!!!" *Inner Shika.

"Exhale... Calm down... calm down... oke... ini sudah tidak baik untuk mataku. Aku harus segera pergi. Terlalu merepotkan". Shika pun bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Anak itu... Oh Kami-sama betapa berat ujianmu. Aku harus melihatnya setiap hari dalam keadaan seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku hilang kendali. Jika aku disini terus mungkin aku akan mati karena kehabisan darah, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka karena ini jam pelajaran ku... oh God i can't do this. This is too much.."

Look

"Tuh kan benar yang kuduga. Ketika ia makin berkeringat entah kenapa hasrat ini menjadi semakin besar. Wajah nya yang sedang serius. Tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang berkeringat..."

Wipe

"Dan sekarang ia menyeka keringat di wajahnya dengan kaosnya. Apa yang ia lakukan ? Apa ia ingin membuatku jantungan dengan memamerkan perut bagian bawah nya itu... DAAAAAAANG. Sepertinya aku bisa jadi gila.

(-_-)".

Namun raut wajah Kakashi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius ketika...

Bugh... bruaaakkk...

Murid barunya jatuh terjungkal kebelakang dengan sangat nista karena wajahnya terkena bola basket. Bola basket itu meluncur sangat cepat dan tepat mengenai seluruh wajahnya. Naruto mengopernya begitu keras hingga tubuh tegap Sasuke sampai terhuyung sehingga ia pun jatuh terjungkal kebelakang. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah yang juga tak sedikit.

"Sasuke...!!! Sasuke...!!!"

"Naruto, kau apakan murid baruku ? Apa kau secara sengaja melemparinya terlalu keras karena kau tidak suka padanya ?"

"E-eh, sensei jangan sembarangan menuduh dong. Seridak sukanya aku dengan anggota tim ku. Aku pasti bermain profesional jika sudah dilapangan".

"Kau benar, gomen-gomen.. lalu kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini ?"

"Aku tidak tahu sensei, mungkin dia hanya kurang fokus saat menerima bola".

"Ah, mungkin dia juga gagal fokus karena itu". *Inner Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kau bawa dia ke UKS. Yang lain. Istirahat 15 menit kemudian kita latihan mengoper, oke".

"Baik sensei".

"Sasuke ? Kau tidak apa-apa ? Kau masih bisa berjalan ? Ayo ku papah ke ruang UKS".

Mereka semua tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya perkiraan Kakashi tepat 1k %. Wajah Sasuke terkena bola operan Naruto kareba memang fokusnya teralihkan dengan keadaan tubuh pria blonde yang ada di depannya. Terutama keringat yang ada di lehernya. Itu membuatnya gagal fokus sehingga terjadilah apa yang terjadi. Namun ia tak bisa membiarkan siapapun tahu nistanya sebab ia terkena bola. Bisa hancur hatga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai mereka tahu. Walaupun ia kaget. Ia masih berusaha memasang ekspresi yang paling tidak berekspresi yang dimilikinya.

Sasuke masih shock. Kakinya masih lemas ketika Naruto memberdirikannya kemudian melingkarkan lengan Sasuke ke lehernya. Naruto boleh seorang Uke, tapi ia juga seorang pria, dan Naruto memiliki kekuatan fisik yang sangat luar biasa.

Naruto memapah Sasuke menuju ruang UKS. Di sepanjang jalan itu Sasuke menciun aroma jeruk dari parfum yang Naruto pakai bercampur dengan bau keringat Naruto. Ia begitu dekat dengan leher itu sehingga baunya menjadi tercium sangat jelas. Membuat Sasuke semakin merasa grrrrrr... Tak disadari olehnya wajah datarnya itu kini memerah seperti anak gadis yang didekati oleh anak laki-laki.

Ketika mereka sampai, Naruto langsung merebahkan Sasuke di salah satu kasur yang ada. Sepertinya UKS kala itu kosong, sehingga Naruto lah yang memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Sasuke. Ia mengambil sebuah lap kemudian membasahinya dengan air. Kemudian mengelap darah dari hidung Sasuke.

"He... he's very caring" *Inner Sasuke

Dengan cekatan Naruto membersihkan seluruh darah yang ada di wajah Sasuke. Dengan lembut ia mengelap wajah itu tanpa berbicara. Membuat jantung Sasuke semakin berdegup tak karuan. Mata Sasuke tak lepas dari wajah sang blonde yang kini nampak fokus ke beberapa bagian wajahnya yang masih bersimbah darah.

"Oi, Sasuke... mendongaklah jika ingin darahnya segera berhenti".

"Ck, tak usah sok mengaturku, dobe".

"Ekkk ??? What the... Aku sudah merawatmu dan kau bahkan tidak berterima kasih... dasar Sasuke-temmeeeee".

"Aku tidak memintamu, dobe".

Oke baiklah. Kesabaran Naruto kini telah mencapai puncaknya. Di lemparnya lap basah yang masih bersimbah darah itu kedepan wajah Sasuke.

"I'm done. Kau bersihkan saja wajah dan bajumu sendiri".

Tap

Reflek cepat dari tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, menahannya untuk pergi dari ruangan UKS, agar ia bisa memandanginya lebih lama lagi dan lagi.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah ku traktir".

"Sungguh ? Yoooosh kalau begitu aku mau..."

"Ramen".

"Uh, huh ? Bagaimana kau tahu makanan kesukaanku ? Bukankah kita baru kenal sejam yang lalu ?"

"Kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Kau bodoh dan kau tau itu, dobe". *inner Sasuke

"Aku hanya menebak".

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di halaman sekolah".

"Ck, merepotkan. Apa ku susul saja dia kesana, tapi bagaimana kalau dia sudah pulang lebih dulu ? Dan jni hampir tengah malam. Ck merepotkan".

Sudah terhitung 20 kali sejak bocah berambut nanas itu menerima telpon ia mengucapkan kata keramatnya. Merapalnya seperti orang yang sedang menghafalkan sesuatu. Mondar mandir didalam kamarnya sendiri padahal seluruh penghuni rumah yang lain sudah terlelap dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena ia tahu bahwa si blonde bodoh nan merepotkan tidak ada di rumahnya di jam selarut ini. Bahkan hampir tengah malam. Ia berniat untuk menelpon sensei nya itu, namun ia sungkan dan takut mengganggu. Ia menelpon ponsel Naruto dan ternyata tidak aktif. Gaaaaah apa yang terjadi di apartemen itu. Apakah terjadi sesuatu ? Atau itu semua hanya kekawatirannya yang berlebihan ?. Aaaaaaaaaarghh. Matanya sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur dimeja belajarnya dalam keadaan menggenggam ponselnya, menunggu kabar dari Naruto.

Sementara itu...

"Ngghhh..."

Naruto merasa dirinya sedang tidur di kasur yang sangat empuk dan selimut yang nyaman. Seingatnya ia tadi ketiduran di bahu senseinya. Sebentar... Kamar ini... Kasur ini... semua kan punya sensei... seketika jiwa Naruto kembali seutuhnya. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang ia perlahan membalikkan badan hanya untuk memeriksa apakah ada orang lain yang tidur dengannya di kasur itu.

"Degg degg... degg degg..."

Phew

Ternyata kosong. Lega rasanya. Ternyata hanya dia sendiri yang tidur diatas kasur yang besar itu. Tunggu dulu, lalu, Kaka-sensei tidur dimana ? Naruto segera bangkit dari kasur milik Kakashi dan segera berjalan mengelilingi apartemen itu. Dilihat nya satu persatu bagian dari apartemen itu. Sampai akhirnya ia berada di ruang tamu. Ia mengintip dari balik sofa dan ternyata senseinya tidur disitu. Ia sangat pulas, ia hanya,mengenakan celana boxernya dan selimutnya sudah acak-acakan. Wait... hanya ? Boxer ?.

Damn.

Di tambah suasana malam itu begitu sepi dan ruangan begitu gelap remang-remang. Sangat hampir mustahil bagi tangan Naruto yang penasaran untuk tidak menyentuh bagian atas tubuh Kakashi. Alih-alih melihat tubuh Kakashi lebih jelas, ia memutari sofa itu, sehingga ia dapat melihat tubuh itu dari bagian depan sofa, and...

Damn.

Sekali lagi Naruto melihat pemandangan itu. Pemandangan tubuh Kakashi yang terlentang terlihat 'menyerah' begitu menantang untuk disentuh. Niat hanya ingin menyentuh, namun yang terjadi...

Slip

Puk

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck".

Ketika ia berjalan mendekat kakinya tersandung kaki meja. Tubuhnya oleng ke depan dan booooom. Wajahnya jatuh tepat di depan perut Kakashi. Syukurlah ia mampu mengerem laju kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya menumpi pada bagian sofa (yang tidak ditiduri Kakashi). Namun Naruto tidak beruntung, hidungnya telah menyentuh salah satu dari 6 tonjolan kotak yang ada diperut Kakashi. Naruto telah terperangkap, ia tak lagi kuasa menahan diri.

"I can't... i can't... oh LORD forgive me...!!!"

Sniff sniff *Inhale

Aroma tubuh Kakashi yang sangat maskulin bercampur dengan aroma parfum yang setiap hari ia pakai

Lick

And it happens...!!! Dia mengendus dan menjilat perut kotak-kotak Kakashi. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar.

"What the hell...!!! Aku harus pergi dari sini. Sekarang juga".

Ia segera mengambil pakaian, dan ponselnya yang sejak tadi ia charge. Dengan cepat ia memakai sepatu kemudian berpakaian. Lalu kabur dari apartemen itu. Jarak antara aprtemen Kakashi dan rumah Naruto cukup jauh. Dan Naruto tidak berfikir sampai sana ketika ia meninggalkan apartemen sang sensei. Jadilah ia mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan beraspal ditemani dengan lampu jalan, begitu sepi hingga ia bisa mendengar suara jangkrik diantara semak-semak yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Hhhhhhhaaahhhhhhhhh...". Naruto bernafas lega

"Hampir saja. Kalau tidak. Pasti dia akan menganggap ku sebagai murid yang tidak bermoral, hmmmmhhh".

Brum brum brum

Terdengar suara motor mendekat ke arah dirinya. Perlahan sinar lampu motor juga menyinari sekelilingnya. Motor itu berhenti tepat di belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Terlalu silau, wajahnya tidak terlihat. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan juga helm hitam. Tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Cklek

Motor pun dimatikan. Orang itu turun dari motor kemudian mendekat ke arah Naruto. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa terancam kerika pria berpakaian serba hitam itu mendekat kepada nya.

"SIAPA KAU ?"

"Ck, ini aku dobe".

"Sa-sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini ?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa malam-malam seperti ini kau jalan sendirian. Kau bisa dirampok".

"Seperti kau peduli saja, dasar teme".

Kemudian Sasuke melempar satu helm yang di bawanya ke arah Naruto.

"Hmm ???"

"Ayo pulang". Sasuke langsung berbalik tanpa berkata lebih jauh

"Pu-pulang ? Kemana ?"

"Tentu ke rumahku. Malam ini kau menginap di rumahku saja, besok aku akan menghantar mu pulang".

"Tumben sekali kau baik padaku Sasuke".

"Kau tidak mau ? Ya sudah aku antarkan kau ke rumahmu. Aku juga ingin melihat reaksi bibi Kushina yang melihat anaknya baru pulang jam setengah satu malam".

"E-eh ? Iya.. iya.. baik. Malam ini aku akan menginap do rumahmu".

"Ayo cepat naik, oh satu lagi... pakai ini".

Puk

Sasuke melemparkan jaket cadangan ke arah Naruto. Jaket hoodie berwarna abu-abu dengan sedikit aksen hitam. Ia tak ingin teman (?) Berwajah uke kesayangannya itu kedinginan ketika menerobos malam bersamanya.

"Eh ? Kau membawakanku jaket ?"

"Ayo cepat naik, aku tidak suka dingin".

"Iya dasar bawel".

Sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah...

Kriing kriing, cklek.

"Halo, ada apa Shika"

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa Naru bersamamu ?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa, apa dia tidak bersamamu ?"

"Kalau dia bersamaku maka aku tidak akan repot-repot menelponmu".

"Lalu ?"

"Naruto belum pulang ke rumah, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa ia ada bersamu ?".

"Tidak".

"Cih, sombong sekali" *Inner Shika

"Baiklah, selamat malam".

Cklek, tuut tuut tuut

"Dobe bodoh, kemana dia malam-malam begini. Pasti ke tempat sensei. Baiklah setelah ini aku akan menjemput ke sana".

Dan seperti itulah kira-kira yang terjadi sekitar setengah jam sebelum kejadian itu. Naruto lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat pemuda yang tak pernah peduli dengan siapapun itu khawatir. Naruto juga yang bisa membuat pemuda itu bertingkah dan berkelakuan jauh di luar peraturan yang telah ia buat sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke. Merupakan salah satu anggota dari klan Uchiha yang terkena memiliki IQ yang diatas rata-rata orang lain. Ia adalah pemuda yang baik, namun sifatnya yang terlewat cool - tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya - sedikit membuatnya terlihat kaku dan misterius. Seorang anak yang sangat menghargai waktu dan selalu mengutamakan kedisiplinan di atas segala-galanya. Sasuke sudah mengenal Naruto sejak kelas 1 SMA. Namun sebenarnya mereka telah bertemu ketika mereka bersekolah di sekolah dasar. Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat irit bicara dan sangat tidak suka dengan orang bodoh atau orang pintar yang bertingkah bodoh. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah "The Perfect Uke" yang ia idam-idamkan sejak kecil (wait, berarti Sasuke sejak kecil itu Seme ? Who knows ?) Dan rival abadinya, dalam olahraga pastinya. Karena dalam masalah nilai akademis Sasuke pasti menang telak dari Naruto. Dan bagi Naruto, Selain rival nya, Sasuke adalah anak yang akan berbuat baik kepadamu dengan cara yang tidak biasa dan tidak diduga-duga. Sasuke mungkin dingin dari cara bicaranya, namun Sasuke akan menunjukkan rasa pedulinya dengan cara yang sama sekali kau tidak menduganya. Seperti tiba-tiba mentraktir ramen, atau tiba-tiba menawarkan pr nya untuk dicontek, ataupun tiba-tiba ia menjemputmu ketika kau tahu tidak ada orang disana yang akan menjemputmu. Mungkin 1 kata yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Ia misterius.

Di perjalanan pulang, di lihatnya jalanan begitu sepi. Mengingatkannya pada kenangan pertamanya bersama Naruto.

Waktu itu hari sudah sore. Ia baru saja pulang dari les matemtika ketika ia melihatnya dudk di pinggir jalan yang amat sepi. Wajahnya begitu murung. Ia menggunakan 2 tangan mungilnya untuk menopang wajahnya. Ia nampak kelelahan. Entah kenapa Sasuke tergerak untuk mendekati anak itu, kemudian memeriksa keadaannya. Apakah anak itu baik-baik saja ? Apa ia tersasar ? Atau apa ?. Sasuke mendekat dan membuka percakapan dengannya. Percakapan yang akan merubah segalanya bahkan tanpa disadari sang Uchiha.

"Hai, kenapa kau disini ? Mana orang tua mu ?"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Menghadapkan wajah nya kepada anak yang menanyainya. Menampakkan mata birunya yang langsung menghipnotis Uchiha kecil dalam pandangan pertama. Kedua manik biru itu menatap Uchiha kecil singkat, lalu mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menangis, Ya ia menangis. Uchiha kecil yang tidak tahu menahu kebingungan bukan main ketika melihat anak di depannya menangis.

"E-eh ? Jangan menangis... aku tidak akan berbuat jahat, jangan menangis".

Puk

Uchiha kecil mendaratkan tangan nya ke atas kepala si blonde kecil. Entah dari mana ia melihatnya kemudian menirunya sekarang ini. Namun yang ia tahu memberikan kenyamanan kepada orang yang menangis akan membantu menghentikan tangis mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku bukan orang jahat, siapa namamu ?"

"Hik Uzumaki hik, Naruto".

"Naruto, apa kau tersasar ?".

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau kesini bersama orang tua mu ? Apa kau melihat kemana mereka pergi terakhir kali ?"

"Um.. mereka pergi ke arah sana". Sambil menunjuk arah jalan yang ia yakini orang tuanya pergi ke arah itu.

"Baiklah, ayo".

Sasuke kecil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Naruto. Menawarkannya untuk bersama-sama mencari orang tua Naruto yang tidak sengaja meninggalkannya disitu. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat kembali sosok yang mau mengulurkan tangan untuknya di saat orang lain tak ada yang mau membanru dirinya. Oa melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang terkena sinar matahari sore.

"Keren". Batinnya

Entah mengapa wajahnya sekarang memerah. Yang pasti sekarang ia menundukkan wajahnya di belakang sang Uchiha yang menggandengnya. Ia malu jika saja ada orang yanv melihat wajahnya memerah. Ya menurut saja kemana si Uchiha kecil membawa dirinya.

Krrrrrrrrrrkk...

"Hmm ?? Kau lapar, Naru ?"

"I-iya, maaf ya".

"Mengapa minta maaf ? Katakan padaku, kau mau makan apa ?".

"Umm..."

"Tidak usah malu, aku membawa cukup uang untuk membeli makanan untuk kita berdua".

"A-aku mau ramen".

"Ramen ? Kalau tidak salah di depan sana ada warung ramen, ayo".

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto menuju warung yang dimaksud. Sesampainya disana, mereka segera memesan ramen porsi kecil. Maklum porsi sedang saja mereka tak mampu menghabiskannya.

"Hei kalian berdua, apa orang tua kalian tidak mencari kalian ? Hari sudah sangat sore". Ujar penjual ramen.

"Dia tersasar paman, aku mengantarnya mencari orang tuanya". Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke Naruto.

"Hmm, ehh ? Sebentar, Hei nak, Apa kau Uzumaki Naruto ?" (Menunjuk si blonde)

"Iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto".

"Ya ampuuuuuuun. Orang tua mu sudah mencari mu sepanjang hari ini. Aku mengenal orang tua mu. Sebentar ya, biar ku telpon mereka kemari".

Entah senang atau sedih Naruto mendengarnya. Ia senang mendengar paman itu kenal orang tuanya dan akan menelpon orang tuanya. Tapi ia juga sedih karena berarti ia akan berpisah dengan teman (?) barunya.

"Hei, Naru. Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu ? Cheer up, you're going home".

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi".

"Ah, kita pasti bertemu lagi, ngomong-ngomong namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu".

Sasuke mengulur tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Naruto, walaupun agak sedikit terlambat. Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke, melakukan sedikit handshake lalu kembali ke makanan mereka berdua.

Keheningan mereka pecah saat mereka mendengar ada suara mobil berhenti disusul sedikit pekikan dari seorang wanita. Suara itu makin mendekat dan akhirnya.

"Naruto... kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, ya ampun. Aku pikir kau benar-benar hilang".

Kushina segera memeluk anaknya yang tak sengaja ia tinggalkan. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari kalau anaknya tak sendiri.

"Naru ? Ini temanmu ?".

"Mm, aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal bibi Uzumaki".

"Uchiha ? Sasuke ? Oh, kau pasti anaknya Uchiha Mikoto ya ? Ibumu dan aku berteman sangat baik".

"Iya, aku anaknya Uchiha Mikoto".

"Apa Naru menyusahkan mu hmm ? Bibi Kushina minta maaf ya jika Naru merepotkan mu". Kushina minta maaf dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut sambil mengusap kepala Sasuke yang sedang makan dengan lembut.

"Ah, tidak sama sekali, bibi Kushina. Tadi aku melihat Naruto tersasar. Ia lapar jadi aku membawanya kesini".

"Huh ? Jadi, ini semua pakai uang mu Sasu ?".

"Iya". Sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya ampun, bibi minta maaf ya. Ini bibi ganti uang jajanmu". Kushina mengambil dompetnya kemduian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Sengaja ia lebih kan, hitung-hitung anak itu telah menolong anaknya dan tidak membiarkan anaknya terlantar di jalanan.

"Tidak usah bibi, sungguh. Aku senang bisa membantu".

"Kau yakin Sasuke ?"

"Iya"

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Teuchi-san. Terima kasih ya sudah menelponku untuk datang kesini. Sungguh terima kasih".

"Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku, berterima kasih lah pada bocah Uchiha itu. Ia yang membawa anakmu makan disini".

"Iya, sekali lagi terima kasih Sasuke".

"Sama-sama".

"Kau mau pulang bersama Naru, kami bisa mengantarmu naik mobil".

"Tidak perlu repot-repot bibi Kushina. Rumah ku dekat, tak perlu diantar".

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pulang dengan Naru. Ayo Naru, kita pulang. Bilang terima kasih sama Sasuke dong".

"Terima kasih Sasuke". (Malu-malu)

"Iya, sama-sama".

Sasuke mendengus geli dalam helmnya. Mengingat tingkah Naruto kecil yang selalu blushing jika bersama dengannya. Sekarang Naruto sudah berubah. Ia bukan lagi anak keci. Ia telah berubah menjadi seorang uke yang rrrrrrrrr... sangat menggoda bagi Uchiha muda.

Sampailah mereka di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Semua penghuninya telah terlelap jadi mereka harus masuk lewat pintu belakang. Keadaan mereka sudah seperti maling karena mereka mengenda-endap ala pencuri ketika mereka memasuki rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Segera mereka berdua masuk ke kamar Sasuke di lantai dua. Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar. Sasuke tidak terlalu suka barang-barang mewah ada si kamarnya. Terbukti barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya hanya ada meja belajar dan lemari pakaian. Ia tidak menggunakan dipan. Ia lebih suka tidur dengan futon setiap harinya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tidur disini. Aku memiliki 2 futon jadi lau tak perlu kawatir".

Sasuke kemudian melucuti semua pakaiannya (tidak termasuk boxer ya :p) dan berganti pakaian untuk tidur.

Blush

Naruto sudah cukup melihat hal-hal yang tidak baik untuk matanya di malam itu. Namun pemandangan kai ini lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi membangkitkan jiwa uke nya yang terpendam.

Ia tidak mengira bahwa Sasuke yang ia kenal selama ini memiliki tubuh yang grrrrrrrr...

Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin mengarahkan pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak ke tubuh itu. Sasuke menatap Naruto penasaran dengan reaksi anehnya itu. Sebuah smirk tercipta di inner Sasuke. Ia sepertinya paham dengan situasi saat ini. Ia bermaksud untuk melihat juga tubuh topless si blonde.

Puk

Sasuke melemparkan salah satu kaosnya agar Naruto berganti.

"Bergantilah, aku tak ingin futonku bau terkena seragammu yang berkeringat".

Blush makin parah.

"Di-disini ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ? We're both boys, no big deal right ? Lagi pula kita sering berganti bersama di ruang ganti, apa yang berbeda ?"

"B-baiklah"

Slip

Gulp

Naruto membuka pakaiannya perlahan di depan mata Sasuke. Membuat jantung Sasuke dag dig dug der daia. Ketika pakaiannya telah terbuka sempurna...

Freeze...

"Ke... Sasu... Sasuke...!!!"

"Hmm ?? Ya ? Ada apa ?"

"Kau yang kenapa ? Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu ? Itu membuatku takut".

"Takut ? Kau kira aku apa ?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi".

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur duluan. Kau ambil futon mu di dalam lemari itu".

"Baik".

Jadilah malam itu mereka tidur bersebelahan dengan futon yang bersebelahan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi ketika mereka mulai memejamkan mata mereka. Lampu telah dimatikan namun mata Naruto belum juga bisa tertutup. Ia terus gelisah berbolak balik posisi sehingga mengganggu anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Oi, tidurlah. Kenapa sih kau ini ? Mengganggu sekali kau dobe".

"Aku tidak bisa tidur temeee".

"Diam atau ku buat kau diam".

"Apa maks..."

Sret

Puk

Secara tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga dan sangat tidak dinyana-nyana. Sasuke dengan sedikit paksa menarik tangan Naruto, memutarnya dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Membenamkan kepala Naruto di dadanya. Kemudian menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut.

Blush

"Apa-apaan si teme ini". *Inner Naruto

"O-oi, temeee aku tidak bisa bernafas..!! Lepas...!! Lepas...!!!"

"Dengan begini kau akan diam dan tak bergerak lagi".

Naruto terus meronta namun apa daya. Posisi Sasuke lebih menguntungkan daripada Naruto. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian...

Zzzzzzzzzz

Naruto tidur nyaman dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. Meraskan hangatnya lengan dan dada kekar Sasuke yang mengelilingi dirinya. Sekeras apapun menolak jiwa uke Naruto tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia menikmati setiap inci dan senti dari pelukan Sasuke di malam itu. Dan melanjutkan nya hingga pagi menjelang.

 **TBC**

Hai Minna Syl is finally here with SasuNaru yeaaaaaay

Syl mau jawab sebagian ripiw yang udh masuk yes... lets cekidot

Mawarputih : sayangnya Shika ngantuk :D

Aka-chan : i personally love KakaNaru... Their love is kinda my thing but... let's see how it goes :D

Lululala : Iya bebs... makasih ya udah mantengin terus :D

Genocidal : Jangan dong... Naru maruk dong namanya... hahaha ShikaNaru fluffy yak ?? Author personally puas bgt sama cerita ShikaNaru :D

Choikim : Makasih banyak senpai infonya... dan gomeeeeeeeeen... *deepbow maaf sekali kalo fic Syl membuat senpai bingung... di update ini udah Syl kasi keterangan, semoga suka *

Ichigostrawberry : Ini dia updatenya smoga suka ya *

Fatan : Penampilannya Naruto itu selengekan dan ala-ala badboy gt disini wkwkwk... smoga suka ya *

TeGa-Senpai : nzaaaaaay ngakak sumpah baca ripiw senpai... emak-emak nista :D :D :D aseli ngakakkkkkk hahahahahaha (ketawa stress) Kakamina ide bagus. Tapi di cerita ini KakaMina one sided senpai jadi mau digimanain aga bingung... kaai wangsit senpai... *bow. Emang ide awal begitu senpai... ada versi semenya... wkwkwkwk doakan senpai... Ambil dah Kaka senpai... ambil wkwkwkwk Gw ada Ig senpai. IG : Fatiharuny monggo di cek cek wkwkwk

Lulu-oni : Dari pertama bikin Fic Syl pengen bgt bikin yg omegareverse. Tapi sayangnya yg ini mereka masih pada muda-muda... mungkin di sekuel kali ya... makasih udh mampir *

Gyumin4ever : iya kali... wkwkwkk ini Sasunaru udh kelar moga suka ya *

D : Iya tsayyy ini lanjut... moga suka ya *

Well that's it for now...

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out.


	5. chapter 5

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter V : Epicentrum**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Pagi hari di kota Konoha yang tercinta...

Cahaya matahari redup samar-samar datang dari arah timur. Biru kemerahan mewarnai langit cerah di pagi buta. Hawa dingin dan embun bekas hujan semalam masih membasahi jalan dan rerumputan. Meninggalkan bau segar khas hujan yang sangat menenangkan hati dan pikiran. Kabut tipis menyelimuti udara Konoha pagi itu, membuat pagi di hari libur itu makin menyenangkan.

Namun cuaca dingin dan berkabut bukan alasan bagi ibu rumah tangga seperti Mikoto untuk bermalas-malasan bangun pagi. Sejak jam 5 pagi ia sudah terbangun untuk menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhan keluarganya di pagi hari. Mulai dari sarapan, bersih-bersih rumah dan lain lain.

Tak lupa juga Mikoto membangunkan 2 jagoan laki-laki kesayangannya. Suaminya dan putra bungsunya. Putra sulungnya sedang menjalani kuliah di luar negeri. Jadilah penghuni rumah itu hanya mereka bertiga.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini penghuni rumah pagi itu ketambahan satu orang. Tentunya orang yang sudah di kenal baik olehnya. Jika tidak, tentu ia akan berteriak minta tolong karena itu pasti pencuri.

Ia naik ke atas untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke membawa temannya untuk menginap tadi malam. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke agar ia tidak terbangun dengan kaget. Ia melihat di dalam selimut anaknya ada 2 orang. Agak, kaget ia berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

Raut wajah curiganya melembut ketika ia melihat siapa yang bersama anaknya dalam selimut itu. Ketika ia melihat rambut kuningnya, ia sudah tau siapa yang ada di balik selimut itu.

Di dekatinya lagi hingga ia berdiri di dekat mereka berdua. Sekilas memandangi anaknya dan bocah blonde itu tidur dengan sangat damai dalam keadaan berpelukan satu sama lain membuat hatinya hangat. Ia berlutut kemudian dengan lembut menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

Tap

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, bu". (Masih dalam keadaan memejamkan mata)

Sasuke memang anak yang cerdas. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa ibunya memiliki kesalahpahaman dalam pikirannya tentang posisi mereka berdua yang dianggap posisi paling cute sedunia oleh ibunya.

"Memang apa yang ku pikirkan, Sasuke ?"

Kemudian Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, melepaskan secara perlahan pelukan Naruto dari tubuhnya. Kemudian duduk untuk menyesuaikan tekanan darahnya sehabis tidur. Tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan dari ibunya.

"Jika memang seperti yang ku pikirkan pun tidak apa, kau tahu itu kan Sasuke ?".

Si ibu tersenyum lembut penuh makna kepada anaknya. Memancarkan aura keibuan yang begitu hangat. Mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya yabg tak terbatas kepada si anak bungsu.

"Ya, aku tahu".

"Lalu, apa yang kau tunggu ?".

"Hnn, Aku tidak tahu. Mendekatinya tidak mudah, bu".

"Tidak mudah karena kau tidak mencobanya, Sasuke".

Kini sang Ibu mengelus pelan rambut anaknya.

"Kau itu tampan, Sasuke. Semua anak ibu itu tampan. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya". (Senyum lembut)

"Apakah hanya tampan saja cukup ?".

"Hmm, bagaimana ya ?? (Tangan di dagu, pose berfikir). Agak sulit sih menjelaskannya. Karena kalau difikir-fikir, Ibu dulu juga suka kepada Ayah bukan hanya karena dia tampan".

"Lalu apa ?"

"Entahlah, Ayahmu selalu bisa membuat Ibu tertawa jika ibu merasa sedih. Selalu bisa melengkapi dan menjaga ibu, mungkin itu yang dinamakan cinta Sasuke. Bukan hanya sekedar suka dengan paras atau bentuk tubuh".

"Terlalu rumit".

"Hey... Jika kau suka dengannya. Cepat ambil hatinya. Aku yakin Naru-chan banyak juga yang mengincar. Kalau kau tidak cepat, kau akan menyesal di kemudian hari, catat itu".

"Iya, aku tahu".

"Ibu pasti akan merestui jika yang menjadi pasanganmu adalah Naru-chan. Dia anak yang baik. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat sifat tidak peduli mu itu menghilang. Iya kan". (Wajah menggoda)

"Entahlah". (Datar karena kebal)

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo bantu ibu menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Bangunkan Naru nanti saja, setelah semua siap".

"Baik".

Merekapun turun meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya sendiri. Mikoto memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan di pagi itu. Sementara Sasuke menyiapkan piring dan teh untuk minuman mereka. Kecuali untuk ayahnya, ia menyiapkan kopi panas favorit ayahnya.

"Oke, sudah siap semua. Kau bangunkan ayahmu ya. Ibu mau membangunkan Naru".

"Ibu yakin ?"

"Huh ? Memang kenapa ?"

"Dia kan jika sudah tidur seperti orang mati. Susah sekali bangunnya".

"Kalau itu tenang saja. Sebagai seorang Ibu. Aku ini punya jurus untuk membangunkan anak yang susah bangun".

"Terserah ibu saja".

Sasuke berlalu menuju kamar ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Sementata ibunya naik keatas ke kamar Sasuke untuk membangunkan bocah blonde calon menantu impiannya.

Tap tap tap

Di dekatinya Naruto yang masih mendengkur terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia kemudian berlutut dan menyentuh lembut wajah Naruto, seperti yang ia lakukan kepada anaknya tadi.

Puk

"Naru-kun. Ayo bangun. Bibi sudah siapkan sarapan yang enak untukmu".

Bagaikan keajaiban dunia yang kedelapan. Naruto bangun hanya karena satu sentuhan lembut dari jari lentik Mikoto dan suara lembutnya memanggil nama Naruto. Mikoto senang sekali karena jutsu membangunkan anak versinya berhasil 100%.

"Nggh... Hmmmm??? Bi-bibi Mikoto ?"

"Iya, Naru".

"Sa-sasuke dimana ?"

"Kau ini, bahkan baru bangun tidur pun pertama kali yang kau tanyakan adalah Sasuke ya ? Bagaimana kalau ucapan selamat pagi untukku Naru ?"

"E-eh iya, maaf bibi. Selamat pagi".

"(Senyum lembut dan tulus). Selamat pagi juga Naruto. Sasuke sudah ada di bawah dengan paman Fugaku. Kita semua sudah siap untuk sarapan. Sekarang cuci wajahmu dan sikta gigi mu ya".

Mikoto memperlakukan Naruto bahkan seperti anaknya sendiri. Bagi Mikoto, Naruto adalah anak yang sangat baik dan sopan. Walaupun ia selengekan, ia sangat sopan dan beradab kepada orang yang lebih tua. Entah mengapa rasanya ia sangat menyayangi Naruto bahkan seperti menyayangi putranya sendiri.

Naruto pun bangun (tanpa membereskan futon) dan langsung meluncur ke kamar mandi. Sementara Mikoto hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian membereskan futon yang dipakai oleh anaknya dan Naruto. Melipatnya, kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Entah mengapa pagi ini suasana hati nya sangat senang dan gembira. Apa karena Naru main ke rumahnya ? Entahlah.

Naruto pun turun (masih mengenakan kaos Sasuke). Disana terlihat sudah lengkap anggota keluarga Uchiha itu (minus Itachi). Mereka semua sudah menunggu Naruto untuk sarapan bersama.

"Oi, dobe. Ayo cepat sini. Aku sudah lapar".

"Sasuke, jaga bahasamu".

Suara berat dan parau akibat bangun tidur keluar menegur Sasuke yang ia anggap kurang sopan. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Naruto. Mempersilahkannya untuk duduk (di kursi Itachi).

"Kemari, Naruto. Kami sudah menunggumu".

"Iya, maaf membuat menunggu, paman Fugaku. Terima kasih".

"Ayo kita berdoa bersama".

Mereka berdoa bersama dengan khidmat. Setelah berdoa Fugaku mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menyantap makanan yang sudah tersaji. Terhidang di meja makan nasi goreng buatan Mikoto dan juga teh hangat buatan Sasuke. Mereka makan dengan tenang layaknya seperti sebuah keluarga, meskipun Naruto bukan anak mereka.

"Hei, Naruto. Tidak biasanya hari ini kau malu-malu seperti itu. Biasanya juga kau sarapan disini jika menginap dengan Sasuke, Ada apa ?" Tanya Fugaku penasaran.

"E-eh... Ti-tidak.. paman, aku tidak..."

"Bahkan kau menjawab pertanyaan ayahku saja dengan terbata-bata, Naru.. memang ada apa ? Katakan saja". Sasuke menambahkan.

"Hush... sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua stop. Biarkan Naru makan dengan tenang".

Tatapan mata Mikoto dan Fugaku bertemu. Dengan tatapan matanya Fugaku bertanya tentang keadaan Naruto kepada Mikoto. Dan karena Mikoto juga tidak tahu menahu, Mikoto hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menunjukkan wajah tidak tahu nya.

Acara sarapan bersama pun selesai. Sasuke membereskan semua piring dan berlalu ke tempat cuci piring bersama ibunya. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Fugaku berdua masih di meja makan.

"Naruto.."

"Iya paman ? Ada apa ?"

"Kalau di sekolah, Sasuke itu anak yang seperti apa ?"

Twitch.

Kuping Sasuke berkedut mendengar obrolan yang dibuka oleh ayahnya bersama Naruto. Kok tumben sekali ayahnya itu membicarakan tentang dirinya tidak bersama ibunya, melainkan bersama Naruto. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan. Ayahnya telah percaya 100% dengan Naruto. Karena ayahnya bukanlah orang yang akan berbicara masalah keluarga pada orang yang tidak ia percaya. Walaupun teman dekatnya sendiri.

"Emm... Sasuke anaknya pintar paman. Dia selalu juara kelas. Aku selalu di bantu olehnya jika aku mempunyai pr yang sulit".

Fugaku menggeleng. "Bukan... bukan itu maksudku. Kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu".

"Lalu maksud paman apa ?". Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung.

"Maksudku adalah, bagaimana sifat Sasuke sehari-hari ketika disekolah ? Apa ia sering merepotkanmu ?"

"Me-merepotkan ? Ah ti-tidak, paman. Sungguh. Malah Sasuke yang sering menolongku. Yah walaupun ia sifatnya selalu tidak perduli".

"Jadi, kau suka dengan Sasuke ?".

Jleb.

Bagai melihat kucing bertelur, ayam beranak dan gajah terbang. Naruto membelalakkan matanya, membuka mulutnya, ekspresinya bengong tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar meluncur mulus dari mulut seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Lidahnya membeku. Bibirnya membatu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari ayah Sasuke. Bukan karena ia membenci Sasuke. Atau.. ahh tidak tahu. Naruto begitu bingung akan perasaannya sekarang. Seperti ia belum siap menjalani sebuah hubungan. Naruto itu aneh. Ia mencari seme untuk di jadikan pacar namun jika sudah dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini kaku nya bukan main.

"Hahahahahahaha... Aku hanya bercanda Naru... jangan diambil terlalu serius. Lihat wajahmu... Hahahahahha..."

Cessss

Tawa lepas Fugaku benar-benar bagai mencairkan es yang membekukan gerakan Naruto. Ia lega bahwa itu tadi semuanya hanyalah candaan garing darinya. Bukan hal yang serius.

Twitch

"Apa-apaan ayah itu". Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sembari memejamkan matanya menahan emosi. Terlihat urat di dahinya berkedut tanda emosinya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Haha, Sasuke, kau harus melihat wajah Naruto tadi.. ahaha". Kini Mikoto pun ikut mengangkat suaranya.

Sasuke membuka matanya tak percaya. Ibunya bersekongkol dengan ayahnya mengerjai mereka berdua. Kadang Sasuke berfikir apakah ia benar anak mereka ? Mereka berdua kadang bertingkah laku bodoh seperti anak kecil sampai Sasuke geleng kepala. Keluarga yang menyenangkan.

"No no no... Not you too".

"What ? You have to see that face of his. So hilarious".

"I'm done". (-_-)

"Paman Fugaku. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibuku pasti mencariku karena semalam tidak pulang".

"Oh, apa kau belum memberitahu ibumu ?"

"Belum. Ponselku di charge selamalan, jadi..."

"Baiklah, apa kau mau Sasuke mengantarmu ?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Tidak usah. Aku akan naik bis saja, aku bawa cukup uang".

"Aku bisa mengantar mu, dobe".

Sasuke keluar dari dapur masih dalam keadaan kedua tangannya basah sehabis mencuci piring.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke. Sungguh, aku naik bis saja".

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa".

"Aku pergi dulu, Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto, Sasuke. Jaa-nee".

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan".

Naruto pun menghilang di balik pintu rumah mereka.

"Seharusnya kau bisa memaksanya untuk mengantarkannya sampai rumah, Sasuke". Cibir sang ayah sambil membuka koran hari minggu nya.

"Aku tidak senang memaksa ayah".

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkan hati seorang gadis, kau harus berusaha membuatnya nyaman. Sedikit paksaan tidak akan membahayakannya".

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak senang memaksa. Dan Naruto bukan seorang gadis. Kalian berdua stop memberondongku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh tentang Naruto. Biar aku saja yang mengaturnya sendiri. Thank you".

 **Sementara itu di pagi yang sama...**

"Ngggghh..."

Silau cahaya kemuning matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya telah mengembalikan jiwa ke tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan pegal. Serasa habis bekerja menjadi kuli seharian penuh. Ketika ia membuka mata ada beberapa hal yang ia sadari, pertama, hari sudah siang, kedua, ia tidak tidur di kasur, ketiga, ia tidur sambil menggenggam ponsel pintarnya. Sebentar, tadi malam apa yang ia kerjakan sampai seperti ini ? Bukankah semua tugas sekolah telah ia kerjakan. Lalu apa ?"

Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar, lalu segera ia mengecek ponselnya. Berharap ada balasan dari orang yang semalam membuatnya khawatir tidak karuan.

"Ck, mendokusai".

Nihil. Tidak ada balasan atau jawaban sama sekali dari ai bocah blonde. Shikamaru mulai benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Ia segera melsat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuknya sampai ia selesai. Kemudian ia mengambil kaos hitam bercetak lambang 'power' pada komputer berwarna putih. Ia mengenakan jeans pendek sekenanya karena ia sedang sangat terburu-buru".

Bruk bruk bruk

"Hei, Shika... kau tidak..."

"Aku buru-buru ada urusan penting, daah".

Cklek, slam.

"Anak itu... padahal aku baru saja membuatkan sarapan".

Terlihat seorang anak berambut nanas berlarian di trotoar jalan. Sepanjang jalan itu ia terus menoleh kanan dan kiri, terlihat sangat kebingungan mencari seseorang.

"Damn it. Harus darimana aku mulai mencari, apa aku ke rumahnya saja dulu ya ? Baiklah aku kerumahnya dulu".

Shikamaru pun menyetop bis yang ia yakini akan lewat jalan dekat rumah Naruto. Sekama di perjalanan ia tidak bisa fokus, ia takut sesuatu menimpa temannya. Bagainaba kalau anak itu berkelahi lagi ? Bagaimana jika ia berkelahi dengan banyak orang ? Dikeroyok ? Shika tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika sampai sesuatu terjadi kepada Naruto. Yang jelas dia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika itu terjadi. Melindungi Naruto adalah tugasnya.

 **Sementara itu di bis yang lain dengan arah tujuan yang sama...**

Seorang anak berambut blonde bermata biru dudk di kursi yang paling belakang. Ia tampak konsentrasi pada benda berlayar yang biasa disebut ponsel pintar itu. Matanya tak beralih dari situ sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Bukan tanpa alasan. Ia melihat begitu banyak pesan dan miscall masuk dari saru orang. Shikamaru.

Rusa malas : Naru, kau dimana ? Kau dicari ibumu. (10.49 pm)

Rusa malas : Hey, Naruto, ibumu tadi menelponku. Ia mencarimu, cepatlah pulang (10.50 pm)

Rusa malas : Naruto..!! Kau benar-benar merepotkan, dimana kau sekarang, balas cepat..!! (10.52 pm)

Missed call : (12) Rusa malas (11.03 pm)

Rusa malas : Naru, kau membuatku khawatir. Balaslah cepat. Aku mengkhawatirkan mu (11.04 pm)

Rusa malas : Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika aku menemuimu besok (11.06 pm)

Rusa malas : Naru akhs sjdbdjsb sjsbshss shsj (11.11 pm)

(Shika ngantuk trus ketiduran)

"Wow, Shika benar-benar mencariku". Naruto terkejut.

"Aku mungkin harus minta maaf kepadanya jika aku aku bertemu dengannya... Ahh sudah sampai".

Naruto turun dari bus. Butuh sekitar 5 menit berjalan dari tempat turun bus itu ke rumah Naruto. Ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju rumahnya betapa kagetnya ia melihat Shikamaru di depannya. Wajah mereka saling berpapasan. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

Langsung saja Shika maju dengan langkah yang agak memburu. Membuat Naruto sedikit takut. Bagaimanapun ia juga merasa bersalah sama sekali tidak membalas pesan maupun miscall dari Shikamaru dan membuatnya khawatir. Naruto mengira ia akan terkena bogem mentah dari tangan Shika, namun ternyata.

Hugg.

Tighten.

"Sh-Shika ?"

Thighten.

"Bodoh"

Shikamaru menaruh dagunya di atas pundak Naruto, tangan kananya memegang pinggang Naruto sementara tangannya yang lain meraih belakang kepala Naruto kemudian sedikit mendorongnya agar kepalanya berada di pundaknya.

Shika semakin membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang-panjang sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukan nya yang tadi sempat sangat erat di tubuh Naruto.

"Kau blonde bodoh... benar benar sangat merepotkan. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku karena kau tidak membalas pesanku ? Bahkan sampai pagi ini. Ku kira sesuatu terjadi padamu. Jika benar sesuatu terjadi, itu akan sangat merepotkan untukku, kau tahu".

"Shika... mengkhawatirkan ku ?" *Inner Naruto

"Jangan pernah kau ulangi lagi. Mengerti".

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Gomen, Shika".

"Ck. Sudahlah, ayo pulang".

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata berwarna tak sama memperhatikan mereka dari seberang jalan. Niatnya hanya jogging di minggu pagi itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pemuda blonde yang semalam telah 'menjamah' kecil tubuhnya. Hanya ingin sekedar mengatakan, "Yo, pagi Naruto". Dan sedikit memperlihatkan bagian-bagian tubuh sensual nya yang semalam Naruto lewatkan (Naruto hanya menjilat bagian kecil dari perut Kakashi). Karena Kakashi sekarang hanya menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan lengkap dengan celana pendek.

Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti karena ia melihat ada anak lain yang turun dari bis yang lain dan ia mengenal anak itu. Nara Shikamaru. Dan mereka berpelukan. Mereka berpelukan...!!! Pemuda Nara itu memeluk tubuh si blonde. Tubuh yang sangat ingin ia peluk dan ia 'miliki' namun ternyata, Shikamaru... pemuda itu...

Perlahan tapi pasti, langkah Kakashi berjalan mundur. Menjauh dari pemandangan yang menyayat hatinya. Ia terus mundur dan mundur, sampai akhirnya ia membalikkan badan lau berlari sekencang yang ia bisa hingga mereka tak terlihat lagi. Kakashi bersandar pada sebuah tembok pagar dengan punggungnya. Nafasnya masih sangat tidak teratur. Begitu memburu sampai kau bisa mendengarnya dari kejauhan. Kakashi mencengkram kaos yang menutupi dadanya kuat-kuat. Sangat kuat hingga kaos itu sobek.

"Minato-san.. apa ini berarti aku lagi-lagi tidak memiliki kesempatan ? Minato-san...". Kakashi hanya menatap sendu tubuhnya sendiri.

Kakashi pun pulang ke apartemennya dengan hanya memakai celana training pendeknya. Banyak mata yang melihat dan memperhatikannya - terutama wanita - (karena tubuhnya yang dangggg... kelewat seksi. Plus tattoo ala anbu di bahunya) namun ia tak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Ia terus berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya ? Entahlah, sepertinya menangis sepanjang hari minggu ini terdengar bagus.

"Lalu apa artinya semalam itu, Naru. Naru... kau pria yang tak bertanggung jawab".

 **TBC**

Beberapa ripiw yang udah masuk guys.. cekidot

Lulala : Ini udh update tsaaay... makasih ya udah ngkutin.. kiss kiss *

Aka-chan : Eh iya loh baru ngeh South (S). North (N). Sounds like my new title for my new BL fic yeaaay...

TeGa-senpai : COCOK senpaiiiiii... Ide bagus sekali buat KakaMina nya. Beneran deh... Nyambung banget sama cerita Sylvan ini... big thanks buat TeGa-senpai... *deepbow

Yak itu aja minna-san (ripiw chapter kemaren dikit wkwkwkwk) Makasih udah baca sampe sini. Dan makasih atas ripiwnya.

Sekian dan terimakasih

Sylvan out.


	6. chapter 6

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter VI : Kakashi's Reversal**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

"Cinta bukan hanya semata karena fisik. Cinta bukan hanya karena paras. Cinta juga bukan hanya karena harta dan kedudukan. Apa itu cinta ? Apakah aku mencintainya ? Atau aku hanya suka ? Suka dan Cinta. Kadang orang menilai mereka sama. Namun apa yang kupahami, suka dan cinta sangat jauh berbeda. Cinta berada jauh di atas kata suka. Cinta ketika kau mau berkorban hanya demi melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia. Meskipun kau hancur, melihat senyum dari orang yang kau cintai, merupakan suatu kebahagiaan yang absolut".

"Apakah aku mencintainya ? Atau aku hanya suka ? Lalu mengapa rasanya sesakit ini ?".

Kedua kaki nya berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan di kota itu. Tidak begitu peduli dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dan lelah yang di rasa, rasa sakit dan sesak yang menjalar di dadanya membuat otaknya melupakan segala macam rasa sakit yang ada di bagian tubuh yang lain. Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya menatap kosong trotar yang ia lalui. Surai keperakannya pun ikut turun, seperti ikut merasakan sakit dan kesedihan yang dialami oleh pemiliknya. Seperti seekor Siberian Husky yang di buang oleh pemilik nya. Ia seperti orang yang tak tau jalan pulang, tenggelam dalam emosinya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli dengan banyaknya pasang mata yang mengamatinya. Mengamati lekuk tubuh indahnya. Mengamati setiap inchi dari badannya yang begitu memikat siapapun yang memandanginya, ia tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah, bocah blonde bermata biru yang selama 2 tahun belakangan ini selalu menghantuinya.

Drip, Drip, Drip... Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... (Sfx hujan Sadness and sorrow OST. Naruto)

Di minggu kelabu itu, hujan pun turun. Seakan ia ikut menangis dalam kelamnya awan yang bergelombang. Tak lama kilat dan petir bergantian menyambar bumi. Kilatan cahaya-cahaya yang sangat mengerikan silih berganti keluar dari persembunyiannya. Membuat penduduk bumi takut untuk keluar dari rumah mereka.

Dan, Kakashi masih terus berjalan dan berjalan. Apartemennya masih berjarak 500 meter lagi ketika hujan deras turun. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Rambut peraknya sudah benar-benar turun hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia tidak begitu peduli, dibiarkannya saja rambutnya basah berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Ia tetap berjalan, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah sampai ke apartemennya, mengunci rapat pintunya dan tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Siapapun, Kakashi tidak peduli seberapa penting urusan orang yang datang. Ia tak akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tap... tap... tap...

Brukk

Sepertinya kedua kaki itu sudah tak sanggup lagi menopang berat badan Kakashi. Ia merasakan kedua kakinya begitu lemas, hampir tak bisa digerakkan. Ia terjatuh di atas kedua lutunya dan kedua telapak tangannya. Kakashi mencoba berdiri namun apa daya kakinya tak lagi mampu. Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk duduk di trotoar itu. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang tidak memakai pelindung apapun terkena dinginnya hujan disiang itu.

Tap... tap... tap... stand. (Sfx Sadness and sorrow end)

Kakashi tidak lagi merasakan deras air hujan yang menerpa tubuhnya. Apakah hujannya sudah berhenti ? Kakashi masih bisa melihat derasnya air hujan mendera jalanan yang ada di depannya. Ia bisa mendengar air hujan membentur sesuatu di atas kepalanya. Bunyinya seperti, payung ?

Sebuah payung besar berwarna merah berada tepat di atas kepala Kakashi yang sedang duduk di trotoar jalan. Kakashi mendongak lebih keatas hanya untuk melihat siapa orang baik hati yang mau menaunginya dengan payung disaat tidak ada siapapun disana yang bahkan mau mendekat kepadanya. Mereka hanya melihat dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan dirinya yang tadi terjatuh.

Ia melihat sesosok pria yang wajahnya begitu teduh, sangat manis, begitu enak untuk di pandang. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan, lebih gelap dari kulitnya yang putih. Dan dihidungnya ada sebuah bekas luka yang memanjang secara horizontal. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan diikat keatas. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut sambil memejamkan matanya ketika Kakashi melihatnya.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau bisa masuk angin".

"...". Kakashi masih diam tak menjawab.

"Namaku Umino Iruka, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu ?"

Pemuda yang bernama Iruka itu bertanya dengan sopan kepada Kakashi. Berharap pemuda yang sedang ia payungi mau menjawab pertanyaan singkatnya itu.

"...". Namun Kakashi masih diam membisu. Seakan tak ingin di ganggu.

Merasa diabaikan, Iruka segera pamit kepada Kakashi karena ia merasa telah mengganggu orang asing yang sedang duduk dijalan itu. Maksud hati hanya ingin menolong, tapi mungkin ia punya alasan lain untuk duduk di jalanan di saat hujan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu siang anda, tuan. Saya permisi..."

"Kakashi. Namaku, Hatake Kakashi".

Baru saja Iruka bersiap untuk berbalik dan pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika orang yang ia payungi tadi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memberitahu Iruka siapa namanya.

"Bisakah kau memayungiku lagi, aku kedinginan".

Wajah terkejut Iruka langsung berganti dengan senyum lembut yang terkembang di bibirnya. Segera ia melangkah kembali ke pemuda berambut perak itu. Kemudian menyodorkan payungnya ke depan untuk berbagi naungan bersama pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Kakashi, nama yang bagus. Tapi kau tidak mirip seperti orang-orangan sawah, hihi". Iruka terkekeh.

"Iya, dan kau sendiri ? Apa kau merasa mirip lumba-lumba ?" Balas Kakashi.

"Kau bisa saja, Kakashi".

Hujan deras masih saja turun. Cuaca memang tidak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi. Padahal hari ini adalah hari minggu, waktunya orang-orang untuk menikmati waktu libur mereka di luar rumah. Akan tetapi hujan ini tak kunjung reda. Membuat Iruka terus berdiri disana memayungi Kakashi yang terduduk di trotoar jalan.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu. Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah hujan deras seperti ini ? Mengapa kau duduk disini ? Apa kau tak punya tempat untuk pulang ?".

Iruka mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, melihat tubuh dan pundak Kakashi yang masih basah bekas terkena air hujan. Namun yang dipandangi terus mengarahkan matanya menatap jalan dengan tatapan kosong yang sendu

"Aku tadi hanya terjatuh, kakiku kelelahan berjalan. Lalu aku duduk disini, apartemenku sekitar 200 meter lagi dari sini".

"Kau masih bisa berjalan ? Akan ku antar sampai apartemenmu. Aku tak keberatan".

"Kau tidak perlu..."

Belum selesai Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimat penolakannya, Iruka telah mengulurkan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Kakashi.

"Ayo". Sambil tersenyum lembut, Iruka menawarkan bantuannya untuk Kakashi agar ia segera sampai ke apartemennya.

Kakashi akhirnya setuju dan menyambut tangan itu. Ia bertumpu kepada tangan Iruka untuk bangkit dari duduknya, dan kemudian ia langsung melingkarkab lengannya di leher Iruka.

"Apa aku berat ?"

"Hkkkkmmhh... I-iya sedikit".

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong, aku tahu aku berat".

"I-iya. Kakashi kau sangat berat".

Tap tap... tap tap... tap tap...

Perlahan tapi pasti, Iruka mulai melaju memapah teman barunya itu ke tempat tujuannya. Satu tangannya menahan pinggang Kakashi dan tangan yang lain memegangi payung agar mereka berdua tak kebasahan.

Tap tap... tap tap... tap tap...

"Apartemenku yang warnanya biru. Itu disana". Kakashi menunjuk salah satu bangunan bertingkat yang bercat biru. Menandakan mereka hampir sampai di tempat tujuan Kakashi.

Sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan mereka. Gedung apartemen Kakashi sendiri memiliki 15 lantai. Berisikan 4 kamar seriap lantainya. Kamar Kakashi ada di lantai 10.

"Di lantai berapa, Kakashi ?"

"10".

"Kau yakin bisa naik kesana sendiri ? Apa perlu ku antar sampai kamarmu ?"

"...". Kakashi hanya diam

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar sampai kamarmu".

Untuk sesaat Iruka melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi menahan pinggang Kakashi untuk melipat kembali payungnya. Setelah rapi ia menaruh payung basahnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Kemudian tangannya kembali ke pinggang Kakashi dan langsung memapahnya masuk ke lobi.

Semua orang di lobi menatap mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. Berbagai macam pikiran muncul di benak mereka tentang seorang pria yang memapah pria topless yang sudah basah kuyup. Tapi ah, siapa peduli. Yang penting Kakashi sampai ke kamarnya dengan selamat.

Merekapun segera masuk ke dalam lift. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya mereka berdua. Sunyi dan sepi. Tak ada dari keduanya yang membuka percakapan. Masing-masing dari mereka terlalu sungkan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Ding

Lift menunjukkan angka 10. Pintu lift pun terbuka. Iruka masih memapah Kakashi dengan tubuhnya. Dia pun mulai maju meninggalkan lift itu diikuti dengan kedua kaki Kakashi yang masih lemah. Mereka menuju kamar Kakashi yang berada paling pojok sebelah kanan.

"Disini ?"

"Iya, ini kuncinya. Tolong bukakan pintunya untukku".

"Baik".

Cklek

Pintu pun terbuka. Segera Iruka membawa Kakashi masuk ke dalam kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamar apartemen Kakashi. Di dudukannya tubuh Kakashi di sofa sambil menghela nafas lega

"Hhaaaahhh. Kakashi, akhirnya... kau berat sekali".

Yang di ajak bicara tak menjawab. Namun kali ini ia merasakan ada yang aneh. Sofa yang didudukinya terasa sedikit bergetar. Ia memutar kepalanya dan melihat Kakashi di sebelahnya menggigil kedinginan. Seperti nya tubuhnya tak kuat lagi menahan dingin menusuk yang sudah menghujam tubuhnya sejak sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

"Ka-kashi... kau kenapa ? Kakashi ?"

"I-iruka... d-d-di-dingin".

Iruka ingat bahwa celana Kakashi masih basah karena hujan. Segera ia langsung memberdirikan Kakashi, agar sofanya tidak tambah basah. Ia kemudian berlari menuju kamar Kakashi, begitu ia melihat disana ada lemari, segera ia membongkarnya, mencari celana untuk Kakashi berganti. Kemudian ia kembali dan segera meminta izin kepada sang pemilik rumah untuk melepaskan pakaiannya. Keadannya yang sudah menggigil kedinginan membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun. Iruka terpaksa harus melakukannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Kakashi, boleh kah aku ?"

"C-c-cep-at L-lak-kukan sa-ja".

Slip

Iruka membuka celana Kakashi sehingga terlihatlah olehnya seluruh tubuh Kakashi. Kakashi sekarang berdiri menggigil tanpa mengenakan sehelai kainpun untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

'Tidak ada waktu untuk berfikir seperti itu sekarang'

Iruka langsung memakaikan celana yang tadi ia ambil dari lemari Kakashi. Celana itu panjang dan hangat. Ia juga langsung memakaikan sweater tebal berwarna silver yang juga ia ambil dari kemari Kakashi. Dilihatnya tubuhnya masih bergetar. Segera Iruka menuntun Kakashi ke kamar tidurnya, untuk segera merebahkan diri ke kasurnya. Iruka menarik selimut tebal Kakashi dan menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh Kakashi dengan selimut. Nafas Kakashi tampak terengah-engah. Iruka menyentuh kening Kakashi dengan tangannya.

'Panas sekali. Ia demam'

Dengan cekatan Iruka langsung mengambil kain dan air hangat untuk kompres (orang demam kompres air dingin itu salah loh man teman... yang bener pakai air hangat). Ia membuka selimut dan sweater Kakashi. Ia kemudian meletakkan kain kompres hangat itu di dada Kakashi (kompres yang bener juga di dada atau di paha man teman... kompres di kepala kurang efektif).

Gulp

Iruka menelan ludah saat ia membuka sweater Kakashi dan melihat 'pumped' chest Kakashi yang kembang kempis naik turun mengatur nafas. Memang dia telah melihatnya tadi. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini bagian tubuh Kakashi yang itu sangat begitu menarik untuk dilihat. Terlebih sekarang ia bisa merasakannya menggunakan kedua tanganbya sendiri.

Blush

'Tidak, orang ini sedang sakit dan butuh pertolongan ku, bukan waktunya berfikir yang macam-macam'

Iruka segera berlari ke dapur. Ia menyalakan kompor dan memasak air panas untuk Kakashi. Ia 'menggeledah' dapur Kakashi. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa ia seduh untuk bisa menghangatkan tubuh Kakashi yang sedang menggigil kedinginan di kamar tidurnya.

"Jahe... Thank God..."

Dengan cepat ia mengolah jahe yang ia temukan di dapur menjadi secangkir minuman jahe hangat. Ia langsung membawanya ke hadapan Kakashi agar ia segera meminumnya.

"Kakashi, aku bawakan jahe hangat, kau bisa duduk untuk meminumnya ?"

"A-aku... ti-dak bi-sa... kepala ku begitu pening, I-iruka".

'Aduh bagaimana ini'

"Baiklah, aku suapi saja dengan sendok, bagaimana Kakashi ?"

"Ter-terserah kau sa-ja Iru..."

Jadilah siang itu Iruka habiskan untuk mengurusi dan merawat teman barunya yang ternyata sakit. Niat hati hanya ingin mengantarnya sampai apartemennya namun ternyata kenyataan berkata lain. Ia tetap menunggui Kakashi bahkan sampai malam menjelang.

Malam itu panas Kakashi sudah mulai turun dan ia sudah berhenti menggigil. Namun kepalanya masih begitu pening sehingga bangkit untuk duduk pun ia tak mampu. Dilihatnya Iruka yang duduk di kursi di sebelah kasurnya. Menungguinya hingga ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Kepalanya naik turun karena posisi tidur nya yang amat sangat tidak nyaman. Semua itu ia lakukan karena ia masih khawatir dengan pria berambut perak yang ia temui tadi siang.

Kasihan dengan Iruka, Kakashi menyentuh lutut Iruka sehingga membuat Iruka terbangun.

"Eh, Kakashi. Kau sudah sadar ?"

"Iruka, aku masih kedinginan. Mau kah kau tidur di sebelahku untuk menghangatkanku ?"

"E-ekkk ??? Apa maksudmu Kakashi ?"

"Maksudku, kau boleh tidur di sebelahku. Dari pada kau tidur seperti itu. Aku juga kasihan padamu".

Kakashi menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang bagi Iruka. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan area kasurnya yang kosong. Mengisyaratkan Iruka agar segera naik ke kasur dan tidur bersamanya.

"Tapi kan..."

"Sudahlah, kita berdua pria. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan Iruka. Cepat kemari dan tidurlah".

Blush

"Well... penawaranku masih berlaku sampai besok pagi. Itu semua terserah padamu. O ya. Kalau kau mau tidur, pastikan semua lampu di apartemen ku ini kau matikan Iruka. Selamat malam".

Kakashi pun membalikkan badannya membelakangi Iruka dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Sementara Iruka masih berfikir keras tentang tawaran tadi.

Setelah memilah, memilih, menimbang, memperkirakan dan mempertimbangkan dengan pertimbangan yang teramat panjang, Iruka memutuskan untuk menginap disana dan tidur di sebelah Kakashi. Bukan apa-apa. Matanya sangat mengantuk dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dan benar apa kata Kakashi, They'e both mens, jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Iruka pun mematikan seluruh lampu seperi yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Hanya cahaya lampu dari luar yang remang-remang masuk melalui jendela kamr Kakashi.

"Umm aku mengantuk sekali".

Iruka langsung mengambil tempat di kasur itu dan tak lama kemudian ia langsung terlelap dalam tidurnya dan alam mimpinya sendiri.

Sementara itu dalam mimpi orang di sebelahnya...

"Minato-san ?"

"Kau itu anak yang sangat baik, Kakashi. Di balik sifat asal-asalanmu kau adalah pribadi yang baik".

"Minato-san apa maksudmu ?"

"Hmm... Mungkin saja aku akan menjodohkan mu dengan anakku ketika ia besar nanti. Tentunya jika dia mau. Apa kau mau menjaga anakku seumur hidup mu, Kakashi ?".

"Tentu saja, Minato-san".

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu".

Tanpa sadar Kakashi menyebut nama itu dalam igauannya.

"Minato... Minato-san".

 **TBC**

Two updates in a row... AUTHOR IS ON FIRE...!!!! Hahahaha

Chapter ini adalah pelebaran untuk Kakashi, ga ada Narutonya disini, eh disempilin deng di akhir. Hehe makanya chapter ini ga terlalu panjang. Sesuai dengan saran TeGa-senpai. Sylvan bakalan bikin KakaMina tapi kayaknya itu masih jauh. Atau mungkin ga sama sekali karena udah ada Iru-chan hahahahaha

Ada satu ripiw nih yang bikin Syl tersentuh sekali... Ya Robb... Jadi mau Sylvan jawab nih...

Michhazz : Gomeeeeeeeeeeeenn... Sylvan minta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya atas typo yang bertebaran. Sylvan ngertik pake hape jadi suka miss... makasih banyak atas kritiknya... beneran deh... Sylvan jadi terharu... hiks hiks... Untuk KakanNaru... liat aja deh nanti wkwkwkwkwk *smirk ala Azula adeknya Zuko

Well that's it for now

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out.


	7. chapter 7

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter VII : And so it begins**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

Senin pagi, di Kota Konoha.

Pagi itu tidak seperti pagi biasanya. Di rumah keluarga Uzumaki pagi itu tidak terdengar suara gaduh seperti biasanya. Tidak terdengar lagi teriakan 10 oktav hanya untuk membangunkan anak semata wayang pasangan Minato Kushina. Anak berambut kuning itu secara ajaib sudah bangun bahkan sebelum ibu nya bangun.

"Naruto ?"

Kushina telah mendapati anaknya berada di dapur, memasak air panas untuk keluarganya. Walaupun wajahnya masih nampak sangat mengantuk, bahkan kepalanya naik turun menahan kantuknya. Namun Naruto tetap "berjuang" untuk tidak tidur dan menunggui air dalam ketel yang ia masak sampai mendidih.

Perasaan hangat menjalar di dada Kushina. Rasanya begitu bahagia melihat anaknya sudah bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk memasak air untuk mereka bertiga. Padahal biasanya anak itu tidak bisa bangun walaupun ia mengancam dengan ancaman yang paling buruk. Ia begitu frustasi memikirkan cara membangunkan Naruto tepat pada waktunya. Tapi sekarang, keluar dari kebiasaan jeleknya, Naruto berjuang untuk menjadi anak "yang lebih baik" mulai hari itu.

Kushina mendekati anaknya yang sedang berjuang melawab kantuknya. Sesekali matanya terbuka sedikit untuk melihat apakah airnya sudah matang, kemudian matanya menutup lagi dan kepalanya tertunduk. Begitu terus sampai ia merasakan ada sentuhan tangan halus yang menyentuh rambutnya.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun hmm ?? Anak ibu..."

Kushina memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang. Meradiasikan kehangatan keibuannya kepada sang anak. Membuat Naruto semakin nyaman dalam pelukan sang Ibu.

"Ngggh, Ibu".

"Anak Ibu memang pintar, ini baru anak Ibu. Apa yang membuatmu bangun pagi hari ini hmm ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin saja".

"Jika kau bangun pagi seperti ini setiap hari, kau pasti akan membuat ibumu ini awet muda karena tidak akan marah-marah setiap hari, kau tahu".

"Iya ibu. Maafkan aku yang selalu menyusahkanmu".

Kushina kaget setengah mati mendengar tujuh kata yang barusan ia dengar meluncur dengan manis dari versi kecil dirinya dan Minato. Setahu dirinya, sesayang-sayang nya Naruto kepada dirinya dan Minato ia tak pernah meminta maaf kepada orang tuanya atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Apa yang terjadi pada anaknya hari ini ? Entahlah, Namun Kushina begitu bahagia mendengar kata itu dari bibir tipis sang anak. Sambil berurai sedikit air mata pada mata cantiknya, Kushina mencium kepala anaknya.

"Ibu sayang padamu, sangat sangat sayang kepadamu. Kau tak perlu minta maaf atas semua kesalahanmu pun ibu pasti memaafkan mu. Apapun itu".

"Nggh"

Naruto menyamankan posisinya di dalam pelukan ibunya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sayang ibu".

 **Sebenarnya yang membuat ia seperti itu adalah...**

"Shika ? Kau marah padaku ?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya ? Itu terlalu merepotkan. Lupakan saja. Yang penting sekarang kau aman dan sekarang kau bersamaku".

"Shika ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Apa perkataanmu kemarin sungguh-sungguh ?"

"Perkataanku yang mana ?"

"Yang kemarin di atap sekolah".

"Oh, itu. Yah... anggap saja jika aku benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Apa kau mau merubahnya ? Atau kau hanya melupakannya dan berlalu tidak peduli ?"

"Mm, aku... aku tidak yakin".

"Hey, yang kami minta sebagai teman-temanmu hanya sedikit perubahan, kami tidak memintamu untuk tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang malaikat atau semacamnya. Yang kami mau hanya kau berhenti selengekan dan seenaknya".

"Hihi, hey Shika, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang mu di satu minggu ini kau tahu". Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Ya, dan itu sangat merepotkan".

Siang itu Shikamaru jadi mengantar Naruto ke rumahnya dari pemberhentian bus di jalan dekat rumah si blonde. Siang itu tidak begitu terik, bahkan bisa terlihat kumpulan mega mega pekat berarak perlahan dari arah selatan. Tanda hujan akan segera turun.

"Shika, kelihatannya sebentar lagi hujan turun, singgah di rumahku yuk..!!"

"Ah, tidak. Terlalu merepotkan".

"Ayolah, sudah lama sekali sejak kau terakhir berkunjung. Pasti ibuku juga senang melihatmu".

Drip drip drip

"See ? Sudah gerimis kan ? Kau yakin mau pulang ?".

"Ck"

"Ya sudah, aku tidak memaksa".

Naruto berlalu mendahului Shikamaru berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Hujan makin terasa deras turun membasahi. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan bagi si rusa malas itu kecuali singgah di rumah si blonde.

"Hei rusa malas, jika kau lambat begitu kau pasti basah kuyup, ayo segera masuk".

"Ck, mendokusai".

"Aku pulang".

"Hei Naruto selamat datang, eh ada Shikamaru. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kau kesini".

"Iya, bibi Kushina. Terima kasih".

"Aku dan Shika akan langsung ke atas bu".

"Baiklah, jika kalian mau cemilan dan kue langsung ambil saja di dapur, ibu baru beli cemilan tadi pagi".

"Baiklah".

Mereka langsung naik ke kamar Naruto dan menutup pintunya. Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk nya. Sementata Shikamaru langsung mengambil remote tv dan menyalakan tv di kamar Naruto.

"Hey Shika".

"Hmm ?"

"Bolehkah aku berbicara serius dengan mu ?"

"Apa ?"

"Kau yakin tidak akan merepotkan ?"

Karena Naruto sudah tau akan sifat sahabatnya sejak kecil itu, Naruto ingin mengantisipasi kalimat keramat sang rusa sebelum ia mengeluarkannya.

"Ck, cepatlah bicara saja. Jangan tambah merepotkan".

"Iya, iya... Kau tahu kan Kakashi sensei ?"

Tap... tap... tap... stand... listen.

"Memang kenapa Kakashi sensei ?"

"Ap-apakah ia seorang seme ?"

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi memandangi tv seketika langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah si blonde. Rupanya ia sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut teman sejak kecilnya.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu ?"

"Hm, itu... a-ano... a-aku..."

'it can't be...'

"Aku sepertinya, menyukai Kakashi-sensei".

Dhuaaaaaaar

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sebuah kilatan cahaya putih diikuti suara yang menggelegar menyambar bumi. Shikamaru begitu kaget mendengar apa yang barusan ia dengar. Otak cerdasnya bahkan tak mampu menangani situasi seperti ini. Ia terlalu shock, ia terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan kepada sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu.

'Ternyata Sakura benar, it happened'.

"Shika ?"

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ? Apa sekalian saja aku nyatakan perasaanku sekarang ? Atau berpura-pura menjadi sahabat yang baik dan mendukungnya ? Aku yakin Kakashi-sensei juga adalah orang yang baik. Tapi mengapa, mengapa hati ini tak rela ? Aku tak bisa menjawab'.

"Shika ?"

'Naru, aku disini, dan aku yang mencintaimu bahkan sebelum dia mengenalmu. Aku yang telah menjagamu bahkan sebelum kau mengenal Kakashi-sensei. Hanya aku dan akan selalu aku yang bisa menjagamu seumur hidup, Naru'.

"Hey, Shika. Kau tidak apa-apa kan ? Kau sahabatku jadi aku minta pendapatmu".

'Sahabat ? Cih, tentu saja... aku hanya sahabat baginya, tidak lebih".

Setelah lama ia berfikir, akhirnya Shikamaru membuat keputusan. Keputusan yang mungkin akan menghancurkan hatinya sampai ke keping yang paling kecil, namun sisi lain hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh egois, jika memang Naru menyukai senseinya dan tidak (belum) menyukai dirinya. Ia tidak bisa memaksanya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, kecuali mendukung Naru apapun yang terjadi. Dan ketika Naruto membutuhkan tangan dan bahu untuk bersandar, Shikamaru akan selalu disana, untuk Naruto.

'Well, I'm happy for you, Naruto'.

"Kau mau minta pendapatku tentang apa ?".

"Akhirnya kau menjawab, ku kira kau bisu. Tentu aku ingin meminta saranmu, bagaimana aku bisa menarik perhatian Kakashi-sensei".

"Oh, itu mudah".

"Bagaimana caranya ?". Tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Bersikaplah sebagaimana yang aku dan teman-temanmu minta. Bersikaplah seperti anak normal".

"Well, aku merasa cukup normal, minus suka kepada laki-laki hahahahaha".

"Itu tidak lucu".

"Maaf, lanjutkan".

"Cobalah tunjukan sifat baikmu kepada semua orang. Jangan kau hanya terfokus bersikap baik kepada Kakashi-sensei saja. Tapi kau harus membenahi dirimu kepada semua orang. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan hati seorang seme, berbenahlah luar dalam. Agar ketika kau menjalani hubungan dengan Kakashi-sensei ia tidak akan melihat lagi sisi burukmu itu dari dirimu".

Naruto memegang dagunya kemudian mengangguk perlahan tanda ia mengerti aoa yang barusan dikatakan oleh rusa malas di depannya.

"Wow, Shika aku tidak tahu kau begitu pengalaman dengan masalah ini. Apa kau juga sedang jatuh cinta ?".

"Ck. Jatuh cinta itu merepotkan". 'Seperti sekarang, jatuh cinta kepada mu itu sangat merepotkan ku'.

"Ah, tidak mungkin kalau kau tidak pernah. Ceritakan padaku, ayolah".

'IT'S YOU NARUTO...!!! I'TS ALWAYS BEEN YOU'.

"Tidak, itu terlalu merepotkan".

"Lalu apa yang tidak merepotkan mu, huh ?"

'KAU'.

"Entahlah".

"Baiklah, saranmu ku terima Shika. Terima kasih sudah membantuku".

Hugg.

"Shi-shika ?"

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, apapun itu. Ingatlah aku, Naruto. Ingatlah aku akan selalu ada di belakangmu, menjagamu agar kau tidak jatuh. Aku akan selalu disini agar kau bisa selalu bersandar kepadaku. Ingat lah Naruto, menjagamu adalah tugasku".

"Shika..."

Shikamaru pun melepaskan pelukan nya. Kemudian kembali menatap layar televisi yang sejak tadi ia lupakan. Mereka berdua saling diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari luar kamar.

"Eh, Minato, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Anak kita..."

"Ada apa dengan Naru ?".

"Sepertinya, banyak sekali yang menginginkan anak kita untuk dijadikan pasangan". Mintao terkekeh.

"Apa dia setampan itu ? Kupikir malah tidak akan ada yang mau dengannya karena sifatnya yang seperti itu".

"Well, pasti dia menurun bapaknya yang tampan ini". (Mengacungkan jempol ke arah dadanya).

"Terserah kau saja, Minato. Aku akan membawakan ini untuk anak-anak".

Kushina berlalu meninggalkan Minato senyum-senyum sendiri di belakangnya. Ia membawakan kue dan teh hangat sebagai teman mereka melewati hujan yang dingin di siang itu.

"Anak-anak ini kue dan teh untuk kalian".

"Terima kasih bibi Kushina".

"Waaaaah asiiik".

"Kakashi, semoga kau bisa menepati janjimu dahulu untuk menjaga anakku. Aku percaya padamu".

."Aku berangkat dulu... jaaaaa".

"Hati-hati di jalan Naru... Uang jajan sudah ibu masukkan di tas mu ya".

"Baik, arigatou...".

Cklek, Slam.

"Anak itu berubah drastis hari ini".

Sluuuurp.

Minato yang sudah siap dengan kemeja kerjanya menyeruput kopi pagi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kushina dengan sangat tenang atau lebih tepatnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan perubahan sifat Naruto yang dianggap sesuatu yang besar oleh istrinya.

"Heiiii... sepertinya kau tidak begitu peduli ?!!"

"Huh ? Apa ?"

"Kau ini...!!!"

"Oh, Naruto ? Ah, haha aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi".

"Huh ?". Kushina penasaran apa maksud Minato.

"Iya, kemarin sebelum kau datang mengantarkan kue dan cemilan ke kamar nya. Aku sudah berdiri di sana dan mendengar semua percakapan yang mereka lakukan. Hahah, tipikal anak kelas 3 SMA yang masih belum stabil emosinya. Mereka begitu cepat mengambil keputusan".

"Memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan ?".

"Jadi begini..." (Skip)

"Kakashi ?"

"Iya ? Kenapa ?"

"Ah, tidak. Dia anak yang baik. Tapi bukankah sedikit terlalu tua untuk Naru ? Yang ada dipikiran ku adalah pacar yang seusia dengan dia agar mereka bisa bermain bersama. Aku tidak tahu apakah Naru yang seperti itu bisa menjalin hubungan yang bersifat 'serius' dengan orang yang umurnya jauh lebih dewasa diatas dirinya".

"Bukankah dia sudah berubah hari ini ? Kurasa itu tujuannya ia berubah".

"Mungkin kau benar. Sebagai Ibu aku tentu akan mendukung apapun pilihan yang di ambil oleh Naru. Itu tadi hanya bayanganku saja. Di pikiranku ia lebih cocok dengan si Shikamaru, atau mungkin dengan Sasuke".

"Sasuke anaknya Mikoto dan Fugaku ?"

"Iya, kenapa ?"

"Tidak, aku juga tentu akan mendukung apapun pilihan yang ia ambil. Tapi kalau aku pribadi, aku sudah cocok jika ia dengan Kakashi. Ia tipikal pria yang penyayang, dan juga cerdas, sangat cocok melengkapi kebodohan Naruto".

"Kau ada benarnya juga, Minato".

"Sudahlah, biar dia sendiri yang menentukan bagaimana jalan hidupnya, dia sudah besar. Sudah bukan waktunya lagi kita mengatur dia".

 **Di sekolah.**

Suasana pagi yang tenang di sekolah itu mendadak di kejutkan dengan kemunculan sesosok anak baru. Anak baru itu begitu tampan dan manis. Banyak siswi-siswi yang menjerit - ala fangirl - ketika si anak baru ini berjalan melewati mereka. Pakaiannya begitu rapi dan bersih, wajahnya berbahaya memancarkan aura semangat pagi yang begitu cerah, wangi jeruk tercium samar-samar ketika ia lewat. Rambutnya yang kuning dan matanya yang biru. Tunggu dulu ? Naruto ?

Hampir semua murid tidak ada yang mengenali anak itu. Naruto yang biasanya tampil seadanya bahkan terkesan acak-acakan, jarang sekali mandi ketika akan berangkat sekolah, juga rambutnya yang selalu kusut tak terawat sekarang berubah 180 derajat. Bajunya begitu rapi sesuai dengan seharusnya pakaian itu di pakai. Seragam hari senin membuatnya terlihat lebih maskulin dari biasanya. Rambutnya masih spiky namun terlihat terawat dan tentunya wangi. Dan aroma jeruk yang sangat menyegarkan membuat orang betah dekat lama-lama dengan Naruto. Penampilan yang sangat normal bagi pelajar yang lain adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa bagi Naruto.

"Told yaaaa.!!!!"

Seorang siswi berambut pink menunjuk ke arah wajah Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum bangga. Yap karena ia benar soal merubah penampilan.

"A-aku tidak tau efeknya akan sebesar itu, padahal aku tidak dandan. Aku hanya rapi, sama sekali tidak berdandan".

"Dan lihatlah efeknya. Bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kau memutuskan untuk berdandan hari ini ?"

"Mungkin sekolah ini akan meledak. Hahaha". Sahut Kiba.

"Eh, dimana Shikamaru ? dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Bukannya ia paling tidak suka telat ?"

"Entahlah Naruto, aku juga baru sampai. Baru saja Neji meninggalkan sekolah ini".

"Hei teman-teman...".

"Hei Sai, apa kabar ?" (Sakura)

"Oi, Sai. Biar kutebak, pasti kau kesini dengan Yahiko-senpai kan ? Enaknya punya seme yang lebih tua".

"Ah, kau ini. Sudahlah jangan terus menggerutu karena ke-single-an mu. Aku bosan mendengarnya". Protes Sakura.

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura, kau berisik". (Gaara)

"Eek ? Kau tega sekali Gaara, hiks hiks".

"Oi Naruto sudahlah kau semakin terlihat bodoh jika seperti itu, kau merusak citra baru mu yang baru kau buat, ayo masuk kelas. Pelajaran Kurenai-sensei akan segera di mulai". Kiba menarik (menyeret) tangan Naruto agar segera menuju kelas mereka.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain...**

"Memangnya kenapa, aku suka Naruto. Apakah salah jika aku menjemputnya ketika tidak ada orang disana ?".

Wajah datar itu terus saja memandangi lawan bicaranya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak berganti walaupun ia mengucapkan kata yang syarat akan emosi.

"Jadi kau juga suka Naruto, huh ?"

Kali ini lawan bicaranya bertanya dengan nada meremehkan. Terkembang wajah senyum nan sinis yang begitu menusuk. Tangannya ia silangkan di dadanya, sambil memasang pose percaya diri.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa".

Wajah datar itu tetap tak berubah. Seakan ia tembok yang sangat susah untuk dihancurkan, namun sekeras apapun tembok, pasti ada yang bisa menghancurkannya.

"Kau terlambat, Naru suka kepada Kakashi-sensei. Bukan kepadamu".

Jleb.

Seketika itu hancurlah pertahanan sang Uchiha muda. Wajah datarnya yang kokoh sejak tadi terpasang bagai tembok beton yang kuat, hancur ketika mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu".

Dengan segenap harga diri seorang Uchiha yang masih ia miliki ia berusaha tetap memasang ekspresi datar jagoannya, walaupun tadi sempat runtuh.

"Terserah kau saja. Membuatmu percaya padaku juga terlalu merepotkan. Kau bisa menanyakan hal ini langsung kepadanya. Aku pergi dulu, kelasku sudah akan dimulai, jaa".

 **Pagi yang sama, apartemen Kakashi.**

Sepasang mata berwarna tak sama terbuka karena silaunya matahari pagi. Seseorang sengaja membukanya agar kedua mata itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihat olehnya sesosok pria yang tubuhnya kebih pendek dari dirinya. Rambutnya begitu rapi terikat ke atas. Dia sudah rapi dan lengkap memakai pakaiannya.

"Kakashi, bangun. Matahari pagi sangat menyehatkan. Apa kau masih sakit ?".

"Nggh, sudah tidak. Tapi mungkin hari ini aku tidak masuk dulu. Badanku masih terasa lemas".

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan disini sampai kau pulih".

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Iruka. Aku bisa dan sudah biasa mengurus diriku sendiri".

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja".

"Iru ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu ?"

"Tentu, silahkan".

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku ? Maksudku, kita bahkan baru kenal kemarin siang. Tapi mengapa kau melakukan hal yang bahkan terlewat baik untuk seorang yang baru kenal ?".

"Iya ya ? Kenapa ya ?"

"Iru, seriously".

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas begitu melihatmu duduk sendirian di trotoar kemarin, aku langsung tergerak untuk memayungimu. Karena aku tahu, sendiri itu..."

"Apa ?"

"Sendiri itu, menyakitkan".

'Orang ini'.

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga hidup sendirian, bahkan sejak aku berumur 13 tahun. Aku anak tunggal dan orang tuaku meninggal dunia di bunuh oleh kawanan perampok, jadi..."

"Iru, gomen".

"Jadi aku tahu rasanya sendirian itu seperti apa".

Iruka tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kakashi. Yang disenyumi hanya bisa tertegun melihat kepolosan dan kelembutan hati pria yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku orang jahat ?"

"Hmm, itu pertanyaan sulit... ya tinggal membela diri saja, lalu lapor polisi, selesai, hahaha".

'Ia begitu tulus'.

"Iruka ?"

"Apa... Apa kau suka lelaki ?"

Blush..

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang sangat pribadi seperti itu...!!!???"

"Well, aku hanya penasaran, karena aku juga..."

"...". Iruka menunggu lanjutan kalimat itu.

"Suka lelaki".

 **Di sekolah. Jam Istirahat.**

"Hhhahhhhhhhh... akhirnya pelajaran matematika Kurenai-sensei selesai juga. Kepalaku terasa panas".

Seorang murid berambut coklat dan memiliki tattoo segitiga di kedua pipinya meletakkan kepalanya di meja sesaat setelah pelajaran pertana selesai.

"Aku juga".

Sebelas-duabelas dalam masalah pelajaran, teman sebangkunya juga mengeluh hal yang sama. Dan mereka berdua menaruh kepala mereka di meja. Kumpulan orang-orang bodoh.

"Oi, Kiba. Ayo kita keatas saja sekarang".

"Sebentar lagi Naruto, kepalaku masih pening".

"Kau benar, aku juga. Tapi kau enak ada Shino yang bisa mengajari mu".

"Ah, bicara apa kau ini. Kau kan juga ada Shikamaru".

"Eh, iya juga ya haha".

"Oi, Naruto".

"Hmm ??"

"Aku pikir, sepertinya Shikamaru menyukaimu".

"Wh-what...!!!!!"

"Tunggu dulu, jangan kaget dulu, dengar dulu penjelasanku".

"Baiklah".

"Apa kau tidak sadar sama sekali Naruto ? Selama ini Shika selalu menjagamu, membantumu, dan mengawasimu. Bahkan ketika ia tidak ada, dia akan menitipkanmu kepada orang lain agar orang lain itu mengawasimu untuknya".

"B-benarkah ?"

"Dan, aku pikir kau harus mendengar ini langsung darinya tapi..."

"Tapi apa ? Mendengar apa ? Kiba jangan bikin aku penasaran".

"Aku tidak tahan lagi melihat Shikamaru menderita, after all dia juga sahabatku. Aku benci melihat ia bersedih".

'Shika ? Bersedih ? Terdengar bukan seperti Shikamaru yang ku kenal. Shikamaru tak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannua padaku. Walaupun ia kelihatan tidak perduli. Ia anak yang baik'.

"Shikamaru bilang padaku, ia..."

"..." (menunggu)

"Menyukaimu".

 **TBC**

HAI... Sylvan is here with the new update. Sylvan sedang sibuk tapi tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk update.

Maaf kalo ada typo ya minna san... maaaaaaaf *deepbow

Maaf juga ga bisa jawab ripiw minna-san. Sylvan udah capek ngetik... pake hp soalnya damn it..!! Hehe

Pokokna mah, makasih yanh udah ripiw, ngikutin, baca atau bahkan sekedar mampir ke fic Syl ini. Syl liat trafficnya ternyata byk bgt silen readers LOL haha.

Well that's it for now

Sekian dan terimakasih

Sylvan out.


	8. chapter 8

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter VIII : Better Left Unsaid**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

"A-apa ?"

'Shika. Jadi itu...'

"A-apa ? Kaka-sensei ? Kyaaaaaaa Naruto suka dengan Kakashi-sensei...!!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa. Kalian cocok bersama kau tahu...!!!". Sakura kumat.

"Ck, merepotkan saja".

"Hee Shikamaru, apa kau tidak cemburu hmm ? Kau suka kepada Naruto-kun kan ?" Sakura mencolek pinggang Shika yang sedang berbaring.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, dasar fujoshi akut, merepotkan sekali".

"Hee Shika, kalau kau suka dengan Naruto, cepat kau bilang padanya... Nanti jika dia sudah diambil oleh orang lain seperti Kaka-sensei kau baru menyesal".

'Dan itu...'

"Shika..."

"Hm ?"

Huggggg

"Terima kasih"

"Bodoh, itu sudah tugasku. Ayo pulang".

"Ayooo".

'Dan itu juga'.

Rusa malas : Naru, kau dimana ? Kau dicari ibumu. (10.49 pm)

Rusa malas : Hey, Naruto, ibumu tadi menelponku. Ia mencarimu, cepatlah pulang (10.50 pm)

Rusa malas : Naruto..!! Kau benar-benar merepotkan, dimana kau sekarang, balas cepat..!! (10.52 pm)

Missed call : (12) Rusa malas (11.03 pm)

Rusa malas : Naru, kau membuatku khawatir. Balaslah cepat. Aku mengkhawatirkan mu (11.04 pm)

Rusa malas : Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika aku menemuimu besok (11.06 pm)

Rusa malas : Naru akhs sjdbdjsb sjsbshss shsj (11.11 pm)

'Shika...'

"Kau blonde bodoh... benar benar sangat merepotkan. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku karena kau tidak membalas pesanku ? Bahkan sampai pagi ini. Ku kira sesuatu terjadi padamu. Jika benar sesuatu terjadi, itu akan sangat merepotkan untukku, kau tahu".

"Jangan pernah kau ulangi lagi. Mengerti".

'Lalu bagaimana ?'

"Shika, kamu gak apa-apa kan ?"

"Heh, kalau cuma seperti ini aku tidak apa-apa. Walaupun merepotkan, kata ibuku aku harus melindungi orang yang aku sayangi".

'Bagaimana kau bisa hidup selama ini dengan terus menerus memendam perasaan mu, Shika ? Dan kenapa ? Kenapa saat itu kau...'

"Aku sepertinya, menyukai Kakashi-sensei".

"Cobalah tunjukan sifat baikmu kepada semua orang. Jangan kau hanya terfokus bersikap baik kepada Kakashi-sensei saja. Tapi kau harus membenahi dirimu kepada semua orang. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan hati seorang seme, berbenahlah luar dalam. Agar ketika kau menjalani hubungan dengan Kakashi-sensei ia tidak akan melihat lagi sisi burukmu itu dari dirimu".

'Bukankah itu sakit, Shika ? Mengapa ? Aku pikir, kau tidak pernah menyukaiku. Aku pikir kau selalu menganggapku sebagai adikmu yang harus selalu kau lindungi. Mengapa tidak sejak dulu, kau katakan itu kepadaku Shika ? Kau buat aku menunggu bahkan selama 13 tahun lamanya. Dan here i am, ketika aku sudah terlanjur menjatuhkan hatiku kepada lelaki lain, aku mendengar semua itu datang bahkan bukan langsung dari mulutmu, kau memang cerdas Shika. Tapi kau BODOH...!!!! Kau terlambat...'

"Ru... Naru... Hey, NARUTO...!!!"

"...". Naruto memang sudah tersadar dari lamunan nya namun entah mengapa setelah mendengar pengakuan Kiba emosinya berubah drastis. Bukan perasaan senang dan gembira yang ia dapat. Tapi... apa ini ? Perasaan ini ? Kecewa ?

"Naruto ? Kau... kau baik baik saja ?". Tanya Kiba ragu.

"...". Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

'Wajah Naruto berubah'.

Brakk

Dengan agak paksa dan tiba-tiba, Naruto bangkit dari kursinya kemudian lari keluar kelas. Emosi Naruto sedang campur aduk. Antara ia senang, kecewa, sedih dan bingung. Naruto benar-benar tak ingin di ganggu sekarang ini.

"Sepertinya aku mengucapkan hal yang salah. Sigh". Gerutu Kiba.

TAP TAP TAP

Naruto terus berlari dengan emosi. Hatinya terasa sesak seakan ingin meledak. Ia ingin berada sejauh mungkin dari sekolah itu. Ia ingin merasa sejauh mungkin dari Shikamaru.

"Rusa bodoh.. RUSA BODOOOOOOHH...!!!!".

Ia terus saja merapalkan kata-kata itu selama ia berlari. Namun di sisi koridor yang lain sepasang mata onyx tak sengaja menangkap gambar Naruto yang sedang berlari dengan wajah sedih dan marah. Kemudian hatinya tergerak untuk mengikuti kemana si blonde pergi. Ia berjalan mengikuti Naruto tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hingga sampailah ia pada sebuah pohon besar di belakang sekolah.

"Hah hah hah hah"

Sambil bersender ke batang pohon yang sangat besar itu Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak stabil. Ia menyeret punggungnya ke bawah hingga ia terduduk.

"Bagaimana bisa ?". Naruto menatap rerumputan sendu.

Buagh.

"SIALL..!!! Bodoh, dasar BODOHH...!!".

Naruto meninju tanah tak bersalah yang ada di bawahnya. Hanya dengan itu ia bisa meluapkan emosinya tanpa terjerumus ke dalam masalah untuk saat ini.

'Aku, aku sudah menyukai Kakashi-sensei. Aku... tidak bisa menariknya kembali. Aku benar-benar suka kepada Kakashi-sensei'.

"BODOOOOOOH...!!!"

Air mata kekesalan Naruto akhirnya jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Membasahi pipi hingga dagunya. Jiwa nya tak mampu lagi menahan semua emosi yang sudah tertahan sejak tadi. Ia keluarkan semua dengan satu tangisan sunyi. Diam tak bersuara. Hanya sesekali terdengar isakan seperti orang cegukan karena ia menangis begitu hebat.

"Who did this to you ?"

Suara berat membuyarkan tangisan Naruto. Segera cepat-cepat ia melap semua air mata yang keluar agar ia tak terlihat sedang atau habis menangis yang kenyataannya itu sia sia karena tampak sekali bekas air mata di wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak menangis, aku laki-laki. Anak laki-laki tidak menangis".

"Who did this to you ?"

Suara itu mengulang kembali pertanyaan nya.

"Pergilah, teme. Aku tidak ingin di ganggu sekarang".

"Naru".

Pria bernama Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depannya memanggil namanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto tertegun. Sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa kau kesini bersama orang tua mu ? Apa kau melihat kemana mereka pergi terakhir kali ?"

"Um.. mereka pergi ke arah sana".

"Baiklah, ayo".

'Waktu itu... yang menolongku... bukankah... SASUKE ??!!. Aku benar-benar lupa akan kejadian itu'.

"Ayo".

'Ini sama seperti waktu itu'.

Naruto mendongakkan pandangan nya ke arah Sasuke, melihat dia berdiri disana mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Naruto.

'Dan dia masih keren sama seperti dulu'.

Tap

Naruto menyambut tangan Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, membersihkan celananya kemudian menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke".

 **Sementara itu...**

"APAA...???!!!"

Pemuda berkucir itu tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sekarang ini. Ia begitu murka mendengar pengakuan dari teman pecinta anjingnya. Wajahnya begitu merah menahan emosi yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan lawan bicaranya pun sampai ciut. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Jangankan begitu, marah saja ia jarang. Menurutnya, marah itu terlalu merepotkan. Shikamaru adalah orang yang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apapun. Tapi sekarang ia berbeda. Bahkan Kiba sempat berfikir bahwa orang yang sekarang ada di depannya itu bukanlah teman yang biasanya bersama dengannya.

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN HAL ITU KEPADA DIA, APA KAU TULI KIBA ?"

Suara Shikamaru meninggi. Pemuda yang biasanya malas-malasan dan terkesan kalem itu sekarang begitu berbeda. Tidak ada orang yang pernah membuatnya sampai seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Aku sebagai sahabatmu hanya tidak tega melihat kau menderita. Apa itu salah ? Bukan aku sengaja membocorkan rahasiamu karena aku membenci hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Kalian adalah SAHABATKU. Kuulangi, kalian adalah SAHABAT TERBAIK KU. Sangat tidak mungkin jika aku berniat jahat memisahkan mu dengan Naruto. Aku hanya tak bisa lagi melihatmu begitu menderita. Mereka semua tak bisa melihatnya, namun aku berbeda, aku tahu rasanya dan aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Setiap kali kau menyendiri, setiap kali kau merenung, setiap kali kau melamun. Naruto lah yang ada di pikiranmu. Aku tahu kau menyayangi nya lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat. TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT SHIKA...!!!".

Shikamaru tercekat. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan sahabatnya barusan. Sahabatnya benar, itu bukan salahnya jika ia berbuat seperti itu. Itu hanya nalurinya sebagai seorang sahabat untuk melindungi sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kau benar".

Kini wajah Shikamaru tertunduk dalam. Begitu dalam hingga wajahnya tak terlihat oleh Kiba. Kedua tangannya menggenggam begitu erat. Terlihat kedua pipi pemuda Nara itu menegang. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan seluruh ketegangan dari tubuhnya.

"Ini salah ku, maafkan aku sudah membentakmu".

"Shikamaru ? Kau bicara apa ? Ini memang..."

"Salahku. Ini semua salahku, Kiba. Maaf". Potongnya cepat.

"Shikamaru... kau orang yang baik. Kau pantas mendapatkan Naru".

"Bagaimana dia ketika mendengar nya ?".

"Ah... itu. Mm.. ano, Naru... ummm..."

"*Exhale. Aku sudah menduganya. Kiba, bisa aku minta tolong sesuatu ?".

"Apa".

"Sampaikan izin ku kepada guru kelas. Bilang saja kepadanya aku sakit. Aku mau pulang. Aku lelah".

"Tentu, kau bisa mengandalkan aku".

"Dan Kiba..."

"Hmm ?"

"Jangan pernah beritahu apapun tentang ku kepada Naruto. Aku bersungguh-sungguh kali ini".

"Tapi, Shika... Naru..."

"Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi. Persahabatan kita berakhir selamanya. I mean it".

"(??!!!) Baikah, aku mengerti".

 **Warung Ichiraku...**

"Oi, Sasuke. Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini ? Bukankah ini masih waktu sekolah. Tidak biasanya kau membolos seperti ini".

"Sekali-kali tidak apa kan ? Kau takut, Naruto ?".

"HAH ? Uzumaki Naruto takut bolos ? Kau bercanda ? Haha".

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita makan disini, aku yang traktir".

"Asiiiiiiiik. Aku suka kau Sasuke". Ceplos Naruto kegirangan.

'Anak bodoh'.

"...". (Menatap intens)

"...". (Naruto bingung)

"Eeek ?? Maksudnya bukan suka seperti itu... haduuuh bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ?? Ya ampun, aku jadi bingung".

Tap

"Sssh"

Secara spontan Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya dengan lembut di atas kedua bibir tipis Naruto. Mengisyaratkan si empunya bibir untuk diam. Namun jiwa seorang uke Naruto merespon lain.

Blush

"Diamlah, bisakah kita order sekarang ?".

Sasuke pun menurunkan jarinya dari bibir Naruto. Walaupun jari itu telah turun, namun sensasi jari Sasuke di atas bibir nya masih begitu terasa. Begitu lembut, dan hangat, maybe ? Entahlah. Sesnsasi itu begitu terasa aneh baginya.

"Naruto... hei... mengapa melamun ? Ayo pesan". Nada datar itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh, oh iya. Aku jumbo saja seperti biasa".

"Aku ukuran sedang paman".

"Baiklah, satu ramen ukuran jumbo dan satu ramen ukuran sedang segera datang... silahkan menunggu sebentar".

"Naruto".

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang Naruto belum pernah melihat Sasuke menatap dirinya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Sangat sulit di jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Kau ingat ?"

"Apa ?"

"Ketika kau tersasar dan lapar, aku membawamu ke sini".

Krrrrrrrrrrkk...

"Hmm ?? Kau lapar, Naru ?"

"I-iya, maaf ya".

"Mengapa minta maaf ? Katakan padaku, kau mau makan apa ?".

"Umm..."

"Tidak usah malu, aku membawa cukup uang untuk membeli makanan untuk kita berdua".

"A-aku mau ramen".

"Ramen ? Kalau tidak salah di depan sana ada warung ramen, ayo".

"Ah, iya. Aku ingat sekarang. Terima kasih ya, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak bertemu dengan mu di hari itu".

"Sejak saat itu..."

"Hmm ??"

Blush (di wajah datar Sasuke)

"Sejak saat itu, aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu Naru".

"Ma-maksudnya kau menyukai ku ?"

"Ya, aku menyukai mu. Aku menyukai rambut kuningmu, mara birumu, kulit tan mu, sifat mu yang periang, senyumanmu, caramu memperlakukan teman-temanmu. I just..."

"...". (Menunggu).

"I-i'm... in love with you".

"Sa-sasuke..."

 **Apartemen Kakashi...**

"K-kau ? Menyukai lelaki ?"

"Iya ? Mengapa ? Apa kau ada masalah dengan orang seperti ku ?"

"Ah, ti-tidak".

"Lalu ?"

"Karena aku juga sama seperti mu, Kakashi".

Wajah pria berkucir itu tertunduk malu. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membocorkan rahasia pribadi nya sendiri kepada orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Bahkan belum genap 24 jam ia mengenal orang itu.

"You're uke, right ?"

BLETAKK

"MENGAPA KAU TERUS BERKATA YANG ANEH-ANEH DASAR PAYAAAAAAH !!!! BERHENTILAH MENGURUSI KEHIDUPAN PRIBADI ORANG LAIN...!!!"

"Aw, itai, Iru. So i'm right. Am i ?"

Sigh

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku seorang uke ?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu".

"Huh ? Bantuan ? Apa ?".

"Aku ingin meminta saran kepada mu ?"

"Saran ? Baiklah. Saran apa ?"

"Kau seorang Uke bukan ? Aku ingin tau. Dari sisi pandang seorang Uke, apa yang membuatmu tertarik kepada seorang seme ?".

Iruka pun langsung memasang pose berfikirnya. Sesekali ka menggaruk luka yang memanjang di area hidungnya sambil tersenyum.

"Um, mungkin itu indvidual, Kakashi. Aku tidak akan menjawab seorang seme yang bisa menjaga, mengayomi. Karena itu pasti kau telah mengetahuinya".

"Lalu, katakan padaku apa yang aku tak tahu".

"Kebanyakan para uke bisa tertarik kepada seme mereka adalah, karena si uke merasa semenya memiliki apa yang tidak ia miliki sebagai seorang lelaki. Mereka para uke mencari kehangatan dari seorang laki-laki".

"Kehangatan ? Maksudmu mereka ingin selalu di peluk atau berhubungan intim setiap hari begitu ?".

"Tidak, bukan itu bodoh..!!! SIGH.."

"Lalu ?"

"Kharisma. Yang mereka cari adalah kharisma dari seorang pria. Dan tentu kharisma ini di aplikasikan ke bentuk yang berbeda-beda sesuai dengan individu. Dan itu lah yang membuat para uke merasa "hangat" berada di sekitar seme mereka".

"Hm, Kharisma ya ? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih Iru-chan". (Nada menggoda. Karena Kakashi sekarang tahu kalau Iruka dalah seorang uke).

"Kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi, aku bersumpah akan meracuni makananmu".

"Hehe, gomen".

"Hei, Kakashi. Apa kau sedang menyukai seorang uke ?".

"Yap". Jawab Kakashi tanpa ragu.

"Apa aku boleh tau dia siapa ?".

"Dia muridku sendiri di Konoha High School".

"Ow.. sepertinya dia begitu tampan hingga menarik perhatian mu".

"Dia... dia begitu indah Iruka".

"Hm, i see. Boleh ku tahu siapa nama nya ?".

"Uzumaki Naruto".

"HAH ??? Uzumaki Naruto ??!!!".

"Kenapa ? Kau mengenali nya ?".

"Mengenalinya ? Dia keponakanku Kakashi".

"What ??".

 **TBC**

MAAAAAAAAAAAAF kemarin Syl sakit jadi ga bisa lanjutin ficnya. Sekarang masih sakit. Tapi Syl pengen bgt nulis... hiks hiks

Jadi maaf kalo typonya parah bgt ya Minna... dibikinnya pas sakit hu hu

Sekian dan terimakasih

SYL out.


	9. chapter 9

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter IX : Love Won't Begin**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

Kriiiiiiiiing

"Baiklah anak-anak, halaman 204-210 menjadi tugas untuk di baca di rumah, jam pelajaran sejarah selanjutnya kita adakan kuis yang berhubungan dengan bab yang kalian baca itu. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang".

Sekolah hari senin telah selesai. Bel nyaring menjadi pertanda selesai nya waktu sekolah di hari pertama minggu itu. Semua siswa dan siswi Konoha High School berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang bergerombol, hanya berdua dan bahkan ada yang hanya sendirian.

Grup "uke" Naruto menunuggu anggota kelompok mereka di dekat gerbang sekolah. Mereka kehilangan tiga anggota kelompok mereka. Kiba, Shikamaru dan pastinya Naruto. Sudah 15 menit sejak bel berbunyi namun mereka bertiga tak juga nampak batang hidungnya.

Sigh

"Mereka kemana sih, di saat aku mau pulang bareng, mereka malah menghilang. Jahat". Gerutu Sakura.

"Sakura, aku duluan, Temari sudah menjemputku. Pamit anak berambut maroon.

"Oh.. ya, sampai jumpa besok, Gaara". (Nada agak kecewa).

"Aku tidak keberatan menunggu disini dengan mu Sakura". Sai mengulur senyumnya menghibur Sakura yang agaknya kecewa karena hari ini sepertinya ia tidak bisa pulang bersama grup uke kesayangannya seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Terima kasih Sai. Eh, apa Yahiko-senpai tidak menjemputmu ?".

"Ah tidak, dia sibuk dengan kuliah hari ini, jadi aku pulang sendiri".

"Bagaimana dengan mu Chouji ? Kau mau menunggu ? Atau pulang duluan dengan Asuma-sensei ?".

"Nom... Aku...".

"Hey Chouji, ayo pulang".

Belum sempat Chouji membalas perkataan Sakura kepadanya, orang yang di maksud Sakura telah datang mengajaknya pulang. Suara berat itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang mereka. Beserta dengan bau rokok yang lumayan menyengat. Maklum ia adalah perokok berat.

"Maaf ya teman-teman".

"Ahhh... tidak apa-apa. Aku dengan Sai saja menunggu mereka. Kalau mereka tidak datang aku bisa pulang dengan Sai".

"Baiklah, jaa".

"Anak-anak. Kami pamit dulu. Dan jangan lupa, bacaan rumah kalian".

"Baik Asuma-sensei". (Bersamaan)

Mereka berdua berlalu meninggalkan gadis berambut pink dan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat di belakang mereka. Kini dua orang siswa dan siswi itu benar-benar bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ketiga orang anggota grupnya itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang serius ?

"Hey Sai, Sakura".

Suara seorang pemuda dari belakang mereka cukup membuat mereka sedikit terkejut. Mereka membalikkan badan ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam dengan rambut coklatnya sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Hai Shino".

Namanya adalah Aburame Shino. Seorang kolektor serangga dan juga seorang vegetarian. Anak yang pintar namun sangat pendiam. Bahkan lebih pendiam dari Sasuke.

"Apa kalian melihat Kiba ?".

Yap, tujuannya menemui Sakura dan Sai adalah mencari pacar kesayangannya. Karena sejak istirahat pertama ia tidak bertemu dengan si anak anjing tersebut. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi dengan seluruh sosial media yang ia punya namun Kiba tak menjawab. Membuat pemuda Aburame itu sedikit khawatir.

"Kau tidak bertemu dengannya ?" (Sai)

"Sejak istirahat pertama. Aku mencoba menghubungi nya berkali-kali namun tetap tidak ada jawaban".

"Aku heran, Shikamaru dan Naruto juga sama. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka ?".

"Jangan terburu-buru menarik keputusan Sakura. Mungkin saja mereka memang sedang ada urusan". (Sai)

"Iya juga sih, tapi apa ?".

Tap tap tap

"Kalau aku tahu, tidak mungkin aku ada disini dengan kalian berdua".

Tap tap tap

"Kau benar juga Shino. Kita harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi". (Sakura)

"Kiba ?"

Hug

Tanpa berbicara satu kata pun. Kiba yang barusan datang langsung memeluk Shino. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke pundak kekasihnya sedalam mungkin, kemudian menghirup aroma parfum yang ia pakai. Wajah Kiba nampak sedang dirundung masalah. Bahkan rambutnya terlihat ikut turun ketika ia bersedih. Ia seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan majikannya.

"Ayo pulang Shino, aku lelah".

"Kiba ? Kau baik-baik saja. Kau kemana saja ? Aku khawatir".

"Iya, aku dan Sakura mencarimu sepanjang hari ini, Kiba".

"Maaf teman-teman. Besok saja aku ceritakan semuanya. Hari ini aku begitu lelah".

Kiba masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Aburame yang ada di depannya. Sementara yang di peluk hanya diam saja membiarkan bahunya menjadi tempat sandaran bagi anak anjing kesayangannya. Sesuatu terjadi dengan anak anjing itu.

"Tentu, Kiba. Kami tidak akan memaksa. Take your time". (Sakura)

"Ayo kita pulang, Kiba".

"Hnn".

"Kami pamit teman-teman".

"Hati-hati Shino, jaga Kiba baik-baik yaa". (Sakura).

"Keadaan Kiba membuatku khawatir. Sakura, apa kira-kira kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kiba ? Dan apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru ?".

Sigh

"I really have no idea. Aku tidak percaya setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama, mereka masih saja menyimpan rahasia dari kita".

"Yah, mereka punya hak untuk itu, kau tau. Kita semua punya permasalahan pribadi yang kita tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya".

"Ya Aku tetap saja tidak begitu setuju dengan itu. Kita sudah berteman bahkan sejak TK. Senang sedih semua kita rasakan bersama selama belasan tahun, Sai".

"Sudahlah, kita pulang saja, ayo".

Sakura masih menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan mengerutkan wajahnya. Tanda bahwa ia masih belum ridho karena sahabatnya sejak kecil ternyata masih menyimpan rahasia dari dirinya.

"Eh, kenapa kau masih disitu ?".

"Aku tidak mau pulang". (Ngambek).

Sai selalu punya jurus jitu untuk membujuk Sakura yang sedang ngambek. Itu mudah.

Sigh

"Baiklah, akan ku pinjam kan koleksi komik bara (AN : Jika ada yang belum tahu, komik bara maksudnya adalah komik boy x boy yang semua karakter nya digambarkan sebagai pria yang berotot dan maskulin, baik yang mendominasi [seme] maupun yang di dominasi [uke]) milih Yahiko, ia baru saja membeli koleksi terbaru dari author favoritnya".

Secepat kecepatan cahaya Sakura sudah berada di sebelah Sai sambil memegang pundaknya dengan satu kaki terangkat. Memasang wajah berbunga-bunga (tapi mesum) ala fujoshi miliknya ketika mendengar Sai menyebut komik BL. Reaksinya bahkan lebih cepat dari pada reaksi layar smartphone ketika disentuh. Sementara wajah Sai begitu datar karena sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan dari Sakura.

"SUNGGUH !!!!!??????".

"Ya". (Singkat, padat, jelas)

"Baiklah AYOOOOOO...!!!".

Sakura menarik (menyeret) tubuh tak berdosa milik Sai dengan paksa. Tentunya dengan senyum yang tak bisa di kiaskan dengan kata-kata di wajah Sakura. Sementara itu pemuda di belakangnya hanya berwajah datar sambil menyesali kata-katanya tadi. Entah mengapa ia bodoh sekali hari ini. Ia tau Yahiko akan membunuhnya ketika Yahiko tau komik yang baru dibelinya malah dipinjam orang lain. Bukan karena Yahiko pelit. Tapi itu komik baru, come on..!! Setidaknya biarkanlah pemilik nya membaca sampai habis baru setelah itu bolehlah orang lain meminjamnya.

Sampailah mereka di apartemen milik Yahiko. Sai dan Yahiko tinggal bersama sejak Yahiko masuk kuliah. Rumah Sai dan Yahiko sebenarnya cukup jauh. Ketika Sai dan Yahiko masih sama-sama di Konoha High School mereka tinggal di rumah keluarga mereka yang ada di Konoha. Sai tinggal bersama neneknya, dan Yahiko tinggal bersama pamannya. Ketika Yahiko lulus ia memutuskan tinggal sendiri di apartemen dan mengajak Sai tinggal bersamanya. Sai setuju dan disanalah mereka tinggal sekarang.

"Hei, Sai. Ini pertama kalinya kau mengajakku ke sini, kau tau. Dulu aku selalu ke rumah nenekmu jika aku mau bertemu denganmu. Apartemen ini bagus".

"Hehe, terimakasih. Yahiko yang mempercayakan semua penataan apartemennya ini kepada ku. Aku yang menata semua ini.

Sakura menaruh tasnya di kasur Sai dan kemudian duduk di atasnya.

"Hanya satu kasur huh ?" (Nada menggoda ala fujoshi).

"Iya". (Kebal)

"Jadi, kau dan Yahiko-senpai... setiap malam...".

"Ya kami melakukannya, tapi tidak setiap malam. Kau puas ?".

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... bagaiamana Yahiko-senpai di ranjang ? Apa dia 'jago' ?".

"Sepertinya semua komik yang sudah kau baca telah mempengaruhi otakmu, Sakura".

Puk

"Itu semua komik yang baru ia beli. Baru datang kemarin". (Sakura's inappropriate question IGNORED).

"Waaaaaah, Mentaikoooooooo...!!!! Kyaaaa i love it...!!!".

"Totalnya ada 5 komik, kembalikan dalam keadaan utuh atau Yahiko akan membunuhmu". (Datar)

"Mari kita lihat, ada... omg PRIAPUS..!! Dan... ini.. HAMU AND THE BOY WHO CRIED WOLF..!!! Kyaaaaaaa...!!!".

"...". (Datar).

"Dan ini... *gasp INI... GUNDAM FANBOOK MENTAIKOOOO KYAAAAAA. Akihiro altland x Norba Shino... OMG...!!!! I might die".

Dengan lebay nya Sakura memegang kepalanya berpura-pura ingin pingsan. Begitu senangnya ia melihat koleksi komik terbaru dari pacar temannya.

"Then die". (-_-)

"Yooooooosh, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku akan menyelesaikan komik ini dan mengembalikannya segera. Thanks Sai".

"Ah, sungguh itu bukan apa-apa".

"No, i mean really. Thanks for everything. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku".

"Well, Gays are girls bestfriends they say".

 **Sementara itu, di kediaman Nara.**

Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia disana. Ia duduk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Diam tak bergerak. Hening tak bersuara. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya hanya untuk menjadikannya sandaran bagi kepalanya. Ia menangis, tapi tak lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Air matanya telah kering karena terus menerus keluar sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Begitu hening hingga kau bisa mendengar detik jam dinding di kamar itu berbunyi dengan irama yang teratur.

'Apa aku salah ?'

Pikirannya terus terganggu dengan masalah yang sedang menimpa dirinya. Ia merasa bingung, dimana letak kesalahan dirinya ?. Dia merasa marahnya Naruto kepada dirinya tidak beralasan. Apa ? Kenapa ? Kenapa dia marah padaku ? Dia bahkan tak mau bicara kepadaku ? Apa dia membenciku ? Mengapa ?.

'Apa yang salah, Naru ? Apa ? Beritahu aku. I don't get it what's wrong with me. Semua berjalan begitu saja seperti biasa sampai Kiba membuka mulutnya. Tapi anehnya aku tak bisa menyalah kan Kiba ketika ia mengutarakan alasannya. Apa benar yang dikatakan Kiba ? Apa aku selama ini terlihat begitu menderita ?'

"Aku sebagai sahabatmu hanya tidak tega melihat kau menderita. Apa itu salah ? Bukan aku sengaja membocorkan rahasiamu karena aku membenci hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Kalian adalah SAHABATKU. kuulangi, kalian adalah SAHABAT TERBAIK KU. Sangat tidak mungkin jika aku berniat jahat memisahkan mu dengan Naruto. Aku hanya tak bisa lagi melihatmu begitu menderita. Mereka semua tak bisa melihatnya, namun aku berbeda, aku tahu rasanya dan aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Setiap kali kau menyendiri, setiap kali kau merenung, setiap kalu kau melamun. Naruto lah yang ada di pikiranmu. Aku tahu kau menyayangi nya lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat. TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT SHIKA...!!!".

Sigh

"Percintaan memang merepotkan".

Buagh

Shikamaru meninju lantai kamarnya sendiri. Menumpahkan kekesalan yang entah apa sebabnya dan harus kepada siapa ia menumpahkan nya selama ini. Shikamaru tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa sedemikian murka kepada Shikamaru. Apa karena Naruto sudah terlanjur menganggap Shika sebagai kakaknya, sehingga ketika ia tahu Shika menyukai dirinya ia sangat marah ?. Entahlah yang jelas pikiran Shikamaru sekarang sangat kalut.

Naruto tak membalas satupun pesan atau chat yang ia kirim. Naruto juga tidak menjawab telfon dari Shikamaru padahal ia telah menelpon si blonde itu bahkan lebih dari 50 kali hanya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mungkin anak anjing itu benar, satu-satu nya cara untuk menyelesaikan semua ini adalah... berbicara langsung kepada Naruto tentang semua yang kurasakan selama ini".

Sigh

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kasurnya. Di rebahkannya tubuh setengah jadi nya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Mata kuaci nya kosong menatap langit-langit.

'Apa ? Apa yang menyebabkan aku tidak mengatakannya lebih awal ? Afraid of rejection ? Or what ?'.

Namun sedetik kemudian otak cerdas itu menemukan jawaban yang tepat dari pertanyaan yang ia buat sendiri.

'It's simply because... i just like the way things were and i don't want to change it. Kalau hanya dengan begini saja aku bisa menjaga Naruto, aku rela walaupun ia bersama dengan yang lain. Aku hanya ingin... aku hanya ingin menjaga orang yang aku sayangi'.

 **Sementara itu di warung Ichiraku...**

"...". Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya seperti menghilang ditelan dengan kegelapan bayangan, dan itu membuat Sasuke takut.

"Kau, kau sama saja dengan Shikamaru".

"Naruto ? Apa maksudmu ?".

Naruto langsung berdiri tanpa berkata apapun, mengambil tasnya kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Naruto..!!!".

Sontak saja itu membuat Sasuke goncang. Kekesalan Sasuke memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Dadanya terasa akan meledak. Bahkan ekspresi datar yang menjadi jagoannya selama ini hilang begitu saja ketika ia melihat Naruto berlari meninggalkan dirinya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia menyebut nama itu sebelum ia berlari.

'Rusa bodoh, apa yang telah kau perbuat hingga membuatnya seperti itu..!!!'

"Ramen kalian telah siap.. loh ? Mana Naruto ?".

Sasuke langsung kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya untuk menutupi keadaan. Seakan tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka berdua.

"Dia ada urusan penting, ramen Naruto paman saja yang makan, aku akan tetap membayar ramen itu".

'Aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhnya jika ia melakukan sesuatu hingga menyakiti hati Naruto".

 **Apartemen Kakashi.**

"You what ???". Tanya Kakashi masih tak percaya.

Sigh.

"Jadi begini. Dulu, aku diangkat sebagai anak oleh orang tua Kushina, ibu Naruto. Makanya sekarang ketika ia memiliki anak, maka anak itu adalah keponakan ku. Sederhana bukan ?".

"Kau ? Diangkat sebagai anak oleh orang tua Kushina ?".

"Yap, dan ceritanya sangat panjang. Intinya aku menyayangi Naruto bahkan seperti anakku sendiri. Memang ia anak yang nakal dan selengekan, tapi... aku sangat menyayanginya".

"Begitu kebetulan ya. Kau seorang uke, dan Naru juga seorang uke, haha".

"Yah, begitulah". Iruka tersenyum sambil menggaruk luka di hidungnya.

"Aku akan keluar membeli makanan ke swalayan. Kau mau sesuatu ?".

Kakashi melirik ke Iruka dengan sedikit tersenyum. Menawarkan apa ia mau menitip makanan atau tidak.

Blush

'Senyuman orang ini'.

"Ti-tidak... aku langsung pulang saja".

Ekspersi Kakashi berubah.

"Loh ? Tadi katanya kau mau disini seharian menemani ku mengobrol ? Kan aku bisa tanya lebih banyak tentang Naruto kepadamu".

"Iya, aku akan disini selama kau masih merasa sakit, dan sekarang kau saja mau keluar membeli sesuatu. Berarti kau sudah sembuh. Jadi aku bisa pulang dengan tenang".

"Kau yakin mau pulang ?".

"Iya".

"Yah...".

Kakashi menunjukkan wajah kecewanya. Lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi, rambut silver keperakan nya selalu seperti itu ketika ia kecewa. Seakan ikut turun seperti kuping seekor anjing yang sedang bersedih.

'Orang ini, kenapa dia harus membuat ekspresi yang seperti itu sih'.

"Aku harus pulang, siapa yang akan membersihkan apartemenku jika aku terus berada disini".

"Kau tinggal di apartemen ? Boleh kah sesekali aku mampir ?". Kakashi penuh harap.

"Tentu, ini alamatku".

Iruka pun mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen dari meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur Kakashi dan menuliskan alamatnya pada Kakashi.

"Nah, mampirlah jika kau ada waktu. Sekarang aku pergi dulu, jaa".

"Terimakasih Iru-chan".

BLETAKK

Sebuah buku yang entah dari mana tempat mendarat di dahi Kakashi dengan kecepatan cahaya yang bahkan tak terlihat oleh matanya. Sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi korban buku oranye laknatnya itu.

Ouch

"Sudah ku bilang, kau panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi, i'll fucking kill you".

Chill

"Dia mengerikan".

'Aku juga akan bersiap untuk membeli makan malam, sepertinya persediaan ramen instanku habis, aku akan membeli beberapa'.

Kakashi pun beranjak dari kasurnya untuk berganti pakaian. Tak lupa ia memakai masker kesayangannya seperti biasa.

Ia keluar menuju jalan di kota Konoha di siang itu. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya siang yang terik seperti biasanya. Orang-orang lalu lalang di trotoar itu seperti biasa. Akan tetapi... tunggu dulu.. Rambut kuning ? Seragam sekolah ? Naruto ?.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu dalam satu tatapan. Wajh Naruto terlihat begitu kelam. Kakashi melihat ada rona wajah kesedihan dan kekesalan di sana. Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat tubuh tegap Kakashi yang hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan celana 3/4. Tanpa ba bi bu ia langsung berlari menuju ke arah senseinya.

Tap tap tap tap

Kakashi mengerti jika Naruto berlari ke arahnya. Ia berhenti di sana dan menunggu Naruto.

Tap tap tap

'Baru 2 hari tak bertemu rasanya aku begitu merindukannya'.

Hug

"O-oi, Naruto ? Ada apa ?".

Cry. Sob sob..

Kakashi makin panik.

"Oi, Naru ? Apa yang terjadi ? Kau kenapa ? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?".

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada lebar Kakashi sedalam mungkin. Ia bahkan menekan wajahnya agar menempel lebih erat pada tubuh senseinya. Baju Kakashi pun basah dengan air mata Naruto.

"Sniff, Aku... sniff... AKU MENYUKAI MU SENSEIII".

 **OMAKE**

"Sai... oii... Saii...!!!"

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ?".

"Kau lihat komik yang baru aku beli ?".

"Ah... uhm, aku.. tidak lihat".

Twitch

Dengan cepat mata Yahiko melirik ke arah Sai karena sadar sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Kau meminjamkannya ?"

"Uhm... uhukk... iya"

"KAU...!!! KAU AKAN MENERIMA HUKUMAN KARENA ITU".

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu Yahiko, ini masih siang dan..."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI".

"KYAAAAAAAA".

 **TBC**

ABSUUUUUUUUUURD POL... Abis sakit kemaren ide Sylvan buyar kabeeeeeeeeeeeh... hueeeeeee. Boleh deh Sylvan minta tolong. Kalo ada saran plot, pm in sylvan aja. Atau comment di ripiw juga boleh. Siapa tau jalan pikiran kita sama ya kan (colek TeGa-senpai :D)

Makasih buat ripiwnya... terutama buat kak Michhazz yang selalu koreksi dan ingetin Syl soal typo yang bertebaran... Arigtaou senpaaaaiii *deepbow

Well, that's it for now

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out


	10. chapter 10

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter X : Eyes can't lie**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

"Iks.. ik... Aku... aku menyukai sensei. Aku menyukai sensei bahkan sejak aku pertama melihat sensei dulu. Ketika kita bertemu waktu itu. Aku telat dan aku bertanya padamu dimana aku dan Shikamaru di tempatkan. Ketika itu... ketika pertama kali aku melihat sensei, aku... i think i fell in love with you at a first sight".

'Naruto, apa yang Shikamaru lakukan kepadamu hingga kau seperti ini ?'.

"Hey, Naru, Naruto... hey, look at me".

Kakashi melepaskan pelukan erat Naruto dari tubuhnya. Ia memegang wajah Naruto yang memerah karena ia menangis hebat. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan sekali tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan riang. Pemandangan ini sungguh menyayat hati pemuda yang lebih tua. Bagaimana tidak. Baginya, Naruto adalah matahari yang senantiasa menyinari hidupnya. Ketika matahari itu meredup, seakan hilang cahaya kehidupan bagi Kakashi.

"Naruto... listen. Listen to me. You can cry as much as you want, you can tell me everything that is bothering you... but, we gotta buy foods first and then we can go to my apartement. Is that okay ?".

"Hik hik.. baiklah, sensei".

"Bagus, ayo ikut aku ke dalam swalayan. Kita akan beli ramen instan".

Kakashi berhasil membujuk Naruto untuk diam dari tangisnya. Mengajak bocah blonde itu masuk ke dalam swalayan yang memang menjadi destinasi utama sang pria Hatake.

Terlihat di seberang jalan dua anak laki-laki memakai seragam yang sama dengan Naruto. Menandakan mereka juga adalah murid yang bersekolah Konoha High School. Salah satunya melingkarkan tangannya ke leher anak yang lain, sementara yang lain hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu anak di samping nya.

"Kiba, bukankah itu Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto ? Mereka berpelukan".

"Hah... Mana ? Mana ?".

Bocah yang sejak tadi menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak kekasihnya langsung menarik kepalanya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke ke kiri hanya untuk mencari objek yang di katakan oleh bocah di sampingnya. Segera Shino menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Kau benar, Shino".

'Naruto terlihat sedih sekali'.

"Wait, Kiba. Kau mau ke sana ?".

Tiba-tiba Kiba melepas tubuhnya dari rangkulan Shino dan bergegas berjalan mengarah ke dua orang yang sedang berpelukan di depan swalayan itu.

"Ya, aku mau menghibur Naruto".

"No... Not now. Biarkan mereka berdua memiliki waktu pribadi".

"Maksudmu ?".

Sigh

"Apa kau tak mengetahuinya ?".

"Mengetahui apa ?".

"Naruto menyukai Kakashi-sensei".

Degg

"A-apa ? Bisa kau ulangi lagi ?".

"Tentu, Naruto itu suka kepada Kakashi-sensei".

"Darimana kau tahu ?".

"Entahlah, aku hanya membacanya dari ekspresi wajah Naruto tiap kali ia melihat Kakashi-sensei".

'Shika... i can't imagine what you've going through. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kau mengatakan nya. Matamu tidak pernah bisa berbohong, Shikamaru'.

Cahaya matahari sudah mulai meredup di kota itu. Warna oranye menghiasi langit angkasa di ufuk barat. Tanda bahwa sang mentari akan beristirahat sejenak dari tugasnya, karena bulan akan mengganti posisinya.

Sekolah dan instansi-intansi pemerintah sudah sepi. Semua orang telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka. Namun tidak bagi salah satu murid Konoha High School yang sedang duduk di atas atap sekolah itu. Ia terlihat masih menikmati pemandangan langit padahal waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Hei Shikamaru ? Mengapa kau sendirian disini ? Bukankah ekstrakulikuler mu telah selesai ? Hari sudah sore dan kau masih disini ?".

"Aku hanya belum ingin pulang".

"Boleh aku ikut duduk disamping mu ?".

"Tentu".

Salah satu anak yang lain juga terlihat belum kembali ke rumahnya. Namun tidak seperti anak yang pertama, ia belum juga pulang karena ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih basket sendirian di ruang olahraga sekolah.

"Spill it out, Shika".

Perkataan Kiba yang begitu tiba-tiba memecah suasana hening diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa ?".

"Oh ayolah. Kita sama-sama tahu. Pandangan matamu adalah pandangan ketika kau memiliki masalah yang kau pikirkan. Karena jarang sekali kau memikirkan tentang masalah mu".

Sigh.

Is it that obvious ?"

"Kau berbicara padaku seperti kau baru mengenal ku 3 hari yang lalu".

"Kau benar".

"So ? What's up ?".

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku menyukai Naruto".

Kiba hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi langit senja di ufuk barat. Tak menyahut ataupun menjawab. Hanya tersenyum dalam diamnya.

"Hei, katakan sesuatu".

"Kau mau aku mengatakan apa ?".

"I don't know, just say something".

"Well, i've known it for a while".

"Ha-hah ?? Kapan ? Sejak kapan ?".

Kiba terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang menurutnya sangat priceless. Shikamaru yang biasanya tidak mau repot dan tidak mau peduli dengan apapun bisa menjadi super ingin tahu seperti itu. Priceless.

"Hei, mengapa kau tertawa ? Kau menertawakanku ya ?".

"Haha, kau ini lucu sekali Shikamaru. Bahkan sebenarnya aku sudah tau sejak kita kecil, Shikamaru".

"...". Shikamaru tertegun.

"Iya, coba lihat dirimu. Kau selalu minta satu sekolah dengan Naruto, dari taman kanak-kanak sampai SMA kau selalu minta untuk di sekolahkan di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Kau juga menjadikannya alasan untuk mengerjakan dan melakukan kegiatan sehari-harimu. Dan yang paling penting menurut ku adalah, kau selalu ada untuk Naruto. Kau bukan hanya menyukainya, Shika. Aku yakin itu lebih dari kata suka".

"Entahlah".

"Hei.. jangan seperti itu. Lalu apa yang membuatmu tidak menyataknnya kepada Naruto ?".

Sigh

"Entahlah. Aku pikir aku lebih suka semuanya seperti ini saja. Maksudku, aku sudah nyaman dengan hubunganku dengan Naruto saat ini. Aku masih bisa dekat dengannya dan aku masih bisa menjaganya. Dia seperti adikku sendiri. Bukankah aneh jika kau memacari adik mu sendiri ?".

"You're so complicated. Just confess will ya...".

"Itu tak semudah yang kau bayangkan, puppy".

"Well, bagaimana jika aku yang mengatakannya kepada Naruto ? Aku sudah biasa menjadi makcomblang kau tahu". Kiba tersenyum.

"Don't you even dare".

"Shika.. you're no fun".

"I mean it".

"But why ???".

"Pokoknya jangan".

"Shikamaru, aku tahu ini berat, tapi suatu saat cepat atau lambat Naruto akan memiliki tambatan hatinya sendiri. Dia pasti akan jatuh cinta kepada orang lain, jika kau tidak segera mengambil hatinya terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada yang mengincar nya sekarang, aku pikir you got the upper hand to do that. Dan Naruto juga terlihat nyaman bersamamu. Seiously, what are you waiting for ?".

"Entahlah".

"You're gonna regret it".

"Maybe".

Sigh

"Ah, ya sudah. Kau ini selain pemalas kau juga keras kepala. Yang penting aku sudah memberikan pendapat dan opiniku. Dan aku juga sahabatmu Shika. Kalau kau dalam masalah kau tahu aku akan menolongmu".

"Iya. Thanks, puppy".

'And now you're regreting it don't ya ?'

"Kiba ? Kiba ?".

"A-apa ?".

"Kau melamun".

"Ti-tidak".

"Terserah, ayo kita pulang".

 **Sementara itu...**

Si bodoh : Naruto, jangan lupa makan siang. Kau nanti bisa sakit jika terlambat makan siang. Dan jangan sembarangan beli makanan. (1.11 pm)

Si bodoh : Naruto, bersama siapa kau pulang ? Apa Sakura mau menemanimu ? Jawablah, aku mengkhawatirkanmu (1.12 pm)

Si bodoh : Naruto, sedang apa kau ? Cepat pulang agar bibi Kushina tidak menelponku lagi untuk mencarimu. Itu merepotkan (1.15pm)

Si bodoh : Naruto, jawablah aku mohon, aku khawatir (1.23 pm)

Si bodoh : Baiklah, jika itu maumu, Naruto. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Terima kasih. Kau teman yang baik. Kau tahu jika perkataanku kemarin masih berlaku. Aku akan ada selalu disini ketika kau membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar. Aku akan menjagamu, karena itu tugasku. Maaf jika aku selalu mengganggumu. Naruto. (1.30 pm)

Puk

Shikamaru melempar ponselnya ke atas kasurnya dengan kasar. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata atau berbuat apa kepada sahabat (?) blondenya itu. Ia merasa sesak. Permusuhan dengan si blonde membuat hidupnya berantakan. Tidak berlebihan, karena memang hampir setiap kegiatan yang ia lakukan alasannya adalah Naruto. Sekarang ketika alasan itu hilang. Ia merasa tak lagi ada alasan untuk mengerjakan semuanya. Ia bahkan tak ada lagi niatan untuk meneruskan sekolahnya. Hidupnya kosong

Cling cling

Ponsel Shikamaru tiba-tiba berbunyi. Menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia cepat-cepat mengambilnya kembali kemudian ia segera membaca isi teks itu. Namun tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Teks itu bukanlah dari Naruto. Akan tetapi...

0843 xxxx xxxx : Temui aku di lapangan belakang sekolah sore ini. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu.

-Sasuke.

"Ck, merepotkan. Mau apa dia sebenarnya".

Terlihat pria berambut raven sedang bersandar pada sebuah tiang listrik sambil memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam sakunya. Wajahnya nampak begitu kesal dengan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan. Sakit rasanya mengingat apa yang terjadi di warung ichiraku tadi.

"Aku kira akan berjalan mulus ketika aku mengucapkan kata itu langsung di depan mukanya. Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan padanya ? Dia mengatakan bahwa aku sama saja dengan Shikamaru. Apa maksudnya ? Ada apa dengan Shikamaru ? Anak itu...".

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan belakang sekolah. Ia berniat ingin menunggu disana hingga sore. Ia merasa tak ada waktu untuk pulang. Ia ingin segera menemui Shikamaru dan menanyakan kepadanya apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

Tok tok tok.

"Shikamaru".

Yang di panggil hanya diam tak menyahut di dalam kamarnya. Ia masih menekuk lututnya di atas kasur sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke kedua lututnya. Ia sedang tak ingin di ganggu oleh apapun dan siapapun.

Cklek

"Shikamaru".

Seperti tidak memperdulikan tatapan "jangan ganggu aku" dari Shikamaru, wanita itu tetap masuk dan mendekati sang bocah. Ia ikut duduk di pinggir kasur menghadap anaknya yang kini sedang menundukkan wajahnya ke lututnya.

"Shikamaru, hari ini kau pulang cepat, kemudian kau mengurung dirimu di kamar. Ada apa ?".

Dengan lembut dan penuh kesabaran ibu Shikamaru berusaha untuk mengorek informasi dari anaknya. Sebagai seorang ibu pastinya ia ingin mengetahui apa sebab anaknya menjadi murung seperti itu. Ibu mana yang tega melihat anaknya sedih dirundung masalah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit sakit". 'Hati'.

"Shikamaru. Aku ibumu. Aku bisa mengetahui jika kau berbohong. Dan sekarang kah berbohong pada ibu".

"Tidak".

"Apa ini soal Naruto ?".

"...". (Menatap lutunya sendu).

"See, ibu bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat matamu. Kau memiliki mata yang tak pernah bisa berbohong".

"Kau menyayanginya ?".

"Sangat".

"Apa kau ingin menjaganya seumur hidupmu ?".

"Iya".

"Then do something about it. Go, tell him by yourself and act like a man..!!! Kau berdiam diri disini dan mengurung dirimu selama apapun tak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu".

'Do something about it... ya. Ibu benar. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi masalah ini'.

Mulai terlihat rona semangat dari wajah Shikamaru setelah mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ibunya telah menyadarkannya bahwa Naruto adalah hal yang sangat penting baginya. Jika ia mau menyelesaikan masalah. Ia harus menyelesaikannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia seorang laki-laki. Dan seorang laki-laki tidak mengurung dirinya di kamar hanya karena satu permasalahan.

"Terima kasih bu".

"Itu baru jagoan ibu".

 **Apartemen Kakashi.**

Sampailah mereka di apartemen milik Kakashi. Setelah sebelumnya Naruto menangis di jalan dan memeluknya hingga membuat bajunya basah, Kakashi berhasil membujuk Naruto untuk mau datang ke apartemennya. Ia akan membicarakan semuanya dengan Naruto sampai tuntas.

Naruto duduk diatas kasur Kakashi dan Kakashi duduk di atas lantai sambil bersender pada kursi di belakangnya. Naruto masih menggunakan seragam lengkap, minus sepatu karena ia melepasnya ketika hendak masuk ke apartemen milik Kakashi.

"Apa kau mau ramen, Naru ?".

"Apa sensei juga menyukaiku ?".

"Naru..."

"Jawab saja sensei, aku tidak ingin basa-basi".

Sigh

"Baiklah".

Kakashi yang tadinya berdiri hendak memasak air kembali lagi ke posisinya semula. Duduk di atas lantainya dan bersandar di kursi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naru".

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menjawab ku ketika aku menyatakan suka padamu, sensei ?".

"Itu yang maksudkan. Kau hanya menyukaiku. Akan tetapi sesungguhnya hatimu sudah mencintai seseorang dan itu bukan aku".

"Huh ? Aku masih tidak mengerti ?".

"Kau mencintai Shikamaru bukan ?".

Degg

'Sensei ? Aku mencintai Shika ?".

"Sepertinya kau salah, sensei".

"Is it ? Now look me in the eye and tell me i'm wrong".

Naruto menuruti perintah senseinya. Ia melihat dengan tajam ke arah mata senseinya dan kemudian ia berkata.

"Kau salah, sensei".

"Aku tahu tatapan mata itu. Itu bukan tatapan yakin Naruto. Itu adalah tatapan yang berusaha meyakinkan ku akan tetapi hatimu tidak yakin".

"Lalu apa yang bisa membuatmu yakin jika aku benar-benar tidak mencintai Shika ?".

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Bukannya aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu. Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih dari seseorang yang bahkan hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sunnguh. Namun aku ingin kau memantapkan hatimu. Siapa orang yang akan menjadi kekasihmu".

"Jadi kau menolakku ?".

Naruto tertunduk. Mata birunya kini tenggelam dalam kelamnha bayangan yang menutupi nya. Naruti menggenggam tangannya kuat kuat menahan emosi nya untuk tidak meledak di hadapan senseinya itu.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu...".

"Cukup, Kakashi-sensei". Potong Naruto cepat.

"Naru..."

"Apa kau tahu sensei berapa banyak pengorbanan yang aku lalui hanya untuk mengatakan ini padamu ? Dan kau pikir aku hanha menyukaimu ?".

Masih dengan wajah tertunduk, Naruto mencoba untuk mengutarakan semua apa yang telah ia lalui hari ini. Hari ini hari yang berat baginya.

"Apa maksudmu ?".

"Hari ini Kiba mengatakan padaku bahwa Shikamaru menyukai ku. Kemudian siang ini Sasuke mengajakku makan ramen tapi kemudian disana ia mengatakan bahwa ia suka padaku. Kau pikir aku tidak menyukai mereka semua ? Uke mana yang bisa dekat dengan kedua anak itu kemudian tidam tumbuh rasa suka kepada mereka berdua ? Aku meyukai mereka dan aku juga menyukai mu, tapi pada akhirnya aku disini untuk mengutarakan perasaanku kepadamu dan bukan kepada mereka. Kau pikir aku hanya menyukaimu ?".

Kakashi terkejut. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sampai melakukan hal seperti itu untuk mengutarakan perasaan nya kepada Kakashi.

"N-naru.. aku.."

"Kau menolakku. Dan kau bilang kau mencintaiku".

"Naruto, maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika kau benar-benar memilihku daripada lelaki yang lain. Ku pikir kau hanya..."

"Seorang anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa itu cinta ?".

"Bukan begitu maksudku..."

"Kakashi-sensei, KAU JAHAT...!!!"

Brakk

Naruto kemudian berlari keluar dari apartemen Kakashi dengan menenteng sepatunya. Matanya begitu berkaca-kaca menahan air matanya supaya tidak tumpah. Dengan sisa harga dirinya yang ada di berlari dengan cepat berusaha menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Kakashi.

"Woahh.. Naruto, hey... kau mau kemana ? Narutoo.!!".

Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang sedikit berteriak memanggil Naruto yang sedang berlari di luar kamar apartemen Kakashi. Begitu pria itu masuk ia di kejutkan dengan keadaan pemilik kamar.

"Hei, Kakashi apa yang... Kakashi ? Kau kenapa ?".

Iruka mendapati pemilik kamar itu telah berlutut di lantai dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sepi tak bersuara dan diam tak bergerak.

Iruka berani bersumpah ia melihat air mata mengalir dari sela-sela kedua tangan Kakashi.

Refleks Iruka memeluk tubuh Kakashi yang sedang berlutut. Berusaha untuk menghibur guru olahraga itu dan meringankan kesedihannya.

"Heii... heii come here.. come here..."

"Aku bodoh Iruka".

"Tidak, kau tidak bodoh Kakashi".

"Yes i am".

"Kau bisa menceritakan kepada ku apa yang terjadi. Whenever you ready".

"Terima kasih, Iruka".

 **Sementara sore itu di lapangan belakang sekolah.**

"Kau menyianyiakannya".

Terlihat dua anak lelaki saling behadapan. Mata mereka begitu tajam dan saling memancarkan aura benci yang sangat kuat. Jika orang melihatnya pastilah ia mengira bahwa 2 orang ini akan segera berkelahi.

"Cih, sok tau sekali".

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Naruto hingga ia seperti itu".

"Maksudmu hingga ia menolak perasaan mu begitu ?".

"Itu tidak lucu".

"Dia tahu aku menyukainya. Dan entah mengapa, sepertinya dia kecewa ketika ia mendengarnya".

"Kalau hanya seperti itu, lalu mengapa ia terlihat begitu kesal saat ia menyebut nama mu ?".

"Kau bisa tanyakan langsung kepada orangnya. Apa ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan padaku ? Aku mulai bosan".

"Tidak, hanya itu. Terima kasih".

"Hah ? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke berterima kasih ? Waw tentu Naruto telah memberikan banyak perubahan pada dirimu".

"Tidak usah mengomentari ku. Aku pulang. Bye".

Shikamaru juga bergegas pulang. Hari sudah begitu sore dan ia ingin segera mandi menyegarkan badannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihatnya. Ia berjalan dalam keadaan menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangannya tak henti-henti mengusap air mata dari kedua mata birunya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menyayat hati. Seketika itu pula Shikamaru langsung menganggap dirinya telah gagal dalam menjaga Naruto.

"Naruto..."

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Entah mengapa ada perasaan yang menginginkan agar tubuhnya berlari menjauhi Shikamaru sejauh-jauhnya. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Ia berlari mendekat ke arah Shikamaru yang berdiri mematung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan wajah menahan tangis ia berlari secepat mungkin untuk menggapai si rusa malas. Tak akan membiarkan nya menjauh lagi.

Bugh

Hug

"Shikaaaa.. hik, hik".

Tangis Naruto pecah disaat itu. Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan lelaki yang ada di pelukannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh si blonde. Berusaha memberikan rasa aman kepada nya dari segala sesuatu yang akan membuatnya sedih. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shikamaru, tak kuasa menahan tangis yang sejak tadi seakan mendorong tenggorokannya. Ia hanya bisa menangis pilu di dekapan orang yang paling ia percayai saat ini.

"Maaf... maafkan aku Shika".

Shikamaru tersenyum. Bahkan kedua matanya pun menitihkan air mata bahagia sekaligus haru. Seakan semua rasa sesak dan berat yang ada di hatinya terangkat. Ia merasa lega, sangat lega. Naruto sudah kembali ke pelukan nya.

"Bodoh. Jangan kau ulangi lagi".

 **TBC**

Phew capek. Syl masih sakit. Gomen gomen ga bisa jawab ripiw. Masih pusing liat layar hp. Ini aja ngerjainnya nyicil bentar- bentar. Tapi jangan khawatir hehe nggak parah kok minna.. cuma sakit biasa aja. Hope you like it minna-san dan TERIMA KASIH atas semua ripiw yang sudah kalian berikan. Beneran deh

Jujur ya. Sylvan paling nunggu yang namanya email masuk pemberitahuan kalo ada yang ngeripiw fic Syl. Hampir setiap buka hp, bukanya email dulu. Cuma pengen liat ada yang ripiw apa nggak. Ntar kalo ada yg ripiw senengnya bukan maen haha *curcol

That's it for now

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out


	11. chapter 11

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter XI : LIFE : Problems**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

Gelapnya malam mulai menyelimuti kota Konoha. Satu persatu penduduk menyalakan lampu di rumah mereka untuk mengusir gelapnya malam. Begitu juga lampu kota yang kelap kelip dan warna warni menyala bergantian mempercantik wajah Konoha di saat malam. Lampu-lampu jalan yang berwarna kekuningan pun telah dinyalakan.

Terlihat di salah satu pinggir kota dua anak lelaki yang berjalan beriringan. Salah satu dari mereka berdua masih menggunakan seragamnya, tanda bahwa ia belum juga pulang ke rumah semenjak pulang sekolah siang tadi. Anak muda itu telah melewati banyak hal berat di hari itu. Ia begitu lelah dan hanya ingin pulang, mandi, makan kemudian merebahkan tubuh nya yang sudah lelah ke atas kasurnya yang empuk untuk beristirahat.

Sementara anak laki-laki di sebelahnya hanya mengenakan celana jeans pendek berwarna coklat dan kaos berwarna abu dengan logo lingkaran bergaris tengah khas lambang keluarga Nara.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri kota Konoha dalam diam. Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi sore, tidak ada diantara mereka yang berani memulai percakapan. Suasana canggung begitu terasa diantara mereka berdua. Hingga anak berambut nenas membuka percakapan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Kakashi-sensei ?".

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah menjadi murung ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Shikamaru. Kemudian ia menundukkan pandangan nya ke tanah.

"Dia menolakku". Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Eh ? Apa ? Aku tidak salah dengar ? Apa alasannya menolakmu ?".

"Ia berfikir... kalau aku sudah mencintai orang lain".

Shikamaru mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan setengah tidak percaya.

"Apa itu benar ? Siapa yang ia maksud".

"Kau".

Wuuush

Angin berhembus secara dramatis menerpa dua anak yang sedang berjalan di malam itu. Membelai lembut surai blonde milik Naruto. Rambutnya bergerak perlahan ditiup angin. Mata Naruto tak mampu menatap pemuda di sebelahnya saat ini. Ia takut jika salah-salah ia akan menyakiti hati sang Nara muda (lagi).

'Kakashi-sensei... kau...'

"Lalu ? Apa yang dikatakan sensei itu benar ?".

Degg

Kaget bukan main dengan pertanyaan blak-blakan Shikamaru, jantung Naruto serasa mau keluar dari dadanya. Tanpa Naruto menegerti, kini detak jantungnya benar-benar tak beraturan sama sekali dan terasa begitu kencang. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan. Mengapa secepat ini Shikamaru bertanya kepadanya tentang perasaannya yang masih kacau ?.

'Ah, cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Shikamaru. Aku laki-laki dan aku bukan pengecut. Akan ku jelaskan semuanya agar semua permasalahan dengan Shikamaru ini menjadi jelas dan menemui titik terang".

Pemuda berambut kuning itu sudah bersiap untuk menjawab, namun niatnya terhenti ketika Shikamaru memotong nya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah tau jawabanmu, Naruto".

"...". (Tatapan setengah kaget)

'Shika...'

"Kau menyukai sensei, aku tahu itu, kau tidak pernah menyukai ku dan selama ini hanya menganggapku sebagau seorang sahabat dan tidak lebih. Aku meng...".

"KAU SALAH BESAR...!!!".

Keduanya terhenti dari langkah mereka. Diam tak bergerak seinchi pun setelah Naruto mengeluarkan nada yang meninggi disertai ekspresi kekesalan dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku, aku... selama ini... selama ini aku selalu menyukaimu..."

Intonasi Naruto makin memelan dan memelan hingga hampir tak terdengar seperti orang yang membisikkan keputusasaan. Wajahnya lagi-lagi tertunduk ke tanah namun kali ini ia menggenggam erat-erat tangannya.

"Lalu apa yang menahanmu, Naruto ?".

"Aku juga menayakan hal yang sama, Shika. Aku tahu dari Kiba jika kau menyukaiku sejak lama, bahkan dari ketika kita kecil. Lalu apa yang menahanmu sehingga membuatku menunggu sampai belasan tahun lamanya ?".

Jlebb

"...". (Terperangah)

Shikamaru tak mampu membalas perkataan Naruto. Naruto benar, ia lah yang membuatnya menunggu selama belasan tahun. Kalau saja ia lebih cepat. Kalau saja semenjak dulu ia menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada Naruto, pasti sekarang ia akan bersama Naruto dan tidak akan ada orang yang bisa memasuki hati Naruto.

"Tepat sekali, Shikamaru. Aku tidak mengatakannya kepadamu karena aku mengira kau tidak pernah menyukaiku".

"Aku juga Naruto. Kau tidak bisa terlalu menyalahkanku karena alasanku juga sama sepertimu, aku pikir kau tak pernah menyukaiku".

Sigh

"Hidup itu masalah bukan, Shikamaru ?".

Sigh

"Kau benar".

"Lalu sekarang ? Bagaimana ?".

"Bagaimana apanya, Shikamaru ?".

"Kau... dan aku..."

"Kau terlambat. Aku menyukai sensei sekarang. Dan itu yang membuatku kemarin menjadi jengkel. Mengapa kau baru menyatakannya sekarang ? Dan bahkan aku mendengarnya dari mulut orang lain, bukan dari mulut mu langsung. Padahal... padahal selama ini aku menyukaimu, akan tetapi kau terlalu lamban Shika. Like always".

"Aku minta maaf".

"Bahkan saat ini kita berjalan berdua saja, tidak ada orang yang mengganggu kita ataupun melihat kita. Dan kau masih tak mampu mengucapkannya langsung di hadapanku. Kau berkata seakan kau tak pernah mengucapkannya, Shikamaru. Apa kata-kata itu terlalu mahal dan merepotkan untuk kau ucapkan ?".

"Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, Naruto".

"Tapi kau bilang...".

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu. Aku tak melihatmu dari fisikmu. Aku mengetahuimu luar dan dalam. Aku mengetahui dan mengerti semua tentang mu. Dan ya, belakangan ini rasa untuk memiliki dirimu semakin kuat, tapi aku tak akan memaksa dan tak akan mampu memaksamu. Karena aku tau itu akan menyakitimu. Dan kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa jika aku harus menyakitimu. Jika kau memang menyukainya, kejarlah ia. Aku pasti akan selalu disini, di samping mu mendukungmu dengan semua yang ku bisa, dan menolong mu ketika kau dalam masalah. Aku akan selalu ada di belakangmu ketika kau terjatuh. Aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku harus memilikimu. Aku akan mendukungmu dengan Kakashi sensei, namun jika ia menyakitimu ingatlah, kau masih memiliki aku, Naruto. Kau memiliki aku. Ibuku bilang, pria tidak pernah lari dari perasaannya. Sekarang aku menyatakan ini kepadamu, bukan karena aku ingin mengganggu hubunganmu atau jalanmu untuk mendapatkan Kakashi-sensei. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ibuku katakan, kalau pria tidak pernah lari dari perasaannya. Aku tidak akan lari lagi dari perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu. Naruto".

"Shika...".

"Izinkanlah, aku... untuk yang pertama, dan terakhir kalinya, aku merasakan... Naruto...".

"Shika...".

Perlahan Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam namun lembut. Fokus mata Shikamaru ke bibir Naruto yang begitu tipis dan sempurna. Ia ingin, ia ingin setidaknya ia pernah mencium orang yang ia cintai walaupun itu akan menjadi ciuman pertama dan terkahir dengan orang yang ia cintai itu. Ia tahu bahwa anak laki-laki yang sedang ada di depannya saat ini tidak akan mengubah pendirian nya dan mengubah hatinya walaupun ia telah mengakui dan menyatakan seluruh perasaan yang telah ia pendam selama belasan tahun kepada Naruto.

Sepasang mata itu bertemu. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tanpa ada perlawanan dan protes dari nya. Shikamaru terus maju mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Sampai pada puncaknya.

Cup, cup

Hap... hap...

Ciuman lembut Shikamaru mendarat tepat diatas bibir Naruto. Dan Naruto pun membalasnya. Keduanya sempat membuka mulut dan menautkan lidah, namun tak berlangsung lama. Sebuah ciuman "selamat tinggal" dari Shikamaru. Bukan karena Naruto akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Namun Naruto akan menjatuhkan hatinya kepada seorang pria. Dan itu bukanlah dirinya.

Shikamaru pun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Naruto. Wajah Naruto nampak sedikit bersemu merah di karenakan ciumannya tadi.

"Nah, sekarang bisakah kita kembali bersahabat dan pulang ? Kita lupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini dan kita akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya besok. Aku akan membantumu".

"Umm, terima kasih. Shika".

"And here i thought I was wrong about you. And I came all the way here just to apologize for what I did. I should knew this is going to happen. Stupid teenagers".

Sebuah suara berat dari belakang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Segera kedua anak itu berbalik untuk melihat orang yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara itu.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei ? Paman Iruka juga ?".

Apartemen Yahiko...

Tok tok tok...

"Iya siapa ?".

"Aku, Sakura".

Cklek.

"Ada apa Sakura ?"'

Muncul di depan pintu seorang pria bertubuh tegap berambut oranye dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa menggunakan atasan. Matanya yang berwarna coklat menatap penasaran Sakura yang berada di depan pintunya membawa sebuah kantong plastik.

"Ah, Yahiko-senpai. Kebetulan sekali kau yang membuka pintu".

"Ada apa Sakura ? Kau membawa sesuatu ?".

"Ini, aku ingin mengembalikan komik yang sudah aku baca. Ini ada 3 dan sisanya aku belum selesai membacanya. Aku minta maaf aku meminjamnya bahkan sebelum kau membacanya". Sakura membungkuk.

"Ah, sudahlah. Itu hanya komik. Tidak usah sungkan begitu. Lagipula Sakura kan sudah sering pinjam komik ke sini. Dan yang terpenting komik-komikku selalu terawat jika Sakura yang pinjam, jadi tidak masalah".

"Terima kasih Yahiko-senpai. Ini komiknya".

Sakura memberikan bungkusan plastik kepada pemuda berambut oranye di depannya.

"Kau mau masuk dulu, Sakura ? Aku dan Sai sedang menonton anime bersama. Mungkin kau mau ikut ?".

"Ah, umm... bagaimana ya...??".

'Pasti anime BL...!!!! OMG...!!! Ah tapi aku nanti malah mengganggu acara mereka berdua'. Sakura berfikir.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan mengganggu. Aku baru saja "melakukannya" dengan Sai jadi kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Kami sedang menonton Yuri on Ice. Pasti kau suka".

Ia seperti mampu membaca pikiran Sakura yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu di hadapannya. Menurutnya itu tergambar jelas di wajah Sakura saat itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa...!!!! Yahiko-senpai. Kau mengatakannya seakan itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa untuk dibicarakan. Walaupun aku fujoshi aku kan seorang wanita, Yahiko-senpai".

"Hahahaha... gomen-gomen. Ya sudah. Kau mau masuk tidak ?".

"Tentu. Aku penasaran dengan Yuri on Ice yang kau bicarakan itu".

Mereka pun masuk. Yahiko menutup pintu kamar apartemen nya kemudian bersama Sakura menuju kamar tidurnya. Disana sudah ada Sai yang sejak tadi matanya tidak berpindah dari layar laptop yang ada di depannya.

"Hei Sai. Lihat siapa yang aku bawa. Aku membawakan fujoshi agar sesi menonton kita lebih seru".

Yahiko menunjuk kebelakang dengan jempolnya. Kemudian muncullah Sakura dari belakang tubuh berotot Yahiko.

Pause video.

"Ah, Sakura. Ayo duduk sini. Aku dan Yahiko juga baru sampai episode pertama. Kau belum ketinggalan jauh".

Sai mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya untuk naik ke atas kasurnya yang lumayan berukuran besar. Tanpa basa basi Sakura langsung melompat ke samping Sai untuk menonton anime yang dimaksud. Benar-benar melupakan Yahiko yang sudah mengajaknya untuk menonton bersama.

"Sigh. Aku dilupakan".

"Yahiko, ayolah kesini. Aku dan Sakura tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama".

"Baiklah, baik".

Mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke pulang dengan wajah yang sangat murung. Hari ini menjadi hari yang sial baginya. Ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan hati Naruto walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada sang bocah blonde. Namun yang dikatakan olehnya malah ia sama seperti Shikamaru.

"Aku pulang".

"Selamat datang, Sasuke. Loh ? Kenapa wajahmu di tekuk seperti itu ? Kau kenapa ?".

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku lapar bu. Ibu masak apa malam ini ?".

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia sedang tak ingin mengungkit masalahnya tadi siang. Ia hanya ingin makan kemudian beristirahat dengan tenang dan melupakan kejadian tadi siang sejenak.

"Ibu memasak Katsudon untuk makan malam. Mandilah. Ayahmu juga sebentar lagi pulang. Kita akan makan bersama".

"Baik bu".

Sasuke berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Ia masuk kemudian menutup pintunya. Membuka seluruh pakaiannya kemudian menyalakan shower air hangatnya. Uap air memenuhi kaca kamar mandinya hingga tubuhnya tak terlihat. Ia membiarkan kepalanya tersiram hingga rambut ravennya turun karena kebasahan.

"Naruto...".

Slam.

Ia meninju dinding kamar mandinya sendiri. Entah mengapa jika ia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang ia menjadi sangat kesal dan marah. Ia tidak tahu harus dengan apa lagi ia bisa mengambil hati Naruto.

"I'm clueless".

Sasuke menyudahi acara mandinya dan segera berpakaian rapih. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menuju meja makan. Disana telah disiapkan 3 mangkuk katsudon untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Fugaku juga sudah pulang. Acara makan bersama pun di mulai.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau murung begitu ?". Tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak murung".

"Apa ini karena Naruto ?".

Jlebb

Pertanyaan ayah Sasuke begitu tepat. Straight to the point dan tidak basa-basi. Tidak mengerti jika yang ditanyai sedang kalut memikirkan bagaimana jalan keluar dari masalahnya dengan si blonde. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia menyerah untuk memasang wajah datarnya hanya karena satu pertanyaan on point dari ayahnya. Wajahnya tidak berubah begitu pula jawabannya.

"Tidak". Katanya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Ayah mu ini dulu juga pernah muda. Jadi ayah tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi muda. Emosi pasti berubah dengan cepat. Ahh masa muda yang menyenangkan".

"Ayah apa sih ?". Sahut Mikoto.

"Hahaha ayah hanya mengenang masa muda dulu. Begitu menyenangkan".

Sementata Sasuke hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya tanpa peduli dengan ocehan ayahnya yang semakin melebar kemana-mana. Mata Mikoto sejak tadi terus memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang makan. Kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri.

'Jadi ini benar tentang Naruto. Nee, Sasuke ?'

Setelah acara makan mereka selesai. Sasuke langsung membantu ibu nya membersihkan piring dan gelas bekas makan mereka. Di sela-sela kegiatan mencuci piring itu, Mikoto mencoba untuk mencari tahu dan memastikan apakah intuisi seorang ibunya benar.

"Sasuke..."

"Hnn".

"Apa Naru-chan menolakmu hari ini ?".

Jlebb.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan orang tuanya begitu straight to the point menusuk relung Sasuke begitu dalam. Sasuke berusaha tetap datar dan tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut ibunya.

"Ah, Ibu mengerti sekarang".

"Mengerti apa ? Aku kan tidak menjawab".

"Perubahan wajahmu sekecil apapun bisa terbaca oleh ibu. Aku ibumu, dan aku tahu bagaimana wajah anakku ketika ia dirundung masalah".

"Wajah yang seperti apa ?"'

"Ya wajah yang seperti ini..."

Mikoto mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan gemas sementara yang mempunyai pipi sedang sibuk mencuci piring. Hampir saja piring itu pecah terjatuh karena ia kaget setengah mati Mikoto mencubitnya sangat keras.

"Aw, Sakit. Aku bukan anak kecil".

"Kau memang akan terus tumbuh besar dan dewasa, Sasuke. Namun bagi ibu, kau akan selalu menjadi Sasuke, anak kecil ibu yang selalu membutuhkan kasih sayang dari ibu".

"Terserah ibu saja".

Sasuke menyelesaikan acara mencucinya dan berlalu meninggalkan ibunya yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke".

"Hnn ?".

"Mencintai tak harus memiliki, kau tahu. Kau tidak perlu terobsesi untuk memiliki Naruto. Maksudku, jika memang ia telah menyukai orang lain selain dirimu, kau harus bisa merelaknnya dengan orang itu. Kau tidak boleh memaksanya untuk jatuh cinta kepadamu. Hati nya tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jika kau ingin benar-benar memiliki hatinya lakukanlah seperti yang ibu katakan. Relakan dia, ketika dia tersakiti dan jatuh, ambil hatinya".

"Bagaiama jika ia tidak pernah putus dengan kekasihnya ?".

"Berhenti menunggu nya dan carilah orang lain. Apakah di dunia ini uke hanya Naruto saja".

"Hnn, kurasa ibu benar".

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti".

Sementara itu, kembali ke salah satu jalan Konoha.

"Kakashi-sensei ? Paman Iruka juga ?".

"Aku ikut kesini hanya ingin menemani Kakashi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi siang Naruto. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah memiliki orang lain". Pandangan Iruka menjadi sedikit sendu.

"Kakashi-sensei. Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini. Aku lah yang mencium Naruto. Aku menciumnya karena aku memang menyukainya. Ciuman tadi sebenarnya adalah ciuman perpisahan, karena Naruto menyukai...".

"Cukup, Shika. Kau tidak perlu berkata lebih jauh. Aku tahu sejak lama bahwa Naruto menyukaimu. Hanya saja, tadi siang di apartemen ku Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku dengan mata yang begitu meyakinkan. Aku kemudian percaya dengannya dan datang jauh-jauh dari apartemenku hanya untuk menemuinya karena aku percaya dengannya. Tapi sepertinya aku salah".

"Tidak, Kakashi-sensei. Ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan". Kini Naruto pun ikut angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah, Naru. Aku tidak ingin mengambilmu dari Shika".

"Kaka-sensei. Anda salah paham. Aku dan Naruto tidak berpacaran, kami hanya...".

"Berciuman di jalan ? Hanya itu ? Hanya ? Kau bilang hanya, Shikamaru ?!!"'

Suara berat Kakashi meninggi. Membuat dua anak di depannya merinding ketakutan. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar Kakashi berbicara dengan nada setinggi itu. Bahkan ketika ia marah di sekolah pun ia tidak pernah terkihat sedemikian marah.

"Maafkan aku".

Shikamaru membungkuk minta maaf. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah mencium Naruto di jalan tadi. Andai saja ia tidak begitu egois. Tidak akan terjadi yang seperti ini. Sekarang ia merasa telah menghancurkan harapan Naruto untuk bisa mendapatkan Kakashi. Ia merasa menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan Naruto. Dan dia membenci itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mata Kakashi yang berwarna tak sama mulai berlinang air mata. Air mata itu kemudian satu persatu menetes membasahi masker dan wajahnya. Wajahnya perlahan tertunduk ke bawah. Perasaan iba menjalar ke hati 3 orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kakashi, sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali ke apartemenmu. Aku akan mengantar mu. Ayo".

Iruka tak tega melihat keadaan Kakashi. Setelah ia berhasil menyemangati Kakashi tadi siang, Kakashi terlihat begitu semangat dan penuh harapan. Sekarang yang ia lihat bahkan keadaan Kakashi lebih terpuruk dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, Naruto. Kau bilang ketika aku menyebutmu mencintai Shikamaru bahwa kau tidak mencintainya dan hanya menyukaiku. Aku sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah karena aku telah menolak orang yang aku cintai hanya karena prasangka. Namun sekarang, lihatlah. Betapa menyedihkannya aku. Bodohnya aku percaya kepadamu, Naruto. Iruka, ayo pulang".

"Apa sensei juga menyukaiku ?".

"Naru..."

"Jawab saja sensei, aku tidak ingin basa-basi".

Sigh

"Baiklah".

Kakashi yang tadinya berdiri hendak memasak air kembali lagi ke posisinya semula. Duduk di atas lantainya dan bersandar di kursi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naru".

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menjawab ku ketika aku menyatakan suka padamu, sensei ?".

"Itu yang maksudkan. Kau hanya menyukaiku. Akan tetapi sesungguhnya hatimu sudah mencintai seseorang dan itu bukan aku".

"Huh ? Aku masih tidak mengerti ?".

"Kau mencintai Shikamaru bukan ?".

Degg

'Sensei ? Aku mencintai Shika ?".

"Sepertinya kau salah, sensei".

"Is it ? Now look me in the eye and tell me i'm wrong".

Naruto menuruti perintah senseinya. Ia melihat dengan tajam ke arah mata senseinya dan kemudian ia berkata.

"Kau salah, sensei".

"Aku tahu tatapan mata itu. Itu bukan tatapan yakin Naruto. Itu adalah tatapan yang berusaha meyakinkan ku akan tetapi hatimu tidak yakin".

"Lalu apa yang bisa membuatmu yakin jika aku benar-benar tidak mencintai Shika ?".

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Bukannya aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu. Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih dari seseorang yang bahkan hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sunnguh. Namun aku ingin kau memantapkan hatimu. Siapa orang yang akan menjadi kekasihmu".

'Kau berbohong, Naru. Kau membohongi ku'

Rasa bersalah semakin menjalar di hati Shikamaru. Ia melirik ke arah sahabatnya dan melihat wajahnya begitu menyayat hatinya. Ia sangat tidak bisa melihat wajah sedih itu tergambar di wajah Naruto. Yang harusnya ia lakukan adalah mendukung, bukannya malah mengacaukan harapan Naruto seperti ini.

"Kaka-sensei. Ku mohon, dengarlah penjelasanku sampai selesai". Shikamaru memanggil gurunya dengan nada memelas.

"Untuk apa ? Apa kau belum puas Shikamaru ? Mau sampai mana kau hancurkan aku ? Apa kau memiliki dendam pribadi kepadaku sehingga ingin menyakitiku ?".

"Ti-tidak Sensei. Saya mohon jangan berfikiran seperti itu".

Naruto sejak tadi hanya diam. Otak nya yang memang pas-pasan kebingungan untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Otaknya tak mampu menjelaskan nya. Yang jelas sekarang ini yang ada di hatinya adalah sensei nya, bukan orang lain".

"Sudahlah, Kakashi. Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu".

Mereka pun berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauhi dua anak yang ada di belakang mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Kakashi merasakan sesuatu menahan lengannya. Ia pun memutar kepalanya hanya untuk melihat apa yang telah menahannya.

Dilihat oleh matanya Naruto yang sedang memegangi tangannya dengan erat. Menahannya untuk pergi dan memintanya untuk berada disitu sejenak, mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan oleh bocah blonde itu.

"Kakashi-sensei. Ku mohon... aku sangat menyukai sensei. Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan seperti itu dengan Shikamaru".

Masih berlinang air mata, Kakashi melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Pergilah bersama pacarmu, Naruto".

Kakashi dan Iruka benar-benar berpaling kali ini. Mereka tidak berhenti bahkan menoleh lagi kebelakang.

Hik hik

Kakashi menangis begitu hebat hingga ia sampai terisak. Iruka menepuk dan mengelus pundaknya. Menghiburnya sepanjang jalan menuju apartemennya. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Sudah, sudah Kakashi. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan". Kata Iruka penuh simpati.

"Aku begitu bodoh, Iruka".

"Tidak, kau tidak bodoh sama sekali".

Brukk...

Bocah blonde terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Kakinya begitu lemas hingga ia tak mampu untuk berdiri. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Mata biru indahnya tenggelam dalam kelamnya bayangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Harapannya hancur. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia juga tak bisa begitu menyalahkan Shikamaru karena ia juga membalas ciuman Shikamaru.

Sementara bocah di belakangnya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Pemandangan seperti inilah yang ia benci. Ia benci, sangat benci ketika melihat Naruto bersedih. Dan ironisnya dia lah yang menyebabkan Naruto bersedih.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, kemudian berusaha meraih bahu Naruto dengan tangannya. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghibur Naruto sekarang ini. Namun apa salahnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya peduli dengan Naruto.

Puk

"Naruto, aku minta maaf atas..."

Slap

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Shikamaru. Aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun. Termasuk oleh mu. Pulanglah duluan".

"Tapi, Naru...".

"KU BILANG PERGI...!!!".

Tanpa berkata lebih jauh, Shikamaru berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri berlutut di jalan yang sepi itu. Mata Shikamaru pun tak kuasa menahan air mata yang terkumpul. Air mata itu tumpah mengalir di pipi kanan dan kiri Shikamaru. Sambil berlalu ia terus menangisi kejadian yang barusan ia lakukan.

"Ini salahku, Naru maafkan aku".

 **Omake**.

"Iya, bu. Aku menginap di tempat Sai malam ini".

"APA KAU BERCANDA SAKURA ???!!!! KAU MENGINAP DI TEMPAT SEORANG LAKI-LAKI...??!!! BAGAIMANA IBU AKAN MEMBOLEHKAN ITU ???!!!".

Ngiiing

Kuping Sakura sedikit berdenyut mendengar teriakan ibunya. Padahal dari telepon tapi suara itu begitu memekakkan telinga.

"Mereka itu gay jadi apa masalahnya ? Mereka tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam kepadaku. Lagipula mereka orang baik dan aku percaya mereka. Sudah dulu ya, jaaa".

Ckek. Tuut tuut..

"TUNGGU DULU SAKURA...!!! SAKURA ??!!!. That girl. She's so dead when i see her".

"Bagaimana ? Berhasil ?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu. Ibuku sudah bilang iya. Ayo kita lanjut menonton. Sampai episode berapa tadi ?".

"Sebelas".

"Kyaaaaaaa Yuri dan Victor bertukar cinciiiiiiiiin...!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OH MAI GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD". (Satu nafas).

"Hei, Sakura. Kau yakin reaksi mu tidak berlebihan ?". Tanya Yahiko.

"Yahiko-senpai, tidak ada rencana untuk bertukar cincin dengan Sai ?. Kau tahu... untuk tunangan".

"What ?? Mengapa kau bertanya begitu Sakura ?". (Sai)

"Eh, hehehehe kalau itu aku sudah sering menanyainya tapi dia selalu menjawab tidak. Bagaimana kalau besok. Kau mau Sai ?". (Nada menggoda sambil colek dagu).

"Tidak".

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA kalian akan bertunangan... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!".

Dan malam itu tidak ada tetangga apartemen Yahiko yang bisa tidur.

 **TBC**

PHEW...

HAI GUYS... SYLVAN IS DA HOUSE YOOOOOO...

Akhirnya sembuh dan langsung nulis wkwkwkwk... makasih atas doa untuk kesembuhan Sylvan ya... doa kalian manjur... Sylvan sudah sembuh, Alhamdulillah.

Sylvan keranjingan Yuri..!!! On Ice nih minna-san wkwkwk... plotnya keren pake bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet... dia yaoi tapi ga yaoi aduh keren deh pokoknya. Mbak2 fujoshi yang belom nonton wajib nonton wkwkwkwk harus...!!!! :D :D

FYI : Ini ngetiknya sambil dengerin OST. Yuri..!!! On Ice judul instrumen nya juga Yuri on Ice. Wajib nontoooooooooooon... hahahaha

Semoga chap ini bisa memenuhi ekspekstasi kalian yah... salam dan kiss atu2 dari Sylvan yeaaaah...

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out.


	12. chapter 12

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter XII : ShikaNaru : Agape, love without conditions**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

Drip Drip Drip... Krrrrrrrr...

Hujan deras turun di malam kelabu. Gelapnya malam semakin suram di bawah awan pekat berarak. Cahaya rembulan dan bintang tak nampak oleh mata. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan di atas kegelapan. Sesekali terlihat kilatan cahaya putih menyambar satu sama lain. Membuat suasana malam itu menjadi semakin menyeramkan dan suram. Udara dingin pun turun begitu menusuk hingga ke tulang belulang. Begitu dingin hingga bisa membekukan hati manusia.

Tak ada seorangpun disana. Hujan begitu deras, tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani keluar dari tempat teduhnya karena takut kebasahan. Tidak ada yang menemani anak berambut blonde di jalan pulangnya kecuali air mata langit yang sejak tadi terus menetes. Dengan gontai ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Tidak peduli akan air yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan udara dingin yang begitu menusuk. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan dan berjalan tanpa peduli apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Jam anti air di tangannya menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Namun Naruto belum kunjung sampai ke rumahnya. Tempat ia berlutut tadi sampai ke rumah memang cukup jauh. Di tambah lagi ia berjalan dengan begitu gontai. Semakin menambah lama perjalanan nya menuju rumahnya.

Setelah Shikamaru meninggalkannya, Naruto tidak langsing pulang ke rumah. Ia masih berlutut sambil menutup matanya disana hingga hampir setengah jam. Merutuki dan menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Shikamaru.

Harapannya hancur. Ia merasa tak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan hati pria impiannya. Di saat ia telah menjatuhkan hatinya kepada senseinya yang terjadi malah ia mencium pria lain di depan pujaan hatinya sendiri. Ia merasa begitu bodoh, begitu naif. Mengapa ia sampai menciumnya padahal sebelumnya ia menyatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai pemuda Nara itu di depan pujaan hatinya sendiri.

Naruto menangis dalam diam. Air matanya terus mengalir namun tak terlihat karena air hujan telah membasahi rambut dan wajahnya. Rambut blondenya basah menutupi seluruh wajahnya, dan air hujan mengalir dari balik rambutnya. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu dan tubuhnya bergetar menahan dingin.

"Hkkk... Aku, aku orang yang bodoh".

Sementara di tempat lain, terlihat seorang pemuda bermabut di kucir keatas seperti nanas sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Matanya juga tak henti mengeluarkan air mata hingga membasahi celananya. Ia menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Terlihat ponselnya bergetar, layarnya menyala dan menampilkan satu nama di sana. Nama itu telah menelponnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namun ia tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Hanya membiarkannya tergeletak dan bergetar di dekat kakinya.

Ia begitu menyesal dengan apa yang ia telah perbuat. Ia seharusnya mendukung Naruto dan membantunya mencapai tujuan yang ia inginkan. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanyalah menghancurkan dan membuat Naruto semakin menderita. Ia merasa ia telah gagal memenuhi janjinya dahulu untuk selalu menjaga Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah melihat Naruto bahagia. Tidak lebih, ia tidak akan senang jika Naruto tidak senang walaupun ia telah melakukan apa yang ia paling impikan di dunia ini. Mencium orang yang paling ia cintai. Kebahagiaan Naruto jauh dan jauh lebih penting daripada kebahagiaan dirinya secara pribadi.

"Bibi Kushina". Begitulah yang tertera di layar ponsel pemuda itu. Kushina sejak tadi menelponnya namun tak seperti biasanya yang di telpon tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan berhenti menelpon teman baik anaknya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Bibi Kushina. Maafkan aku...".

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah apartemen, seorang pria dewasa berambut silver sedang berdiri di atas balkon apartemennya. Air matanya telah kering sehingga tak lagi keluar. Nampak sekali bekas air mata di wajah pria itu. Matanya yang berwarna merah dan hitam menyebar pandangannya ke arah luasnya kota Konoha yang sedang dilanda hujan deras. Sesekali ia merasakan lembutnya angin membelai wajahnya. Hatinya begitu remuk, hancur dan sakit setelah apa yang ia lihat tadi. Pemandangan yang benar-benar di luar perkiraan dirinya. Ia begitu marah melihay Naruto berciuman dengan Shikamaru. Anak laki-laki yang selalu ia impikan sedang berciuman dengan lelaki lain. Padahal ia sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa ia hanya menyukai dirinya seorang. Ia merasa ditipu, ia merasa dibohongi. Setelah Naruto berlari keluar dari apartemennya ia begitu menyesal atas apa yang terjadi. Dan akhirnya hatinya percaya 100% dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Namun ternyata semua itu hanya bullshit.

"Hkkk...".

Ia mencengkram kaos nya di bagian dada erat-erat. Mengekspresikan sakit hati yang sekarang ia rasakan. Kaos silver tak bersalah itu pun kusut bahkan hampir sobek karena kuatnya cengkraman tangannya.

"Kau pembohong, Naruto".

Begitu banyak air mata yang tumpah di malam itu. Rintik hujan menemani tangisan kesedihan di malam yang dingin. Menambahkan atmosfir kesedihan dan duka ke setiap orang yang melihat dan merasakannya.

Pukul 21.30 akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan rumahnya. Niat hati ingin mengetuk pintu namun tak dilakukannya karena pintu rumah itu telah terbuka lebih dulu. Terlihat di sana seorang wanita berambut merah panjang memakai mantel panjang dan bersiap membuka payungnya. Ia hendak keluar mencari anaknya yang belum pulang, namun ketika ia membuka pintu, ia sudah menemukan anak semata wayangnya berdiri di depan pintu rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Naruto, darimana saja...".

Baru ia hendak memulai ocehan kekesalan terhadap anaknya. Namun semua itu ditahannya ketika sang anak memeluk erat tubuhnya sambil terisak.

"Hkk, I-bu... hkkk hkkk".

Sang ibu yang tadinya ingin meluapkan semua kekesalannya sejak tadi langsung panik melihat anaknya basah kuyup sambil terisak. Tadi pagi ia memulai hari dengan sangat baik, tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini ? Apa yang telah terjadi kepada anaknya sehingga membuatnya menyiksa diri sendiri seperti ini.

"Naru... apa yang terjadi ? Ceritakan pada ibu nak".

"Hkk ibu...".

Fix itu membuatnya semakin panik. Ia langsung menarik tubuh anaknya ke dalam rumah. Tubuh Naruto begitu menggigil menahan dingin yang sejak tadi menusuknya hingga ke tulang belulang. Kushina langsung memasukkan anaknya ke kamar mandi dan mengambilkan baju ganti untuk anaknya. Tak sadae ia menitihkan air mata kesedihannya. Begitu sakit rasanya melihat apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu, nak..".

Kushina segera melepaskan pakaian anaknya dan menguyurnya dengan air hangat dari shower kamar mandinya. Ia terus meratakan air hangat sampai tubuhnya berhenti menggigil. Kemudian Kushina mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh putranya. Kemudian ia memakaikan sweater tebal dan celana panjang untuk Naruto.

Kushina kemudian membawanya naik ke kamarnya, dan menyuruh Naruto untuk beristirahat di atas kasurnya. Sementara ia kembali ke bawah untuk membuatkan makanan favorit anaknya, ramen instan.

Naruto hanya terduduk meringkuk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya dan bersandar pada dipan. Tatapan mata biru itu begitu sendu dan tak bercahaya. Mulutnya terasa berat untuk mengucapkan bahkan hanya satu kata. Ia memilih untuk diam saja sampai suasana hatinya kembali normal.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kushina masuk ke kamar Naruto dengan membawa satu cup ramen instan yang masih panas. Kushina meletakkan nya di atas meja belajar Naruto, kemudian ia duduk menemani anaknya di atas kasur.

"Take your time, Naruto. Ibu tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan semuanya sekarang. Kau boleh cerita kapanpun kau siap. Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau ingat, Naruto. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu apapun yang terjadi".

"Terima kasih bu".

"Nah, sekarang makan ramennya dan bersitirahatlah. Jika kau masih lelah, kau boleh tidak masuk sekolah besok. Aku akan meminta izin kepada Asuma-san untukmu, bagaimana ?".

"Baik bu, terimakasih".

Kushina meninggalkan kamar itu dan tak lupa menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya. Minato malam itu sudah tidur lebih dahulu. Ia tadinya ingin menunggu anaknya pulang. Namun hujan dan udara dingin membuat kantuknya makin mejadi-jadi sehingga ia tertidur lebih dulu.

Sementara itu...

To : Sakura, Chouji, Sai, Gaara.

"Besok ketika istirahat jam pertama berkumpul lah di bawah pohon besar di halaman belakang sekolah. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian semua".

Cling cling.

Kiba : "Besok ketika istirahat jam pertama berkumpul lah di bawah pohon besar di halaman belakang sekolah. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian semua".

'hm ? Ada apa ini ?'.

"Hei, Sai.. apa kau menerima pesan dari Kiba juga ?".

"Iya, aku juga mendapatkannya".

"Kira-kira ada apa ya ?".

"Entahlah, Sakura. Mungkin masalah Naruto dengan Shikamaru. Belakangan ini mereka berdua terlihat aneh, bertiga plus Kiba".

"Iya juga ya. Kau juga merasakannya ya ? Aku pikir hanya aku yang merasakannya".

"Oi kalian berdua... berisik... ini episode terakhirnya jadi tutuplah mulut kalian berdua".

Keheningan bertahan selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!!! Ending nya bikin bapeeeeeeeeerrr...!!! Viktor akhirnya bisa duet dengan Yuri... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!! Mereka mesra bangeeeeeeeeeeeet...!!!".

Ngiiiing.

"Kurasa telinga ku berdarah". (Sai)

"Aku menyesal membawa fujoshi satu ini menonton bersama kita". (Yahiko).

"Wow. Sai, Yahiko-senpai... terimakasih sudah mengajakku menonton anime ini. Yuri on Ice keren banget".

"Kau boleh mengcopy nya ke ponsel mu bila kau mau".

"Benarkah...??!! Terimakasih Yahiko-senpai".

"Sakura, kau bisa tidur diatas. Aku dan Sai akan tidur di lantai saja".

"Loh, kok ?".

"Iya, kau wanita dan kau tamu. Jadi kau tidur di kasur saja. Lagi pula aku memiliki bed cover cadangan untuk alas aku tidur dengan Sai. Kau tidak usah khawatir".

"Iya Sakura. Kau itu seperti menginap di tempat orang lain saja. Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu".

"Ahh, kalian berdua adalah sahabatku yang paling baik sedunia".

Dengan wajah terharu (yang di buat-buat) dan diimut-imutkan, Sakura memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Drama queen". (-_-) (Yahiko)

"E-eeeeh, iya.. iya.." *Sweatdrop (Sai)

 **Kembali ke kamar Shikamaru...**

"Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, Naruto".

"Tapi kau bilang...".

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu. Aku tak melihatmu dari fisikmu. Aku mengetahuimu luar dan dalam. Aku mengetahui dan mengerti semua tentang mu. Dan ya, belakangan ini rasa untuk memiliki dirimu semakin kuat, tapi aku tak akan memaksa dan tak akan mampu memaksamu. Karena aku tau itu akan menyakitimu. Dan kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa jika aku harus menyakitimu. Jika kau memang menyukainya, kejarlah ia. Aku pasti akan selalu disini, di samping mu mendukungmu dengan semua yang ku bisa, dan menolong mu ketika kau dalam masalah. Aku akan selalu ada di belakangmu ketika kau terjatuh. Aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku harus memilikimu. Aku akan mendukungmu dengan Kakashi sensei, namun jika ia menyakitimu ingatlah, kau masih memiliki aku, Naruto. Kau memiliki aku. Ibuku bilang, pria tidak pernah lari dari perasaannya. Sekarang aku menyatakan ini kepadamu, bukan karena aku ingin mengganggu hubunganmu atau jalanmu untuk mendapatkan Kakashi-sensei. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ibuku katakan, kalau pria tidak pernah lari dari perasaannya. Aku tidak akan lari lagi dari perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu. Naruto".

"Shika...".

"Izinkanlah, aku... untuk yang pertama, dan terakhir kalinya, aku merasakan... Naruto...".

"Shika...".

"Hkk... hkkkkk...".

"And here i thought I was wrong about you. And I came all the way here just to apologize for what I did. I should knew this is going to happen. Stupid teenagers".

"Kkkkhhh..."

"Kakashi-sensei. Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini. Aku lah yang mencium Naruto. Aku menciumnya karena aku memang menyukainya. Ciuman tadi sebenarnya adalah ciuman perpisahan, karena Naruto menyukai...".

"Cukup, Shika. Kau tidak perlu berkata lebih jauh. Aku tahu sejak lama bahwa Naruto menyukaimu. Hanya saja, tadi siang di apartemen ku Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku dengan mata yang begitu meyakinkan. Aku kemudian percaya dengannya dan datang jauh-jauh dari apartemenku hanya untuk menemuinya karena aku percaya dengannya. Tapi sepertinya aku salah".

"Tidak, Kakashi-sensei. Ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan". Kini Naruto pun ikut angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah, Naru. Aku tidak ingin mengambilmu dari Shika".

"Kaka-sensei. Anda salah paham. Aku dan Naruto tidak berpacaran, kami hanya...".

"Berciuman di jalan ? Hanya itu ? Hanya ? Kau bilang hanya, Shikamaru ?!!".

"Naru, Kaka-sensei...".

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, Naruto. Kau bilang ketika aku menyebutmu mencintai Shikamaru bahwa kau tidak mencintainya dan hanya menyukaiku. Aku sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah karena aku telah menolak orang yang aku cintai hanya karena prasangka. Namun sekarang, lihatlah. Betapa menyedihkannya aku. Bodohnya aku percaya kepadamu, Naruto. Iruka, ayo pulang".

Kaka-sensei. Ku mohon, dengarlah penjelasanku sampai selesai". Shikamaru memanggil gurunya dengan nada memelas.

"Untuk apa ? Apa kau belum puas Shikamaru ? Mau sampai mana kau hancurkan aku ? Apa kau memiliki dendam pribadi kepadaku sehingga ingin menyakitiku ?".

"Ti-tidak Sensei. Saya mohon jangan berfikiran seperti itu".

"N-naru...".

"Kakashi-sensei. Ku mohon... aku sangat menyukai sensei. Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan seperti itu dengan Shikamaru".

"Naruto, aku minta maaf atas..."

Slap

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Shikamaru. Aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun. Termasuk oleh mu. Pulanglah duluan".

"Tapi, Naru...".

"KU BILANG PERGI...!!!".

"Narutoooooooo...!!!!!!! Hah... hah... hah... hah...".

Sang pemuda Nara tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya dalam keadaan tubuhya basah kuyup berkeringat. Ternyata semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Kakashi-sensei agar Naruto tidak lagi bersedih. For his sake, i can do this..!!".

Shikamaru berencana untuk menemui senseinya besij dan menjelaskan semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam secara mendetail. Ia ingin menyampaikan aoa yang belum sempat ia sampaikan tadi kepada senseinha di karenakan hati pria berambut silver itu sudah terlebih dahulu hancur. Shikamaru berharap ia masih bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Terutama untuk Naruto. Ia tak akan membiarkan Naruto terjatuh terlalu dalam lagi dalam dukanya. Ia ingin berjuang dengan segala apa yang ia mampu untuk membuatnya bahagia. Hanya itu tujuannya, tidak lebih.

Ia tidak meminta dan tidak mengharapkan Naruto akan berbalik mencintainya. Ia tidak mengharapkan adanya timbal balik dari cintanya itu.

Agape, altruism. Mungkin itu lah jenis cinta yang dimiliki Shikamaru untuk Naruto. Cinta tanpa syarat dan tanpa timbal balik. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya cinta dan perasaan ingin menjaga yang begitu kuat. Tidak perduli apakah cintanya berbalas atau tidak, ia tidak mempersyaratkan itu. Ia mencintai Naruto seutuhnya tanpa memandang apapun yang ada fisik Naruto. Bagaiamanpun, Seperti apapun dan akan menjadi siapapun Naruto nanti, ia akan tetap, tetap meliki rasa cinta itu kepada Naruto. Ia akan tetap menjaganya sampai kapanpun. Itu adalah tugasnya.

"Hei, lihat Naruto sukanya main rumah-rumahan di kolam pasir".

Salah satu anak taman kanak-kanak berteriak memanggil temannya lain, sementara jarinya menunjuk kepada bocah blonde yang sedang bermain rumah-rumahan pasir dengan seorang anak perempuan yang berambut pink. Ia mengejek si blonde karena ia pikir anak laki-laki seharusnya bermain bola bersama anak laki-laki lainnya, bukannya bermain rumah pasir bersama anak perempuan.

"Haha iya, gimana sih, Naru-chan (nada mengejek). Sukanya kok main rumah-rumahan dari pasir gitu. Kayak anak perempuan hahahahaha". Anak kecil yang lain menyahuti si anak pertama yang menunjuk Naruto.

"Eh biarin. Emangnya kenapa kalau Naruto maunya main sama aku ? Dia ga mau main sama kalian soalnya kalian anak nakal..!!". Anak yang berambut pink tak mau tinggal diam melihat temannya di ganggu.

"Bukan, dia ga mau main sama kita soalnya kita beneran anak laki-laki. Kalau Naruto, gak tau deh, haha".

"Iya, anak laki-laki tuh harusnya mainan ini...!!!"

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari tiga anak laki-laki itu melemparkan bola tangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sedang berjongkok di samping Sakura hanya bisa diam memejamkan mata sambil refleks tangannya melindungi bagian kepalanya. Menutupi area kepala yang bisa ia jangkau dengan tangan kecilnya.

Buagh.

Naruto mendengar suara bola itu berhenti menghantam sesuatu namun ia tidak merasakan apapun. Matanya masih terpejam. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang tepat di depan tubuhnya. Seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto terkejut, disana telah berjongkok Shikamaru memegangi bagian hidungnya. Ia tampak menahan sakit. Dan Naruto juga melihat bola tadi tergeletak di depan Shikamaru. Apa, Shikamaru menolongnya ?

"Satu langkah lagi kalian maju kalian akan merasakan tinju superku". Masih dalam keadaan memegangi hidungnya yang sakit, Shikamaru mengarahkan jari telunjuk nya kepada pelempar bola. Mengancam nya kalau dia maju Shikamaru tidak akan sungkan untuk berkelahi dengan mereka semua

Shikamaru memiliki badan yang lebih tinggi dari mereka. Merekapun ciut karena tahu Shikamaru walaupun pendiam ia sangat jago dalam berkelahi. Mereka tak berani maju walaupun satu langkah mendekati Naruto yang masih ada di belakang tubuh Shikamaru.

"Kau ini mengganggu sekali, Shikamaru".

"Iya, kamu gak asik, ayo kita pergi".

"Ayo"

"Shika, kamu gak apa-apa kan ?"

"Heh, kalau cuma seperti ini aku tidak apa-apa. Walaupun merepotkan, kata ibuku aku harus melindungi orang yang aku sayangi".

Dengan polosnya Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tanpa mengetahui apa maksudnya kata sayang itu. Apa konsekuensinya jika kita menyayangi seseorang. Yang ia tahu saat itu hanya ia merasa harus melindungi Naruto, entah apa sebabnya dan alasan nya".

"Shika, Ini Naruto, mulai sekarang, kalian adalah sahabat. Karena kau lebih besar (badannya) jadi kau harus menjaga Naru apapun yang terjadi dan sampai kapanpun, kau mengerti ?"

"Bukankah itu terlalu merepotkan, bu ?"

"Tidak akan merepotkan karena ibu tahu kau akan menyayangi Naru". Sang ibu mengusap lembut kepala anaknya dan tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Memangnya apa itu rasa sayang bu ?" Dengan kepolosannya si anak menanyakan hal itu kepada ibunya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, Shikamaru".

"Baiklah, Aku akan menjaga Naru apapun yang terjadi dan sampai kapanpun".

"Bagus, itu baru namanya jagoan ibu".

Yap itu memang tugasnya.

"Aku, Naruto. Akulah orang yang mencintaimu tanpa memandang apapun darimu. Tanpa menginginkan apapun dari mu. Aku akan menjagamu. Karena itu adalh tugasku. Aku berjanji".

 **Keesokan harinya di sekolah.**

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran biologi. Yamato adalah pengajarnya. Ia masuk ke kelas, mengucapkan selamat pagi kemudian duduk di kursi guru.

"Baiklah anak-anak... kita mulai absen ya".

Satu persatu nama anak di kelas itu di panggil hingga sampai ke nama seorang anak...

"Uzumaki Naruto".

"...". Kelas hening tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Uzumaki Naruto".

Yamato mengulangi nama itu lagi sambil menengok kanan dan kiri. Mencari sosok berambut kuning yang biasanya paling berisik dan paling mengganggu di kelas itu.

"Ano, sensei... sepertinya hari ini Naru tidak masuk".

Akhirnya salah seorang anak di kelas itu menyahut. Dia adalah Kiba teman sebangku Naruto di kelas.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kutanyakan kepada Asuma-sensei sebagai wali kelas. Lanjut".

Yamato melanjutkan jalan absennya ke nama berikut nya.

"Ck, si dobe itu kemana". Gumam Sasuke.

 **Skip time.**

Kriiiiiing.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Halaman 234-237 adalah PR. Kerjakan di rumah dengan benar".

"Baik sensei".

"Silahkan beristirahat".

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan siswa-siswi pun berhamburan ke luar kelas. Ada yang ke kantin, ada yang langsung ke atap dan ada pula yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat nya duduk santai di kelas.

Seperti yang sudah Kiba katakan kemarin malam lewat pesan singkat, ia meminta teman-teman satu grupnya untuk berkumpul karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia jelaskan kepada teman-temannya. Menurutnya sudah saatnya bagi teman-temannya yang lain untuk.mengetahui masalah yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Mereka semua telah berkumpul di tempat yang telah di beritahu Kiba. Wajah mereka nampak penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kiba sampaikan kepada mereka. Apakah masalah ini begitu serius hingga harus berkumpul di tempat sepi seperti ini ?.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Disini aku akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan teman kita, Naruto dan Shikamaru".

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi ?". (Gaara).

"Sepertinya aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini". (Sakura).

"Mungkin pikiranku sama dengan Sakura". (Sai).

"Nom nom nom". (Chouji).

Sementara itu di ruang guru...

"Oh, Shikamaru... ada apa datang kemari ? Kau mencari seseorang ?". Tanya Asuma.

"A-ano. Aku ada perlu dengan Kakashi-sensei".

"Hmm, baiklah. Oiiii Kakashi.. ada murid yang mencarimu".

"Hm ?? Siapa memangnya ?".

Suara berat itu... Shikamaru telah mendengar suara berat itu meninggi karena amarah kemarin. Tiba-tiba nyalinya ciut mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

Raut wajah Kakashi langsung berubah saat ia melihat siapa yang mencarinya. Ia langsung menanggapi dengan ketus Shikamaru yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa kau kemari ?".

"Kakashi-sensei. Bolehkah saya meminta waktu anda sebentar saja ? Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu".

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Shikamaru. Pergilah".

"Oiiii... Kakashi.. Apa kau tidak terlalu kasar pada muridmu sendiri ? Lagipula sepertinya ia memiliki hal yang serius untuk dibicarakan denganmu".

"Diamlah Asuma, kau tidak tau apa-apa".

Kakashi melayangkan pandangan tajam nan menusuk ke arah Asuma. Begitu tajam bahkan Asuma pun ciut dibuatnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Kakashi".

Asuma pergi berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan guru.

"Kau juga, pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sekarang, Shikamaru".

"Saya mohon, sensei. Hanya sekali ini saja. Saya mohon dengarkan penjelasan saya. Yang kemarin anda lihat tidak seperti yang ada pikirkan, sensei".

Shikamaru merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya seraya memohon dengan sangat kepada senseinya agar ia mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Berharap sang sensei berambut silver keperakan itu mau mengubah pikirannya terhadap Naruto.

Sigh.

"Baiklah, temui aku sepulang sekolah jika kau memang benar-benar ingin berbicara denganku. Aku harap penjelasan dari mu benar adanya. Karena jika kau juga sampai membohongiku, aku bersumpah aku akan pindah sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini. Kemarin kau telah menghancurkanku bahkan ke kepingan terkecil. Dan aku masih belum bisa memaafkan mu atas itu".

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf. Terima kasih anda sudi mendengarkan penjelasan dari saya, sensei".

"Sekarang pergilah. Kumohon pergilah Shikamaru". Suara berat itu bergetar di kata terakhirnya. Sepertinya luka dari kemarin malam kembali terbuka dan menyebabkan sakit yang luar biasa di hati sang sensei. Membuat anak yang berada di depannya makin.merasa bersalah.

'Aku tidak menyangka. Aku menghancurkannya sampai sejauh ini'.

"Saya minta maaf sensei. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf. Saya permisi".

Shikamaru pun pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Sesaat setelah Shikamaru menghilang dari pandangan nya. Kakashi langsung membanting kepalanya ke mejanya. Kemudian memukul meja itu sekeras yang ia bisa. Membuat bunyi yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Asuma pun masuk ke ruang guru melihat keadaan Kakashi setelah berbincang dengan Shikamaru.

"Kakashi ? Kau kenapa ?".

"Bukan urusanmu, Asuma".

"Kakashi, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu".

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih".

 **TBC**

Yeaaaay new update. Banyakin plesbek ahahahahaha

Yuri on ice masih jadi tontonan Sylvan nih minna-san *curhat wkwkwkwk

Gimana ya... di tonton sekali bapernya seminggu. 2 kali 2 minggu nah sekarang udh di tonton nyampe 10 kali berarti bapernya 10 bulan dong lol lol. Episode terakhir nya maaaaaaaaaaaaaak... viktor sama yuri dance brg pake lagu nya viktooooorrr..!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!!!!!

Anyway that's it for now

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out.


	13. chapter 13

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter XIII :** **Lovesicks**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

 **Pagi itu saat jam istirahat pertama.**

Terlihat beberapa anak berkumpul di bawah pohon besar yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah. Mereka semua laki-laki kecuali satu anak berambut cherry bernama Sakura. Ya, tak lain dan tidak bukan mereka adalah grup 'Uke' Konoha High School. Terdiri dari Kiba, Chouji, Gaara, Sai, Naruto, dan Shikamaru. Semua dari nama itu telah berkumpul disana minus dua nama terakhir karena memang mereka berdualah yang sedang di rundung masalah yang sangat rumit. Pertemuan grup mereka kali ini akan membahas tentang masalah sahabat mereka dan jika memungkinkan mereka berencana mencari jalan keluar bersama untuk kedua orang itu.

Satu-satunya yang mengetahui masalah yang terjadi adalah Kiba. Anak pencinta anjing yang sudah menjadi sahabat dua orang yang dibicarakan sejak dari taman kanak-kanak. Kiba mengumpulkan mereka semua untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru, plus sensei mereka Kakashi. Sejauh ini ia belum tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Shikamaru mencintai Naruto, namun Naruto menyukai Kakashi, tapi Kakashi tahu bahwa Naruto dan Shikamaru telah bersama sejak kecil dan mengira bahwa Naruto mencintai Shikamaru. Masalah yang rumit, tapi ia harus menjelaskan semua itu kepada beberapa orang yang telah berkumpul di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi sebenarnya...".

"Sebenarnya apa ?". (Sai)

"Iya, jangan buat kami menjadi semakin khawatir". (Sakura)

"Lansung saja ke intinya". (Gaara)

"Bagaimana aku mau melanjutkan jika kalian terus memotong dasar paaayaaaaaaah...!!!".

Muka jengkel Kiba terlihat sangat lucu bagi teman-teman yang ada di hadapannya. Niat hati Kiba untuk mengekspresikan kemarahannya agar teman-temannya merasa sedikit takut, yang terjadi justru malah mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Kiba saat ia marah. Sangat lucu.

"Hahahahahahaha... wajahmu lucu sekali, Kiba. Pantas saja Shino tergila-gila padamu. Wajahmu terlihat semakin tampan jika kau marah begitu". Sahut satu-satunya anggota grup yang berkelamin wanita.

"Mengapa kalian malah tertawa, aku ini sedang marah".

"Eh-hehehe gomen.. silahkan lanjutkan". (Sai)

"Jadi, sebenarnya Shikamaru itu mencintai Naruto". Kiba menundukkan pandangannya.

"Tuh kan... Sudah kuduga rusa itu menyukai Naruto. Sudah ku bilang dari awal untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya. Namun sepertinya ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya". Sakura mendekapkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Namun Naruto ternyata menyukai Kakashi-sensei".

"Wh-what ??? Jadi, Sakura benar lagi ?". Sai yang biasanya berwajah stoic dan datar langsung berubah saat mendengar kata-kata Kiba barusan.

"Aku tidak menyangkanya". Anak berambut maroon juga ikut menyahuti.

"Nom... Jadi, apakah Kaka-sensei juga menyukai Naru ?". Sambil memakan keripik kentangnya ia bertanya tentang kelanjutan cerita Naruto kepada Kiba.

"Nah disitulah masalahnya. Kaka-sensei juga menyukai Naruto, Namun Kaka-sensei salah paham dengan keadaan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Ia mengira Naruto mencintai Shikamaru. Sensei tidak 100% salah...".

"Sebentar. Apa maksudmu tidak 100% salah ?". Potong Sakura.

"Ya, karena Naruto juga dahulu menyukai Shikamaru. Namun ia merasa bahwa Shikamaru tidak menganggapnya lebih dari seorang sahabat dan saudaranya. Kemudian ia pun move on dan mulai menyukai Kakashi-sensei. Baik Shika dan Naru tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan mereka karena alasan yang sama.

"Hm, rumit juga". Gaara menimpali

"Wah, itu pasti berat bagi Shikamaru. Aku jadi kasihan dengannya". Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sedih setelah penjelasan Kiba yang terakhir.

"Kaka-sensei pun menolak Naruto karena ia yakin bahwa hati Naruto bukan untuknya".

"Tapi, bukankah Naruto menyatakan suka kepadanya itu sudah cukup ?. Maksudku, mereka bisa mulai dari saling suka kan ? Lalu apa yang membuat Kaka-sensei menolak Naru ? Aku rasa alasan hati Naruto bukan untuknya sedikit berlebihan". Gaara pun kali ini ikut penasaran.

"Menurut pendapat pribadiku, Kakashi-sensei sudah dewasa. Wajar jika ia mencari pasangan yang benar-benar mencintainya. Beda halnya dengan kita yang masih belasan tahun. Kita mencari pasangan hanya berdasarkan rasa suka sama suka. Tapi, kurasa Kakashi-sensei mencari lebih dari itu. Bahkan, mungkin saja ia mencari pasangan hidup, pasangan untuk di bawa ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Mungkin pertunangan atau bahkan pernikahan". Kiba memasang pose berfikir nya.

"Kau ada benarnya juga Kiba. Sekarang aku jadi mengerti perasaan Kakashi-sensei". Sakura menimpali.

"Kiba benar. Aku setuju dengan Kiba". Gaara mengangguk.

"Lalu, setelah semua penjelasan tadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan ?". Tanya Chouji.

"Iya, ya. Aku belum terpikir sampai sana. Padahal, itu kan inti kita berkumpul disini". (Sakura)

"Aku berpendapat, lebih baik kita mendukung Naruto dan membantunya untuk bisa bersama dengan sensei". Sai mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shikamaru ?". Timpal Kiba.

"Kalau memang Naruto tidak lagi menyukainya, mau dikata apa lagi. Aku setuju dengan Sai". Timpal Gaara.

"Aku lebih setuju jika kita membantu Shikamaru untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto". Chouji angkat bicara.

"Tidak. Itu akan memaksakan Naruto untuk menyukainya. Aku setuju dengan Sai". Timpal Sakura.

Perdebatan seru terjadi di antara anggota grup Uke di bawah pohon itu. Mereka saling adu argumen satu sama lain. Yang lain membantah perkataan yang lain sampai tidak terasa waktu istirahat mereka telah selesai dan bel tanda masuk telah berdering.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiing

"Ah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kita lanjutkan nanti ya teman-teman. Jangan berhenti sampai kita mencapai kata sepakat". Tutup Kiba.

"Baiklah". Jawab mereka berbarengan.

 **Sementara itu di waktu istirahat sekolah, di rumah Naru...**

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 17 tahun terlihat sedang berbaring terlentang di atas kasurnya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal di belakang kepalanya. Tatapan matanya kosong melihat langit-langit kamar. Sedikit cahaya matahari masuk ke kamar itu daru balik gorden yang ditutup namun tidak terlalu rapat. Di samping kepalanya tergeletak ponsel layar sentuhnya yang sejak tadi hidup-mati berkali-kali. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, akan tertera di layar berukuran 5.5 inch itu logo pesan dan telepon, satu nama dan angka yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Missed Call from Rusa Malas (68)

You've got 23 new messages from Rusa Malas.

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. Namun tidak terlihat sama sekali keinginan dari pemilik ponsel untuk sekedar melihat dari siapa pesan dan telepon itu berasal. Ia hanya sedang tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya untuk sendiri sekarang.

Sementara seorang di seberang sana yang berusaha menghubunginya sejak tadi hanya bergumam frustasi. Ia mencengkeram ponselnya kuat-kuat menahan emosi yang hampir saja meluap di tengah stress yang melanda. Hampir-hampir saja ia membanting ponsel kesayangannya ke lantai dikarenakan ledakan emosinya. Namun semua itu ia tahan, dan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sebaik mungkin.

"Ck, Sial. Merepotkan sekali".

Umpatan khas pemuda Nara itu terus meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Tidak ada kata lain yang keluar sejak tadi kecuali umpatan keramat miliknya. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Kedua kakinya berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku samping celananya. Wajahnya nampak murung. Aura gelap bergaris ala manga terlihat di atas kepalanya. Moodnya hari ini benar-benar kacau. Ditambah lagi sepulang sekolah ia harus berhadapan dengan senseinya dan membuat pria 8 tahun lebih tua darinya itu mau dan bisa mengerti keadaan dirinya dan Naruto. Bagi Shikamaru, itu sangat merepotkan. Tapi jika untuk Naruto, apapun ia akan lakukan. Meskipun merepotkan.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti setelah matanya melihat sesosok pria dari kaca di koridor. Ia nampak sangat familiar namun sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihatnya.

"Kankuro-senpai ? Sedang apa ia disini ?".

Kriiiiiing

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi, padahal aku ingin mengobrol. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu".

Dengan nada agak kecewa Shikamaru berputar berbalik arah ke arah kelasnya. Jam pelajaran kedua segera di mulai dan ia tak ingin guru kelasnya marah-marah tidak jelas karena ia telat masuk kelas dengan alasan yang aneh.

 **Kembali ke rumah Naruto...**

Tok tok tok.

Sayup sayup terdengar dari kamar Naruto pintu rumah itu di ketuk berkali-kali oleh seseorang. Namun Naruto begitu malas bahkan hanya untuk bergerak satu inchi saja dari kasurnya. Ia membiarkan begitu saja pintu rumahnya di ketuk berharap ibunya sudah pulang dari pasar dan membukakan pintu rumah itu.

"Eh, Sasuke... sedang apa kau disini ? Kau tidak sekolah ?".

'Sedang apa si teme itu di rumahku. Aku sedang malas'.

"Tidak, bibi. Pelajaran kelas ku jam ini kosong hingga pulang nanti (bohong) jadi aku pikir aku akan mampir. Aku dengar Naruto tidak masuk karena sakit, boleh aku menjenguknya ?".

"Ehm... sebenarnya Naruto tidak masuk bukan karena sakit. Hanya saja, sepertinya ia sedang dirundung masalah. Jadi dia merasa sangat malas untuk ke sekolah. Ia bahkan belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak kemarin. Tentu kau boleh menjenguknya. Siapa tahu saja kau bisa mengubah mood Naruto. Naiklah, kebetulan bibi baru dari pasar dan membeli tomat yang banyak. Akan bibi buatkan jus tomat kesukaanmu".

"Baiklah, terima kasih bibi Kushina".

Sasuke pun masuk ke rumah itu dan naik ke kamar Naruto. Dari belakang Kushina berteriak dengan nada agak meninggi yang cukup di dengar dari radius 500 meter.

"Narutooooooo... Ada Sasuke datang menemuimu... bersikap baiklah dan buka pintu itu..!!! Jangan berlagak seperti anak perawan yang dipingit...!!!".

"Ck. Menyusahkan sekali".

Tok tok tok

"Naru... aku boleh masuk ?".

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak di kunci".

Cklek.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar Naruto. Kamar itu nampak sedikit gelap karena Naruto menutup semua jendela nya dengan gorden. Lebih mirip seperti gua dari pada kamar. Aroma jeruk langsung terhirup oleh hidung Sasuke ketika ia memasuki kamar itu.

Sedetik kemudian mata Sasuke terbelalak seperti mau keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ekspresi wajah datarnya runtuh seketika saat ia melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan untuk matanya. Ia melihat Naruto terlentang tanpa kaos sama sekali. Dengan posisi yang grrrrrrrr sangat favorit bagi anak berambut raven itu. Posisi yang dimaksudkan adalah terlentang dengan tangan di atas sebagai bantal. Mengekspos penuh dada Naruto yang lumayan berisi. Bukannya Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya, justru ia sering melihatnya. Namun yang membedakannya adalah posisi dan suasananya. Jika saja pikiran sehat Sasuke tidak segera mengambil alih, tentu ia sudah "menyerang" Naruto dengan segala macam "jurusnya".

Sasuke terdiam mematung disana sambil matanya megarah ke dada Naruto dengan mulut terbuka. Merasa tubuhnya diperhatikan dengan tidak wajar, Naruto langsung reflek menarik selimutnya ke atas menutupi bagian tubuh yang sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa ketahuan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun selain ke arah tubuh Naruto.

"Ekh-ekhem... ano... e-eto... Naru... apa kabarmu ?".

'Kenapa jadi salah tingkah seperti ini sih'.

"Mengapa kau datang kesini ? Apa kau tidak sekolah ? Eit jangan di jawab. Aku tahu jawabanmu. Pasti kau bolos kan ?".

Sasuke mendekat ke arah kasur Naruto kemudian duduk di lantai bersender ke di oan Naruto. Naruto duduk dab bangkit dari tidurnya untuk melihat ke arah temannya yang sedang melakukan kunjungan di pagi itu.

"Aku khawatir padamu".

"Heh, sejak kapan kau mejadi Sasuke yang mengkhawatirkan ku ? Bukankah kau selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganggu ? Bahkan aku mengira jika kau selalu berharap aku mati, hahahaha".

Naruto mengeluarkan candaan bodoh kas dirinya. Ia berusaha mengurangi frekuensi suasana canggung yang ia masih rasakan ketika Sasuke menatap tubuhnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dikiaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku serius, Naru".

Naruto diam tertegun. Ia memandangi wajah Sasuke dan benar, ia tidak melihat sama sekali ekspresi bercanda dari wajah Sasuke. Ia benar-benar serius mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Eh-hahaha mengapa kau sampai begitu, Sasuke. Tidakkah kau merasa kau terlalu berlebihan ?". Naruto mengelak dari tatapan mata Sasuke.

"Tidak berlebihan karena kau juga pasti tahu, Naruto. Kemarin... di warung ramen... aku...".

"Sasuke, jus tomatnya sudah siap".

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong sebelum ia sempat menyempurnakan nya. Kushina tiba-tiba masuk membawa dua gelas jus tomat dingin dan juga camilan tepat sebelum Sasuke akan memulai pembicaraan yang cukup "intim" dengan Naruto.

"Untuk Naruto juga ada. Dan ini cemilan untuk kalian. Sudah ya, ibu turun dulu. Kalian lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian".

"Terima kasih bibi Kushina".

Cklek.

Kushina menutup pintu ketika keluar dari kamar Naruto. Seutas senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya ketika ia menuruni anak tangga.

'Berjuanglah, Sasuke-kun'.

"Jadi, apa yang tadi ingin kau katakan, Sasuke ?".

"Tidak, tidak jadi. Moodku berubah".

"Oh ayolah. Jangan membuatku penasaran".

"Tidak".

"Ayolah... ayolah... ayolah...".

Dengan manja yang dibuat-buat Naruto turun dari kasurnya dan menggelayut di leher Sasuke. Masih dengan hanya memakai boxer ia menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke sambil memohon dengan suara yang di buat-buat. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggerakan tangannya dan menjamah Naruto. Sungguh cobaan yang luar biasa. Ia terus saja diam tidak menjawab sampai ia telah mencapai puncak kesabarannya.

"AKU KHAWATIR PADAMU KARENA AKU SUKA PADAMU, DASAR BODOH".

Naruto kaget. Ia tertegun mendengarkan kata yang barusan meluncur tajam dari bibir Sasuke. Ia masih bertahan dengan keadaannya menempelkan tubuh dengan Sasuke tanla berkata apa-apa.

"Ck, apa kau sudah lupa. Padahal baru kemarin aku mengatakannya". Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk keningnya.

"Dan kau malah marah-marah tidak jelas sambil mengatakan bahwa aku sama saja dengan Shikamaru. Lalu kau pergi berlari sambil menangis. Aku khawatir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan anak itu".

"Itu... itu bukan urusanmu".

"Jangan bercanda. Itu juga urusanku. Karena aku...".

"Apa ? Karena kau suka denganku ? Apa hanya karena kau suka denganku lalu kau berhak ikut campur dalam setiap urusan ku ?".

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Sasuke menahan lengannya yang berada di leher Sasuke. Ia langsung melempar glare ke arah Sasuke karena ia tak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Lepaskan... hmmphhhh".

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Bagai melihat kucing bertelur ia kaget setengah mati ketika ia merasakan bibir tipis Sasuke menempel pada bibirnya. Sasuke mencium nya...!!!!. Niat hati Naruto ingin melepaskan ciuman itu dan mendorong tubuh besar Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Namun ia merasakan hal yang tidak terduga. Seluruh tubuh nya terasa panas seperti terbakar. Terlebih lagi bagian yang di sentuh oleh tangan dingin Sasuke. Ciuman Sasuke berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut. Tenaga Naruto yang dikenal sangat besar seakan melemah seiring Sasuke menaikkan tempo permainannya. Hanya ada satu kata untuk menjelaskan keadaan Naruro saat ini.

Terhanyut.

Itulah yang sedang terjadi pada diri Naruto saat ini. Tanpa sadar ia membuka sedikit bibirnya. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Langsung saja ia membuka bibir Naruto lebih lebar dengan lidah nya. Setelah itu ia memasukkan lidahnya di mulut Naruto. Perasaan "ingin memiliki" Sasuke terhadap tubuh Naruto semakin besar. Permainan lidahnya di dalam mulut si blonde begitu ganas. Ia menjilat rahang atas Naruto dan memberikan sensasi geli yang tidak terkira. Untuk sesaat Sasuke menarik lidahnya keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas yang terasa habis ketika mereka berciuman dengan intens.

Ia menatap wajah si blonde. Wajah nya begitu indah dengan rona merah di pipi kanan dan kiri nya. Rona merah itu melebar hingga ke telinga. Mata biru shappirenya terlihat sayu namun penuh nafsu. Ketika ia merasa sudah cukup mengambil nafas, Sasuke menempel kan keningnya ke kening Naruto. Merasakan hangatnya deru nafas dari orang yang begitu di cintanya.

"Naru... bolehkah aku ?".

Tubuh dan pikiran Naruto telah dipenuhi oleh nafsunya. Pikiran dan akal sehatnya telah hilang. Yang ada hanyalah Sasuke sekarang, tidak ada yang lain. Naruto mengangguk sebagai lampu hijau bagi Sasuke untuk menjamah dan memasuki tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto hingga ia tergelak terlentang kemudian mulailah ia melancarkan jurusnya. Pandangan Naruto menjadi buram dan ia tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi atau aoa yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke di pagi itu. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebelum pandangan nya memburam ibunya sedikit berteriak memberitahukan bahwa ia akan pergi sebentar ke rumah temannya. Dan itu berati hanya tinggal ia dan Sasuke yang ada dirumah itu. Kemudian terjadilah apa yang terjadi.

 **Sementara itu sepulang sekolah...**

Sesuai janji yang telah ia buat bersama Kakashi, Sikamaru akan menjelaskan semua permasalahan rumitnya itu kepada Kakashi sepulang sekolah. Hampir semua anak sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hanya ada beberapa kutu buku yang mampir ke perpustakaan sekolah setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Shikamaru tetap menunggu di kelas sampai ia rasa keadaan benar-benar sepi. Kemudian ia berjalan ke ruang guru, tempat di mana Kakashi menunggunya siang itu.

Sampailah ia di depan ruang guru. Entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup dan merasa tak percaya diri. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya cuek dan blak-blakan. Kali ini ia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab kepada Naruto sehingga ia takut jika ia gagal dalam meyakinkan senseinya bahwa memang tidak terjadi hubungan yang aneh-aneh antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk".

Suara berat itu Shikamaru yakin pasti milik Kakashi. Shikamaru begitu hafal dengan suaranya. Terlebih sejak kejadian itu. Suara berat Kakashi yang meninggi selalu terngiang di telinganya ketika ia mendengar Kakashi berbicara.

"Permisi, Kakashi-sensei. Saya datang kesini seperti yang saya katakan tadi pagi".

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Shikamaru. Jelaskan ciuman dengan Naruto kemarin malam".

"Itu memang aku yang mencium nya, sensei. Tapi Anda jangan salah sangka. Itu hanya ciuman perpisahan".

"Apa maksudmu perpisahan ? Apa dia akan pergi jauh atau pindah ?".

"Tidak, Kaka-sensei. Hanya saja...".

"Hanya saja ?".

"Itu adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhir saya kepada Naruto. Jujur, saya memang menyukainya sejak dahulu. Namun ia begitu menyukai Kakashi-sensei dan saya merasa saya tidak mempunyai harapan lagi untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Jadi saya pikir, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya paling tidak saya pernah mencium bibir orang yang saya cintai, kemudian move on setelah itu. Namun ketika itu anda datang dan melihatnya seakan saya dan Naruto berciuman seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran. Anda salah sangka, sensei. Naruto benar-benar menyukai anda dan telah menjatuhkan hatinya kepada anda. Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika anda mau kembali menyapa Naruto dan memperbaiki hubungan kalian". Jelas Shika panjang lebar sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Kakashi.

"Jadi... begitu. Lalu kenapa ?".

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia bingung dengan pertanyaan senseinya yang menggantung.

"Maaf, sensei saya tidak paham maksud anda".

"Kenapa kau rela melakukan semua ini, Shikamaru ? Bukankah rasanya sakit ? Lalu mengapa kau lakukan ini semua ? Padahal kau bisa memanfaatkan momentum kemarin untuk mengambil hati Naruto".

"Itu karena... karena menjaga Naruto, adalah tugasku. Tidak perduli berapapun umurnya dan akan menjadi seperti apa ia nanti. Tugas ku adalah berada di sampingnya dan menjaganya".

"Sh-shikamaru... kau...".

"Jadi maukah Kakashi-sensei memaafkan Naruto ?".

"Sepertinya aku...".

 **Sepulang sekolah, chat room group uke.**

KibaXAkamaru : "Jangan lupa. Kita sudah sepakat tadi".

Fujo4EVER : "Iya-iya aku tahu dasar bawel".

KibaXAkamaru : "Terkutuklah kau fujoshi akut".

SaiArt : "Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan terus-terusan bertengkar di chat room. Berisik".

SabakuNoGaara : "Aku setuju dengannya".

Fujo4EVER : "Hei Gaara. Apa tidak bisa mengetik yang lain ? Sejak tadi hanya setuju, setuju dan setuju. Kau ini apa voters ? Hahahahaha".

SabakuNoGaara : "Itu merepotkan".

Fujo4EVER : "Kau Gaara apa Shikamaru sih ?".

KibaXAkamaru : "Hei teman-teman. Shino mengajak kita makan bersama di restoran dekat taman kota sore nanti. Apa ada yang mau ikut ?".

Fujo4EVER : "Tumben dia mau bersosialisasi".

SabakuNoGaara : "Aku ikut. Aku bosan di rumah. Boleh aku ajak Neji juga ?".

SaiArt : "Aku ikut".

Chouchouji : "Makan ??? Aku ikut".

KibaXAkamaru : "Tentu boleh, Gaara. Sai dan Chouji jika mau mengajak Yahiko-senpai dan Asuma-sensei juga tidak apa-apa. Kita makan rame-rame supaya seru".

Fujo4EVER : "Begitu ironis. Aku yang membuat kalian mendapatkan pasangan kalian sementara aku satu-satunya anggota grup ini yang belum memiliki pacar".

SaiArt : "Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk menjodohkan semua laki-laki di sekolah. Kau itu cantik, Sakura. Aku yakin banyak anak laki-laki yang mau denganmu jika kau benar-benar mencari".

KibaXAkamaru : "Seriously ?? Sakura ? Cantik ?? Hahaha kalau bohong jangan keterlaluan Sai".

Fujo4EVER : "I swear you're so dead when i see you tomorrow".

SaiArt : "Kalian tidak lelah selalu bertengkar ? Aku lelah padahal aku hanya melihat".

SabakuNoGaara : "Aku sudah tanyakan pada Neji. Dia bisa ikut".

Chouchouji : "Asuma-sensei sepertinya juga tertarik untuk ikut, Kiba.

KibaXAkamaru : "Yooosh Gaara, acaranya pasti seru jika ada Neji-senpai. Apalagi ada Asuma-sensei. Pasti sangat seru. Terimakasih Chouji.

SaiArt : "Yahiko tidak bisa. Sepertinya ia ada acara di kampusnya".

SabakuNoGaara : "Acara apa Sai ? Kok Neji tidak ada ? Bukannya mereka satu kampus ?".

KibaXAkamaru : "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa Sai".

SaiArt : "Aku juga tidak tahu. Ia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu terlebih dulu".

. : "Acara makan ? Aku ikut...!!".

SabakuNoGaara : "Shika ?".

Fujo4EVER : "Shikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kau dari mana saja aku kangeeeeeeeeeen".

SaiArt : "Shika kau baik-baik saja ?".

Chouchouji : "Shika, apa masalahmu dengan Naruto sudah selesai ?".

KibaXAkamaru : "Shika ? Bagaimana kabarmu ? Ku kira kau sudah mati".

Fujo4EVER : "Chouji kau bodoh sekali -_-".

. : "Tenang, tenang semuanya. Aku baik-baik saja. Masalah ku memang merepotkan tapi sekarang sudah berkurang. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku".

KibaXAkamaru : "Jadi kau mau ikut ?".

. : "Yeaa tentu. Padahal baru sebentar tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkumpul dengan kalian".

SabakuNoGaara : "Welcome home, buddy".

Fujo4EVER : "Awwwwwww so sweet... Kalian adalah sahabat ku yang paling berharga di dunia iniiii".

(AN : IDnya Shikamaru cuma karakter titik (.) Karena menurut Shikamaru mengetik ID itu sangat merepotkan)

 **Sementara itu...**

Terlihat seorang pria berambut silver keperakan berlarian di salah satu trotoar di kota Konoha. Kemeja putihnya terlihat sedikit basah karena keringatnya. Dasi hitam pria itu ia masukkan ke dalam saku dadanya agar tidak mengganggu acara berlari nya siang itu. Ia nampak sangat tergesa-gesa hendak menuju suatu tempat, seperti pegawai kantor yang sedang terlambat masuk kerja.

Pikiran pria berambut silver itu hanya terfokus kepada satu orang. Anak berambut blonde bermata biru laut yang bernama Naruto. Ya, Kakashi berlarian dari sekolah menuju rumah Naruto. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru, Kakashi yakin bahwa Naruto lah orangnya. Naruto lah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pasangan dan belahan hatinya. Tempat mencurahkan segala keluh kesah, rasa capek dan rasa letih dari menjalani kehidupan dunia yang pelik. Tempat untuk kembali setelah semua aktiftas dunia yang begitu melelahkan.

Mata hitam-merahnya terus menghadap ke depan. Seakan ia tak ingin membuang satu detik pun dari waktu yang sedang berjalan ini. Ia bahkan tak ingin buang waktu hanya untuk menunggu dan menaiki bus kota menuju rumah itu. Ia hanya ingin berlari dan berlari hingga ia sampai ke tempat tujuan tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun. Ia tidak tahu bahwa anak yang ia cari telah berhubungan intim dengan pria lain.

"Arigato, Naru-chan".

Cup

Setelah menyelesaikan ritualnya, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang dengan lembut. Mengecup bahu si blonde kemudian berterima kasih atas apa yang barusan terjadi di antara mereka. Itu merupakan hal terindah yang pernah dialami oleh pemuda Uchiha itu sepanjang hidupnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau hari itu ia akan melakukannya dengan Naruto. Niat hati ia hanya ingin menjenguknya tanpa berniat untuk melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengan Naruto. Namun, keadaan begitu mendukung hingga terjadilah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melilit tubuh nya. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap bocah berambut raven yang ada di belakangnya. Keduanya masih dalam keadaan tak berbusana sama sekali. Hanya selimut kasur Naruto yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah dari masing-masing anak.

"Pergilah, Sasuke".

"Apa maksudmu ?".

"Aku tidak mengingikannya".

"Lalu mengapa kau biarkan aku memasukkannya ?".

"Aku hanya terbawa nafsu. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menginginkannya seperti ini".

"Jadi benar apa kata Shikamaru".

"Memang apa yang dikatakannya ?".

"Kau menyukai Kakashi-sensei bukan ?".

"Iya. Aku bukan hanya menyukainya. Aku mencintainya".

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, Naruto ? Kau tahu aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendak ku kepadamu".

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku".

"Berhentilah meminta maaf".

"Kau tidak marah kepadaku ?".

"Mengapa aku harus marah ? Jika memang kau mencintainya, kejarlah ia Naru. Lagipula Kakashi-sensei juga orang yang baik. Kau tidak salah orang".

Kakashi terus berlari dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa tanpa menghiraukan orang lain yang hampir ia tabrak di trotoar. Kini kemejanya benar-benar telah basah kuyup oleh keringat. Dada bidang dan enam tonjolan di perutnya tercetak jelas dari dalam kemeja basahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan memburu seiring dengan cepatnya ia berlari. Sesekali ia berhenti sambil membungkuk untuk mengambil nafas kemudian melanjutkan larinya kembali. Ia melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik lehernya dan membuka 2 kancing teratas kemejanya. Panas terik di siang itu tidak menghalangi pria berambut silver keperakan itu untuk terus berlari hingga ia sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Tap tap tap tap

"Hah... hah... hah... hah...".

'Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Naruto'.

Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat rumah 2 tingkat milik keluarga Uzumaki. Tujuannya sudah dekat, ia segera menambah kecepatan berlarinya agar segera sampai di gerbang rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

Segera ia memasuki halaman rumah itu kemudian berhenti di depan pintu. Sejenak ia mengambil mafas dan mengaturnya agar tidak terlalu terengah-engah ketika berhadapan dengan penghuni rumah. Namun Kakashi sadar akan sesuatu. Ia melihat pintu rumah itu sedikit terbuka alias tidak tertutup rapat. Dia tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi dorongan jiwanya untuk menemui Naruto sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia pun masuk tanpa mengetuk ataupun meminta izin sebelumnya.

Ia melihat ada 2 sepatu terpajang ketika ia masuk, tanda bahwa ada 2 orang dirumah itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang sedang berada disana.

"Minato-san ? Kushina-san ? Ini aku Kakashi".

Namun ia tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Hati penasarannya membawa tubuhnya menaiki tangga di rumah itu. Tempat di mana Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Ketika ia sampai di atas lagi-lagi ia melihat pintu yang tidak ditutup dengan rapat. Ia yakin bahwa itu adalah kamar Naruto. Niat hati untuk langsung masuk dan memeluk tubuh Naruto ia urungkan ketika ia mendengar ada suara orang lain di dalam kamar itu. Suara seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu familiar di telinga Kakashi.

Dengan menggunakan mata merahnya, Kakashi mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Naruto yang sedikit terbuka.

Kakashi tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat itu. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri telanjang bulat kemudian memakai celana dalamnya, disusul pakaian-pakaiannya yang lain. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia melihat bocah yang begitu dicintainya sedang memakai kaos hitam di atas tempat tidurnya.

'Sedang apa mereka berdua saja di kamar Naruto ? Telanjang ? Hanya berdua tanpa ada orang lain ? Oh God'.

Tanpa sadar mata merah itu mengeluarkan air matanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi air mata Kakashi tumpah karena ia melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain. Pertama berciuman dengan Shikamaru. Dan itu membuatnya begitu hancur. Sekarang... Naruto, dengan Sasuke.

Bayangan orang yang dicintainya sedang melakukan hal tersebut dengan orang lain di kepalanya membuat hatinya lebih hancur lagi dan lagi. Apa ini ? Rasanya lebih dari kecewa. Rasanya seperti dikhianati. Untuk kedua kalinya Kakashi akhirnya percaya dan yakin bahwa Naruto benar mencintainya, untuk kedua kalinya pula ia melihat Naruto melakukan hal yang sangat bertentangan dengan perkataan nya waktu itu di apartemennya.

Sudah cukup. Kakashi mencintainya tapi ia juga punya batas kesabaran. Cinta itu kini berubah menjadi benci yang teramat sangat. Ia tak ingin lagi melihat wajah itu. Ia tak ingin lagi berada dekat dengan orang itu. Ia tak ingin lagi berada di tempat yang sama dengan orang itu setiap harinya. Ia tak ingin lagi mempunyai hubungan sekecil apapun dengan orang itu.

Tangan Kakashi menggenggam kuat. Otot pipinya menegang menahan emosi. Dengan segera ia langsung meninggalkan pemandangan itu. Berlari ke bawah dan langsung keluar dari rumah neraka itu. Ia berusaha berlari secepat yang ia bisa agar ia bisa berada sejauh mungkin dari rumah itu.

Tak di sangka. Ketika ia berada di jalan dekat rumah Naruto, Kakashi tidak konsentrasi dalam berlari dan menabrak seorang pria. Betapa kagetnya ia karena ternyata pria yang ia tabrak adalah Minato.

"Woaaah... hei.. hati-hati...".

"Eh, Kau... Kakashi ? Ada apa berlarian seperti itu. Hei... Kakashi ? Kau kenapa ?".

Minato memegangi tubuh Kakashi namun segera Kakashi melepaskan kedua tangannya dan mendorongnya ke belakang. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia enggan menunjukkan wajahnya ketika itu.

"Kakashi... hei... ada apa".

Untuk kedua kalinya Minato maju mendekat dan mencoba menyentuh bahu Kakashi. Namun dengan segera ia menepis tangan Minato dari bahunya. Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya hingga terlihat oleh Minato wajah kacau Kakashi yang sedang menangis. Kedua mata yang berwarna tak sama itu kembang kempis mengikuti irama nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Kedua matanya begitu basah dengan air mata. Sadar ada yang tidak beres, Minato langsung mencoba mendekati Kakashi kembali untuk menangkannya".

"Kakashi, hei... bicaralah...".

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimat nya, Kakashi sudah berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Minato dalam bingung dan tanya karena keadaan Kakashi yang terlihat begitu terguncang dan kacau.

"Kakashi...!! Tunggu...!!! Hei...!!!".

Suara berat itu berteriak di belakang Kakashi namun ia tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin berada sejauh-jauhnya dari rumah itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya. Apa ada yang terjadi di rumahku ? Sepertinya ia habis mengunjungi rumahku. Mungkin aku harus cepat kembali".

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berpakaian lengkap. Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan akan segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu, Naruto. Terimakasih atas semuanya".

"Jadikan ini rahasia antara kita berdua saja, Sasuke".

"Tenang saja. Aku mengerti. Oh ya..."

"Hmm ??".

"Selamat berjuang mendapatkan Kakashi-sensei. Dia orang yang baik, Naruto. Semangat...!!!". Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke tersenyum dengan tulus. Dan itu begitu indah dipandang.

"Umm... terima kasih atas pengertiannya Sasuke. Aku senang kita masih bisa berteman".

"Baiklah. Aku pulang".

Sasuke mengambil gelas berisi sisa jus tomatnya dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Sasuke hampir tersedak ketika Minato masuk tanpa mengetuk dan langsung memberondong mereka dengan pertanyaan yang membingungkan.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Apa kalian berdua tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kakashi ?".

"...". Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap, bingung dengan pertanyaan Minato.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Kakashi. Ia berlarian sambil menangis. Ia berlari dari arah rumah ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu ?".

"Tidak. Sejak tadi kami hanya mengerjakan tugas fisika. Sasuke kemari untuk memberiku catatan fisika karena hari ini aku tidak masuk. Iya kan Sasuke".

"Iya, paman. Kami tidak melihat Kakashi-sensei sama sekali".

"Hhh... baiklah jika kalian memang tidak tahu. Aku turun dulu".

'Apa mungkin... Kakashi-sensei... melihat kita berdua ? Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah menutup pintunya'. (Sasuke)

Minato masih merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi dengan Kakashi. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kakashi sekacau itu sama sekali. Kakashi adalah orang yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosinya. Tapi tadi... wajah itu... begitu penuh dan syarat akan luapan emosi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pasti ada sesuatu".

 **Sementara itu di salah satu jalan kota Konoha.**

Tap tap tap

Sepertinya pria berambut silver keperakan itu telah lelah berlari. Kemeja kerjanya masih basah kuyup oleh keringat. Namun kedua kakinya kini berjalan dengan gontai menyusuri trotoar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel layar sentuh berwarna silver. Jari jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas layar sentuh kapasitif dari ponselnya. Rupanya ia mencari satu nama di daftar kontak ponselnya. Jarinya berhenti ketika muncul nama Tobirama di layar itu. Segera ia menekan tanda telepon berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya. Kemudian mendekatkan ponsel silver itu ke telinganya.

"Halo, Tobirama".

"Ya, ini aku Kakashi".

"Kau masih di New York ?".

"Ya... ya.. ya".

"Kau tinggal sendiri ?".

"Ya... kau benar. Ya...".

"Jadi bisa ?".

"I'll pay half of your rents".

"Tidak. Aku hanya bosan di Konoha".

"Aku tidak berbohong".

"Guru ? Aku akan membuat surat pengunduran diri dan mengirimkannya langsung sore ini".

"Sebentar aku akan memeriksanya".

Kakashi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Segera ia mengusap layar ponselnya lagi dan membuka salah satu aplikasi di ponselnya. Ternyata yang ia buka adalah aplikasi tiket online.

"Syukurlah tersedia untuk besok".

Kakashi kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Halo. Tobirama. Pesawatku berangkat besok pagi jam 7".

"Ya. Mungkin 2 sampai 3 bulan".

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Yang pasti menghasilkan uang".

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak".

Tut tut tut

Kakashi memasukkan kembali ponsel silvernya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi, Naruto. Selamat tinggal".

 **TBC**

WOAAAAAAH AKHIRNYA BISA UPDATEEEEEEEE...!!!! GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN... jika kelamaan... ya tau sendiri lah ya... romadhon udah dateng... jadinya sibuk ga karuan menyambut bukan suci wkwkwkwk :D

Terimakasih buat minna-san yang masih sudi mengikuti fic ini. Syl akan berusaha update ketika Syl sempat

Sekian dan terimakasih

SYL out.


	14. chapter 14

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter XIV : Reveal**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

 **Siang itu. Pukul 14.00**

. : "Hei, Kiba".

KibaXAkamaru : "Ada apa ?".

. : "Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita ajak Naruto".

KibaXAkamaru : "Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, bahkan aku senang jika kita akan mengajak Naruto. Hanya saja masalahnya, apa dia mau kita ajak ?".

. : "Aku tahu itu. Maka dari itu, aku sudah menyiapkan rencana".

KibaXAkamaru : "Rencana ? Apa ? Beritahu aku".

. : "Jadi begini. Aku berencana untuk mengajak semua yang sudah berkumpul untuk menggerebek rumah anak itu. Aku akan menelpon bibi Kushina untuk membicarakannya. Jangan khawatir, pasti ia akan setuju. Sore ini, kita paksa dia keluar dari sarangnya".

KibaXAkamaru : "Ide bagus...!!! Aku setuju".

. : "Bicarakan dengan yang lain. Tapi jangan lewat grup. Kita jadikan ini sebagai kejutan".

KibaXAkamaru : "Aku tahu. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan".

. : "Ck, kau bodoh dan kau tau itu, puppy".

KibaXAkamaru : "Coba ulangi sekali lagi".

. : "Kau bodoh, puppy".

KibaXAkamaru : "Apa yang akan terjadi jika bibi Kushina tau jika kau telah mencium anaknya".

. ; "Damn. Fine, i'll stop. Jangan lupa, beritahukan ke teman yang lain".

KibaXAkamaru : "Serahkan padaku".

 **Pukul 14.00 Kakashi's side**

Kakashi memasukkan ponsel silvernya ke dalam saku sampingnya. Ia melanjutkan jalan kaki siang itu menuju apartemennya. Sudah terbayang di benak Kakashi apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika ia sampai di apartemennya. Mungkin ia akan langsung membuka laptop nya, kemudian menyusun surat pengunduran diri. Setelah itu mungkin ia akan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pindah. Setelah semua selesai mungkin ia akan menangis semalam suntuk, kemudian pagi-pagi hari pergi ke bandara tanpa ada yang mengetahui apalagi menemani dirinya.

Sigh

Kakashi menghela napas berat. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk. Kakashi ingin sekali menangis, namun saking seringnya ia menangis belakangan ini ia jadi merasa bosan dan jenuh untuk menangis. Kakashi sudah mulai merasa terbiasa dengan rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan.

'Mungkin, ini semua akan membuatku menjadi seorang yang lebih kuat lagi di masa depan'.

Kakashi melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di lengan kanannya. Jam tangan analog berwarna silver itu menunjukkan pukul 14.15.

'Sudah hampir sore. Mungkin lebih baik aku naik taksi saja. Aku masih harus menyusun surat pengunduran diri dan mengemasi barang-barang ku'.

Beruntung, belum sampai 5 menit ia berhenti dan menunggu taxi, kendaraan sedan berwarna kuning itu sudah muncul dari kejauhan. Kakashi segera mencegat taxi itu dan mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan Kakashi. Kakashi segera masuk dari pintu penumpang.

"Antarkan aku ke Konoha Grand Apartements".

"Baik tuan".

Mobil sedan berwarna kuning itu melaju dengan kecepatam sedang menembus riuhnya kota Konoha di siang itu. Mungkin butuh 5-10 menit naik mobil dari tempatnya tadi menuju apartemennya. Kakashi bahkan hampir tak percaya ia menempuhnya dengan berlari setelah mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru tadi.

"Sudah sampai, tuan".

Tanpa berbicara, Kakashi langsung memberikan uang 100 ryo kepada supir taxi itu. Ia tahu jika uangnya lebih. Ia memutuskan untuk menyuruh supir itu mengambil uang kembaliannya.

"Ambil lebihnya".

"Terima kasih, tuan".

Mobil sedan kuning itu melaju menjauh dari tempat tujuan Kakashi. Kakashi langsung bergegas masuk dan mencari lift agar bisa segera sampai ke kamarnya dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan sebelum ia akan meninggalkan kota itu menuju New York besok pagi.

Segera setelah ia masuk ia langsung melempar tas selempangnya ke arah kasur, kemudian membuka laptopnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ia mulai menyusun surat pengunduran diri yang akan ia tujukan ke Konoha High School. Dan secara pribadi ia juga akan menyusun surat pengunduran diri yang akan ia kirimkan kepada kepala sekolah Konoha High School, Tsunade Senjuu. Ia dan Tsunade sudah berteman lama sekali, sehingga ia merasa harus mengirimkan surat yang berisi penjelasan mengapa ia pergi meninggalkan kota itu.

 **Pukul 15.00 sore, Group Uke's Side.**

Tak terasa waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 15.00 sore. Janji yang di buat oleh anak-anak grup "Uke" itu adalah makan bersama pukul 16.00 di salah satu restoran besar di pusat kota Konoha. Orang-orang yang telah setuju untuk ikut adalah : Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Asuma-sensei, dan Shino. Akan bertambah satu anak lagi jika rencana Shikamaru dan Kiba berhasil. Yaitu rencana menarik anak rubah keluar dari sarangnya.

Disebuah lapangan di pusat kota Konoha.

Terlihat salah satu dari mereka sedang memegang ponsel hitamnya kemudian mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Rupanya ia sedang menelpon seseorang untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

"Halo ? Ada apa Shika ?".

"Halo, bibi Kushina. Maaf mengganggu".

"Ah, tidak. Bibi sedang tidak sibuk. Ada apa ?".

"Ano... bolehkah aku meminta tolong kepada bibi ?".

"Minta tolong ?".

"Soal Naruto".

"Baiklah. Apa yang bisa bibi bantu ?".

"Begini, rencananya untuk menghibur Naru, kami ingin mengajaknya makan bersama-sama dengan kami".

"Wah ide bagus. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan bibi ?".

"Itu dia. Kami ingin bibi Kushina memaksa Naru keluar dari kamar untuk bertemu dengan kami di luar. Kami akan menjemputnya beramai-ramai. Mungkin 5 menit lagi kami akan berkumpul dan menuju ke sana".

"Hmm kalau hanya itu. Serahkan saja semua pada bibi".

"Terima kasih, bibi Kushina".

"No.. no.. no.. harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih kau selalu menjaga Naruto, Shikamaru. Really. Bibi tidak tau apa jadinya jika selama ini kau tidak ada".

"Bibi Kushina terlalu memuji. Saya tidak melakukan hal yang besar kok hehe".

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan Naru, nee... Shika-chan".

"Tidak akan".

""Yosh. Jika kalian sudah sampai depan rumah, beritahu aku. Aku akan menariknya keluar dari kamar, ok ?".

"Baik, terima kasih bibi".

Tuut tuut tuut

"Oiiiii... Shikaaaaa... siapa yang kau telpon barusan ? Pacar barumu ya ?".

Shika menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari arah suara yang begitu ia kenal. Ia yakin itu adalah suara si puppy, namun matanya belum mampu menemukannya. Ternyata arah suara itu berasal dari arah belakang. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan 2 orang yang sedang berjalan mendekat. Salah satunya menggunakan hoodie hijau dengan dalaman kaos putih dan celana jeans hitam terlihat ia mengalungkan headphonenya di lehernya, sementara anak yang lain sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shikamaru, mengenakan kemeja biru tua yang di balut dengan sweater polos berwarna hitam. Ia memakai celana jeans hitam dan sepatu slip on berwarna sama dengan kemejanya.

"Ck, anak anjing yang merepotkan". Gerutu Shikamaru

Beberapa saat kemudian datang juga rombongan Sakura dan kawan-kawan. Sakura datang bersama Sai, Chouji dan Asuma. Sakura memakai baju terusan berwarna pink tanpa lengan dengan rok lipat sepanjang lutut. Ia memakai sepatu flat agar lebih mudah begerak. Sakura tidak suka memakai high heels, karena menurutnya itu sangat tidak nyaman. Sakura juga membawa tas selempang kecil berwarna coklat muda untuk melengkapi penampilan nya.

"Hei, Sakura. Tidakkah terlalu berlebihan ?". Tanya Sai.

"Apanya ?".

"Bajumu".

"Aku tidak merasa begitu".

"Tapi aku merasa begitu".

"Biar saja. Aku kan satu-satunya wanita. Aku harus memastikan bahwa akulah yang paling cantik".

"Terserah".

Sementara Chouji hanya memakai kaos hijau di balut dengan jumper berwarna putih. Ia memakai celana jeans pendek untuk bawahan dan sepatu sendal berwarna hitam di kedua kakinya. Asuma hanya memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna abu dengan bawahan jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Asuma memakai sepatu kets agar terlihat lebih muda. Tak lupa 2 kancing teratas kemejanya di buka agar tidak terlalu sempit. Wajar saja, tubuh Asuma sangat berotot, jadi sengaja ia membukanya untuk menampakan kepada orang-orang hasil usahanya membentuk tubuh selama ini.

Saat ini di lapangan sudah berkumpul Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Chouji dan Asuma.

"Hmm... hanya tinggal Gaara dan Neji". Kiba berujar sambil menoleh kanan dan kiri.

Tiba-tiba Kiba merasa pundaknya di tepuk orang yang ada di sampingnya. Kiba menoleh ke arah kanan dan ternyata itu adalah Shino. Tanpa berkata apapun Shino mengisyaratkan dengan telunjuknya ke arah kiri, sepertinya Kiba belum melihatnya. Kiba langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tunjukkan Shino. Terlihatlah sebuah mobil merah maroon yang begitu familiar baginya dan bagi seluruh orang yang ada disana, minus Asuma karena ia tidak begitu perhatian dengan kendaraan murid-muridnya.

"Itu pasti mereka". Teriak Sakura semangat.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk lapangan. Beberapa saat kemudian turunlah 2 orang yang ditunggu-tunggu. Gaara dan Neji yang ternyata berpakaian lumayan formal. Gaara memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam menggantung manis di lehernya tanpa blazer. Lengan panjang kemejanya di gulung hingga siku. Ia memakai celana bahan berwarna krem dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Sementara Neji memakai kemeja hitam di balut sweater v-neck putih. Terlihat dari balik sweater nya Neji memakai dasi berwaena abu. Untuk bawahannya, Neji memakai celana bahan berwarna hitam dan pantofel senada dengan celananya. Rambut panjangnya di gerai begitu saja membuat penampilan formalnya sangat terasa.

"Apa kalian baru pulang dari kantor atau semacamnya ?". (Asuma).

"Asuma-senseiiii... jangan diejek begitu. Mereka sangat tampan dengan pakaian itu". (Sakura).

"Benar kata Sakura, Kalian cocok sekali". (Kiba)

"Tidak, Asuma-sensei. Kami hanya ingin rapi, itu saja". Jawab Neji sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Baiklah, semua sudah disini kan. Ayo kita segera ke rumah Naruto". Perintah Shikamaru mengakhiri sesi berkumpul mereka di sore itu.

Mereka mulai bergerak bersama menuju rumah Naruto. Dari jauh mereka terlihat seperti rombongan turis asing yang sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari kota. Butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit berjalan kaki dari lapangan tempat berkumpul mereka hingga sampai ke depan rumah Naruto.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil ?". Tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin berhasil".

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian para anak muda permasalahkan, tapi kalau caranya seperti ini, aku tidak yakin akan berhasil". Celetuk Asuma.

"Sudahlah, orang yang sudah berumur diam saja". Balas Shikamaru.

"Yah, terserahlah".

5 menit mereka berjalan dan atap rumah Naruto sudah mulai terlihat. Shikamaru langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya kemudian menelpon Kushina.

"Halo, iya Shika ? Kau sudah sampai ?".

"Iya bibi Kushina, kami hampir sampai di depan rumah bibi".

"Baiklah, Naruto juga sudah aku suruh berdandan. Aku tadi mengatakan untuk membeli sesuatu di supermarket".

"Yak, bibi Kushina. Kami sudah di depan rumah".

"Baiklah, aku tutup ya, Shikamaru".

"Oke".

Tuut tuut

"NARUTOOOOOO...!!!! CEPATLAH BERGERAK DAN BERHENTI MENJADI PUTRI KERAJAAN YANG SEDANG DIPINGIT...!!! CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMARMU SEKARANG JUGA...!!!".

Semua orang di luar rumah sweatdrop.

"Suaranya sampai keluar". Shino berbisik kepada Kiba.

"Kau baru tahu ya ?".

Shino hanya mengangguk.

"Iya bu... aku juga dengar. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu".

Naruto turun dengan memakai kemeja panjang berwarna hijau tua dan memakai jeans biru tua. Untuk sepatunya ia memakai slip on yang senada dengan celananya. Naruto sudah rapi dan siap ke supermarket.

"Ini. Ibu hanya titip buah apel setengah kilogram".

Kushina memberikan beberapa lembar uang yang ternyata dirasa terlalu banyak oleh Naruto jika hanya ingin membeli setengah kilo apel saja.

"Loh ? Banyak sekali".

"Sudahlah. Kau pasti membutuhkannya nanti. Sekarang cepat pergilah".

Kushina mendorong anaknya ke arah pintu keluar rumahnya agar si blonde kesayangannya segera pergi dan membuka pintu itu.

"Ittekimaaaaaas".

"Itterashaaai".

Cklek.

"Huh ?".

"Naruto. Kau ikut makan bersama dengan kami. Tidak ada kata tidak dan kau tidak boleh membantah". Sakura langsung menyerang dengan kata-kata tajamnya sebelum Naruto sempat mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Kiba, Shino, Angkut dia". Perintah Sakura bak ratu kerajaan.

"Cih apa-apaan Sakura itu".

"Ayolah Kiba kita angkut saja".

Kiba dan Shino secara bersamaan maju mendekati Naruto. Tanpa izin dari pemilik nya, mereka berdua sudah merangkul kedua tangan Naruto. Kiba di kiri dan Shino di kanan. Mereka berdua berusaha menahan kekuatan Naruto yang refleks meronta agar dilepaskan.

"H-heiii... ya ampun... Kiba.. Shino... ada apa ini... hei... lepaskan aku...!!! O-oiiii kalian mendengarku tidak... aku sedamg tidak ingin bersama kalian".

"Huh ? Kau sedang tidak ingin bersama kami ? Sahabatmu sendiri ? Kau jahat". Ledek Sakura sambil cengengesan melihat Naruto di seret kedua temannya itu menuju tempat makan yang mereka tuju.

Naruto menengok ke belakang dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, ibunya sudah berdiri di sana, tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan tangan.

'Sial. Aku ditipu olehnya'.

"Ayolah Naruto, jangan seperti itu". (Chouji)

"Hhhhh.. anak muda zaman sekarang, aku tidak mengerti". (Asuma).

"Kau pasti menyukai tempatnya Naruto". (Sai).

"Naruto, tenangkan sedikit tubuhmu itu. Kau membuat kita semua jadi bahan tontonan orang-orang". (Gaara).

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI..!! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARAAANG..!!!".

"Kau ngotot sekali sih ? Kita kan hanya ingin menghiburmu". (Neji).

"M-menghiburku ?". Seketika Naruto berhenti meronta.

"Ck, mendokusai".

"Hei, Shika.. maksudnya apa menghiburku ?".

"Dasar bodoh. Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Sekarang tenanglah. Kau terlihat seperti orang kesurupan. Aku kasihan dengan Kiba dan Shino".

"Hei, Shikamaru benar. Tenanglah. Kau membuat aku dan Shino kerepotan tau".

"Baiklah baik. Kalian bisa melepaskanku. Aku berjanji tidak akan kabur dan ikut makan bersama dengan kalian".

"Hei lihat teman-teman. Itu bus yang akan melewati restoran yang kita tuju". Teriak Chouji.

"Yoosh ayo teman-teman". Ajak Shikamaru semangat

Restoran yang mereka tuju terletak cukup jauh dari rumah Naruto. Dari sana mereka harus naik bus sekitar 15-20 menit untuk sampai di restoran itu. Konoha Grand Restaurant. Salah satu restoran besar yang ada di jantung kota Konoha. Makanan yang enak dengan harga terjangkau menjadi alasan utama warga kota itu berbondong-bondong makan ke sana. Ditambah lagi akses yang begitu mudah, menjadikan restoran itu sebagai primadona di kota itu.

 **Pukul 15.00. Kakashi's Side.**

Creak... creak...

Suara gemeretak tulang terdengar dari dalam apartemen Kakashi. Rupanya suratnya telah selesai ia susun dan sekarang ia tinggal mencetaknya dengan printer. Karena ketikannya sudah selesai ia langsung merengganggkan otot-ototnya sehingga tulangnya pun ikut berbunyi.

"Hhhaaaaaahhh lega. Akhirnya selesai juga".

Tok tok tok.

"Siapa orang yang menggangguku di saat seperti ini ??!. Hm, mungkin hanya Iruka". Kakashi berbicara sendiri.

Tok tok tok

"Pergilah Iruka. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu". Kakashi meninggikan suara dari dalam apartemennya agar orang yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya mau pergi tanpa ia harus repot-repot membukanya.

"Aku bukan Iruka".

"Suara itu... Minato-san ?".

Kakashi langsung bergegas, bahkan sampai berlari kecil menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu itu. Entah apa dan mengapa ia bisa menjadi se-semangat itu setelah mendengar suara Minato. Bukankah dia sekarang sedang patah hati dan tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun. Tapi mengapa ?.

Cklek

Intuisi seorang Hatake Kakashi ternyata benar. Tepat seperti dugaannya Minato telah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku sampingnya. Wajahnya tertunduk sampai ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu dihadapannya. Senyumnya terkembang ketika melihat pintu itu terbuka dan disana ada pria berambut silver yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai Kakashi".

"Ada apa ?". Kakashi menjawab datar.

"Ada yang mau aku tanyakan kepadamu. Boleh aku masuk ?".

Dengan sopan Minato meminta izin kepada pria yang lebih muda agar ia bisa masuk ke apartemen milik Kakashi.

"Apa bedanya dengan bertanya disini ?". Kakashi masih tetap dingin.

"Karena yang ingin aku tanyakan bersifat sedikit pribadi".

Tanpa aba-aba Kakashi langsung menutup pintu apartemennya. Tiba-tiba saja ia tak ingin melihat wajah itu kali ini. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri dan tidak ada orang yang mengganggu nya.

Namun ia merasa pintunya tidak tertutup sebagaimana mestinya. Setelah ia melongok sedikit keluar ia menyadari bahwa ternyata pintu itu ditahan oleh pria berambut kuning itu dari luar. Kali ini ia memaksa untuk masuk karena yang akan ia tanyakan menurut nya sangat penting.

"Aku mohon, Kakashi".

Suara berat Minato yang sedang memelas terbukti ampuh meluluhkan hati Kakashi sekeras apapun itu. Bagaimanapun juga, pria yang bernama Minato itu adalah cinta pertama bagi Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar. Setelah ini aku akan mengantarkan surat pengunduran diri ke sekolah".

"A-apa ? Kau serius ? Kenapa ?".

Minato sangat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Kakashi ? Berhenti ? Apa dia akan benar-benar pergi ? Pasti ada masalah yang sangat besar hingga membuatnya seperti itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tidak akan menjawab jika pertanyaanmu melebar ke sana dan ke sini. Cepat bertanyalah dengan pertanyaan mu yang sesungguhnya".

"Baiklah. Aku langsung bertanya ke intinya saja. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi siang antara kau, Naruto dan Sasuke ? Aku ini pintar Kakashi. Jadi kau tidak bisa dengan mudah mengelabui aku. Aku tahu sebelum kau menabrak ku di jalan tadi, kau berada di rumahku bukan ? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi disana hingga membuatmu terguncang hebat seperti ini. Berhenti dari pekerjaan, pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Ini bukan seperti Kakashi yang ku kenal. Katakan ada apa sebenarnya. Jujurlah Kakashi. Kau tahu bukan, jika aku paling benci ketika aku dibohongi ? Lebih baik kau menjawabku dengan jujur".

'Terkutuklah kau dan otak cerdasmu itu, Minato-san'.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau terlalu percaya diri dengan intuisimu".

"Kakashi...".

"Aku tidak berbohong".

"Oh ya ? Tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa".

Mata biru laut itu pun bertemu dengan mata hitam-merah milik Kakashi. Beberapa detik mereka saling pandang dalam diam, sampai Kakashi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak berbohong".

"Ch.. Kau berbohong".

Kakashi mulai kesal dengan sikap sok tahu dan memaksa dari Minato. Ia segera menyergahnya dengan nada tinggi. Mempertahankan harga dirinya agar tidak ketahuan berbohong.

"Hentikan sikap sok tahu mu itu pak tua..!!! Aku sudah menjawabnya. Jika kau tidak terima dengan jawabanku kau bisa mencari jawaban ke orang lain".

"Oh ya ?".

Grab

Minato meraih kerah kemeja Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mencengkeram begitu kuat hingga Kakashi tidak bisa mengelak. Minato kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kakashi sambil bertanya sekali lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kakashi ?".

Tatapan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Namun kali ini tatapan Minato sangat memojokkan Kakashi dengan pesonanya. Membuat Kakashi akhirnya luluh (lagi) dan menyerah kepada Minato. Ia akhirnya setuju untuk menceritakan kejadian yang ia lihat ketika ia berada di rumah itu tadi siang.

 **Pukul 16.00 @Kohona Grand Restaurant.**

"Hmm... enak".

"Hey Chouji. Pelan-pelan makannya.. kau bisa tersedak".

"Habisnya ini enak sekali, Sakura".

Mereka bersepuluh duduk bersama di sebuah meja makan yang sangat besar. Mereka sedang asyik menyantap makanan favorit yang mereka pesan sambil mengobrol dan bercanda ria dengan teman-temannya. Minus pria yang paling tua. Ia hanya bisa diam menahan bosan mendengar ocehan dan obrolan anak-anak muda di sekelilingnya dan tidak bisa menghisap rokoknya. Yap, di restoran itu ada tulisan besar yang bertuliskan "NO SMOKING". Benar-benar cobaan berat buat Asuma.

Karena ia merasa begitu bosan, ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Beberapa game mungkin bisa ia mainkan untuk menghabiskan waktu yang terasa berjalan begitu lambat saat itu. Niat hati ingin menekan salah satu icon game favorit di ponselnya, ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang penting. Tertulis disana, Tsunade Senju. Segera ia tekan icon berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Tak lupa ia mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar anak-anak di sekitarnya mengecilkan suara mereka karena itu adalah panggilan yang penting.

"Ahhh hahaha iya.. aku..." (Naruto)

"Sssssssssssshhhhhh...!!!!!". (Semua anak-anak)

Pandangannya ia lemparkan ke Kiba, namun Kiba mengisyaratkan padanya untuk melempar pandangan ke orang lain, yaitu Asuma-sensei yang sedang menerima telpon.

"Ooo maaf maaf". Bisik Naruto

Semua anak yang berada disitu tanpa sadar menjadi hening dan mendengarkan percakapan guru sejarah itu dengan orang yang mereka tidak tahu siapa.

"Halo".

"Iya. Aku tidak sibuk".

"Hanya makan bersama anak-anak. Ada apa ?".

"Berita buruk ? Apa sebegitu buruk ?".

"HAH...??!!! KAKASHI MENGUNDURKAN DIRI...!!!!!".

Begitu keras teriakan kaget dari Asuma, hingga seluruh pengunjung restoran pun memandanginya aneh. Segera ia merunduk dan memelankan suaranya. Ia tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian. Asuma berusaha menekan suaranya agar tidak begitu keras terdengar oleh para pengunjung restoran.

"Kelulusan tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Apa yang ia pikirkan ?!".

"Iya, aku mengerti. Lalu siapa yang akan mengurusi nilai mata pelajarannya ?".

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti".

"Ya. Jika ada kesempatan aku akan menanyakan tentang hal ini kepada si bodoh itu".

"Yap. Terimakasih, Nona Tsunade".

Tuut tuut.

Hening. Speechless.

Semua anak yang ada di meja itu begitu kaget mendengar percakapan sensei mereka dengan kepala sekolah barusan. Kakashi-sensei mengundurkan diri ??!! Kenapa ? Apa tujuannya ? Apa dia ada masalah ? Atau apa ???. Mengapa begitu mendadak ??. Semuanya larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Suasana yang tadinya hangat dan menyenangkan, mendadak menjadi dingin dan suram. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan. Mereka hanya diam sambil menghabiskan makanan mereka masing-masing.

Sadar akan suasana yang sedang terjadi, Asuma langsung memecah keheningan diantara mereka bersepuluh.

"H-hei... kalian kenapa ???? Ayo bersemangat. Kenapa jadi lesu begitu ?".

"You know why, sensei". (Sakura).

"Apa itu benar, sensei ?". (Gaara).

"Aku masih belum tahu, Gaara. Aku juga kaget, masalahnya kalian tahu sendiri bukan, kelulusan kalian hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Dan tiba-tiba ia mengundurkan diri di saat penting seperti ini. Aku tidak habis pikir".

"Kakashi-sensei adalh guru favoritku. Sayang sekali". (Sai).

Shikamaru menyadari raut wajah Naruto yang berubah sangat drastis ketika mendengar percakapan tadi. Hari ini sangat tidak beruntung. Niat hati ingin menghibur Naruto, yang terjadi justru Naruto mendengar berita yang tak terduga, dan sepertinya itu membuatnya sangat terguncang.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja kan ?".

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, semua orang yang ada tersadar bahwa tujuan mereka mengajak Naruto adalah menghibur dan memberikan suasana ceria untuknya. Asuma jadi merasa bersalah karena anak-anak itu mendengar percakapan yang seharusnya tidak mereka dengar. Bukannya mereka tidak boleh mendengar atau mengetahuinya sama sekali, hanya saja cara mereka mengetahuinya harusnya lebih baik dari ini.

"O-oi... Naruto. Jangan bersedih seperti itu. Ini juga belum pasti". Asuma mencoba mengembalikan mood Naruto yang sudah luntur. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Membuat suasana di restoran itu menjadi tambah tidak enak. Semuanya merasa suasana mereka saat ini benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Tangan Naruto sedikit bergerak menarik baju Shikamaru yang ada di samping kanannya. Shikamaru menyadari bahwa Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Shikamaru mencondongkan telinganya ke arah Naruto untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan.

Naruto berbisik. "Shika. Aku mau pulang".

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau pulang bersama kami ?".

"Tidak, aku ingin langsung pulang saja".

"Baiklah. Akan ku antar".

Shikamaru mengeluarkan domper dari sakunya, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan ia tinggalkan uang itu di mejanya.

"Teman-teman. Aku dan Naruto akan pulang lebih dulu. Ini uang makan ku dan Naruto tolong nanti di bayarkan ya".

"Naruto sudah mau pulang ?". (Sai)

Jpraakkk

"Ittaiiiii... Sakura kenapa kakiku diinjak ?".

"Bacalah situasinya, Sai bodoh...!! Biarkan mereka pulang". Sakura berbisik tajam.

"Tentu, Shikamaru. Jaga Naruto baik-baik yaa...!! Naruto hati-hati di jalan". (Sakura dengan nada seceria mungkin).

"Naruto, ayo".

Shikamaru menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya keluar. Kepala Naruto tertunduk dalam. Rencana mereka untuk menghibur Naruto sore itu gagal total. Bukannya terhibur, justru sepertinya beban Naruto makin bertambah.

"Maaf ya anak-anak. Gara-gara aku tadi rencana kalian jadi gagal". Asuma meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei. Bukan salah sensei juga". Neji berusaha menghibur Asuma.

"Iya, benar kata Neji. Jika aku jadi sensei pasti aku juga akan seperti tadi". Kiba menyahuti.

Di luar restoran Shikamaru dan Naruto berdiri di trotoar menunggu taxi lewat. Shikamaru berada si depan Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto, sementara bocah blonde itu berada di belakang sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin saja ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Mungkin ini urusan keluarga Kakashi-sensei".

Sementara itu pikiran Naruto terus mengingat setiap detik kejadian yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke tadi siang. Ia berusaha untuk memastikan dengan ingatannya bahwa mereka hanya berdua di rumah itu dan tidak ada siapapun selain mereka disana. Otaknya berfikir keras untuk memeriksa secara detil memori demi memori yang tersimpan. Ia yakin tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali mereka berdua. Tapi mengapa perasaan Naruto mengatakan bahwa ini semua ada kaitannya dengan kejadian itu. Otak dan hatinya benar-benar tak sejalan kali ini, Naruto benar-benar bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik pengunduran diri secara tiba-tiba oleh sensei pujaan hatinya itu.

Sampailah mereka di rumah Naruto. Mereka berdua turun dari taxi dan Shikamaru yang membayar taxi itu. Shikamaru menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke dalam rumah, namun Naruto menolak.

"Tidak. Aku ingin sendiri".

"Kau mulai lagi".

"Iya, maaf".

"Ck. Merepotkan. Jangan lupa balas sms dan angkat telpon ku".

"Tentu".

"Sampai jumpa".

"Shika... ??".

"Hmm ??".

Hug

"Arigato".

"H-hei... jangan tiba-tiba memelukku seperti itu..!!! Apa kau tidak takut jika aku tiba-tiba menyerangmu ? Kau tahu jika aku menyukaimu kan ?".

"...". Naruto tidak menjawab. Bahkan ia lebih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tubuh Shikamaru.

"H-hei.. le-lepas Naru..!! Aku mungkin tidak bisa menahannya".

"Huh ? Menahan apa ?". Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan mengarahkannya ke Shikamaru dengan ekspresi polos yang dibuat-buat.

Blush

"E-ek...!!! Mengapa kau membuat wajah yang seperti itu ?". Shikamaru menahan nafas.

Shikamaru melepas pelukan Naruto dengan paksa. Takut jika dia memeluknya lebih lama ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari pada sekedar memeluk atau menyentuh tubuh Naruto.

"Pulanglah, Naruto. Beristirahatlah. Besok pagi aku harus melihatmu di sekolah dalam keadaan ceria". Shikamaru mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak yang cerah..!!". Sambil menunjukkan cemgiran khasnya Naruto melangkah menuju rumahnya.

"Jaa Shikamaru".

"Take care".

Cklek

Sosok Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan Shikamaru. Ia menghela nafas berat sambil menutup matanya, menunjukkan ekspresi lega. Senang rasanya melihat senyuman itu kembali terkembang di wajah Naruto. Naruto yang tadinya murung bisa kembali sedikit ceria, walaupun tadi sempat kembali murung, tapi sore itu wajah Naruto kembali seperti biasanya.

'Sebaiknya aku segera kembali'.

Di rumah, Naruto merasakan suasana sore itu tidak seperti biasanya. Ia merasakan ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya bahkan sejak ia membuka pintu dan masuk rumah. Setelah ia masuk, ia sadar bahwa ayahnya telah berada disana dengan tatapan yang agak aneh. Hanya ada ayahnya sendiri di sana, ia tidak tahu kemana ibunya pergi.

"Tadaima".

"Okaeri, Naruto. Duduk sini".

Perasaan Naruto tambah tidak enak. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi setelah ia duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh ayahnya. Agak aneh, Naruto merasa tidak melanggar peraturan apapun hari ini. Mengapa Minato sampai menunggu nya pulang dan bahkan mengadakan "sidang" ketika ia baru sampai ? Bahkan tak memberi kesempatan ia untuk ganti baju dan mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa, ayah ?".

"Ada yang mau ayah tanyakan kepadamu ?".

Gulp

Entah mengapa firasat Naruto mengatakan ayahnya mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke tadi siang.

'Sial, Mati aku..!!'.

"Ayah minta kejujuran dari jawabanmu".

"Ayah mau tanya apa ?".

"Apa benar kau berhubungan intim dengan Sasuke tadi siang ?".

DEGGG

'TERNYATA BENAR..!!'.

"Apa yang ayah maksudkan ? Sasuke kemari hanya menjenguk saja. Tidak lebih". Naruto berusaha tenang agar tidak kelihatan dan terdengar berbohong.

"Kau tahu jika kau berbohong, Naruto. Ayah sudah tau apa yang terjadi. Kau tidak perlu menyangkal. Ayah hanya meminta kejujuranmu kepada ayah".

"Apa sih maksud ayah ??!!! Jangan ayah menuduh tanpa bukti..!! Apa ayah tidak percaya dengan kata-kata anakmu sendiri ?!!". Suara Naruto meninggi mempertahankan kebohongan nya agar tidak terbongkar. Tipikal orang yang sedang berbohong.

"Tentu aku percaya dengan kata-kata anakku. Tapi sekarang, rasanya tidak. Biar ayah perjelas...".

Gulp

"Gurumu, Kakashi. Melihatmu sedang berduaan dengan Sasuke tanpa busana. Tentu ayah tidak langsung percaya dengan kata-kata nya. Walaupun terlihat begitu meyakinkan. Ayah lalu mengunjungi rumah Sasuke dan bertanya empat mata dengannya. Akhirnya dia mengakui bahwa memang ia melakukannya dengan dirimu. Apa kau masih mau menyangkalnya lagi, Naruto ?".

'Jadi benar, Kaka-sensei... it makes sense now'.

"Nah Naruto. Aku tidak begitu melarangmu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Kau sudah berumur 17 tahun. Dan kau juga sudah mampu membedakan dan memilih mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk untukmu. Aku tidak akan berbicara masalah hubungan intim mu dengan Sasuke. Yang ayah ingin koreksi darimu adalah, prinsip dan pendirianmu, Naruto".

"Prinsip dan pendirian ? Apa maksud ayah ?".

"Ayah tahu dari Shikamaru beberapa hari yang lalu, jika kau menyukai Kakashi. Benar bukan ?".

'Ayah... sejauh itukah ayah mengurusi kehidupan pribadiku ??!! Dasar pria tua..!!!'.

"NARUTO...!!! Tatap mata lawan bicaramu ketika ada orang mengajakmu berbicara..!!". Suara Minato meninggi.

"Jika kau memang sudah menjatuhkan hatimu kepada seseorang, benahilah prinsipmu..!! Jangan menjadi pria yang mudah terjatuh seperti itu..!! Jadilah pria yang kuat..!! Bukan hanya fisik, tapi hatimu juga..!! Jangan plin-plan..!! Kau bilang kau menyukai Kakashi tapi kau malah berhubungan intim dengan pria lain..!! NARUTO...!!! Katakan sekrang pada ayah. Apakah itu masuk akal ??!!".

"...". Naruto masih tertegun karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar ayahnya mengangkat suara hingga setinggi itu. Naruto menjadi grogi dan entah mengapa suaranya seperti hilang.

"Naruto..!! Jawab ayah...!!".

"Ti-tidak ayah..!!".

"Bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan hati orang yang kau cintai ketika kau malah bermain nakal dengan orang lain ??!! Naruto. Jika kau memang mencintainya seorang. Berikanlah dirimu seutuhnya kepada dirinya. Bukan kepada orang lain..!!".

"Bersikaplah setia dengan pasanganmu, Naru". Suara Minato kini melembut. Sepertinya amarahnya reda setelah ia melepaskannya tadi.

"Sekarang, bersikaplah jantan dan berhentilah berlari dari masalah. Kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini walaupun nanti hasilnya tidak seperti yang kau inginkan. Kau itu laki-laki, Naru".

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Ayah".

 **Pukul 19.30, Apartemen Kakashi.**

Kakashi hampir selesai mengemasi seluruh barang yang ada di apartemennya. Mulai dari baju, perabot pribadi dan barang-barang lain semuanya hampir lengkap ia kemasi. Tinggal beberapa buku dan perabot elektronik yang belum selesai ia kemasi.

Tok tok tok

Kakashi mendengar suara pintu apartemennya di ketuk. Pada awalnya ia ingin membiarkan saja pintu itu sampai orang yang ada di sana pergi. Namun orang itu ternyata masih bertahan selama beberapa menit sambil mengetuk pintunya. Merasa terganggu, Kakashi membuka pintunya dengan kasar dan bersiap memarahi orang itu. Tapi...

"Kakashi, maaf mengganggu malam-malam".

"E-eh... Iruka ?".

"Boleh aku masuk ?".

"Si-silahkan saja".

'Kenapa jadi gugup begini ?'.

"Maaf berantakan".

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku langsung cepat-cepat datang kemari ketika aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau akan berangkat ke New York besok pagi".

"Ah maaf bila mengagetkanmu. Begitu mendadak huh ?".

"I-iya.. umm... anoo.. Kakashi..".

"Yaa ??".

"I-ini... aku punya sedikit hadiah perpisahan untukmu. B-bukan suatu barang yang mahal, tapi aku menbuatnya dengan tanganku sendiri".

Iruka menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan yang tertutup kertas kado kepada Kakashi. Wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah ketika ia menyodorkan bingkisannya kepada pemuda berambut perak yang ada di depannya.

"Oh. Thanks Iruka. Kau sampai repot-repot membuatkannya untukku...".

"Sebenarnya sudah lama ku buat, tapi aku tidak tahu harus aku beri ke siapa. Setelah mendengar kabar tentangmu aku pikir, mungkin Kakashi saja yang akan ku beri, begitu".

"Arigato, nee... Iru-chan". Kakashi tersenyum ke arah Iruka sambil mengeluarkan suara yang menurut Iruka sangat-sangat menggemaskan. Anehnya Iruka tidak marah ketika ia dipanggil seperti itu oleh Kakashi. Tapi malah yang terjadi adalah...

Blush

"E-etooo... anoo Kakashi, aku pulang dulu. Aku ingat ada tugas yang belum aku kerjakan".

Salting tiba-tiba.

"Loh ? Aku kira Iru-chan mau menemaniku tidur disini di malam terakhirku". (Diimut-imutkan).

"Ti-tidak terima kasih. Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok. Jaa".

"Baiklah. Hati-hati".

Cklek.

'Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia berikan kepadaku'.

Srek srek srek.

"Hehehe... dasar Iru-chan".

 **TBC**

HELLOOOOOO MINNA-SAAAAAN akhirnya Sylvan bisa update lagi.

Sebelumnya Sylvan minta maaf yang seeeeeeeeeeeebesar besarnya kepada para readers...

Syl minta maaf kalo cerita Syl banyak Typo. Gak konsisten dan alurnya berantakan. Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf banget pokoknya.

Kemaren ada yg ripiw kecewa sama cerita Syl.. syl jadi sedih hueeeee maafkan diriku ini yang telah mengecewakanmu... #plakk #lebaayy

Anyway.. makasih banyak buat yang sudah ngikutin sampe sini. Sedikit bocoran, fic ini hampir selesai hehehe next project bakalan bikin omegaverse hahaha... tapi sebelum itu pengen lanjutin Kakayama dulu kayanya wkwk

That's it for now

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out.


	15. chapter 15

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter XV : Promise**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

 **Pukul 17.00 Sarutobi Asuma.**

Pria berjambang itu baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Ia baru saja pulang dari acara makan-makan bersama anak-anak muridnya dari Konoha High School di Konoha Grand Restaurant. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa ketika ia berada di sana ia malah dikejutkan dengan berita Kakashi mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Sontak saja ia berteriak memastikan bahwa itu bukan hanya lelucon belaka di telfon tadi. Ternyata memang benar, itu bukan hanya lelucon. Kakashi benar-benar mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Aneh memang, bukan tipikal Kakashi yang biasanya. Semalas-malas nya Kakashi, ia tidak pernah meninggalkan tugasnya terbengkalai dalam keadaan belum terselesaikan.

Cklek. Slam.

Sigh

"Apa yang sebenarnya orang-orangan sawah itu pikirkan ? 2 bulan lagi kelulusan kelas Naruto dan lainnya, dan dia pergi begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Keterlaluan. Oh iya. Aku akan menanyakannya secara langsung".

Asuma merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel hitam berlayar 5.5 inch dari sakunya. Dengan lihai jarinya menari diatas panel sentuh itu. Dia mencari nama Kakashi di dalam kontaknya. Layar ponselnya tak berhenti bergulir hingga tertera disana nama yang ia cari.

Hatake Kakashi.

Segera ia menekan icon telepon berwarna hijau dan langsung mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

Percobaan pertama, tidak diangkat. Kedua, juga masih tidak diangkat. Ketiga, Kakashi masih juga belum mengangkatnya. Keempat...

"Halo ?".

"Kemana saja kau baka Kakashi ?".

"Oh Asuma. Yo, apa kabar".

"Jangan berlagak polos Kakashi. Langsung saja aku akan bertanya. Apa maksud dari semua ini ? Lagi-lagi kau bertindak tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu tentang akibat yang akan kau timbulkan. Jangan sep...".

"Cukup". Potong Kakashi.

"Aku paham apa maksudmu. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya secara mendetail untuk sekarang. Sekarang ini aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bosan di Konoha. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh supaya rasa jenuh ku hilang. Jangan khawatir, jika kau memang sebegitu sangat merindukanku, aku akan kembali sekitar 2 atau 3 bulan lagi".

"Berhenti main-main Kaksashi..!! Aku tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kita bersahabat bahkan sejak kita masih anak-anak..!! Kakashi..!! Kita ini bukan anak kecil lagi..!! Kita sudah dewasa, tak bisakah kau untuk tetap berada disini dan menghadapi masalahmu..??!! Jangan lari dari masalah, Kakashi".

"Aku tidak main-main. Keputusan dariku ini sudah bulat. Dan karena kau adalah sahabatku sejak kecil aku akan memberitahukan kepadamu kemana aku akan pergi".

"...". (Menunggu dengan wajah kesal).

"Aku akan pergi ke New York. Aku akan tinggal bersama Tobirama untuk sementara waktu. Pesawatku akan terbang besok jam 7 pagi".

"HAH ? APA KAU GILA ??!! KAKASHI...!!".

Tuuut tuuut tuuut

"SIAAAL...!!!".

'Maaf Asuma. Keputusanku sudah tidak dapat di ganggu lagi. Aku pergi'.

Wajah Asuma begitu merah padam. Emosinya meluap-luap bagaikan lautan api yang mengamuk. Nafasnya terengah-engah tak beraturan disebabkan oleh emosinya yang tadi sempat meledak. Semua itu disebabkan oleh sahabatnya yang menurutnya telah mengambil keputusan bodoh.

"Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah asmara. Kakashi bodoh..!! Kenapa ia jadi bertindak dengan menggunakan hatinya seperti wanita sih ??!! Kemana logikanya selama ini..??!!".

Drrt drrt drrt

Tiba-tiba Asuma merasakan getaran di tangannya. Rupanya getaran itu berasal dari ponsel yang ia genggam. Segera ia melihat layar ponsel itu dan membaca nama yang tertera di sana.

Senjuu Tsunade.

Segera ia mengangkat telpon penting tersebut.

"Halo".

"Asuma, apa kau tahu kemana Kakashi akan pergi ? Kakashi tidak mengatakannya kepadaku dalam surat yang ia kirimkan kepadaku".

"Tentu. Ia akan pergi ke New York selama 2-3 bulan kedepan. Ia bilang, ia bosan dengan kota Konoha dan menginginkan suasana baru. Dia juga mengatakan akan tinggal bersama temannya di New York selama ia berada di sana".

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Hanya itu yang ingin aku ketahui. Terima kasih atas jawbanmu, Asuma".

"Sama-sama".

Tuut tuut tuut.

Sigh

"Dasar. Seenaknya saja. Dia tidak pernah berubah. Selalu seenaknya sendiri. Lebih baik aku memberitahu yang lain. Termasuk anak-anak itu. Mereka sangat menyayangi guru bodoh mereka itu".

 **Chatroom Group Uke.**

Chouchouji : "Kakashi-sensei akan pergi ke New York".

Fujo4EVER : "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat???????????".

KibaXAkamaru : "Kau tahu dari mana, Chouji ?".

SabakuNoGaara : "New York ? Jauh sekali".

SaiArt : "Apa benar ?".

Chouchouji : "Baru saja Asuma-sensei menelponku. Ia bilang bahwa Kakashi-sensei akan pergi ke New York besok pagi. Pesawatnya akan terbang jam 7 pagi".

. : "Oh hell...".

KibaXAkamaru : "Shika, bagaimana Naruto ?".

IAmNaruto : "New York ?".

IAmNaruto : "Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba".

Fujo4EVER : "Naru, kau baik-baik saja ?".

SaiArt : "Naru, kami mendukungmu dengan Kakashi-sensei".

Chouchouji : "Kita masih bisa menyusulnya ke bandara jika kita berangkat pagi-pagi sekali".

IAmNaruto : "Aku baik, Sakura. Ayahku baru saja menasihatiku. Dan itu benar-benar menyadarkanku atas kesalahan yang aku lakukan".

. : "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Naru".

SabakuNoGaara : "Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang, apa kau siap untuk sekali lagi berusaha mendapatkan hati sensei ?".

KibaXAkamaru : "Itu kalimat terpanjang Gaara selama seminggu ini".

Fujo4EVER : "GO NARUTOOO GOOOO...!!! GET YOUR MAN NARU...!!!".

Chouchouji : "Kami mendukungmu, Naruto".

IAmNaruto : "Terima kasih teman-teman. Dan Gaara, tentu aku siap untuk sekali lagi berjuang mendapatkan pria yang aku inginkan".

. : "Yah, kalau kau sudah berkata seperti itu. Apa boleh buat. Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam 5. Bandara cukup jauh, jadi aku pastikan akan memacu motorku dengan sangat cepat".

Fujo4EVER : "Tunggu, bukankah kau belum memiliki izin mengendara, Shika ?".

. : "Hanya sekali melanggar aku rasa tidak apa. Lagipula, untuk Naruto pasti akan kuusahakan".

KibaXAkamaru : "Enaknya Naru. Padahal aku juga ingin ke sana mengucapkan selamat tinggal".

Chouchouji : "Berita bagus kawan-kawan".

SaiArt : "Tentu aku akan mendukungmu. Aku akan kesana dengan Yahiko besok. Aku rasa bolos sekolah sehari tidak akan membunuhku, haha".

SabakuNoGaara : "Aku akan kesana".

Fujo4EVER : "Fix, besok kita semua membolos. Hahahaha".

KibaXAkamaru : "Berita bagus apa Chouji ?".

Chouchouji : "Yang tidak ada kendaraan ke sana, Asuma-sensei memberikan tumpangan dengan mobilnya. Dia tidak ada jadwal besok jadi ia menawarkan tumpangan. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa kita semua akan bolos. Jadi tidak masalah, dia apa di pihak kita. Hahaha".

Fujo4EVER : "Asuma-sensei memang top deh".

Chochouji : "Yang ikut dengan Asuma-sensei siapa saja ? Biar nanti aku sampaikan".

SaiArt : "Aku ikut, Chouji. Yahiko tidak bisa mengantarkanku besok".

Fujo4EVER : "Aku pasti ikut dooong".

KibaXAkamaru : "Aku ikut, Chouji".

. : "Aku mengantar Naru".

SabakuNoGaara : "Aku naik mobil sendiri".

Chochouji : "Baiklah, berarti yang ikut dengan Asuma-sensei : Aku, Sakura, Kiba, dan Sai".

KibaXAkamaru : "Sampai jumpa besok".

 **Pukul 18.00 Uchiha Sasuke.**

Tubuhnya terbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Suasana kamar pemuda itu begitu minimalis dan sederhana. Tidak banyak perabot dan barang di sana. Kamarnya terlihat luas dengan balutan cat warna putih di seluruh penjuru kamar nya.

Mata anak Uchiha itu kosong menatap lampu kamar. Kedua tangannya di tekuk ke atas dan ia menaruhnya di belakang kepala. Persis dengan posisi Naruto ketika ia menjenguknya tadi pagi. Lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan kejadian itu. Seluruh pemandangan itu terputar kembali seperti potongan-potongan film yang sedang dimainkan. Rasa bersalah menjalar di hati Sasuke. Rasanya sakit dan sesak, tapi ketika ia mengingat kembali wajah Naruto, tubuh Naruto, dan suara Naruto ketika ia melakukannya, rasa penyesalan itu sedikit sirna.

'Naruto begitu indah. Tubuh Naruto begitu nikmat dirasakan'.

Sasuke tanpa sadar menyentuh lembut bibirnya sendiri. Otaknya memutar memori ketika bibirnya bersentuhan lembut dengan bibir Naruto. Semakin lama semakin dalam dan ganas. Sasuke semakin bermain agresif ketika itu. Kemudian otaknya memutar kembali memori dimana ketika ia melakukan penetrasi ke tubuh Naruto. Berbagai macam gaya dan posisi mereka lakukan. Ketika melakukan posisi missionary yang ia ingat hanyalah wajah Naruto yang sedang menahan rasa sakit dan rasa nikmat secara bersamaan, wajahnya yang berkeringat dan suaranya yang berkali-kali menyuarakan namanya. Ketika ia melakukan gaya doggy-style yang ia ingat adalah punggung dan bahu Naruto yang begitu lebar dan kokoh, kepalanya yang naik dan mengeluarkan suara tertahan ketika ia menghentak. Ah... surga dunia.

Twitch

'Damn... bukan waktunya untuk ereksi sekarang'.

Tok tok tok.

Mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di ketuk, Sasuke hanya melirik malas. Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin di ganggu sekarang ini. Tidak setelah Minato, ayah Naruto mendatanginya langsung dan menginterogasi nya empat mata beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tok tok tok.

"Sasuke, Ayahmu ingin bicara denganmu".

Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Mikoto dengan sabar membujuk anaknya agar mau keluar dari kamarnya dan bicara dengan ayahnya. Namun sepertinya butuh usaha lebih keras untuk membujuknya.

"Sasuke. Keluarlah".

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka. Sasuke menampakkan setengah wajahnya dari balik pintu kamarnya. Matanya mengarah tajam ke arah ibunya di luar kamar.

"Ada apa ?".

Sambil tersenyum lembut, Mikoto dengan sabar menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk terlontar itu.

"Ayahmu ingin berbicara denganmu".

"Baiklah. Sebentar lagi aku turun".

Sigh

'Pasti aku akan di marahi habis-habisan oleh ayah. Entah jadi apa aku nanti. Mungkin aku akan di lebur dan di buat menjadi perkedel kentang oleh ayahku. Oh Kami-sama, lindungi aku'.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Sasuke kini telah siap lahir batin menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia sudah pasrah karena memang ia merasa bahwa itu salahnya. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu kepada Naruto. Yap. Sasuke siap.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga. Dilihatnya ke depan, dan ia mendapati ayahnya telah duduk di atas sofa dengan ditemani segelas kopi. Ia menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan bagi kepalanya. Posisi duduk yang menandakan ia begitu serius berfikir. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sasuke duduk di atas sofa yang terletak di samping ayahnya. Namun ayahnya masih belum berkata apapun. Keadaan begitu hening dan canggung sampai Sasuke yabg memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan itu. Siasana canggung adalah hal yang paling di benci oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa ? Tolong langsung ke intinya saja. Ayah tau sendiri kalau aku tidak suka basa-basi".

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto tadi pagi ?".

"Kami berhubungan sex. Ada apa ?".

"Apa kau tahu konsekuensi dari perkataanmu tadi Sasuke ?".

"Entahlah".

BRAKKKK...

"Jangan main-main dengan ayahmu sendiri...!! Aku sudah mencoba untuk bertanya dengan cara baik-baik kepadamu, malah kau menjawab dengan nada seperti itu. Apa kau meremehkan ayahmu sendiri, Sasuke ??!!".

"Tidak. Maafkan aku".

"Tadi Minato menelfonku dan menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Sasuke, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Naruto. Jangan lakukan lagi".

"Apa ? Ayah melarangku untuk berhubungan sex sekarang ? Sejak kapan ayah mengatur kehidupan pribadiku ?".

"Bukan seperti itu masuk ayah. Yang ayah maksudkan adalah memanfaatkan keadaan orang lain hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Hentikan itu, itu menjijikkan".

"Apa maksud ayah ? Apa...". (Terpotong)

"Kau tahu jika Naruto tidak menyukai mu dan menyukai orang lain, tapi kau datang disaat emosinya sedang tidak stabil, kemudian kau mengambil kesempatan dari ketidakstabilan emosi Naruto untuk mencapai apa yang kau inginkan, yaitu berhubungan intim dengan dia".

"Itu tidak...".

"Itu tidak seperti yang ayah pikirkan. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Katakan saja jika memang benar apa yang kau katakan tadi, kau memang benar-benar tidak melakukannya dengan memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, niat hatimu tidak akan merubah apapun. Yang kau lakukan tetap saja memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto. Ayah secara pribadi malu dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan. Lain ceritanya ketika kalian sama-sama suka kemudian melakukan hubungan seperti itu, lalu Minato datang kesini kemudian menyalahkanmu. Tentu sebagai ayah aku akan membela anakku karena aku rasa anakku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi kali ini... ayah kecewa dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan, Sasuke".

"...". Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Sekarang katakan pada ayah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membereskan kekacauan ini ? Beri ayah solusimu dan lakukan".

"Aku akan meminta maaf kepada semua".

"Bagus. Sasuke, jika memang hati anak itu bukan untukmu, kau harus bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Bersikaplah sebagaimana mestinya seorang lelaki. Kau ini lelaki. Kau masih muda dan juga kau anak yang tampan. Masih banyak pria atau mungkin wanita yang tertarik kepadamu. Mungkin kau bisa mengatakan bahwa Naruto jauh lebih baik dari mereka semua, tapi siapa tau, ada seseorang di sana yang ternyata lebih baik di bandingkan Naruto. Naruto itu manusia, kita semua manusia, Sasuke. Kita punya kelebihan, namun kita semua juga kekurangan. Apa aku harus mengajarkan ini kembali kepadamu, Sasuke ? Jawab ayah".

"Tidak, ayah. Aku mengerti".

"Ayah tidak akan ikut campur. Bukan karena ayah tidak peduli kepadamu. Akan tetapi kau bisa belajar untuk lebih bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan dari masalah ini. Selesaikan dengan jantan, Sasuke".

"Aku mengerti".

 **Pukul 19.00 Apartemen Kakashi.**

Tok tok tok

Kakashi sedang mengemasi pakaiannya ketika ia mendengar pintunya di ketuk. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan karena ia merasa kegerahan mengemasi semua barangnya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Tok tok tok

"Iya, tunggu sebentar".

'Phew, panas sekali'.

Cklek.

"Kakashi-sensei".

Raut wajah pria berambut silver keperakan itu langsung berubah 180 derajat ketika sepasang mata tak samanya melihat siapa sosok yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Wajah yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat muncul di depan pintunya saat itu.

"Mau apa lagi ?".

Nada sinis dan menusuk meluncur tajam dari bibir Kakashi. Menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap anak lelaki yang sedang berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Apa saya boleh masuk ?". Sasuke mencoba bersikap sopan kepada Kakashi. Biar bagaimanapun Kakashi adalah gurunya.

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku, Sasuke".

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika sensei sebegitu sangat membenci saya. Saya ke sini hanya untuk meminta maaf atas semua yang telah saya lakukan. Saya tahu saya salah. Dan saya minta maaf. Hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan, Sensei".

"Apa kau pikir dengan kata maafmu itu dapat menyelesaikan semua masalah, Sasuke ?".

"Saya tahu, sensei. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan. Kalau ada yang bisa saya lakukan selain meminta maaf untuk memperbaiki semua ini, katakan saja pada saya. Pasti akan saya lakukan".

"Ada".

"Apa ?".

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari sini. Dan jangan pernah menampakkan lagi wajahmu di depanku".

Slam

Kakashi membanting pintunya di depan wajah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya diam di sana tak bergerak. Ia tahu bahwa hasilnya akan seperti ini. Ini salahnya, ia lantas menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Walaupun hatinya merasa sangat sakit karena ia begitu dihinakan oleh Kakashi. Bahkan ia masih menyempatkan untuk pamit secara sopan kepada Kakashi.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang bisa memperbaikinya. Sensei. saya permisi".

Bruk.

Badan Kakashi terasa lemas setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan badannya kepada pintu yang baru saja ia banting. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah sampai ia terduduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Entah mengapa rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar setelah ia kembali melihat wajah itu. Ingatan tentang kejadian tadi siang terus saja berputar tiada henti. Membuat perasaan Kakashi semakin buruk. Melihat Naruto dan anak itu berdua di kamar tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun di tubuh mereka. Kakashi tidak ingin menangis, namun kedua matanya tak bisa berbohong. Sedikit demi sedikit air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi, kemudian menetes dari wajahnya.

Bugh

Kakashi memukul lantai apartemennya yang tak berdosa sekeras mungkin. Melampiaskan hasrat memukulnya yang tidak tersampaikan.

"Siaaaaall..!!!".

Sementara Sasuke di luar, berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dalam diam. Mebyembunyikan emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dengan wajah yang datar di luar. Di dalam hatinya Sasuke merapalkan kata yang sama setiap langkahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat seakan hendak meninju seseorang.

'Maafkan aku, sensei. Maafkan aku, sensei".

 **Keeseokan Harinya. Pukul 04.30 Umino Iruka.**

Pagi-pagi sekali pemuda itu sudah bangun dari kasurnya. Ia sudah memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ia tampak begitu sibuk di dalam apartemen berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu. Pagi ini ia berencana untuk mampir ke tempat Kakashi dan memberinya sesuatu untuk kenang-kenangan (lagi). Walaupun kemarin sudah, rasanya tidak apa-apa untuk memberinya satu lagi.

Iruka tidak bisa mengantarkan Kakashi sampai ke bandara karena ia harus bekerja pagi itu. Jadi rencananya ia akan mampir sekaligus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada orang yang bahkan belum seminggu ia mengenalnya. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat.

"Yosh, sudah selesai semua. Tinggal berangkat menuju rumah Kakashi".

Tak lupa ia membawa bingkisan yang akan ia berikan kepada Kakashi. Rasanya pagi itu ia begitu bersemangat. Namun di saat yang sama ia juga merasa sedih karena harus ditinggal oleh Kakashi. Ia khawatir jika Kakashi tidak akan pernah kembali dari New York.

'Wait, apa yang ku pikirkan ? Aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenal orang itu. Lagipula mengapa aku sedih ? Ini ganya 2-3 bulan saja kok. Setelah itu dia akan kembali ke sini. Lalu memangnya kenapa ketika ia sudah kembali ke sini ? Hhhaaaahhhh entahlah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh'.

Sampailah ia di gedung apartemen biru itu. Melihat catnya yang warna biru, ia teringat kembali ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kakashi. Saat itu sedang hujan dan ia menyodorkan payungnya secara spontan kepada Kakashi.

Sebuah payung besar berwarna merah berada tepat di atas kepala Kakashi yang sedang duduk di trotoar jalan. Kakashi mendongak lebih keatas hanya untuk melihat siapa orang baik hati yang mau menaunginya dengan payung disaat tidak ada siapapun disana yang bahkan mau mendekat kepadanya. Mereka hanya melihat dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan dirinya yang tadi terjatuh.

Ia melihat sesosok pria yang wajahnya begitu teduh, sangat manis, begitu enak untuk di pandang. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan, lebih gelap dari kulitnya yang putih. Dan dihidungnya ada sebuah bekas luka yang memanjang secara horizontal. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan diikat keatas. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut sambil memejamkan matanya ketika Kakashi melihatnya.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau bisa masuk angin".

"...". Kakashi masih diam tak menjawab.

"Namaku Umino Iruka, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu ?"

Pemuda yang bernama Iruka itu bertanya dengan sopan kepada Kakashi. Berharap pemuda yang sedang ia payungi mau menjawab pertanyaan singkatnya itu.

"...". Namun Kakashi masih diam membisu. Seakan tak ingin di ganggu.

Merasa diabaikan, Iruka segera pamit kepada Kakashi karena ia merasa telah mengganggu orang asing yang sedang duduk dijalan itu. Maksud hati hanya ingin menolong, tapi mungkin ia punya alasan lain untuk duduk di jalanan di saat hujan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu siang anda, tuan. Saya permisi..."

"Kakashi. Namaku, Hatake Kakashi".

Baru saja Iruka bersiap untuk berbalik dan pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika orang yang ia payungi tadi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memberitahu Iruka siapa namanya.

"Bisakah kau memayungiku lagi, aku kedinginan".

Wajah terkejut Iruka langsung berganti dengan senyum lembut yang terkembang di bibirnya. Segera ia melangkah kembali ke pemuda berambut perak itu. Kemudian menyodorkan payungnya ke depan untuk berbagi naungan bersama pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Kakashi, nama yang bagus. Tapi kau tidak mirip seperti orang-orangan sawah, hihi". Iruka terkekeh.

"Iya, dan kau sendiri ? Apa kau merasa mirip lumba-lumba ?" Balas Kakashi.

"Kau bisa saja, Kakashi".

Hujan deras masih saja turun. Cuaca memang tidak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi. Padahal hari ini adalah hari minggu, waktunya orang-orang untuk menikmati waktu libur mereka di luar rumah. Akan tetapi hujan ini tak kunjung reda. Membuat Iruka terus berdiri disana memayungi Kakashi yang terduduk di trotoar jalan.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu. Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah hujan deras seperti ini ? Mengapa kau duduk disini ? Apa kau tak punya tempat untuk pulang ?".

Iruka mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, melihat tubuh dan pundak Kakashi yang masih basah bekas terkena air hujan. Namun yang dipandangi terus mengarahkan matanya menatap jalan dengan tatapan kosong yang sendu

"Aku tadi hanya terjatuh, kakiku kelelahan berjalan. Lalu aku duduk disini, apartemenku sekitar 200 meter lagi dari sini".

"Kau masih bisa berjalan ? Akan ku antar sampai apartemenmu. Aku tak keberatan".

"Kau tidak perlu..."

Belum selesai Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimat penolakannya, Iruka telah mengulurkan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Kakashi.

"Ayo". Sambil tersenyum lembut, Iruka menawarkan bantuannya untuk Kakashi agar ia segera sampai ke apartemennya.

Kakashi akhirnya setuju dan menyambut tangan itu. Ia bertumpu kepada tangan Iruka untuk bangkit dari duduknya, dan kemudian ia langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Iruka.

"Apa aku berat ?"

"Hkkkkmmhh... I-iya sedikit".

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong, aku tahu aku berat".

"I-iya. Kakashi kau sangat berat".

Tap tap... tap tap... tap tap...

Perlahan tapi pasti, Iruka mulai melaju memapah teman barunya itu ke tempat tujuannya. Satu tangannya menahan pinggang Kakashi dan tangan yang lain memegangi payung agar mereka berdua tak kebasahan.

Tap tap... tap tap... tap tap...

"Apartemenku yang warnanya biru. Itu disana". Kakashi menunjuk salah satu bangunan bertingkat yang bercat biru. Menandakan mereka hampir sampai di tempat tujuan Kakashi.

'Hehe, dia waktu itu menunjukkan gedung apartemen nya yang berwarna biru saat sedang basah kuyup'. Iruka tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia pertama berkenalan dengan pemuda berambut silver itu.

Sampailah Iruka di apartemen Kakashi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.15 ketika ia sampai. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu apakah Kakashi sudah bangun atau belum di jam sepagi ini. Iruka tahu bahwa Kakashi memiliki kebiasaan bangun kesiangan dan selalu telat dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Dia tidak pernah disiplin dalam mengatur waktunya.

Tok tok tok

"Semoga pemalas itu sudah bangun".

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tok tok tok

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Tok...

Cklek.

"Ya ? Siapa ?".

Betapa kagetnya Iruka, Kakashi telah berdiri di sana berpakaian sangat rapi. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Kakashi si pemalas dan tukang telat benar-benar bisa bangun. Bisa bangun saja sudah merupakan prestasi, apalagi sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi seperti itu. Terlihat seperti bukan Kakashi.

Dilihatnya Kakashi dari balik pintu, ternyata ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang via telepon. Kakashi mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya kepada Iruka untuk masuk. Iruka pun masuk dan Kakashi menutup pintunya.

Semua barang dan perabot Kakashi sudah rapi di kemas. Di atas kasurnya ada koper yang sangat besar dan ransel berukuran sedang. Semuanya sudah siap untuk di bawa pindah oleh Kakashi. Iruka mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur sembari menunggu telpon Kakashi selesai. Matanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Suasana pagi itu begitu sepi. Saking sepinya, Iruka bahkan bisa samar-samar mendengar perkataan orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kakashi di telpon itu.

"Ada tamu, Kakashi ?".

"Dia temanku, Tobirama".

'Jadi namanya Tobirama'.

"Ya sudah, Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara. Telpon lagi jika kau membutuhkanku. Jaa".

Tuut tuut.

Sigh

"Hei Iru-chan (ceria dengan tiba-tiba). Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini ?".

"Ehmm.. aku.. aku mau memberikan ini".

Iruka menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan (lagi) kepada Kakashi.

"Loh ? Ada lagi ? Bukannya kemarin sudah ya ? Eh, by the way. Terima kasih ya Iru-chan. Hadiah kemarin bagus. Aku suka. Boneka orang-orangan sawah itu sangat lucu sekali. Cocok ya denganku ?".

"Iya. Ini sebenarnya sweater milikku. Tapi sepertinya ukurannya terlalu besar. Badanmu lebih berisi dan besae dariku, jadi aku berfikir akan lebih berguna jika kau memiliki nya".

"Waaah sungguh ??!! sweater...?!!! Boleh aku buka ?". (Mata berbinar).

"Tentu. Aku harap kau menyukai sweater ini".

Kakashi langsung membuka bingkisan itu secepat mungkin, lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah sweater V-neck berwarna abu tua. Menurut Kakashi, hanya ada satu kata untuk sweater itu.

"KEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN...!!!!".

"Kau menyukainya ?".

"Apa kau masih perlu menanyainya ? Aku suka sekali...!! Terima kasih, Iru-chan. Aku suka".

"Kakashi ?".

"Hmm ?".

Hug

"Promise me you'll be back soon".

"Hehe kenapa ? Iru-chan nanti kangen ya ?". (Diimut-imutkan).

"Seriously. You'll back. Promise".

"Hmm..."

Wajah Kakashi pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum. Ahh, sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat Kakashi tersenyum seperti tulus seperti itu. What a relieve...

"I promise. I'll be back".

 **TBC**

Hayoooooo... jadinya Kaka sama siapa hayooooo... kirim vote kalian dengan cara :

Ketik Reg [spasi] Naru kirim ke 12345678 untuk mendukung Kakashi dengan Naruto

Ketik Reg [spasi] Iru kirim ke 12345678 untuk mendukung Kakashi dengan Iruka

Nyhehehe... :D :D

Karena fic ini mo selesai.. jadi update aja langsung.. padahal kemaren baru update... hahahaha... buyar kabeeeeeh buyaaaaar wkwkwk

Mohon maaf jika ada typo

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out.


	16. chapter finale

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter Finale : The End Is A New Beginning**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

Pukul 05.30 Masih di apartemen Kakashi.

Iruka memberikan sebuah bingkisan berisi sweater V-neck berwarna abu tua yang ternyata sangat disukai oleh Kakashi. Kakashi begitu bersemangat ketika mendapatkan sweater itu. Saking sukanya, bahkan ia melepas atasan yang ia kenakan saat itu, kemudian menggantinya dengan sweater hadiah dari Iruka.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat menyukainya, Kakashi".

"Tentu... sudah lama sekali aku ingin membeli sweater dengan warna ini. Tapi selalu saja belum sempat".

"Terdengar aneh. Bukankah uang mu banyak. Barang-barang mu di sini terlihat mahal".

"Um, bagaimana ya. Tidak ada kesempatan bukan maksudnya aku belum memiliki uang untuk membelinya. Mungkin lebih ke waktu nya saja yang aku belum memilikinya. Pekerjaan ki sebagai guru menuntutku untuk bekerja walaupun sudah sampai di rumah. Terlalu sibuk sampai aku tidak sempat berbelanja. Padahal aku ingin sekali memiliki sweater seperti ini. Syukurlah kau memberikannya".

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya".

Tiba-tiba Kakashi yang sudah memakai sweater abu itu melingkarkan satu lengannya ke leher Iruka. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Iruka. Ia berbisik dengan suara berat dan nada rendahnya di telinga Iruka. Membuat leher dan bulu kuduk Iruka merinding tak karuan.

"Iruka, ikutlah ke bandara bersamaku".

Blush

"Oooi-oooiii apa-apaan kau Kakashi...??!! Mengapa harus dengan mendekat dan berbisik seperti itu...!!! Itu aneh tau..!!".

"Loh ? Kenapa ? Iru-chan tidak mau aku dekati ? Apa bau badan ku tidak enak ? Padahal aku baru selesai mandi loh".

'Orang ini...!! Dari awal memang senang sekali menggoda ku...!!! Tidak bisa diampuni..!! Dasar payaaaaah...!!".

"Ti-tidak... bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja...".

"Hanya saja ?". (Wajah sok polos).

"Ah lupakan. Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu. Aku harus bekerja".

"Ayolah Iru-chan. Apa kau tidak mau mengantarkan aku". (Merengek).

"Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil, Kakashi. Lagipula daripada aku, bukankah jika Naruto saja yang mengantarkanmu ke bandara ?".

Raut wajah Kakashi langsung berubah drastis. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Bahkan wajah putihnya tenggelam dalam gelapnya bayangan. Aura murung hitam keluar dari sekitar Kakashi. Membuat perasaan Iruka menjadi tidak enak kepadanya".

'Gawat... aku keceplosan. Bodohnya aku menyinggung soal anak itu di depannya'.

"Mm.. ano... e-eto... Kakashi. Maaf jika aku berkata yang tidak-tidak. Ano.. aku... mmm tadi hanya...".

"Kau benar, Iruka".

"Hmm ?".

"Akan sangat indah jika anak itu datang ke bandara untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada ku. Tapi sepertinya itu hal yang sangat mustahil".

"Boleh aku bertanya kenapa ?".

"Dia sudah bersama orang lain. Mana mungkin ia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku disaat ia sibuk berhubungan intim dengan orang lain".

"Wh-haaaah ?? Berhubungan ? Intim ? Maksudmu...".

"Iya, Iruka. Ia melakukannya di depan mataku sendiri. Itulah sebenarnya yang membuat aku ingin pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk sementara waktu. Aku ingin memulihkan diri. Aku tidak bisa terus di sini dan melihat wajahnya setiap hari".

"Bagaimana jika Naruto benar-benar memgejarmu sampai bandara dan memintamu untuk kembali ? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Apa kau tetap pada pendirian mu untuk tetap pergi ?".

"Entahlah, aku belum berfikiran sampai ke sana. Yang aku inginkan sekarang ini hanyalah pergi dari sini sejauh dan secepat mungkin".

"Baiklah jika itu memang maumu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika kau sudah membulatkan keputusan mu".

"Iruka.."

"Hmm ?".

"Kumohon, ikutlah denganku ke bandara untuk mengantarkanku pergi".

Kali ini ekspresi meminta Kakashi jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya Kakashi memintanya hanya untuk menggodanya, kali ini Kakashi memintanya dengan wajah yang memelas. Ekspresinya (menurut Iruka) benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Berbeda jauh dengan Kakashi biasanya yang terlihat maskulin dan selengekan. Kali ini ia menampakkan sisi menggemaskan nya yang belum pernah ia tampakkan sebelumnya. Sukses membuat pendirian Iruka runtuh begitu saja.

'Kenapa harus dengan wajah seperti itu sih ? Apa dia tidak menyadari kalau sekarang wujudnya sudah seperti anjing yang kehilangan majikannya. Oh Kami-sama... Kau telah menciptakan pria yang sangat menggemaskan'.

"Baiklah baiklah... ku rasa bolos sehari dua hari tidak akan membuatku di pecat ya kan ?".

"Sungguh...??!!!".

Ekspresinya berubah lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah ceria ketika Iruka memustuskan untuk mengantarkannya ke bandara. Jika di gambarkan dengan seekor anjing, Kakashi mungkin seperti siberian husky berwarna silver yang sedang duduk tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menggoyangkan ekornya.

Blush

Iruka menahan nafas nya. Hatinya seakan-akan hampir meledak. Tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua pemandangan yang dilihat oleh matanya saat itu. CUTENESS OVERLOAD...!!!.

"Iruka ? Hei ?!! Kau baik-baik saja ? Wajahmu merah ? Apa kau terkena demam ?".

Puk.

Kakashi menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Iruka untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Iruka.

"O-oii... apa yang kau lakukan ?!! Jangan menyentuhku tiba-tiba tanpa izin dariku..!!". Iruka bergerak menjauh.

"Memangnya tubuhmu itu barang museum ? Harus dengan izin segala".

"Intinya jangan pernah menyentuhku secara tiba-tiba..!!!".

"Ah, sudahalah. Yang penting aku sangat senang karena akhirnya kau mau mengantarkan aku ke bandara. Arigato, nee.. Iru-chan".

"Ya. Tidak perlu berterima kasih segala".

Pukul 05.00 Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika alarmnya berbunyi. Pagi itu Shikamaru bahkan bangun mendahului alarmnya. Pagi itu Shikamaru sudah berjanji kepada Naruto akan mengantarkannya ke bandara untuk sekali lagi bertemu dengan sensei berambut silver itu sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Ia keluar hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sementara bagian atas tubuhnya masih terbuka dan basah oleh air shower bekas ia mandi. Ia mengambil ikat rambut yang biasa ia pakai, kemudian mengikat rambutnya ke atas sepertu biasanya. Ia kemudian membuka lemari bajunya dan memilih pakaian untuk di pakai hari ini.

"Pakai apa ya ?? Hmm, pasti akan dingin. Jaket yang ini saja mungkin. Lalu celananya... hmmmm... baiklah. Sempurna".

Shikamaru memilih jaket tebal berwarna biru dan jeans yang berwarna sama dengan jaketnya. Sementara ia memilih mengenakan sweater di dalam jaketnya agar udara dingin tidak tembus.

Shikamaru mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Ia menekan tombol power dan menyalakan ponselnya. Shikamaru ingat tadi malam ia mematikan ponselnya karena tidak ingin di ganggu ketika tidur. Tunggu dulu... bukankah memang setiap malam sebelum tidur ia mematikan ponselnya agar tidak ada orang yang mengganggunya ?. Tidak diragukan lagi, Shikamaru adalah orang yang sangat memuja dan mengekeramatkan aktifitas yang bernama "tidur".

"Aku adalah rusa rajin hari ini". Anak yang biasa dipanggil rusa itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sang rusa kemudian mencari kontak Naruto di ponselnya, kemudian menekan tulisan "call". Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia pastikan pagi itu.

1\. Apakah Naruto sudah bangun.

2\. Apakah Naruto sudah mandi.

3\. Apakah Naruto sudah bersiap.

4\. Apakah Naruto tidak berubah pikiran

5\. Dan yang terpenting apakah ia sudah membulatkan tekad nya untuk hal ini.

Tuut tuut tuut.

"Halo, Shika...".

"Apa kau sudah bangun ?".

"Kalau aku belum bangun aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu".

"Apa kau sudah mandi ?".

"Baru saja aku keluar dari kamar mandi".

"Apa kau sudah bersiap dan berpakaian ?".

"Aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi rusa bodoh. Dan ada apa denganmu pagi ini ? Kenapa kau terdengar mirip seperti ibuku ?".

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar ingin pergi, jadi aku tidak datang ke rumahmu dengan sia-sia. Dan satu lagi".

"Apa lagi ?".

"Kau yakin sudah siap untuk sekali lagi menghadapi Kakashi-sensei ?".

"Hmm, ya. Kau tak perlu bertanya tentang itu".

"Ap tujuanmu ? Apa yang kau harapkan ketika bertemu dengannya ?".

"Sebaliknya aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu...!!! Apa maumu bertanya hal-hal aneh seperti itu secara tiba-tiba...!!!". Sungut Naruto kesal.

"Aku ? Kalau aku sudah jelas. Aku tidak ingin kau kecewa dan tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya".

"...". Untuk beberapa detik Naruto terdiam.

"Halo, Naruto ? Are you there ? Oi...!!! Naru...!!!".

"Jika aku tersakiti pun, aku rasa aku pantas mendapatkan nya. Karena kebodohanku, Kakashi-sensei pergi dan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Itu semua karena aku... andaikan saja aku tidak melakukannya...".

"Melakukan ? Apa ? Kau melakukan apa ? Apa yang tidak aku ketahui ??? Oi.. Naru... jawab aku..!!".

"Bukan hal yang penting. Sekarang siapkanlah motor mu. Kita pergi".

"Jawab dulu...".

Tuut tuut tuuut.

'Anak bodoh itu. Ck. Merepotkan sekali. Sekarang aku harus penasaran apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga membuat sensei seperti itu. Aku kira itu hanya semata-mata kebodohannya yang menganggap semua itu salahnya. Tapi tadi ia bilang ia melakukan sesuatu. Jadi benar Kakashi-sensei pergi dan mengundurkan diri karena ulahnya ? Tapi apa yang telah ia perbuat sampai seperti itu ?'.

Shikamaru kehabisan akal. Ia tidak tahu menahu soal perbuatan Sasuke dan Naruto di pagi itu. Naruto tidak mau memberitahukannya kepada Shikamaru karena ia tahu pasti Shikamaru akan marah besar, dan akan terjadi peperangan besar antara Shikamaru melawan Sasuke. Otak Shikamaru pun sama sekali tidak berfikir sampai ke hubungan intim. Ia tidak pernah sama sekali membayangkan Naruto melakukan hal seperti itu. Apalagi partner nya adalah Sasuke. Sungguh hal itu benar-benar diluar batas nalar Shikamaru.

"Hhahhh sudahlah. Jika aku terlalu lama berfikir Naruto akan terlambat".

Shikamaru memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya, mengambil jam tangan dan helmnya, kemudian turun. Di bawah, ibunya sudah mengetahui rencana Shikamaru di pagi itu. Ia sudah membuatkan segelas susu hangat dan roti untuk anaknya. Entah mengapa ia tidak marah ketika ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru hari ini akan bolos sekolah dan mengantar Naruto ke bandara. Lagipula, anaknya adalah anak yang paling pintar, sehari dua hari bolos tidak akan merubah apapun.

"Ibu ? Sedang apa di sini ?".

"Ibu sudah tahu rencana mu, Shika. Ini sengaja ibu buatkan susu hangat dan roti selai untuk mengganjal perutmu. Ibu khawatir nanti kamu masuk angin jika berkendara sepagi ini. Apalagi jarak bandara juga cukup jauh dan kau harus ke rumah Naruto dulu. Iya kan ?".

"Iya. Terima kasih bu".

Dengan cepat Shikamaru menghabiskan kudapan kecil yang ibunya buat dan juga segelas susu hangatnya. Kemudian ia melirik jam tangan di tangan kanannya yang sudah menunjukka pukul 05.20 pagi.

"Umm aku harus cepat bu. Alu pergi dulu".

"Hati-hati... jaga Naru baik-baik".

"Serahkan saja padaku".

Pukul 05.00 Group Uke.

Kobaran semangat pagi menghinggapi gadis berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Satu-satunya wanita dalam group uke itu begitu menantikan moment di mana Naruto akan kembali bertemu dengan Kakashi setelah banyak hal terjadi diantara mereka. Jiwa fujoshi akut nya membayangkan scene yang sangat emosional yang penuh dengan tangisan, teriakan, dan air mata. Ia juga mengharapkan scene itu akan ditutup dengan pelukan, ciuman dan kata-kata maaf. Jiwa fujoshi nya sudah siap untuk menonton semua adegan yang akan membakar hati dan sanubarinya. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja ia sudah berteriak (fangirling) dan menangis tanpa henti seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan.

"Oh guru Kakashi... maafkanlah diriku ini yang telah tega menyakiti relung hatimu...".

"Oh muridku Naruto. Aku akan memaafkan mu. Tentu karena aku mencintai dirimu...".

Bibir mereka mendekat... mendekat... mendekat...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... (E#7) benar-benar romantis... i can't...!!!! I'm DYIIIIIIINN... (A8)".

"SA-KU-RAAAAAAA... Kau berteriak sekeras itu... lebih baik kau sedang benar-benar sekarat karena telah berteriak sekeras itu atau kau aku buat sekarat...!!!".

Suara seorang wanita dari lantai bawah langsung membungkam mulut gadis cherry itu. Wanita yang ia panggil ibu itu bahkan lebih menakutkan dari bencana alam ketika ia sedang marah. Sakura langsung mengambil barang-barang nya dan bersiap pergi ke rumah Chouji. Karena ia akan pergi menumpang mobil Asuma, dan Asuma menginstruksikan untuk berkumpul di rumah Chouji.

"Handphone, alat make up, cemilan, air minum, dompet, cream pelembab, lip balm, cermin.. apalagi ya ?? Hmm... oh iya.. sisir, parfum, foundation, dan bando. Yap lengkap sudah".

Sakura sudah berpakaian rapi. Hari ini karena dingin, ia memakai sweater berwarna biru muda kemudian melapisinya dengan jaket denim. Sementara bawahannya ia memilih mengenakan jeans biasa untuk melindungi dari dingin. Tak lupa bandana berwarna merah ia ikatkan di atas kepala nya membuat penampilannya semakin cantik. Setelah ia mengenakan sepatunya. Ia turun untuk menemui ibunya di bawah.

"Kau sudah siap, Sakura ?".

"Aku sudah siap. Mana ayah ? Aku jadi diantar ke rumah Chouji kan ?".

"Iya, ayahmu sedang berada di kamar mandi. Sebentar lagi ia keluar".

"Baiklah".

Jadilah Sakura pagi itu berangkat ke rumah Chouji diantar oleh ayahnya.

Di Apartemen Yahiko.

"Yahikooo..."

"Mmmm...!! Apa sih kau mengganggu tidur ku saja".

"Kemeja denim ku kau taruh mana ?".

"Kemeja denim ? Aku tidak merasa memakainya...".

"Omong kosong. Yang terakhir memakainya itu kau. Apa jangan-jangan masih kotor dan berada di mesin cuci ?".

"Tidak... sepertinya sudah ku cuci".

"Lalu di mana ?".

"Entah... cari sendiri, aku mau lanjut tidur".

Setidaknya itulah sedikit gambaran tentang kegiatan Sai di pagi itu. Sai keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia mondar-mandir keliling apartemen hanya untuk mencari kemeja denimnya yang beberapa hari lalu di pakai oleh Yahiko.

Saling mengenakan pakaian milik satu sama lain bukanlah hal yang baru buat mereka. Semenjak hari pertama mereka tinggal bersama, mereka sudah melakukannya. Ukuran baju yang hampir sama membuat baju yang mereka miliki cocok siapapun diantara mereka yang memakainya.

"Terkadang aku heran kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria itu. Aku sudah membereskan semua pakaian bersih yang baru dicuci. Baru 2 hari aku tinggal sudah seperti ini".

"Huh ? Kau mengatakan sesuatu".

"Eh.. ti-tidak... Oi...!!! Bukankah kau seharusnya tidur ?".

"Karena aku mendengar kata cinta darimu jadi aku bangun".

"Apa-apaan itu ?". (Muka jijik).

Setelah hampir 10 menit mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan pakaian yang ia cari berada di tumpukan paling bawah dari pakaian bersihnya. Untungnya itu pakaian bersih, jika saja itu tumpukkan pakaian kotor, tentu ia akan membunuh Yahiko karena telah berbuat hal yang paling ia benci. Yaitu mencampur pakaian bersih dan pakaian kotor.

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu. Benar-benar menyita waktu. Untung saja rumah Chouji dekat dari sini. Jadi tidak memakan waktu lama. Aku masih ada waktu untuk menyetrika pakaian lecek ini".

Sai segera mengambil setrika uapnya kemudian menyalakan setrika nya. Masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang ia menyetrika pakaian leceknya agar terlihat pantas untuk di pakai ketika ia pergi ke bandara nanti.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi sepasang mata berwarna coklat di belakang nya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sejak ia menemukan kemeja denimnya. Sepasang mata itu tidak beralih kemanapun. Hanya terfokus kepada tubuh Sai yang berkulit pucat. Dan ganya mengenakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Hei, Sai...".

"Don't you ever think". Potong Sai dengan cepat.

"Huh ? Bahkan aku belum mengatakan apa-apa".

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan jika kau melihatku seperti ini. Aku tidak ada waktu. Aku akan ke bandara untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kakashi-sensei dan memberijan dukungan moril untuk Naruto". (Masih tetap menyetrika, tanpa menoleh).

"Bahkan jika hanya bl*wj*b ?".

Glare.

Sai memberikan tatapan mata nya yang paling tajam kepada Yahiko. Cukup tajam sampai membuat pria berambut oranye itu diam merinding melihat tatapan mata dari Sai. Menandakan Sai serius tidak ingin diganggu. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah sahabat berharga baginya, dan Naruto membutuhkannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus datang ke bandara.

"Baiklah, baiiiik... tapi janji setelah pulang dari sana kita akan melakukannya 3 ronde".

"Kau ini manusia apa kucing ? Birahimu sangat tidak normal".

"Entahlah... hahahahaha".

"Bukankah kau hari ini ada kelas pagi ?".

"Skip saja. Aku sedang malas".

"Terserah".

Setelah menyelesaikan bajunya, Sai berdiri dan melepas handuknya dalam keadaan memebelakangi Yahiko. Dia tidak begitu peduli pada kekasihnya yang berada di belakangnya, menatap tubuh pucatnya sambil ber-blusing ria. Kalau saja tadi Sai tidak mengeluarkan death glare andalannya, pastilah sekarang ia sudah terbaring di atas kasur itu bersama Yahiko melakukan ini dan itu. Yahiko sekuat tenaga menahan nafsunya untuk menyentuh tubuh pucat milik Sai tersayangnya.

"Tidak perlu menatapku sampai seperti itu. Kau ini, seperti baru pertama kali melihatku telanjang saja. Sudah berapa lama kita berpacaran ?".

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku baru sadar akan sesuatu setelah hari ini aku melihat tubuh mu seperti itu".

"Apa ?".

"Betapa beruntungnya aku, karena ternyata kau lebih indah dari yang pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya".

"Hhhh...". Sai menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah, nanti sore setelah kau pulang kuliah kita akan melakukannya. Seperti yang kau inginkan".

"Sungguh..??!!".

"Iya".

Cup.

Sai mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Yahiko. Tubuhnya telah terbalut pakaian dan celana lengkap dengan sepatunya. Sai memakai kemeja denim lengan panjang diserasikan dengan jeans berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu converse berwarna hitam. Ciuman selamat tinggal biasa namun entah mengapa begitu berbekas untuk Yahiko di hari itu. Terbukti ciuman itu sukses membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Huh ? Ada apa ? Bukannya aku sudah sering menciummu ? Kenapa jadi bersemu begitu ? Hehe".

Merasa malu, Yahiko berusaha mengelak.

"Ahhh, lupakan... beraninya kau mentertawakan aku seperti itu. Lihat saja sore nanti. Akan ku buat kau lemas tak berdaya di atas kasur".

"Aku tidak sabar, Yahiko. Aku berangkat dulu".

"Hati-hati".

Cklek

Slam

"Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat. Aku pria yang paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati nya".

Di rumah Kiba...

"Halo. Ada apa Shino ?".

"HAH ? KENAPA DARI KEMARIN TIDAK BILANG SIH ??!!".

"HAAH ?? DEPAN RUMAH ?!".

Dengan segera Kiba membuka gorden jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki menggunakan hoodie berwarna hitam dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya membuat Kiba merasa yakin siapa anak itu. Dia memandang ke arah jendela kamar Kiba dengan tangan kanan terangkat ke atas melambai ke arah Kiba, sementara tangan kirinya memegangi ponsel di telinganya.

"Hhhh... Masuklah. Semua orang di rumah sudah pergi karena urusan mereka masing-masing. Pintu nya tidak ku kunci. Langsung masuk saja".

"Baiklah".

Shino pun masuk. Begitu ia masuk langsung terdengar suara seperti teriakan dari Kiba yang berasal dari lantai dua.

"Langsung naik saja Shino. Aku di lantai dua".

Shino naik ke kamar Kiba yang ada di lantai dua. Namun sepertinya anak penyuka serangga itu membuat suatu kesalahan. Ia tidak mengetuk dulu pintu kamar Kiba dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebenarnya Kiba telah selesai memakai celana, akan tetapi ia belum mengenakan bajunya ketika Shino masuk. Reflek Kiba menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju yang belum ia pakai.

"Eh..?? Ano.. e-eto.. Kiba, gomen".

Sesaat kemudian Kiba baru bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi yang ada. Ia menurunkan baju yang yang gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya tadi, dan membiarkan dadanya terlihat oleh Shino.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget".

Sepintas ia melihat rona wajah Shino yang sedikit memerah. Shino yang sangat stoic dan pendiam itu sangat lucu wajah nya ketika ia sedang blushing seperti itu. Ingin rasanya mencubit wajah Shino yang menurut Kiba sangat menggemaskan.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak bilang kemarin ? Bukankah aku sudah menawarkannya kepadamu ?".

"Iya, maaf. Aku baru berubah pikiran pagi ini".

"Baiklah, aku telpon Asuma-sensei dulu. Berdoalah semoga mobilnya masih muat".

Kiba meraih ponselnya dari atas tempat tidur nya. Kemudian langsung menelpon orang yang dimaksud. Keadaan hening sejenak sampai telepon itu akhirnya tersambung. Kiba sengaja menekan tombol loudspeaker karena ia sendiri sedang sibuk memakai baju.

"Halo Kiba ada apa ?".

"Ano, sensei. Maaf sebelumnya. Apa masih ada tempat kosong untuk ke bandara ?

"Masih sangat luas. Bukankah yang ikut hanya kau, Chouji, Sakura, dan Sai ? Mobilku muat sampai 8 orang. Siapa yang mau ikut ? Shino ?".

"Hehe, iya sensei. Si anak serangga itu baru saja berubah pikiran pagi ini".

"Oke. Tempat nya masih luas. Silahkan saja".

"Terima kasih, sensei. Jaa".

Tuut tuut tuut

"Kau dengar sendiri kan ? Masih luas. Kau bisa ikut".

"Oh".

'ORANG INIIII...!!! SUDAH KU BANTU BUKANNYA BERTERIMAKASIH...!!! AKU HARAP SEMUA SERANGGANYA MATI...!!!'.

"Kau ini... sudah aku bantu bicara dengan sensei... berterimakasih lah kepadaku, atau paling tidak terkihatlah gembira atau tersenyum sedikit saja. Jangan terlalu pelit senyum. Kau nanti bisa cepat tua".

"Kau mau aku tersenyum ?".

"Tidak. Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku tahu senyummu mengerikan jadi lebih baik tidak usah".

"Lalu tadi siapa yang menyuruhku untuk tersenyum ?? Sekarang malah aku dilarang tersenyum. Apa sih maunya ??". Shino bergumam sendiri, tapi cukup keras sampai ke pendengaran Kiba.

'Sabar Kibaaaa... sabar... tarik nafaaaas... buaaaang... tarik nafaaas buaaang... pheeewww'.

"Sudahlah... kau sudah siap berangkat kan ? Aku juga sudah siap. Ayo kita menuju rumah Chouji".

Mereka segera keluar dari kamar Kiba dan turun ke lantai satu. Kiba mengambil kunci rumahnya yang tergantung di sebelah kulkas berpintu dua. Kiba dan Shino berjalan menuju pintu keluar, akan tetapi tiba-tiba Shino menahan tangan kiri Kiba. Anak pecinta anjing itu langsung menoleh ke arah Shino. Tatapan wajahnya seakan berkata "ada apa, Shino ?".

"Kiba...".

"Hmm ? Ada apa ?. Kau tidak enak badan ?".

"Apa kau menyukai Shikamaru ?".

DEGG

"Wh-what ?? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya ? Aku dan Shi-shikamaru hanya sahabat".

"Dan seperti itu juga Shikamaru dan Naruto".

Hug

"Shino. Apa kau takut aku akan meninggalkanmu ?".

"Sangat".

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu selama kau berada di sisi ku".

"Kiba".

"Hmm ?".

"Arigato".

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih".

Kiba melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, kemudian tangannya yang halus menyentuh wajah Shino.

"Arigato, nee. Aburame Shino".

Setelah berkata hal-hal yang romantis, Kiba langsung mengganti suasana mereka berdua dengan mengingatkan bahwa mereka akan pergi ke bandara untuk mendukung Naruto. Mereka harus berkumpul di rumah Chouji tepat waktu jika tidak ingin ditinggal mobil Asuma-sensei.

"Ayo, Shino".

"Ano, Kiba".

"Apalagi ?".

"Boleh aku menggandeng tanganmu ?".

Kiba hanya tersenyum.

Puk.

Tangan Kiba sudah memegang tangan Shino. Shino pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya seakan berkata "jangan pernah lepaskan aku" kepada Kiba. Kiba hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan tangannya di genggam dengan kuat oleh anak berkacamata hitam itu.

"Ayo, Shino".

'Gomen, Shino... gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen'.

Pukul 06.15 Hashirama International Airport.

Pria berambut perak dengan mata tidak berwarna sama turun dari taxinya. Ia tidak sendiri. Ada satu pria lagi yang turun bersamanya dari taxi itu. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dikuncir keatas dan luka memanjang secara horizontal di atas hidungnya. Kakashi dan Iruka telah sampai di bandara internasional Konoha. Dinamakan dengan nama pendiri kota itu sendiri yaitu Senjuu Hashirama. Bandara yang begitu luas, maklum karena memang bandara tersebut sudah memenuhi standar internasional.

Kakashi segera menurunkan barang-barang bawaannya, sementara Iruka pergi mencari pendorong (AN : Author belom pernah naek pesawat jadi ga tau apa namanya. Pokoknya yang sering di pake buat angkut barang banyak yang di dorong itu ya readers :D gomen) untuk segera mengangkut barang Kakashi yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit.

"Ugh, Kakashi".

"Hmm ??".

"Apa kau yakin, ini tidak melebihi batas bagasi ?".

"Kurasa ini semua hanya 35 kg saja. Tidak akan melebihi batas bagasi".

"Baiklah kalau begitu".

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju terminal keberangkatan bandara yang sangat besar itu. Setelah melakukan check in, Kakashi dan Iruka segera duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan bandara untuk menunggu pesawat. Sepertinya memang agak berlebihan untuk datang sepagi itu. Pesawat Kakashi akan terbang pukul 7 pagi, sementara mereka sudah sampai bandara pukul 6 lewat 15 menit. Belum lagi jika terjadi delay. Pasti akan sangat membosankan.

Kakashi melirik kepada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pria itu nampak sangat asyik melihat kanan dan kirinya seperti orang yang baru pertama kali melihat bandara. Matanya berbinar riang melihat keramaian bandara dan bagusnya bandara itu.

"Hei, Iruka".

"Eh.. apa ?". (Setengah kaget)

"Apa kau baru pertama kali pergi ke bandara ?".

"Tidak. Aku sudah sering. Tapi jika diingat lagi... bandara ini memang bandara pertama yang aku datangi. Pertama kali aku ke sini, umurku baru sekitar 8 tahun. Dan waktu itu, orang tua ku masih hidup. Bandara ini sudah banyak berubah sejak 15 tahun lalu. Dulu ketika aku pertama kali ke sini, bandara ini hanya memiliki satu terminal. Sekarang, bandara ini sudah memiliki 4 terminal. Bandara ini semakin luas saja".

Kakashi terus memperhatikan Iruka yang sedang bercerita tentang bandara itu di masa lalu. Tanpa sadar wajah Kakashi tersenyum lembut di balik maksernya melihat tingkah Iruka ketika sedang bercerita. Cara dia menyampaikan apa yang pernah ia lihat begitu menyenangkan dan tidak membosankan sama sekali. Padahal Kakashi adalah tipikal orang yang mudah sekali bosan ketika mendengarkan cerita orang lain. Tapi kali ini ia merasa nyaman mendengarkan cerita Iruka.

"Dulu bandara ini belum memenuhi standar internasional. Eh... di sana dulu tempat menjual ramen loh. Sekarang jadi tempat menjual donat. Dan di sana... dan di sana juga...".

Kakashi terus saja memperhatikan Iruka yang sedang bercerita hingga ia tak sadar bahwa Iruka telah menghentikan ceritanya karena gelagat aneh dari Kakashi sendiri.

"Um.. Kakashi ?".

"...". Stare...

"Hey Kakashi ?". (Melambaikan tangan).

"Kakashi..!!".

"Eh, ya ? Apa ? Ada apa ?".

"Kau yang ada apa ? Kenapa melihat ku seperti itu ? Itu menakutkan. Kau seperti om om yang sedang berfikiran mesum".

"Huh ? Aku memandangimu ya tadi ? Hehe gomen, gomen.. Iru-chan ketika bercerita tadi kelihatan imut sekali". Jawab Kakashi sekenanya.

Blush

"Wh...hhaaahh ?? Aku inl laki-laki. Jangan sebut aku imut".

"Tapi memang begitu, Iru-chan".

'Orang ini...'.

"Terserahlah. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu".

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu menunggu mereka dengan bersenda gurau. Lebih tepatnya Kakashi menggoda dan menjahili Iruka, kemudian Iruka membantah tapi Kakashi semakin menjadi. Selesai satu, Kakashi akan mencari bahan lain untuk menggoda pria yang ada di sampingnya itu lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai tidak terasa 15 menit sudah berjalan.

Rombongan mobil Asuma tiba di bandara pukul 06.30 pagi. Di susul dengan mobil merah maroon milik Gaara yang hanya memiliki selisih sekitar 1 menit. Mereka turun dari mobil mereka dan segera celingukan mencarai sosok berambut silver atau mungkin juga si anak berambut kuning jika ia dan Shikamaru sudah sampai lebih dulu.

"Hey, teman-teman... mereka tidak ada di sini. Apa kita terlambat ?". (Kiba)

"Pesawat sensei terbang pukul 7 Kiba. Masih setengah jam lagi". (Shino).

"Naruto sepertinya belum datang". (Chouji).

"Baru saja aku mau bilang begitu". (Sakura).

"Lebih baik kita masuk, dan mencari mereka di ruang tunggu". (Gaara).

"Yosh. Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi". (Sai)

Mereka semua pun masuk bersama-sama ke bandara itu. Mereka langsung menuju ke ruang tunggu berharap sensei mereka masih di sana dan mereka bisa menemuinya. Mata salah satu dari mereka menangkap sesosok pria yang berambut silver sedang duduk bersama pria berambut hitam di salah satu sudut ruang tunggu. Karena hanya melihatnya dari belakang, ia menjadi tidak yakin.

"Yang itu sensei bukan ya ?". Kiba menunjukkan salah seorang pria berambut silver kepada Sakura.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, sudah ada suara pria yang menjawab pertanyaan itu dari belakang.

"Iya, Itu Kakashi".

Suara itu adalah milik Asuma. Anak-anak itu kaget bukan main, terutama Kiba.

"Senseiiiii... jangan tiba-tiba muncul begitu. Aku kaget". Sungut Kiba

"Haha, gomen...". (Menggaruk belakang kepala).

"Iya, sensei aku juga kaget". Timpal Sakura.

"Habis, aku cari-cari kalian di pintu masuk, rupanya kalian sudah ada di sini. Aku kira kalian akan menungguku dari parkiran di pintu masuk. Nanti kalau kalian hilang bagaimana".

"Sensei, kau memperlakukan kami seperti anak berumur 5 tahun. Kami sudah kelas 3 SMA bahkan hampir kelulusan". Bantah Gaara.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Ayo langsung saja kita ke sana".

Rombongan yang berjumlah tujuh orang itu langsung bergerak berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang sedang asyik menggoda pria berkucir yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia behenti ketika ia mendengar suara berat dari pria lain yang berasal dari arah belakang. Suara itu begitu tidak asing di telinga Kakashi.

"Maaf mengganggu acara bermesraan kalian berdua, tapi kami datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal".

Kakashi dan Iruka langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi. Betapa malunya Iruka karena ia kepergok orang lain sedang digoda oleh Kakashi. Namun sebaliknya, Kakashi yang merasa tidak malu sama sekali malah merangkul bahu Iruka ketika mereka menghadap ke arah Asuma.

"Yo, Asuma. Eh... bawa anak-anak juga".

"Eh ? Asuma-san ?".

Asuma sedikit tersentak ketika melihat siapa yang ada di dalam rangkulan Kakashi dan memanggil namanya. Rasanya pernah melihatnya tapi entah di mana. Asuma tidak begitu pandai dalam mengingat kejadian.

"Uhm, iya. Apa aku mengenalmu ?".

"Asuma-san lupa ? Asuma-san yang waktu itu menolongku di perpustakaan kota. Waktu itu beberapa buku jatuh menimpa tubuhku dan Asuma-san menolong ku merapikan bukunya kembali".

"Sebentar...".

Ting.

"Oh, Iruka...!!! Ya.. ya.. ya... aku ingat. Hahaha... maaf aku tidak begitu baik dalam mengingat sesuatu".

"Tunggu sebentar... Kalian anak-anak, bukankah hari ini hari sekolah ? Mengapa kalian malah datang ke sini ? Pasti kalian bolos kan..".

Semua anak itu langsung salah tingkah ketika dicecar oleh guru, atau bisa dibilang mantan guru mereka. Semuanya tergagap dan tidak ada yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Bahkan Gaara dan Shino yang terkenal sangat stoic bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah khawatir di wajah mereka. Asuma langsung memotong pertanyaan Kakashi untuk membela anak-anak itu.

"Mereka datang jauh-jauh ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada sensei tersayang mereka. Hargailah perasaan mereka, Kakashi. Lagipula, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa. Jadi tidaj usah khawatir".

"Benarkah itu, Sai ? Kalian datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal ?".

"Sebenarnya, kami kesini untuk mendukung Na... eppppppppppmmmmmhhhh".

Dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan Sakura menutup mulut Sai yang malang dengan paksa, kemudian menyeretnya ke belakang. Sai memang terlalu jujur dan tidak bisa membaca situasi. Kiba langsung mengambil alih dan menyambung perkataan Sai tadi. Dengan kebohongan tentunya.

"Kami kesini untuk mendukung keputusan Kakashi-sensei apapun itu.. hehe... hehe...".

Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Ya terserah lah. Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Kalian mau datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada ku. Arigato".

"Hei, Sakura. Mengapa Naruto belum datang juga ? 15 menit lagi Kakashi-sensei berangkat".

"Aku juga tidak tahu".

Di luar bandara.

"Naruto, kau ke sana lebih dahulu. Aku akan memarkirkan motor ku dulu. Cepat..!! Waktumu tinggal 15 menit..!!

Shikamaru sedikit berteriak kepada Naruto yang terlihat lamban. Rupanya Naruto ingin menunggu Shikmaru di depan pintu masuk. Padahal Shikamaru masih harus mencari parkiran untuk sepeda motornya.

Sesuai dengan aba-aba Shikamaru, Naruto langsung berlari masuk ke bandara. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Ternyata bandara tersebut sangat luas. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok yang ia kenali, namun matanya tidak menangkap satu pun. Ia melihat jam tangannya sesering mungkin untuk memastikan ia tidak terlambat dan masih ada waktu baginya untuk menemui Kakashi-sensei nya itu. Nafasnya begitu memburu karena berlarian di bandara yang sangat luas.

Naruto memutuskan untuk segera berlari ke ruang tunggu. Karena Naruto belum pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya, ia tidak tahu dimana Kakashi dan yang lain berada. Tapi instingnya membawanya ke ruang tunggu. Tempat di mana Kakashi dan teman-teman yang lain berada di sana.

Tap tap tap...

Tap tap tap...

"Kakashi, 15 menit lagi kau berangkat. Kau harus segera bersiap naik ke pesawat". (Iruka)

Sementara itu rasa cemas merayapi hati orang-orang yang ada di rombongan itu. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang seharusnya menemui Kakashi sama sekali belum nampak batang hidungnya. Mereka menjadi semakin khawatir ketika Kakashi sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas dan kopernya. Namun badan Kakashi seketika membeku.

"BAKA KAKASHI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!!!!!".

Teriakan yang begitu keras, nyaring dan juga panjang menggema di ruang tunggu bandara. Spontan Kakashi berhenti di tempat ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dalam teriakan itu. Yang lebih membuatnya membeku adalah, suara itu begitu ia kenal. Begitu familiar di telinga sang guru muda.

Kakashi pun berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat Naruto berlari menyambar tubuhnya dan langsung memeluknya tanpa izin. Yap. Naruto kini memeluk tubuh Kakashi setelah berlarian di bandara itu. Ketika Naruto melihat sosok Kakashi, ia langsung berlari secepat mungkin dan langsung memeluknya tanpa basa-basi.

"Naruto ?". (Iruka).

"Phew, dia tepat waktu". (Kiba).

"Let the drama begin..!!". (Sakura).

"Syukurlah". (Sai).

"Dasar bocah". (Asuma).

Sementara Gaara dan Shino diam tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Namun tidak seperti yang di harapkan. Secara tiba-tiba Kakashi melepaskan pelukan Naruto dengan sedikit kasar. Bahkan Iruka pun terkejut ketika Kakashi melakukannya. Sakit hati Kakashi masih belum sembuh setelah ia melihat apa yang anak berambut kuning itu lakukan dengan Sasuke tempo hari.

"Apa maksudmu datang ke sini, Naruto ?".

"Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ku kepada mu, sekali lagi".

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau ungkapkan, Naru".

"Tapi, aku menyu...".

"Stop".

(Shikamaru datang dari parkiran).

"Jangan membuatku menumpahkan segala emosiku, Naru".

"Aku tidak peduli, aku cinta kepadamu sensei, hanya kepadamu... dan..".

Emosi Kakashi sudah berada pada puncak nya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak membeberkan apa yang Naruto telah lakukan dengan Sasuke. Langsung saja ia meledakan semuanya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA NARUTO...!!!".

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung tersentak kaget dan terdiam. Kakashi yang jarang sekali terlihat marah begitu menyeramkan ketika ia marah. Bagi Shikamaru bahkan ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ketika ia memergokinya mencium Naruto. Ini lebih menyeramkan. Bahkan Asuma pun kaget. Selama ia bersahabat dengan Kakashi, ia tidak pernah melihat Kakashi semarah itu kepada orang lain.

"KAU BILANG KAU SUKA PADAKU...! KAU BILANG HANYA AKU YANG KAU CINTAI..!!! AKU MENYUKAI DIRIMU, NARUTO...!!! BAHKAN AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU. DISAAT AKU SUDAH PERCAYA DENGAN SEMUA KATA-KATAMU, KAU MALAH MENCIUM ANAK ITU..!!. Kakashi menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru. Semua anak-anak di sana termasuk Asuma langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke Shikamaru, menatap nya tak percaya. Termasuk Kiba.

"LALU SHIKAMARU DATANG KEPADAKU UNTUK MEMINTA MAAF ATAS SEMUA YANG TERJADI. KAU LIHAT BETAPA PECUNDANGNYA DIRIMU, NARUTO...!!? BAHKAN KAU TIDAK MAMPU MEMINTA MAAF LANGSUNG KEPADAKU...!! SHIKAMARU LAH YANG MEMBERESKAN SEMUANYA UNTUKMU..!! DIA YANG MEMBUATKU KEMBALI PERCAYA UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA BAHWA KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR HANYA MENCINTAI KU... LALU...".

"B-bukan begitu sensei, a-aku... aku hanya..".

"HANYA BERHUBUNGAN SEX DENGAN SASUKE ? HAH ?! ITU YANG KAU SEBUT HANYA ?!

BOOM..!!

Bagaikan melihat petir di langit cerah, pelangi tanpa hujan, ayam beranak dan kucing bertelur. Kira-kira seperti itu lah ekspresi mereka. Ekspresi tidak percaya datang dari semua orang yang ada di sana. Bahkan Shikamaru menatap Naruto tidak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar dari Kakashi. Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Seperti bukan Naruto. Siapa dia ? Apakah dia benar-benar Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal ?.

Sakura bahkan menutup mulutnya ketika ia mendengar Kakashi menyebut hubungan sex dalam kalimatnya tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Naruto telah melakukannya dengan Sasuke.

"AKU HANYA FRUSTASI...!!!". Kini giliran Naruto yang mencoba menumpahkan segala perasaannya kepada orang yang ia cintai.

"AKU FRUSTASI KARENA MALAM ITU KAU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKAN PENJELASAN DARI KU DAN SHIKAMARU...!!! AKU BEGITU FRUSTASI KARENA AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI SENSEI...!! AKU TIDAK INGIN KEHILANGAN SENSEI...! AKU INGIN MENJADI MILIK SENSEI SELAMANYA...!! BAHKAN JIKA SENSEI MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENIKAHI AKU SEKARANG, AKU SIAP MENJADI PENDAMPING HIDUPMU, SENSEI..!!! AKU SIAP...!!".

Kakashi tersentak dan matanya juga sedikit terbelalak ketika Naruto menyebut kata menikah. Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya di malam itu dengan nada dan intonasi yang sudah lebih tenang.

"Tahukah kau, sensei ? Malam itu, aku berjalan menembus hujan sendirian. Begitu sakitnya hatiku ini saat melihat kau marah dihadapan ku dan Shikamaru waktu itu. Aku begitu khawatir kau akan membenci ku selamanya. Aku begitu frustasi dan kehabisan akal untuk mendapatkan hatimu, sensei. Aku selalu... selalu menyukai sensei". Kini wajah Naruto tersenyum dihadapan Kakashi.

Blush.

Wajah Kakashi memerah melihat senyum yang begitu tulus dan lembut di wajah Naruto. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, hati Kakashi sudab terlanjur tertawan oleh Naruto.

"Lalu, apakah frustasi menjadi alasan yang membenarkan perbuatan mu dengan Sasuke ?". Kakashi masih tidak terima.

"Tidak. Itu salah dan aku minta maaf".

"Apa kau pikir maaf mu saja sudah cukup untuk memperbaiki semua, Naruto ?".

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan..!! Katakan padaku sensei..!!! Jika meminta kata maaf darimu belum cukup, katakan apa maumu..!!. Lagipula kau cinta padaku bukan ? Jika kau memang mencintai ku seharusnya mudah bagimu untuk memaafkanku, sensei".

"Aku tidak mudah memaafkan orang yang sudah menyakiti hatiku. Apalagi sampai lebih dari sekali".

Naruto sudah pasrah. Ia sudah mengutarakan semua alasannya kepada Kakashi. Tapi kelihatannya ia masih tidak memaafkan perbuatan yang telah Naruto lakukan dengan Sasuke. Naruto tidak begitu menyalahkan Kakashi yang bersikap seperti itu. Naruto sadar diri bahwa semua itu adalah kesalahannya. Naruto akan menerima secara lapang dada apapun yang keluar dari mulut sensei nya meskipun sangat menyakitkan dirinya.

"Katakanlah sensei. Aku siap. Jika kau ingin aku menjauh darimu dan tidak pernah melihatmu lagi, aku akan melakukannya. Jika kau ingin...". Naruto belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Kakashi langsung memotongnya dengan cepat dan emosional.

"Aku ingin kau...".

"...". Gulp. (Menunggu was-was)

"Menjadi milik ku selamanya".

"Huh ? Apa ? Kakashi-sensei kau terlalu pelan, aku tidak bisa mendengar mu".

Mata Kakashi tak mampu melihat Naruto. Ia hanya bisa memandangi lantai bandara yang berkilau. Wajahnya merah bersemu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Itu yang harus kau lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahnmu".

Naruto diam tak bersuara. Wajahnya masih memasang ekspresi kaget sekaligus bahagia sekaligus terharu. Semua perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Air matanya menetes karena terharu mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Eh, loh... Naruto ? Mengapa kau menangis ? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah ? Hey... Naruto...".

"Aku hanya... hik.. Aku... Aku begitu bahagia mendengar kalimat itu terucap langsung dari mulut mu, Kakashi-sensei". Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan satu lengannya.

Kakashi pun mendekat ke tubuh Naruto, kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut.

Hug.

"Berjanjilah padaku. Kau akan menjaga hatimu untukku selama aku pergi".

"Kau benar-benar pergi ? Aku sempat mengira jika kau tidak jadi pergi karena kita sudah...".

"Aku pergi karena aku ada urusan dengan temanku. Kuperingatkan kepadamu, Uzumaki Naruto. Ini terakhir kalinya aku akan mempercayai kata-katamu. Jika saja kau mengkhianati ku kembali. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu. Kau mengerti ?".

"Siap..!! Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Kakashi-sensei".

"WUUUUWWW YEAAAAAA... SELAMAT NARUTOOOO...!!!!". Sorakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah samping. Ternyata itu berasal dari Kiba dan Chouji. Sementara Shino dan Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura ?.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KALIAN ADALAH PASANGAN TERUNYU YANG PERNAH AKU LIHAT... KISAH CINTA KALIAN BENAR-BENAR ROMANTIIISS... KYAAAA... KALIAN BENAR-BENAR COCOOOK... KAKASHI-SENSEI SANGAT TAMPAN DAN NARUTO SANGAT IMUT... JIWAKU INGIN MELEDAK UMPPHHH...UMMMMM...!!!!".

Sai dengan sigap menyetop itu semua dengan membungkan mulut berisik fujoshi itu dengan menggunakan sapu tangan. Ia kemudian meminta maaf kepada seluruh pengunjung bandara yang merasa terganggu.

Agak jauh dari mereka, Iruka tersenyum dalam hati. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa keponakan atau bahkan anak kesayangannya akhirnya bisa mendapatkan Kakashi. Sedikit kecewa, namun ia bisa menepis itu semua dengan hanya melihat wajah ceria Naruto.

'Mungkin memang dia bukan untukku. Jika memang dia untukku. Aku akan mendapatkannya tanpa aku harus merebutnya dari keponakan kesayanganku. Aku harus ikut senang jika dia senang'.

"Maaf. Bukannya aku mau mengganggu. Kakashi, pesawatmu akan terbang 5 menit lagi".

Kakashi segera tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh kekasih barunya.

"Nah, Naruto. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa".

"Umm... cepat kembali, Kaka-sensei".

"Pasti, karena aku juga telah berjanji kepada Iruka untuk kembali. Aku akan kembali ke sini tepat pada hari kelulusanmu, Naru".

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Sensei".

Akhirnya. Kakashi dan Iruka menjauh dari Naruto. Kakashi akhirnya tetap berangkat ke New York untuk bertemu dengan Tobirama. Tidak ada yang tahu urusan apa yang membuat ia rela meninggalkan semuanya hanya untuk bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Tobirama itu.

Setelah Kakashi dan Iruka menjauh, teman-teman Naruto plus Asuma langsung mengelilingi Naruto. Memberikan selamat dan pelukan kepasa Naruto. Ia terlihat begitu riang ditengah teman-temannya yang sedang memberikan selamat. Shikamaru ikut mendekat untuk ikut memberikan selamat.

"Selamat ya Naru".

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak bertindak waktu itu. Terima kasih, Shika". (Tersenyum lembut).

Blush.

"E-eh iya... ti-tidak usah di-dipermasalahkan".

"Hei Shika.. pipimu merah tuh, jangan sering-sering ya... Naru sekarang sudah ada yang punya". Goda Sakura..

"Hahahahahaha". Yang lain menimpali dengan tawa.

"Eh-eh... ja-jangan salah. Aku juga sudah mempunyai orang yang aku suka selain Naruto". "Ep..!!". Sgikamaru langsung menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan.

"Heh ? Yang benar ? Aku jadi penasaran, orang seperti apa dia itu ? Apa kalian sudah berpacaran ?".

"Hentikan fujo akut..!! Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepadamu..!!".

"Hahahahahaha".

Mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan mereka sendiri sampai mereka tidak sadar ada satu orang anak yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Anak berambut raven yang berdiri bagian belakangnya. Mata onyxnya mengawasi dari balik tiang besar gedung itu. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

'Syukurlah. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik'.

Diapun pergi tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

"Hei, Kakashi".

"Hmm ?".

"Sebenarnya urusan apa yang kau punya dengan pria yang bernama Tobirama itu sampai kau harus pergi ?".

"Oh, jadi Iru-chan juga tidak mau aku sampai pergi ya ??".

"Kau ini. Apa-apaan sih. Kau kan sudah punya pacar".

"Hehe, aku hanya senang menggodamu, Iru-chan".

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, atau kubunuh kau".

"Hehe... Iru-chan, suki...".

Degg..

Blush..

"Ap-apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu ?".

"Iru-chan suki... Iru-chan suki... Iru-chan suki...".

Sepanjang mereka berjalan Kakashi terus mengucapkannya dengan nada menggoda yang ia buat-buat terdengar seperti anak kecil. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Iruka benar-benar menyukainya.

"Kakashi, STOP...!!".

"Huh ? Jadi Iru-chan tidak suka denganku ?". (Wajah sok polos).

"Angkat sendiri barang bawaanmu, Kakashi".

Iruka membanting tas Kakashi ke lantai kemudian ia pergi. Kakashi menyadari bahwa Iruka benar-benar marah dan serius langsung menahan Iruka.

"Iruka ? Apa bercanda ku kelewatan ? Aku min...".

Plak

Iruka menepis tangan Kakashi dengan kasar. Tanpa bicara ia terus berlalu menjauhi Kakashi yang masih memasang wajah bingung dan tidak tahu. Ingin sekali ia mengejar Iruka untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, namun pesawatnya sudah akan terbang. Ia pun berbalik arah dan pergi menjauhi Iruka.

'Kenapa orang itu harus menabur garam di atas luka ? Meskipun aku berusaha, sepertinya aku tidak sanggup. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya'.

Iruka pulang dengan air mata di pipinya.

 **End**.

Woahhh

Nyusun ini nyicil sampe berhari hari loh... hope you enjoy this finale... moga-moga memenuhi ekspektasi minna-san dan tidak meninggalkan lubang di plot.

And yes... ini akan daper sekuel jadi janvan khawatir.

Nyhehehehe...

Sampai jumpa di fic Sylvan berikutnya.

Sekian dan terima kasih

Syl out.


	17. Extra Chapter

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke) : Sylvan**

 **Extra Chapter**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

Hari minggu pagi yang sangat cerah di kota Konoha. Udara begitu sejuk dan suasana begitu tenang dan damai. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riang saling bercanda dan beterbangan di langit. Hari libur yang sangat pas untuk dihabiskan diluar rumah.

Di salah satu rumah di kawasan elit kota Konoha, seorang anak lelaki muda berambut nanas telah bangun dan memulai harinya. Padahal mayoritas seisi kota masih terlelap dalam tidur menikmati udara dingin di hari libur. Anak itu bahkan sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapih namun tetap dengan gaya yang kasual. Ia hanya memakai hoodie berwarna hijau dan jeans biru tua. Ia tidak memakai sepatu untuk alas kaki, ia hanya memakai sepatu sendal berwarna coklat miliknya.

Hari ini rencananya ia akan pergi ke kebun binatang bersama sahabatnya (atau bisa dibilang begitu) untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat di tengah-tengah ujian yang begitu padat. Untuknya yang memang sudah terlewat cerdas, ujian ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Namun ceritanya akan berbeda bagi sahabatnya yang berambut kuning itu. Saking kerasnya ia belajar, ia bahkan tidak lagi terlihat seperti manusia yang hidup. Si rambut kuning lebih nampak seperti zombie yang siap memangsa manusia hidup kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Pemuda berambut nanas yang biasa dipanggil rusa itu sudah siap untuk pergi. Segera ia mengambil ponsel kesayangannya dan menyalakannya. Kemudian ia langsung mencari nama orang yang akan ia ajak ke kebun binatang hari ini. Hanya memastikan kalau dia sudah bangun, atau setidaknya ia tidak mati di kolong tempat tidurnya.

Naruto.

Tap

Tuut tuut tuut.

"Halo ? Shika ?".

Tepat seperti dugaan si nanas, anak yang akan ia ajak bahkan baru bangun tidur. Suara parau dan berat khas ketika baru bangun dari tidur muncul dari seberang sana. Padahal mereka sudah membuat janji untuk bangun jam setengah tujuh pagi, sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat, dan si kuning itu baru saja bangun.

"Kau pasti ketiduran".

"Hehe, tapi jangan khawatir. Uzumaki Naruto akan siap dalam waktu lima menit".

"Ck, merepotkan. Terserah kau saja. Jika aku sampai sana dan kau masih belum siap akan ku tinggal kau ke kebun binatang sendirian".

"Heeeeee ??? Jadi kamu akan meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini, Shika-chan...?? Apa yang kamu lakukan ke saya itu... JAHAT". Dengan lebay dan nada yang dimanja-manjakan Naruto mengatakan itu semua layaknya pemeran wanita dalam sinetron di layar kaca. Apalagi ia menggunakan embel-embel chan pada nama Shikamaru.

"Oh, begitukah ? Apa perlu kalimat tadi aku beritahukan kepada Kakashi-sensei ? Aku sudah merekamnya tadi. Ini pasti sangat menyenangkan".

"Heee...!!! Jangan, Shika..!! Jangan...!! Ampun...!!! Baiklah baik aku akan bersiap-siap... jangan kau kirim rekaman tadi kepada Kaka-sensei...!!".

"Cepatlah karena aku sudah di jalan".

"Baik".

Tuut tuut tuut.

"Kurasa sedikit berbohong tidak apa".

Shikamaru mengambil jam tangan yang tergeletak di atas lemari kecil di samping kasurnya. Semuanya sudah siap, dompet, jam tangan, ponsel, semuanya sudah di bawa. Saatnya untuk berangkat menuju ke rumah Naruto.

Shikamaru baru saja mendapat izin mengemudinya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, jadi sekarang ia bebas untuk mengendarai motor ayahnya ke mana saja. Hari ini Shikamaru akan menjemput Naruto dengan motornya dan berkendara bersama menuju kebun binatang. Jarak dari rumah Naruto sampai ke kebun binatang cukup dekat, sekitar 45 menit mengendarai motor.

Singkat cerita, sampailah sang rusa malas di depan rumah Naruto. Ajaibnya si bocah kuning itu sudah duduk menunggu kedatangannya di halaman rumahnya. Dan yang lebih ajaib dia bukan hanya duduk disana menunggu, bahkan ia sudah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat. Naruto hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna oranye dengan lambang melingkar berwarna merah dan celana jeans pendek berwarna hitam. Ia mengikat jumper hoodienya di pinggangnya dan mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna hitam. Naruto duduk menunggu di sana sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku kira kau benar-benar sudah di jalan, ternyata kau sampai lama sekali. Aku merasa percuma untuk terburu-buru tadi. Ditambah lagi aku sempat terpeleset karena terburu-buru saat memakai celana. Dasar rusa bodoh".

"Hehe, terbongkar ya ? Maaf... kalau jika tidak begitu kau pasti belum ada disini sekarang. Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang ?".

"Hmm...". (Cemberut)

"Kau ini, tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih sama seperti Naruto yang aku kenal empat belas tahun yang lalu".

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan". Sergah Naruto sambil sedikit mendorong pundak sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

'Menggemaskan seperti biasanya'.

 **Sementara itu di sebuah apartemen kelas menengah di jantung kota Konoha...**

"Kau yakin masih ingin bertahan di atas tempat tidur seperti itu ? Bukannya kemarin kau sendiri yang ngotot ingin ke kebun binatang hari ini ? Berubah pikiran ? Kalau aku sih tidak masalah. Kita bisa habiskan hari minggu ini berdua saja di apartemen kita ini. Bagaimana Sai".

(Bangun tiba-tiba) "Nope. Kebun binatang ya kebun binatang. Tidak ada menghabiskan waktu "berdua" karena aku tahu apa artinya. Hari ini akhirnya kau dan aku mendapat hari libur bersama, jadi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga seperti ini hanya untuk berhubungan intim seharian denganmu".

"You're no fun".

"Kalo hanya itu, nanti malam saja bisa kan ? Lagipula setiap malam kita melakukannya. Jangan seperti kucing".

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Cepatlah mandi. Aku sudah mandi jika kau ingin tahu. Tinggal berpakaian saja dan aku sudah siap".

"Baiklah".

 **Berpindah ke sebuah rumah dari keluarga pecinta anjing...**

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu".

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore, Kiba".

"Baiiiik...".

Cklek

Slam

Anak itu keluar dari rumahnya dengan memakai sweater berwarna merah tanpa dalaman, dan celana jeans hitam. Ia memakai sepatu converse bercorak papan catur untuk alas kakinya.

Inuzuka Kiba namanya. Hari ini ia berencana untuk pergi ke kebun binatang dan menghabiskan waktu disana sendirian. Ia tidak tahu bahwa teman-temannya yang lain juga pergi ke kebun binatang di hari yang sama. Entah mengapa rasanya ia sedang ingin sendiri, ia tidak ingin ada siapapun yang menemaninya ke kebun binatang, walaupun orang itu adalah pacarnya sendiri, Shino. Rasa hati sedikit bersalah ketika ia berjalan sendirian menuju halte bis yang berada di dekat jalan depan rumahnya. Namun, keinginan hatinya untuk sendiri lebih kuat dibandingkan apapun pada saat itu. Ia butuh waktu untuk melepaskan semua penat dipikirannya. Dan juga untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri tentang pilihan yang akan ia jatuhkan nantinya.

Sigh.

"Apa iya ya aku harus tinggalkan si serangga bodoh sendiri dan tidak ku ajak ke kebun binatang ? Kalau dia sampai tahu pasti dia akan marah besar. Shino adalah orang yang paling benci ditinggal sendirian".

Kiba segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mencari nama Shino untuk ditelpon. Ia ingin memeriksa keadaan anak pecinta serangga yang tidak makan apa-apa selain sayuran itu.

Tap tap tap.

Tuut tuut tuut...

"Hm, ini aneh, biasanya langsung diangkat. Ah, mungkin nanti saja ketika aku sudah sampai disana aku akan menelponnya".

Kiba pun sampai di halte bus dekat rumahnya. Ia beruntung karena tanpa menunggu lama bis yang akan ia tumpangi menuju kebun binatang sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Terlihat dari kejauhan juga kalau bis yang akan dia tumpangi sangat lengang, jadi bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan mendapat tempat duduk sampai kebun binatang.

Sesampainya di atas bis, Kiba langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang berada dekat dengan jendela. Baru beberapa detik ia duduk, ia merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa orang yang menelpon nomornya.

"Serangga bodoh".

Tap.

"Halo, ada apa, Shino ?".

"Kau yang ada apa, tiba-tiba menelponku ?".

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku hanya... aku hanya ingin tau keadaanmu".

"Baik. Tumben sekali. Ada apa sebenar nya ?".

"A-ah. Tidak. Apa tidak boleh aku menanyakan keadaan pacar ku sendiri ?".

"Kiba".

"Eh, i-iya ? Ada apa ?".

"Apapun pilihanmu, akan aku akan tetap menyayangimu".

"Ap-apa maksudmu ?".

"Sudah ya. Aku sekarang ingin pergi melihat kandang singa".

"Eh...".

Tuut tuut

"Kandang... Singa...".

"KANDANG SINGA...??!! BERARTI DIA ADA DI KEBUN BINATANG...!!! HOLY HELL...!!! Alright, i'm dead".

 **Sementara itu...**

Sarutobi Asuma : "Hey, Chouji".

Chouchouji : "Ada apa sensei ?".

Sarutobi Asuma : "Mau ikut ke kebun binatang denganku ?".

Chouchouji : "Hanya jika sensei mentraktirku setelah itu".

Sarutobi Asuma : "Baiklah".

Chouchouji : "Benarkah ?"

Sarutobi Asuma : "Iya. Mau ikut atau tidak ?".

Chouchouji : "Tentu".

Sarutobi Asuma : "Baiklah. Aku meluncur dengan mobilku sekarang".

Chouchouji : "Oke".

 **Konoha Central Zoo.**

Suasana kebun binatang Konoha belum terlalu ramai ketika Naruto dan Shikamaru sampai di sana. Wajar saja, masih terlalu pagi dan kebun binatang pun baru saja dibuka. Shikamaru dan Naruto pun bebas melenggang ke dalan tanpa harus berdesakan dengan kerumunan manusia. Tapi walaupun baru saja dibuka, semua stand dan penjual makanan juga sudah siap menjual dagangan mereka. Shikamaru dan Naruto tidak perlu khawatir jika mereka lapar atau haus, karena semua stand sudah buka.

"Mau kemana kita ?".

"Aku ingin melihat rusa".

"Cih.. apa-apaan itu".

"Ayo.. biarkan aku mengambil gambarmu dengan mereka".

Naruto menarik tangan Shikamaru menuju kandang rusa. Sementara yabg ditarik hanya memasang wajah malas sekaligus pasrahnya.

"Shika lihat sini. Ayo katakan cheeese...!!!!".

"Cis".

Ckrek.

Tertangkaplah wajah Shika yang sedang berpose mengacungkan jempol (disuruh Naruto) namun berwajah sangat datar (malas lebih tepatnya) sedang dijilat oleh rusa yang kepalanya keluar dari pagar kandang.

"Wajah jelek itu... ingin sekali aku menyetrika wajah itu agar tidak terlihat kusut dan menyebalkan".

Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat gambar Shikamaru di ponsel nya.

"Apanya yang ingin kau setrika ?".

Shikamaru muncul dari belakang secara tiba-tiba dengan aura gelap hitam kelam khas penbunuh. Membuat bocah berambut kuning yang ada di depannya sukses kaget dan merinding disko karenya.

"Heeee...!!! SHIKAMARU..!! AP-APA YANG KAU LA-LAKUKAN DI BELAKANGKU ??!! KAU INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU YA ??!!".

"Ck. Merepotkan sekali berjalan hanya berdua dengan orang bodoh".

"APA MAKSUDMU RUSA JELEK..!!! APA KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP..??!!".

"Well, kalau kau tanya begitu, jawabannya adalah iya. Hidupku membosankan. Semuanya merepotkan. Termasuk kau".

"KURANG AJAAAAAAR...!!".

"Eh, Sai kau lihat di sana ada ribut-ribut ? Bukankah itu temanmu ? Naruto dan Shikamaru ?".

"Mana ? Mana ? Oh.. iya... ya ampun. Bahkan mereka juga bertengkar di tempat umum seperti ini".

Sai dan Yahiko langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"Naaarutooo, Ohayou...".

"KAU... eh, Sai ? Yahiko-senpai ?".

Yahiko saat itu mengenakan hoodie putih dengan lambang awan merah di bagian depan dan belakang, jeans biru tua dan sepatu converse berwarna sama dengan celananya. Sedangkan Sai hanya kaos bergaris hitam putih panjang, jeans hitam dan sepatu sandal berwarna hitam.

"Wah, sudah setahun sejak kelulusan ku dari Konoha High School. Kalian jadi makin tambah tinggi saja".

"Yahiko-senpai ? Jadi kalian juga kesini ?".

"Iya, Shika. Sai ngotot sekali untuk pergi ke kebun binatang hari ini. Padahal aku ingin sekali untuk mengahbiskan hari minggu ini berdua saja dengan Sai dan melakukan, UGH...!!".

(Shikamaru dan Naruto sweatdrop).

Sebuah sikutan telak mengantam perut Yahiko sehingga ia tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Serangan itu tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Sai agar ia berhenti mengatakan kata-kata yang menurutnya tak pantas. Karena Yahiko memang orang yabg sangat blak-blakan kepada orang lain. Bahkan tentang kehidupan pribadinya sendiri.

"Jangan berkata tentang hal-hal yang tidak pantas diucapkan, Yahiko-SENPAI". Sai menekankan kata "Senpai" menyindir umurnya yang paling tua diantara mereka semua, namun sifatnya paling kekanak-kanakan.

"Sudah-sudah. Eh... bukannya itu Kiba ?".

Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah seorang pemuda dengan tato merah segitiga di pipinya. Sudah bisa dipastikan siapa pemuda itu.

"Eh, masa ? Mana ? Di mana ?".

"Disebelah sana, bodoh".

"Iya. Aku melihatnya". (Sai)

"Woah, benar itu Kiba. KIIIIIBAAAAAAAAA...!!!".

Yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menoleh ke arah suara.

'Eh, Naru ? Shika ? Ada Sai san Yahiko-senpai juga. Apa mereka ada janji bertemu disini ?'.

"OOOOIII... AKU DATANG...!!".

"Yap, kembaran Naruto bergabung. Pasti akan lebih berisik dari sebelumnya".

"Apa maksudmu rusa malas ? Mau berkelahi ?!".

"Ck, merepotkan".

'Kiba, sendiri ? Ada apa ? Mungkinkah ia dan Shino...'.

"Kau datang sendiri kemari, Kiba ? Di mana Shino ?".

"E-eh.. ano.. e-etto.. anoo.. ya, a-aku datang sendiri, Shi-shika... Shino sudah di sini katanya".

'Ada apa dengannya ?'

"Ayo, ayo kita sarapan. Aku lapar karena aku dan Sai belum sarapan. Biar aku yang traktir kalian semua. Bayaran lembur selama seminggu baru saja cair kemarin". Yahiko memecahkan kecanggungan yang sedikit tercipta di gerombolan itu.

"Heee ??!! Traktir...??!! Asiiiiik...!! Yahiko-senpai memang keren".

"Ck, berisik. Kau mengatakan dia keren karena dia mentraktir mu kan, Naruto ?".

"Diam rusa malas, aku tidak berbicara denganmu. Ayo Kiba, kita jalan duluan".

"Ayoooo...".

Kiba dan Naruto berjalan beriringan sambil berangkulan satu sama lain saking senangnya karena mereja traktir makan. Naruto dan Kiba memang sebelas-duabelas dalan hal apapun.

"Hey lihat, di sana ada stand ramen. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana ? Nee, Naruto ?".

"RAMEN ?? Yahiko-senpai... kau adalah malaikat...".

"Naruto, berhenti bersikap berlebihan. Kau membuatku malu".

"Bagaimana, Sai ?".

"Aku terserah mereka saja, Yahiko".

"YES. RAMEN...!! Ayo, Kiba..!!".

"Ayoooo...".

Betapa terkejutnya Kiba ketika melihat salah satu pengunjung stand. Ia memakai jaket parka berwarna hijau, celana joger berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna coklat tua. Dengan tenang ia menyantap ramen yang sudah hisa dipastikan telah disesuaikan dengan selera vegetarian nya.

"Jadi kau pergi ke sini tanpa mengajakku, jadi kau menelponku tadi ?".

'Oh hell'.

"E-eh... Sh-shino ? K-kau ada disini ?".

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu".

'Tajam seperti biasa kalau dia sudah begini'.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf oke ?".

"Eh ? Shino ? Sejak kapan kau ada disini ?" (Naruto)

"Sejak kebun binatang ini belum dibuka".

"He ? Bagaimana ?". (Yahiko).

"Sepupuku Torune bekerja disini sebagai perawat serangga. Aku ikut masuk dengannya".

"Hei, kalian. Mau memesan atau hanya ngobrol saja dengan Shino ? Kalau kalian hanya mau mengobrol, di tempat lain saja".

"He, Sakura ?". (Naruto).

"Hei, Naruto".

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?".

"Apa kau lupa ? Memang ini yang ku lakukan setiap minggu pagi sampai siang. Ini bisnis yang aku jalankan bersama Hinata, Ino, Tenten dan Kankuro-senpai. Cepatlah kalian mau pesan apa".

"Kau seharusnya lebih ramah terhadap pelanggan, dasar wanita monster mengerikan". Celetuk Shinamaru.

"APA KAU BILANG...!!!! CARI MATI LU YA...!!!".

"Baiklah baik... kau di dapur saja,bantu tenten dan Ino, biar aku yang tangani. Kalian mau pesan apa ?"

Kankuro langsung menggantikan posisi Sakura setelah yakin ia mengikat Sakura dan melemparkannya jauh ke belakang. Kankuro memasang wajahnya yang paling ramah kepada para pelanggannya. Padahal semua pelanggan itu bergidik ngeri melihat perbuatannya barusan.

"Baiklah, aku mulai dari Naruto dulu, Naruto kau mau apa ?". Tanya Yahiko

"Aku ingin ramen porsi ekstra besar dan jus jeruk".

"Baiklah. Shika ?".

"Samakan saja dengan Naruto, tapi porsi biasa".

"Oke, Kiba ?".

"Samakan dengan Naruto, tapi ekstra daging".

"Lalu, Sai ?".

"Samakan denganmu".

"Baik. Aku samakan dengan Shikamaru saja".

"Kreatif sekali kalian ya. Tunggu sebentar". (Kankuro, dengan senyum palsu khas Sai).

Sai, Yahiko, Naruto dan Shikamaru dudk di satu meja. Sedangkan Kiba duduk menemani Shino.

"Kiba".

"Apa ?".

"Tadi sudah kubilang. Apapun pilihanmu, aku pasti akan tetap menyayangi mu".

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Shino ? Aku tidak mengerti".

Shino hanya diam dan melanjutkan makan. Sementara Kiba diam dan memaksa Shino untuk menjawab dengan mencecar nya dengan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang. Dia tahu apa maksud Shino, namun ia memilih untuk diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Akhirnya pagi itu mereka habiskan dengan bersenang-senang di kebun binatang. Tidak lama berselang setelah acara sarapan mereka, mereka bertemu dengan Chouji dan Asuma yang juga sedang berkunjung. Lengkaplah rombongan mereka di pagi itu.

 **Sementara itu, di New York, apartemen Tobirama.**

Seorang pria berambut silver keperakan sedang membaca buku di atas kasurnya. Namun berkali-kali acaranya itu terganggu dengan bunyi ponsel yang merupakan milik temannya yang tinggal di apartemennya untuk sementara waktu. Sepertinya temannya lupa membawa ponselnya hari itu. Berkali-kali ponsel itu berdering sampai ingin sekali rasanya membanting ponsel milik temannya itu. Sampai akhirnya pemilik ponsel itu pun pulang.

"Tadaima".

"Okaeri. That phone of yours won't stop ringing".

"Really ?".

Kriiiing... kriiing...

"See ? Itu kedua puluh kalinya ponselmu berdering. Angkatlah, pasti sangat penting".

"Tidak akan ku angkat".

"Memangnya itu siapa ?".

You've got 21 missed calls from Otou-san.

You've got a message from Otou-san : "Kakashi. Ayah ingin bicara denganmu soal Hanare. Cepat terbang kembali ke jepang".

 **TBC**

EXTRA CHAPTER...!!!

Hehe not much to say

Makasih yang udah baca sampe sini.

Stay tune untuk sekuel dari cerita ini :D

Maaf jika ada typo dan semacamnya

Terima kasih

SYL out.


End file.
